eNTRE EL AMOR LA PASIÒN Y LA LOCURA
by KagokyoOO9
Summary: Kagome es sirvienta de Inuyasha. Sin embargo él la ve como más que una simple mucama. Resumen completo dentro de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE EL AMOR LA PASIÓN Y LA LOCURA

Hola a toda la comunidad Facfiction! Soy nueva y pues este es mi primer Fic, así que por favor no sean muy cueles conmigo Era broma, en realidad me gusta recibir todo tipo críticas positivas ya que eso nos ayuda a mejorar. Bueno para comenzar quisiera aclararles que este Fic va a ser algo diferente al de todos lo demás que ya han leído-Con una que otra excepción-ya que el tema va a ser bastante fuerte. Para crearlo me inspiré en un caso de la vida real del que escuché, aunque bueno espero no ser tan cruel. De todas formas si desean seguir la trama al inicio de cada episodio les pondré el grado de violencia y cosas más adultas que se presenten, ahora ahí serán ustedes decidan si lo leen ó no. Bien pues aquí esta la trama y el primer episodio:

TRAMA

Kagome Higurashi es una muchacha de 15 años, que tras perder a su padre en un accidente, en el cual su Madre quedó en estado de coma, recibe la ayuda de un generoso hombre llamado Sesshomaru, del cuál esta enamorada, él para apoyarla con sus gastos decide conseguirle un trabajo, y se lo consigue con sus propios Tíos entrando Kagome a trabajar en casa de la familia Taisho cómo sirvienta, sin embargo tiene un pequeño problema cuándo Inuyasha el único hijo de sus patrones se empieza a obsesionar con ella, llegando al punto de pedirle a su Madre el tener a Kagome cómo su sirvienta personal, el problema empieza el día en que Inuyasha se entera de que Kagome está enamorada de su primo, y decide abusar sexualmente de ella. Pero cuándo Inuyasha se da cuenta que está realmente enamorado de Kagome, y de que cometió la mayor estupidez de su á Kagome capaz de perdonarlo?, Qué pensará Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha y amiga de Kagome de todo eso?, Qué pasará cuándo los padres de Inuyasha se enteren de los que hizo?, Estará Sesshomaru interesado en Kagome?

Postdata:

Inuyasha y todos su personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi-Aunque de seguro eso ya lo sabían-

Grado de violencia:

Nula

Capitulo 1: Ella es una sirvienta

Contado por Kagome:

El lugar me parecía casi tétrico, pero innegablemente hermoso; todo estaba en orden y la casa era inmensa cómo es que una muchachita de una familia tan pobre cómo yo había llegado a parar a un lugar así?. Como sea, no estaba en la posición como para rechazar un trabajo con tan buena paga cómo lo era aquél. Realmente necesitaba el dinero y no pude recibir una mejor propuesta que esa.

Necesitaba pagar los 3 meses de renta que debía, pagar el agua, la luz, y dar de comer a mis 2 hermanitos menores: Sota de 6 y Lin de 4; además de eso mi madre estaba hospitalizada, y no tenia seguro, por lo cual debía pagar el hospital también. Esa situación llegó unos meses atrás cuando mi padre murió en un trágico accidente, aquél mismo en el cual mi madre había quedado tan grave de salud y fue hospitalizada. Si fue triste para mi, tanto que aún no lograba recuperarme del daño emocional, sino hubiera sido por aquel hombre tan generoso, aquel mismo que me había conseguido este trabajo; no sabría como hubiera sobrevivido. El nos llevaba despensas cada mes y nos había ayudado con el pago en el hospital de mi mamá; a pesar de que antes de llegar aquí hacia trabajos de medio tiempo, ya que no me alcanzaba el dinero. Además para poder trabajar había tenido que abandonar la escuela este mes, justo a punto de terminar. Sólo recordarlo me causaba nostalgia, pero era lógico que ese hombre tan generoso no nos iba a mantener de por vida, él dijo que me ayudaría con los gastos hasta que consiguiera un buen empleo, pero por culpa de mi edad no me contrataban en ningún lugar importante; por lo cual decidió ayudarme así que luego de un tiempo logró conseguirme un trabajo, y justamente con sus propios familiares! No lo defraudaría, sobre todo desde que en las últimas semanas había descubierto que ese hombre me producía un nuevo sentimiento; Sesshomaru Fue entonces cuándo aquella voz me saco de los recuerdos.

-Así que usted es la jovencita que el joven Sesshomaru nos recomend Kagome no?-preguntó aquel desconocido llamado Mioga, el cual era un sujeto muy alto y corpulento y aparte el encargado de entrevistar a cualquier aspirante a un puesto de trabajo en esa familia-

-Si señor.

-Qué edad tiene?

-15 años, señor.

-No piensa que es demasiado joven? Usualmente no contratamos empleadas tan jóvenes. Pero aún así le daré una oportunidad.

-Ohh, muchas, muchas grac

-Todavía, no agradezcas-recalcó aquel sujeto- todavía falta la aprobación de los patrones. Pero como decía no es usual para una muchacha tan joven el trabajar Por qué razón deseas el empleo?

-Bien, yo realmente necesito el dinero y

-Mioga! Y quién es esta jovencita tan adorable?- preguntó una señora muy joven y hermosa, casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana-

-Señora Izayoi,-Dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia- ella es Kagome Kagome Higurashi, la muchacha que su sobrino el joven Sesshomaru nos recomendó.

-Ahh Kagome, es realmente un gusto el finalmente conocerte, Sesshomaru me ha comentado sobre tu situación y lo lamento tanto, pobrecita debes de haber sufrido mucho. Y si este trabajo realmente te ayuda considérate contratada.

-Pero señora!-Replico Mioga-La entrevista aún no finaliza y no sabemos nada sobre esta chica, es muy joven y

-Ya basta Mioga! Realmente crees que este ángel podría ser una mala persona?-Pronuncio acercándose a mí-

-Bien yo, de acuerdo Te haré saber sobre tus labores.

-Descuida Mioga, yo misma lo haré, ven querida sígueme.

-Si señora-Dije mientras la seguía por un amplio corredor, hasta llegar a la cocina-

-Mira, como sabrás el empleo es de tiempo completo. Por lo cuál deberás dormir en la casa. No debes preocuparte por tus pequeños hermanos, Sesshomaru aseguró que se encargará de los pequeños-Eso debo asegurar me causo un gran alivió-Tu día libre será los sábados, la mayoría de los empleados tienen 2 días libres: viernes y sábado, pero como supondrás al ser nueva, no puedes tener el mismo privilegio. Tu horario de trabajo será de 6.00 A.M. a 12 P.M. y consistirá en limpiar los corredores la habitación de huéspedes, y bueno

-Si señora?

-La habitación y el estudio de mi único hijo Inuyasha- Me pregunté sobre el por que dudó tanto, ella debió adivinarlo por que agrego-Lo que sucede es que mi hijo es un poco molesto, no le gusta socializar con las personas y puede tornarse grosero. Pero no tomes las cosas a mal, el casi todo el día se la pasa encerrado en su estudio o en su habitación y sólo baja y sube-Su habitación estaba en la planta alta-para comer o cuando tiene visitas como sus amigos o cuándo viene su novia Kikyo.

-Comprendo no le molestaré.

-Pero si tú, no molestas mi cielo, más bien el grosero seria él.

-Vaya madre, que buena impresión le vendes a los empleados de mí.-comentó una voz totalmente desconocida, realmente encantadora, pero visiblemente irritada-

-Ohh, Inuyasha; hijo que estas haciendo por aquí?, es decir tú casi nunca sales de tu cuarto o el estudio.

Dijo, Izayoi, mirando a aquella persona que acababa de entrar al salón. Al seguir su mirada, me encontré con un atractivo joven, de cabello negro, y ojos dorados que eran de un tono demasiado profundo, no dejé de sorprenderme por el color de sus ojos. Vestía totalmente de negro, al fijarme bien pude ver que llevaba algunos pequeños detalles en plateado, como una cadena con dije que colgaba de su cuello. Mi ensoñación fue interrumpida por su voz, que fue como un suave murmullo, en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Y ahora se supone que tengo prohibido, hasta salir de mi recamara-contesto con aún más irritación, pero con una total calma-

-No, eso no es lo que quería

-No importa!,-Masculló él, entonces volteo a verme y me recorrió totalmente con la mirada, de una forma tan profunda, que de pronto sentí un escalofrío, luego de nuevo volvió a mirar a su madre-Madre?

-Ahh, por supuesto se me olvidaba!, ella es Kagome, la nueva empleada que tu primo nos recomendó.

-Así, que mi primo-Musitó mas para él, que para cualquiera de las presentes, y luego de decir eso se marcho. Dejándome en la total duda y extrañes. Que muchacho más raro, tal vez podríamos ser amigos, tal vez

-Kagome-me llamo la Señora Izayoi- ven, te mostraré tu habitación y te entregaré tu uniforme.

-Si señora- Dije mientras la seguía

Contado por Inuyasha:

Me sentía en el más profundo de los abismos, que era como usualmente siempre me sentía, estaba, como de costumbre encerrado en mis estudio leyendo algún libro, que me distrajera en lo más mínimo. Tenia 2 horas de paz, antes de que ese desagradable tutor Toutousai de clases privadas que mis padres habían contratado apareciera. Él me daba clases los días sábados cómo hoy, durante 6 horas, y me dejaba, un millón de tareas para el resto de la semana, y aparte estaba el otro estúpido tutor de música, Bankotsu, que me daba 3 horas de clases y me dejaba sinfonías para estudiar y practicar. A diferencia de otros chicos de mi edad-Tenia 17 años- yo tomaba clases privadas por decisión propia ya que desde que iba a la primaria-Privada, desde luego- y después en la secundaria, las chicas me perseguían como abejas a la miel, y estaba más que arto de eso, por lo cual pedí, que si al menos podría estudiar en casa, mis padres al principio se negaron pero luego no les quedo más opción. Además bastante estresado ya estaba con que el día de mañana, mi adorada noviecita Kikyo, de la misma edad que yo vendría, para ser sincero en realidad no sentía nada por ella, era solo por el hecho de que todo mundo insistía en por que no podía ser un chico normal con una novia normal, amigos normales y demás, todos los días era lo mismo; y ya cansado de ese tormento decidí buscar una novia, peroPor qué Kikyo?, No conocía a chicas mas interesantes o graciosas? Bien en realidad fue solamente por el hecho de que Kikyo, era la chica mas hermosa de mi ámbito social y todos, deseaban tener algo con ella y si no al menos les cruzo por la cabeza alguna vez. En eso estaba pensando cuándo escuche voces en el pasillo, seguramente la servidumbre, hablaban sobre una nueva chica, o algo así, por un momento sentí pena por ellos, Tanto se entusiasmaban por una nueva empleada?, les escuche decir que era demasiado joven, como para conseguir el puesto y que solamente estaría perdiendo su tiempo, pero aún así conocían la bondad de los patrones y tal vez la contratarían. Ya hastiado de tanto murmullo, decidí salir a conocer a la causante de todo ese alborotó.

Al verme salir, todo mundo se calló de súbito y retomó sus labores, realmente odiaba cuando hacían aquello. Pregunté a alguien sobre mi madre, no quería ser tan obvio, ya luego le preguntaría a ella, fue una total sorpresa el saber con quien se encontraba en ese preciso momento, me informaron que estaba en el salón que va para la cocina. Me dirigí lentamente hacia ese lugar, y entonces, pude oír aquella voz tan familiar:

-Lo que sucede es que mi hijo es un poco molesto, no le gusta socializar con las personas y puede tornarse grosero. Pero no tomes las cosas a mal, el casi todo el día se la pasa encerrado en su estudio o en su habitación y sólo baja y sube para comer o cuando tiene visitas como sus amigos o cuándo viene su novia Kikyo.-No pude evitar sentirme molestó por ese comentario Realmente mi madre me veía de esa manera? Entonces escuché una nueva voz, muy suave y dulce, pero aún así muy aniñada, solo con oírla ya me podía imaginar a la mocosa desnutrida que estaría enfrente de mi madre. Sin embargo algo de esa voz me causo un nuevo sentir que no podría explicar.

-Comprendo no le molestaré.

-Pero si tú, no molestas mi cielo, más bien el grosero seria él.

Había decidido escuchar en silencio toda la conversación, pero eso fue demasiado y ya no pude tolerarlo.

-Vaya madre, que buena impresión le vendes a los empleados de mí.-Le reproché, mi madre reacciono de inmediato y volteo a verme-

-Ohh, Inuyasha; hijo que estas haciendo por aquí?, es decir tú casi nunca sales de tu cuarto o el estudio.

Y a ella que le importaba si salía o no, después de todo solo era un muchacho grosero según su consideración.

-Y ahora se supone que tengo prohibido, hasta salir de mi recamara.

-No, eso no es lo que quería

-No importa!-Justo en ese momento recordé la razón por la cual había venido: La nueva empleada. Dirigí mi mirada a la joven muchacha, al verla, no lo podía creer, Realmente era ella? No, No, podía ser ella, esa joven no parecía para nada una niña, sino todo lo contrario. No era para nada como me la había imaginado, a decir verdad, tenia que reconocer que era la chica más hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida, empecé a recorrerla con la mirada; era verdad, al ver su rostro tan aniñado solo podía ser una chiquilla, su cara era enmarcada por un espeso cabello Azabache que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, tenia la piel blanca cómo la nieve y ojos color chocolate o marrón tan dulces, definitivamente soñadores e inocentes, pero poseía un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo

Al parecer mi mirada la Incomodo, y decidí, no confrontarla directamente-Madre?

-Ahh, por supuesto se me olvidaba!, ella es Kagome, la nueva empleada que tu primo nos recomendó.

-Así, que mi primo.

No supe por que pero sólo el pensar que ella estaba relacionada con mi primo me causaba malestar. Pero no podía demostrar eso delante de ella, y menos delante de mi madre. No tenia sentido!, salí de ahí aparentando calma, pero al llegar al estudio podía jurar, que mi rostro no era el más agradable de todos, Y si entre esa muchacha y mi primo Sesshomaru había algo? E incluso durante toda la clase de Toutoussai, no pude apartarme esa duda de la mente. Y Bankotsu, me regaño por primera vez, por estar tan distraído. Me dije a mi mismo que pensar de esa manera no era bueno, y en todo caso A mi que me importaba? A pesar de decir eso, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo mismo.

Contado por Kagome:

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano para tener tiempo de bañarme y comer algo antes de empezar a trabajar, quería dar una buena impresión a mis patrones el primer día de trabajo para que no se arrepintieran de haberme contratado. Al terminar de comer, ya con el uniforme de sirvienta puesto, el cual me causaba cierta incomodidad por que lo consideraba muy corto; salí a la cocina, ahí me encontré con una señora ya mayor muy agradable llamada Kaede, la cuál era el ama de llaves, me disponía a preparar el desayuno cuándo ella me pidió que fuera a despertar al joven hijo de los patrones, ya que ella se encargaría de el desayuno. Le pedí me dijera dónde estaba el cuarto del joven y me dirigí ahí, esperando no molestarlo demasiado, puesto que el día anterior luego de platicar con la señora Izayoi, me tope con las empleadas y ellas me comentaron acerca de su mal humor, al llegar abrí la puerta y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que el joven se encontraba despierto y leyendo un libro; y por Dios; A las 6.00 de la mañana!, al entrar él ni siquiera me miro, y pensé, que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, escuche de nuevo aquella hipnotizante voz

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación, entrar a un cuarto o un lugar privado, sin tocar la puerta primero?

-Lo lamento joven, lo que pasa es que yo pensaba que usted estaba durmiendo todavía.

-Si?, y cuando yo tenia 5 años pensaba que existía el ratón de los dientes, Para la próxima toca antes de entrar.

-Si joven.

Pude ver que volteo la cabeza algo irritado, y me pregunté que había hecho para hacerlo enojar de esa manera, aunque fuera leve, si seguía así, no lograría nada más que me despidieran antes de lo que suponía.

-Y bien?

-Bien qué?

Enfocó su mirada, aun más molesta en mí y luego me respondió.

-También es de muy mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Al oír eso no pude más que agachar la cabeza apenada, Qué impresión le estaba dando al hijo de mis patrones? Estaba recapacitando en eso cuándo su voz me alejo de mis pensamientos.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a avisarle que baje a desayunar.

-Y para decirme eso, tardaste tanto? Puedes retirarte.

-Si joven, gracias.

Me retire de ahí totalmente extrañada, ese chico cada vez me sorprendía más.

En la comida ya no hubo inconvenientes, ya que me tocó servir, pero el muchacho no me miró. Después de la comida, la señora Kaede me ordeno recoger la mesa, y en eso estaba cuándo tocaron la puerta, la ama de llaves me pidió que cesará de hacer esa labor por un momento, para ir a abrir. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una muchacha muy bonita, la cual al verme me sonrío.

-Gracias-Me dijo mientras pasaba al interior de la casa-

-De nada señorita, busca a alguien especial?

-Si, se encuentra Inuyasha.

-El joven?, si está en su habitación.

-Podrías decirle que lo espero en su estudio.

-Por supuesto, De parte de quien?

-Ahh, lo olvidaba, de parte de Kikyo, su novia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Estoy con ustedes para traerles el episodio número 2 de este Fanfic, espero que les guste y por favor comenten-Aunque sea sólo para criticar, ya saben siempre de forma positiva-y de esa manera tal vez hacer algunos cambios a la historia ó ideas nuevas que partan de la principal. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias. Si tienen algo que decir no se queden callados, por cualquier duda que tengan respecto a la historia, ó sólo para comentar, les dejo mi correo: Kagokyo_

Grado de violencia:

Muy poco-Si no es que nada-

Y ahora sin más el episodio:

Capitulo 2: La novia de Inuyasha

Contado por Inuyasha:

No había podido dormir en toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de la nueva muchacha Kagome y mi famoso primito, pero aún tenia la duda, Por qué me importaba tanto aquella muchacha, si la acababa de conocer?, lo único que sabía es que esa mujercita, por que eso era lo que era, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer, -por no decir diosa- me inquietaba más de lo normal. Al ver que no podía dormir, decidí ponerme a leer algo, para distraerme, no sé cuánto tiempo pase leyendo el mismo libro, sin entender ni medía palabra de lo que decía, por eso me sorprendió tanto el hecho de que un momento y de la nada, la nueva sirvienta Kagome, entró a mi habitación, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de que me encontraba plenamente consiente de su presencia. Vi que quería decirme algo, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar una palabra yo le hable:

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación, entrar a un cuarto o un lugar privado, sin tocar la puerta primero?

-Lo lamento joven, lo que pasa es que yo pensaba que usted estaba durmiendo todavía.-No pude evitar fijarme en cada una de las expresiones que se cruzo por su delicado rostro, al pronunciar, esa pequeña frase-

-Si?, y cuando yo tenia 5 años pensaba que existía el ratón de los dientes, Para la próxima toca antes de entrar-Le conteste sólo para ver cómo actuaba-

-Si joven-Sólo en ese preciso momento me dí cuenta de que me estaba llamando Joven, odiaba cuándo me llamaban de esa forma, pero por alguna razón, con ella no fue de esa manera, voltee la cabeza, tratando de entender el por que.

-Y bien?-Le pregunté, lo que más deseaba, era que ella se fuera para dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Bien qué?-Es que acaso, esa pequeña niña, no comprendía la simplicidad de una pregunta normal, decidí ponerle la pregunta más fácil, pero antes de eso molestarla un poco más-También es de muy mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Pude ver cómo bajo la cabeza apenada, y sin saber por que, de pronto me sentí mal, decidí terminar con todo eso lo más pronto posible.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a avisarle que baje a desayunar-Su mirada tan inocente, de pronto me causo tanta No, no podía sentir eso, no por una pequeña niña.

-Y para decirme eso, tardaste tanto? Puedes retirarte.

-Si joven, gracias.

En el momento en que se fue me pregunte de nuevo que era lo que esa hermosa sirvienta estaba despertando en mí. Kagome

Baje a comer pero ni siquiera trate de verla, tratando de evitar ese nuevo sentir que estar cerca de ella me producía. Al terminar de comer subí a mi habitación, sin apartar el dulce rostro de la pequeña muchacha de mi mente. Y como si la invocara con mis pensamientos, justo en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y ahí estaba ella de nuevo frente a mí.

-Kagome, así te llamas no? no es que me moleste tu repentina presencia, pero puedes decirme que haces de nuevo aquí?, y que te dije sobre lo de tocar al puerta antes de entrar?-Pude ver su cara totalmente sonrojada, en el momento en que pronuncie eso-

-Lo Lo lamento tanto joven, perdóneme, lo olvide.-Ver su rostro de esa manera, me produjo de pronto el deseo de acariciar su piel, tan sumido en ese deseo estaba, que sus palabras, fueron cómo un golpe a la realidad.

-Lo que sucede, es que su novia, la señorita Kikyo, le está esperando en su estudio.

-Kikyo?-No supe por que pero la sola idea de verla y el que Kagome desapareciera de mi vista, no agradaba para nada-

-Gracias por el recado, puedes marcharte.

-Se lo agradezco joven.

Y sin más me dirigí, a ver a Kikyo

Contado por Kagome:

Tal y cómo me lo había pedido su novia la señorita Kikyo, subí a avisarle al joven, lo que ella me había ordenado, como se suponía él estaba en su habitación, y sin pensarlo entre sin pensarlo, estaba a punto de hablarle, cuándo de nuevo aquel apuesto muchacho me dirigió la palabra:

-Kagome, así te llamas no? no es que me moleste tu repentina presencia, pero puedes decirme que haces de nuevo aquí?, y que te dije sobre lo de tocar al puerta antes de entrar?-No Pude evitar sonrojarme de la pena, Lo había olvidado!, decidí ser sincera y responderle con la verdad-

-Lo Lo lamento tanto joven, perdóneme, lo olvide.-

No entendí la expresión de su rostro, sólo vi que estaba pensando algo con detenimiento, seguramente seria el pedirle a sus padres el que me corrieran lo más pronto posible por insuficiencia laboral. Decidí hablarle, antes de que se decidiera totalmente.

-Lo que sucede, es que su novia, la señorita Kikyo, le está esperando en su estudio.

-Kikyo?-Pude notar que no le gustó para nada la idea de que interrumpiera sus pensamientos, decidí apuntarlo para la próxima-

-Gracias por el recado, puedes marcharte.

-Se lo agradezco joven-Agradecí al cielo que me permitiera salir viva de ahí-

Después de eso me dirigí a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, y continuar con mis labores. Tan pronto termine de arreglar la mesa, me pregunté que sería lo próximo que haría, recordé, lo que la señora Izayoi, me había dicho acerca de que Inuyasha casi nunca salía de su habitación, o de su estudio, y recordé el hecho de que limpiar su habitación estaba en mi parte de labores diarias, y decidí limpiar su habitación mientras él no estaba ahí, y me dirigí a su habitación, dispuesta a cumplir con eso

Contado por Inuyasha:

Al llegar al estudio, tal y como Kagome me lo había dicho, ahí estaba Kikyo esperándome, al verme llegar corrió a abrazarme y me envolvió con sus brazos

En aquel momento no pude más que sentir, nada, no sentía nada, mi cuerpo estaba en ese lugar, pero y mi mente en dónde? Intente no contestarme por medio a conocer al respuesta.

-Ohh, Inuyasha Cuánto tiempo sin verte, por que no me buscaste antes?

-Lo lamento Kikyo, paro ya sabes que siempre estoy ocupado. Yo te lo advertí, cuando nos volvimos novios.

-Si ya lo sé, pero también me dijiste que siempre tratarías de tener un tiempo para mí.

-Si lo recuerdo Y dime que te trajo a aquí?

-Verás Inuyasha, nosotros ya llevamos más de medio año de novios y nunca hemos hecho Bueno

-Si?-Sabía justamente a qué se refería, pero no me gustaba mucho hablar de eso, nunca había sido un chico, al cuál ese tipo de cosas le interesarán-

-BuenoEso

-Eso-Puse cara de no entenderla-

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero!, es decir todos los novios lo hacen, Por qué tú y yo no?

-Kikyo, por favor eso no es indispensable, para tener una buena relación, O sí?

-Tú, dices eso, pero no sabes que me he vuelto el hazmerreír de toda la universidad por ser la única chica que no puede hacerlo con su novio.

-Kikyo, yo-En ese momento ella me miró como suplicante no podía creer que una chica de su nivel se rebajara, hasta ese punto-

-No todavía no termino, lo único que yo quiero es-Su rostro seguía igual de suplicante, aunque un poco irritado, en ese preciso momento deje de ver a Kikyo, y empecé a imaginarme a la nueva sirvienta Kagome en su lugar, Sucedería de esa manera con su novio? Ella le rogaría por?

-Inuyasha Inuyasha InuyashaInuyashaINUYASHA!

En ese momento voltee a ver a Kikyo, consternado, más por mí que por ella; estaba con Kikyo y estaba pensando en Kagome?

-Inuyasha, escuchaste lo que dije?

-Si..Siii-Le respondí aún inseguro-

-Piénsalo sí.

-Aj

Vi a Kikyo salir lentamente de la habitación. No podía creerlo, acababa de estar con mi novia y estaba pensando en aquella muchacha nueva Kagome. No tenia sentido!, es decir es verdad que nunca sentí nada por Kikyo, pero por la misma culpa siempre prestaba mucha atención a cada palabra que me decía y hoy

Sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar me dirigí a mi habitación, lo único que deseaba era poder olvidarme de Kagome por un mínimo momento.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar a mi habitación y encontrarla limpiando, ella no se percato de mi presencia cosa por la cual aproveche para mirar detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, no sé cómo le hacia pero cada uno de sus mínimos movimientos atraía mi atención. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola en silencio hasta que ella se volteo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Joven, no lo escuche llegar

-Te falta mucho?-Le pregunté mirándola fijamente-

-No, sólo me falta limpiar el estante de libros.

-Déjalo- Le ordene quería que ella se fuera lo más pronto posible, aunque mi subconsciente me dictaba otra cosa-  
>-La señorita Kikyo, ya se ha marchado?<p>

-Kikyo? Si, por que la pregunta?

-Ella me cayo muy bien, pensé que tal vez podría hablar con ella un momento.

-Lo dudo, digamos que ella no tenia ese tipo de ideas en la mente-Dije recordando la reciente conversación-

-No tenia ese tipo de cosas? No le entiendo.

Eso me molesto un poco, era tonta o se hacía.

-Digamos que cosas mas intimas, ya lo sabrás debes hablar de esas cosas con tú novio O no?-Le respondí sintiéndome repentinamente molesto siquiera imaginarla hablando de esas cosas con otro hombre, me molestaba en demasía-

-No tengo novio-En aquel momento sentí un alivio, que no sabría explicar-Bueno, ya que no continuare limpiando me retiro joven.

Justo en el momento en que ella iba saliendo, se tropezó, -con una mochila que al parecer no había notado, por que si no pienso no hubiera estado ahí, agradecí a todo lo bueno que podría existir, por la noche anterior en mi fastidio, haberla dejado tirada ahí- lo que provoco que ella cayera precisamente en mis brazos. En ese momento pude oler su aroma, el más dulce que alguna vez hubiera podido conocer, al tenerla tan cerca igualmente pude observarla su rostro más de cerca: sus ojos soñadores, visiblente asustados; súpose que era por estar en esa posición, sus mejillas sonrosadas lo que le daba un aspecto angelical por último sus labios rojos, semi-abiertos, totalmente listos para recibir un beso, y sobre todo la suavidad de su piel, parecía hecha de algodón, pero de lo que yo no podía apartar la vista era de sus labios, de pronto sentí un intenso deseo de besarla, sino hubiera sido por que de la nada ella me empujo, hubiera podido jurar que la hubiera besado hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Ella salio de la habitación y yo me quede pronunciando su nombre

-Kagome

Contado por Kagome:

Me encontraba limpiando la habitación de Inuyasha tal y como me lo había propuesto, ya estaba casi por terminar, fue en ese momento que sentí una insistente mirada sobre mí, voltee y ahí estaba el atractivo muchacho apoyado en la pared mirándome fijamente, eso me asusto un poco ya que no lo escuche llegar.

-Joven, no lo escuche llegar-Decidí confrontarlo nuevamente con la verdad-

-Te falta mucho?-Me preguntó mientras me miraba de una manera que podía sentir exploraba hasta lo más profundo de mí alma-

-No, sólo me falta limpiar el estante de libros.

-Déjalo- No entendí, el por que me pidió eso, por lo general a los chicos ricos no les gusta limpiar, o al menos eso creía yo, de pronto recordé a aquella bella muchacha que conocí esta mañana -

-La señorita Kikyo, ya se ha marchado?

-Kikyo? Si, por que la pregunta?

-Ella me cayo muy bien, pensé que tal vez podría hablar con ella un momento.

-Lo dudo, digamos que ella no tenia ese tipo de ideas en la mente-Me contesto de repente dejándome en la total duda-

-No tenia ese tipo de cosas? No le entiendo

Pude ver que se molesto o al menos le irrito, súpose que no le gustaba que la servidumbre se metiera en sus asuntos.

-Digamos que cosas mas intimas, ya lo sabrás debes hablar de esas cosas con tú novio O no?

-No tengo novio,-Le contradije -Bueno, ya que no continuare limpiando me retiro joven.

Justo en el momento en que iba a salir me tropecé con una pequeña mochila que no había notado antes, yendo a caer A los brazos del hijo de mis jefes! Que vergüenza Con eso seguramente si me corrían. El muchacho se me quedo viendo de una forma que me hizo sentir incomoda, pude notar que observaba cierto punto de mi cara con detenimiento, aunque no pude detectar cuál. Seguramente estaría preguntándose como es que el universo pudo crear una chica tan torpe, y sobre todo, el por que había tenido que llegar a parar a su casa. No pude soportar la profundidad de su mirada e hice lo que cualquier chica en mi situación hubiera hechoLo empuje!

Y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, al llegar a mi habitación me puse a implorarle a todos los dioses que conocía que por lo más sagrado se apiadaran de mi, y me permitieran seguir trabajando para mantener a mis hermanitos.

Antes de dormirme recordé aquél extraño momento con Inuyasha, y no pude evitar compararlo con aquel que era el dueño de mi corazón, llegue a la conclusión de que pese a ser familiares,-Lo cuál se notaba, por que ambos eran increíblemente atractivos-Inuyasha, jamás seria como mi adorado, mi amado Sesshomaru


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de poder estar de nueva cuenta con ustedes, para traerles este tercer episodio que espero que les agrade, ya que vamos a darle un giro más profundo a la historia, aunque más adelante lo entenderán si lo leen. Primero que nada quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado y respecto a las sugerencias que me han dado las tomaré en cuenta más adelante. Por el momento me despido de ustedes no sin antes recordarles que sigan comentando, recuerden que acepto de todo tipo de comentarios, siempre y cuando sean positivos-Si quieren gritarme que la historia es la más grande porquería que han leído, adelante, pero recuerden sean positivos-si quieren comentar sobre el pequeño cambio en la historia, también lo pueden hacer. Gracias por todo, nos vemos en la próxima, y aquí les dejo el tercer episodio:

Grado de violencia:

-El siguiente episodio pueden contener palabras altisonantes, o contenido que puede no ser agradable para algún tipo de persona.

**Capitulo 3: Los sentimientos de Inuyasha**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Habían pasado ya 4 semanas desde aquel curioso incidente con Inuyasha y como siempre me encontraba en la cocina, lavando los trastes del desayuno, y luego me encargaría de la habitación de huéspedes, la cuál atendía 1 o 2 veces por semana, todavía no terminaba de entender la razón por la cuál teniendo todas las razones para correrme, Inuyasha había optado por no decir nada, aún así, las cosas no se me habían dado fáciles, a Inuyasha simplemente no terminaba de caerle bien y sobre todo durante las últimas semanas se habían tornado muy cansadas, ¡Buscaba cualquier cosa para molestarme! Que si el café estaba muy caliente o muy frío, que si no acomodaba bien sus cosas, que no llegaba a tiempo cuándo me llamaba. Pero lo que más me incomodaba no eran sus modales, sino su forma de mirarme, él me observaba completamente y no perdía de vista mi cuerpo, ni por un segundo, cuándo estaba en su presencia, su mirada era como un fuego abrazador que estaba siempre sobre mi, era tan intenso, que ahora temía la hora en que tendría que limpiar su habitación.

Antes cuándo limpiaba su cuarto o su estudio-El cuál limpiaba cada 3 o 4 días- él siempre se salía, pero en estos últimos días, se quedaba en su habitación o el estudio, incluso cuándo limpiaba, y se ponía a observarme tan detenida y profundamente, que si no fuera por que conocía su forma de ser y sabía que tenia una novia-De la cuál tenia que estar muy enamorado- podría jurar que quería desvestirme con la mirada.

Además cuándo estaba limpiando los pasillos siempre aparecía de la nada, era como un fantasma, sólo sentía el fuego de su mirada sobre mí, y cuando volteaba, así como aparecía de la nada, así de igual se evaporaba cómo el viento.

Aquél día al acabar de limpiar la habitación de huéspedes, me dirigí a la cocina, hoy me tocaba preparar a mí la comida -A cada sirvienta le tocaba preparar la comida cada 1 ó 2 semanas-, pero al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con la ama de llaves, Kaede. La cuál al llegar me observo severamente, y luego me dijo:

-Kagome

-¿Si, Señora?

-El joven Inuyasha, me pidió que le dijera que la espera en su estudio.

-¿Y ahora que abre hecho?

-Realmente, no lo sé Kagome, pero conozco a Inuyasha desde pequeño, y nunca lo había visto tan molesto; Kagome si hiciste algo malo, no sé si podría ayudarte.

-¿Qué hice algo malo? La verdad no recuerdo nada, pero espero poder solucionarlo.

-Eso espero-Dijo mientras me veía marchar hacía el estudio-

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me desperté de nuevo sobresaltado; ¡Maldición! otro de esos excitantes sueños sobre Kagome y yo haciendo…

¡Era imposible! desde aquel pequeño incidente de hace 4 semanas no había podido sacármela de la cabeza, empezaba a desarrollar algún tipo de obsesión con la pequeña sirvienta de mi casa, ¡Por Dios ella tenia 15 años! debería verla cómo una hermana menor, cómo una prima o al menos tratarla de amiga, pero no, tenia que pensar en ella de esa manera. Desde aquél momento en que ella me empujo, y me dejo con el deseo de probar sus labios, no pensaba en nada más, hasta ahí, podría decirse que no era tan malo, pero hace aproximadamente una semana y media había tenido un altercado un poco mayor: Kagome se encontraba limpiando el estudio, y entonces se le cayo un pequeño pañuelo, al agacharse a recogerlo pude ver…

Desde ese día empecé a preguntarme cómo se vería desnuda, hasta que se convirtió en un deseo tan grande, que a menudo intentaba desnudarla con la mirada. Y su falda de uniforme que desde que la vi me había parecido muy corta, ahora me parecía demasiado larga. Me sorprendió esta manera de pensar ya que por lo natural yo no era así, pero esa niña sabía como despertar mis más perversos y pervertidos pensamientos. No soportaba un instante lejos de ella, verla se había vuelto tan fundamental cómo el aire que respiraba, siempre fui de movimientos ágiles, es por eso que cuando Kagome limpiaba los pasillos me detenía a observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, y cuándo sentía que ella se medio percataba de mi presencia desaparecía. Me sentía como un completo idiota, eso era malo, no peor que malo era… Enfermizo. Pero había descubierto que era un sumidero de pasión frustrada por ella, ansiaba poseerla.

Kagome, ¿Por qué tenia que estar sintiendo todo esto por ella? ¿Por qué ella? Era algo antinatural que sintiera deseo por esa ingenua mujercita. Deseo de tomarla en mis brazos y besarla cada vez que la veía, deseo de aspirar el dulce aroma que impregnaba toda ella, deseo de perderme en el sabor de su piel y en el calor de su cuerpo… ¡Maldición! Aquella pequeña sirvienta sólo estaba trastornándome el cerebro y pervirtiendo mis pensamientos…

Pero que más podía hacer la chica me tenia totalmente embelezado, todas sus niñerías en vez de parecerme tontas me parecían provocativas, y me llamaban aún más la atención.

Las cosas no acabaron ahí, ya que más o menos alrededor de una semana empezaron los malditos sueños, despertaba con la cama húmeda y con una gran insatisfacción al saber que eso nunca pasaría. Todo estaba mal. Todo. Se estaba volviendo una tortura el tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Kagome… Pensaba en ella en todo el día hasta el punto de casi enloquecer.

Podría haber soportado esa dulce tortura por lo que me quedaba de vida, pero lo que escuche en la noche de ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**Flashbacks:**

Me dirigía a la recamara de Kagome para verla dormir, como acostumbraba desde hace no mucho, por la hora supuse que ya estaría dormida llegue a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de abrirla pude escuchar su dulce voz:

-Madre, por favor ayúdame a soportar todo lo que tenga que venir, y por favor cuida de mis hermanitos, aunque se que ellos están en buenas manos, yo sé que mi Amado Sesshomaru, cuidara bien de ellos…

**Fin Flashbacks**

No pude terminar de oír lo que decía, aquella pequeña palabra, se me había clavado como mil puñales en el corazón. Lo peor no era eso sino el saber que yo a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, podía morir ahogado en frente de ella y ni así me miraría.

Yo aquí, muriéndome por dentro consumido por esta pasión que sentía por ella, y Kagome pensando en su "Amado" Sesshomaru. Desde el momento en que la conocí, pensé en esa opción, pero luego al conocerla mejor me convencí a mi mismo de que una chica tan dulce e ingenua como Kagome jamás llegaría a sentir algo así por mi primo, y ni mucho menos por mi. Pero ahora, ¿Que haría ahora que el dolor me torturaba como un verdadera agonía? Y mi cuerpo se encontraba hirviendo por la pasión que esa pequeña niñita había producido en mi, sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Necesitaba verla, y decirle, preguntarle, ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien cómo Sesshomaru? Pero decirle eso seria confesarle todo lo que me provocaba, y no era tan idiota cómo para eso. Decidí mandar a llamarla, y tratar de que siquiera intentara apaciguar esta ira que me consumía vivo.

Kagome entro en silencio a la habitación y se me quedo viendo cómo un animalito asustado, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella, ¿Pero si ella no sentía pena por mi, por que debería sentirla yo por ella?

-Aquí estoy joven para que me mando a llamar-No pude dejar de mirar el momento exacto en sus labios pronunciaron cada palabra de esa frase-

Ella continuo mirándome asustada pero mi mente voló a otra parte ella lucia tan débil y pequeña no me costaría mucho esfuerzo atraparla y hacer con ella todo que me viniera en gana, no me cabía la menor duda de que Kagome seria totalmente impotente como para detenerme, me veía a mi mismo tumbándola en el sillón que estaba al lado de dónde ella estaba, despojándola de todo pedazo de tela que le cubriera y probando por fin el dulce sabor de su piel, hundiéndome hasta el fondo en la cálida humedad que había entre sus muslos. En ese momento sentí que todo mi cuerpo estallaba en llamas por el deseo.

De hecho apenas podía contenerme para acercarme a ella e inclinarme hacia adelante y aprisionar esos labios que parecían llamarme a gritos. Me moría por poder besarla, conocer cuál era el sabor de esos pequeños y carnosos labios que no podía dejar de admirar. Sentí que se me hizo agua la boca, sólo al imaginarme besándola, pudiendo conocer por fin su sabor.

-¿Joven?-Preguntó ella con aquella voz tan aniñada que tenia sacándome del embeleso en el que me encontraba y mirándome con un rostro que demostraba temor. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo incorrecto que era lo que estaba pensando. No podía tener ese tipo de deseos por Kagome… No por ella...

-Nada olvídalo y vete

-¿Perdón?

Voltee a verla visiblemente molesto a esa niña seguramente, le encantaría que hiciera todo lo que tenía pensado con ella y mucho más, cerré los ojos tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No podía pensar en Kagome de esa manera. No podía, no debía me recordé.

-Vete, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Si, joven me retiro. ¿No desea nada más?

Baje la mirada y tuve ganas de gritarle:

-¿Qué si deseo algo?, Si, ¡Quiero que te quites la ropa y me dejes hacerte el amor!

Pero solamente le conteste:

-Vete, Kagome ¿Quieres?

**Contado por Kagome:**

Tal y como me dijo la señora Kaede, entre en silencio, de nuevo se me olvido tocar, pensé, que cómo otros días me reprendería por ello, pero no fue así. Así que al ver que el chico no decía nada decidí hablar yo:

-Aquí estoy joven para que me mando a llamar-El muchacho me miro de nuevo fijamente, de nuevo tuve ese sentimiento, como si él deseara desvestirme-

Estuvo mucho, demasiado tiempo observándome de esa manera, su mirada era tan profunda que me hacia sentir incomoda e incluso me provocaba uno que otro escalofrío; ya no lo soportaba más y decidí terminar con ello.

-¿Joven?-Pregunte con temor, me sorprendí por ello-

-Nada olvídalo y vete-Al parecer le costaba un gran esfuerzo el decir eso-

-¿Perdón?-No pude evitar sentirme sorprendida, seguramente habría hecho algo que merecía que me echaran de su casa y él me perdonaba de nuevo-

Inuyasha me miro notablemente molesto, pero se suavizo y cerro los ojos tocándose la sien, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Y aún así me respondió.

-Vete, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Si, joven me retiro. ¿No desea nada más?

Entonces note que bajo la mirada cómo meditando en algo y luego me respondió de nuevo con tranquilidad, pero con irritación:

-Vete, Kagome ¿Quieres?

Salí de ahí aún preguntándome, por que me había mandado a llamar…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Ya había anochecido, y me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, eran aproximadamente las 3.00 de la mañana, cuándo me desperté turbado, de nuevo esos malditos sueños eróticos con ella, la pequeña sirvienta. Toque la cama; húmeda. En este momento realmente me arrepentía de no haber tomado a Kagome está tarde cuándo pude, y terminar de una vez por todas con este tormento. Aunque supe que de nada servia el que peleara con mi subconsciente pensando en lo que era o no correcto.

Todavía podía volver a rememorar las imágenes del reciente sueño: Kagome completamente desnuda y pidiéndome que la hiciera totalmente mía, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sólo de recordarlo el fuego se encendía dentro de mí de nuevo. Ella me dejaba besarla, acariciarla, ella misma me desnudaba y se acostaba en la cama abriendo la piernas, pidiéndome, rogándome, que la poseerá.

-Maldita Kagome, ¿Qué me has dado que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni dormido?-Musite con creciente irritación en la voz, me hartaba el pensar tanto en ella-

Me levante de súbito dirigiéndome hacia el baño, por la hora, todo mundo estaría dormido y no los despertaría ni el sonido de una estampida de elefantes, y por supuesto, mucho menos el sonido de la regadera. Al dirigirme a la puerta del baño, me detuve en la puerta que marcaba la entrada y salida de mi habitación, pensando en que tan sólo a unos cuántos pasos de aquí se encontraba la persona capaz de acabar con todos mis tormentos.

Me regañe a mi mismo por pensar así, apenas y había podido contenerme la pasada tarde, y sabía que si salía, ya no podría reprimir lo que en verdad deseaba…

Entré al baño y de nuevos mis gemidos, llenaron esa pequeña habitación:

-Kagome… Kagome… Kagome, ¡Quiero hacerte mía….Ahora!…Kagome…¡AHHHAAAA!

Sin embargo rememorar las imágenes del reciente sueño una y otra vez, no ayudaba, así que tuve que recurrir a mi último recurso; empecé a "masajeármela", creando la ilusión de quien lo hacía era Kagome, pero para mi mala suerte mis manos eran demasiado grandes comparadas con las pequeñas de la inocente sirvienta, solo ella, sólo Kagome me volvía loco, de una forma tan extrema que me orillaba hacer cosas tan degradantes cómo aquella, era inconcebible pensar que una pequeña niña me provocara tanto… Entonces el placer me inundo, y de nuevo se escucho aquel sonido:

-Kagome… Kagome…¡AAAHHHH!

Entonces me vino a la mente una imagen de Kagome totalmente desnuda y dónde ella me decía:

-Inuyasha, te amo…

Cerré los ojos devastado, en parte por saber que mi sueño jamás se llevaría a cabo, y la otra por tener que haber hecho algo tan humillante.

-Maldición Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?, Por que no importa cuantas veces te haga mía en mis sueños, sigo insatisfecho, y este deseo, me carcome por dentro… Kagome…

En ese momento me vino una idea a la mente, si Kagome no podía ser mía de la manera en que yo lo deseaba, a lo menos lo seria en cuestiones de trabajo. Lo había decidido Kagome seria mi sirvienta personal.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Me da una gran alegría el volver a estar con ustedes nuevamente, para poder traerles este 4° episodio, y creo que ya todos han notado el cambio que tuvo la historia, si les gusto me alegra y si no todavía pueden comentar sobre eso. Bueno en general, si no les gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia agradecería que me dieran algunos consejos para mejorar cualquier cosa que no les agrade-La trama, la redacción, los personajes, etc., etc.) por todo lo demás agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para leer todo lo que he escrito-Aún si piensan que es una porquería-, nos vemos en la próxima ¡Sigan comentando!

**Grado** **de** **violencia:**

**-**Medio.

**-**El siguiente episodio puede tener contenido que puede no ser agradable para todo tipo de persona.

**Capitulo 4: Una nueva mejor amiga**

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me levante muy temprano, necesitaba hablar con mi madre, para comentarle mi idea, y eso tendría que ser antes de que mi padre regresar de su viaje, por que si no las cosas serian mucho más difíciles, antes de salir cambie las sabanas, no quería saber cómo se pondría Kagome, si se enteraba que tenia ese tipo de sueños, y lo peor; si se enteraba que los tenia justamente con ella… Seguramente le provocaría salir corriendo y no regresar nunca más, y eso era lo menos que deseaba.

Me dirigía a la habitación de mi madre, cuándo de pronto me tope con la persona a la que menos quería ver.

-Inuyasha- Pronuncio Kagome con su clásica voz de niña.

-Ka… Kago… Kagome

Al verla ahí frente a mí no podía dejar de recordar ese estúpido sueño. Trate de quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza, antes de ella se diera cuenta. Pero por más que lo intentaba lo único que de verdad quería era arrancarle esa pequeña ropa que portaba.

-¿No has visto a mi madre?-Le pregunte tratando de apartar esas imágenes de mi cabeza-

-¿La señora Izayoi? Supongo que esta en su habitación-Me respondió algo distraída, al parecer aún tenia algo de sueño-

-Muchas gracias- Le conteste tratando de alejarme de ella lo más pronto, antes de cometer una locura, y es que estar cerca de ella despertaba mis más perversos deseos, sin embargo antes de retirarme le comente:

-Ahh y Kagome no te duermas que hoy tienes que lavar mi ropa-Le dije con esto con sorna, aunque con una mirada totalmente falsa que aparentaba ser fría ya que estaba muertos de celos por dentro ya que sin querer aquella frase dónde ella decía que quería a Sesshomaru se metió entre mis pensamientos; y el sólo pensar que Kagome sentía algo por mi primo hacía que me salieran llamas por los ojos-

Salí prácticamente huyendo de ahí, y entre a la habitación de mi madre, la cuál al verme se sorprendió.

-Inuyasha, querido ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Madre, hay un tema importante que debo comentarte, últimamente me estreso demasiado, con las tareas y el estar haciendo las prácticas de piano y violín que mí padre y tú, me obligaron a hacer.

-Hijo, sabes que eso es necesario. Y bueno ¿que es lo que deseas?, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que a cambio de esta declaración, deseas algo, y bien ¿Qué es?

-Madre necesito una sirvienta personal.

-¿Una qué?

-No lo repetiré, Madre.

-Comprendo , pero ¿por qué razón deseas una sirvienta personal? Es decir cada una de las chicas de aquí: Yura, Ayumi, Nazuna, Kagome- La sola mención de su nombre encendió la llama del deseo de nuevo en mí-Podría atenderte cuándo lo desees.

-No es lo mismo-Respondí lejanamente pensando en que ni estando loca Kagome me dejaría tocarla de una forma tan intima cómo la que deseaba yo-

-Bien supongamos que tienes razón, ¿De dónde crees que voy a sacar de la nada y justo ahora una sirvienta para ti?

-Bien, si eso crees no es necesario que contrates a ninguna muchacha nueva; dame una de las que ya hay aquí.

-Bien y ¿a quién quieres?

Esa era la respuesta que yo estaba esperando, pero no seria tan obvio de nuevo, le propuse a cada una de las mejores muchachas de la casa; es decir ella no podría cederme a ninguna de ellas por que eran fundaméntales para que la casa se mantuviera en pie, así fui orillando a mi madre al extremo, hasta que ya no sabía que razones darme para negarme a una…

-¿Y que tal a Kagura?

-Eso ni lo pienses Kagura es la mano derecha de Kaede. Ella al igual que las otras que me has pedido llevan años aquí. Son fundamentales para mantener en pie la casa.

-¡Pero madre te opones a cada sugerencia que te doy!, y bien que piensas de… No sé…¿Kagome?-Al perecer mi plan no había funcionado tan bien puesto que al escuchar el nombre, mi madre pareció recobrar la cordura-

-¿Kagome, la muchacha nueva?

-Si, te sugería a las otras por su mayor experiencia, pero al parecer tú no me dejaste otra opción. No puedes decir que no; ella cómo tu lo dijiste es nueva, no tiene ninguna labor importante, alguna otra se encargará de sus deberes ¿O no?-Mi madre estaba dudando, pero había caído en una propia encrucijada a causa de sus palabras "Son fundamentales para mantener en pie la casa", Kagome era nueva, no podía decir lo mismo de ella-

-De acuerdo, Kagome será-No pude evitar sonreír Kagome Higurashi, te tenia en mis manos-

-Se lo dirás tú, o lo hare yo-Le increpé a mi madre, suplicaba por que me perdiera hacerlo a mi, me moría de las ganas por de ver el rostro de Kagome cuándo le diera la noticia-

-Hazlo tú, después de todo trabaja para ti de ahora en adelante ¿no es así?-Dijo mi madre con un deje de tristeza-

-De acuerdo-Le respondí con una sonrisa-

Al salir, salí de ahí con una cara fingida, la misma que tenía siempre, y le pedí a una de las muchachas que le comunicara a Kagome que la esperaba en mi estudio, y que le informara a mi madre que no bajaría a desayunar.

Kagome, ¿Podría apagar la pasión que me devoraba por dentro ahora que estarías para mi cuándo lo deseara?

**Contado por Kagome:**

Tal y como todas las mañanas me desperté temprano para ir a preparar la mesa, me enfunde aquel traje de sirvienta el cuál era mi uniforme, para poder terminar más temprano, sin embargo en mi recorrido rumbo a la cocina me tope con cierta peculiar persona.

-Inuyasha- Pronuncie la verdad era que no esperaba verlo a estas horas de la mañana.

-Ka… Kago… Kagome

No entendí por que de pronto titubeaba, él no era de ese tipo de personas.

-¿No has visto a mi madre?-Me preguntó de pronto-

-¿La señora Izayoi? Supongo que esta en su habitación.-Le conteste sin más, aunque con algo de sueño-

-Muchas gracias- Me agradeció y se dio la vuelta, pero entonces se volteo-Ahh y Kagome no te duermas que hoy tienes que lavar mi ropa-Me dijo esto con burla y con una mirada que daba miedo que no pude interpretar, pero por alguna extraña razón me parecía que de pronto estaba huyendo-

Me dijeron que entró al cuarto de su madre y no se cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí dentro. Pero a la hora de la comida no bajo a desayunar, y justo cuándo acababa de servir una muchacha que yo no conocía, me dijo que el joven deseaba verme en su estudio, me pregunté; que es lo que estaría haciendo mal, pues al parecer a el muchacho ahora se le daba por citarme en ese lugar. Pero aún así le conteste a la muchacha que el joven tendría que esperar, por que tenia que esperar a que la señora terminara de desayunar para recoger la mesa. La muchacha se asusto, me dijo que ella se encargaría de eso y que por favor no hiciera esperar al joven ya que le podría causar problemas. Me compadecí de ella e hice lo que me pedía, al llegar ni me moleste en tocar, pues ya sabía que el joven ya se había acostumbrado a esa costumbre mía. Por lo cual entré.

-Kagome, llegas pronto, acércate hay algo muy importante que tengo que comunicarte.

Tal y cómo me lo pedía me acerque y fue cuándo él me dijo:

-No creas que es un complot en tu contra, o que yo lo tenia planeado; pero, debido a los problemas de estrés que usualmente he tenido, decidí pedirle a mi madre el poder tener una sirvienta personal y fue decisión de ella otorgarme a ti.

-¿Sirvienta personal?-No acababa de creérmelo, demasiado tenia ya con soportar los desaires de Inuyasha de todos los días y ahora tendría que ser su sirvienta personal-

-No te asustes, tus labores serán básicamente las mismas, limpiar mi habitación, el estudio, arreglar mis cosas y todo en cuánto a mí concierna, con la única diferencia que siempre tendrás que estar a mi disposición para cualquier cosa que yo necesite ¿Comprendiste?

-Si, joven.

Vi como bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos y luego me reprendió.

-Llámame Inuyasha.

-Si joven Inuyasha.

-Sólo Inuyasha, me harías el favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Eso es todo puedes retirarte.

-Gracias.

Salí de ahí, preguntándome sobre la extraña conducta de mi nuevo jefe, sin embargo al llegar a la sala me encontré con alguien a quién no esperaba ver.

-Señorita Kikyo. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Kagome, es un gusto el volver a verte.

-Igualmente.

-Vino a ver al joven Inuyasha-Delante de ella no podía ser tan familiar-

-Ohh, no, lo que sucede es que la última vez que vine olvide mi bolso y he estado buscándolo por todas partes, y entonces ayer recordé que lo había dejado aquí.

-Ohh, que lástima estay segura que el joven estaría muy feliz de verla de nuevo.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-Pregunto visiblemente ilusionada-

-Si, ¿Por qué no habría de ser así, usted es su novia y él la ama ó no?

-Sí, eso creo-Contesto entristeciéndose levemente-

-¿Se siente bien señorita?

-Gracias por preguntar, ¿Pero por que te importo tanto?

-La verdad es que me parece una muchacha muy bonita y buena, el joven Inuyasha, debe de sentirse afortunado al tener a una chica cómo usted de novia. Y pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigas.-Kikyo se me quedo viendo seriamente y luego sonrío-

-Si, podíamos ser amigas, puedo ver que tienes un alma muy pura y dulce.

-Me halaga señorita-Le conteste sonrojándome, ella se río cálidamente y luego con dulzura y tranquilidad me dijo-

-No más de lo que tú, me has alagado a mí.

-Tengo la impresión de que seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Pienso igual-Me contesto sonriendo-

-Entonces ¿amigas?

-Por supuesto.

En ese momento apareció la persona que tuvo que llegar a arruinarlo todo. Si mi nuevo y agradable jefecito.

-Kikyo, ¿Puedes decirme que haces aquí?

-Y ahora no puedo ni venir a visitar a mi novio-Respondió sarcásticamente, al parecer aún tenia la felicidad de la reciente conversación-

-No me refería a eso.

-Bien, vine a recoger algunas cosas y necesitaba hablar contigo.

Inuyasha sonrío, y luego le contesto, con tranquilidad y algo de sarcasmo.

-Bien, recoge esas cosas y ven.

-¿No te comprendo, ir a dónde?

-Todo el tiempo me pedías salir, voy a cumplirte tu deseo.

El rostro de Kikyo se ilumino, en ese momento apareció una muchacha Akari, con el bolso de Kikyo, se lo entrego y se marcharon. Antes de salir Inuyasha se volteo a verme y me dijo:

-Kagome, quiero verte cuando regrese, tenemos algo de que hablar.

No entendí a que se refería, notablemente ya me había aclarado el asunto del cambio de trabajo y jefe para mí, y no teníamos nada de que hablar, él seguía mirándome de esa forma insistente en que solía hacerlo, por lo cuál no pude evitar sonrojarme, Kikyo se encontraba tan feliz con lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, que no se dio cuenta de ese detalle de la mirada de su novio, o tal vez era yo la única que lo notaba, aún así asentí, preguntándome que sería eso de lo que mi nuevo jefe quería hablar conmigo y me fui a continuar con mis labores.

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Entre al estudio y me quede examinando la precisión de los instrumentos que me tocaba tocar, tenía que repasar la clase anterior, una vez cada semana venia un tutor y me daba una clase de 3 horas o más, y cuándo no lo hacía bien me molestaba hasta que lo lograra, por suerte siempre había tenido muy buena destreza, y eso no sucedí a menudo, estaba arreglado todo eso cuándo Kagome entró sin tocar, tal y cómo acostumbraba, no importa cuántas veces la regañara sobre eso, siempre lo olvidaba, y es que últimamente me sentía tan desesperado por verla de nuevo, que ni siquiera me molestaba por eso, hasta había optado por dejarlo pasar. Ella se quedo parada al otro lado de la habitación; demasiado lejos para mi gusto, sin embargo no quería enojarme por algo tan simple cómo lo era eso.

-Kagome, llegas pronto, acércate hay algo muy importante que tengo que comunicarte.

Tal y como yo se lo pedía ella se fue acercando, no pude dejar de ver el movimiento de sus caderas conforme caminaba y cómo bajaban y subían sus pechos debido a su respiración. ¡Maldita sea! tenia que sacarme esas ideas de la mente, lo más pronto posible.

-No creas que es un complot en tu contra, o que yo lo tenia planeado-Obviamente lo tenia planeado, pero no podía dejar que ella pensará eso de mí- pero, debido a los problemas de estrés que usualmente he tenido, decidí pedirle a mi madre el poder tener una sirvienta personal y fue decisión de ella otorgarme a ti-De nuevo le mentía-

-¿Sirvienta personal?-Vi su rostro de molestia o desilusión, realmente la idea no le agradaba, bien con que me agradará a mi tenía suficiente-

-No te asustes, tus labores serán básicamente las mismas, limpiar mi habitación, el estudio, arreglar mis cosas y todo en cuánto a mí concierna, con la única diferencia que siempre tendrás que estar a mi disposición para cualquier cosa que yo necesite-Cómo calmar este fuego abrazador, todas las noches. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa?-¿Comprendiste?

-Si, joven.

Joven, joven, joven, admito que era joven, pero ¿ella no me podía ver de otra manera que como el joven hijo de los patrones que ahora seria su jefe? Baje la mirada y cerré los ojos, eso me entristecía, y me molestaba el saber que para ella sólo era su joven jefe.

-Llámame Inuyasha-Le corregí-

-Si joven Inuyasha.

De nuevo con lo mismo.

-Sólo Inuyasha, me harías el favor.

-De acuerdo-Ella sonrío y tuve la fantasía de creerme, que lo hacía por mí, aunque obviamente no era así-

-Eso es todo puedes retirarte.

-Gracias.

Estuve unos momentos en el estudio, pensando en cuál seria la mejor forma de olvidarme de Kagome, pero todos mis pensamientos terminaban con imaginarla desnuda en una cama gimiendo mi nombre… Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Baje a la sala, esperando no encontrarme con ella, sin embargo mi mala suerte hizo que no sólo me encontrará con ella, sino también con la chica de la que ni siquiera estaba conciente de que existía en el mismo universo, desde que empecé a pensar en Kagome; verla ahí me sorprendió, pero aproveche el momento para hacer una pequeña comparación, entre Kikyo y Kagome, Kikyo era la chica más deseada del instituto y la más astuta, no sólo ahí sino en todo el ámbito social entre jóvenes de nuestra edad, era muy bonita, tenia la piel blanca, el cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos color marrón, preciosa sin duda, pero le faltaba algo…

Kagome por su parte, era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, cabello negro de largo hasta la espalda medía, piel blanca cómo la nieve y ojos del mismo tono que Kikyo, si, era tan bella cómo Kikyo, he incluso más, por un pequeño detalle, ella era tan ingenua, tenía el carácter de una niña, los ojos soñadores, y un alma inocente, y eso me cautivaba más que su apariencia, Kagome me hacia desear quitarle toda esa ingenuidad de formas que no podía ni yo mismo comprender. Ella era un ángel con un cuerpo de tentación.

Si se tratara de compararlas ambas eran únicas, pero Kagome; no descansaría hasta hacer a esa pequeña inocente niña completa y absolutamente mía…

Ellas no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y continuaban su platica alegremente, cuánto desee que Kagome me comportará conmigo de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Kikyo. Decidí interrumpir su platica.

-Kikyo, ¿Puedes decirme que haces aquí?-Le pregunte algo molesto, no me apetecía para nada la idea de verla-

-Y ahora no puedo ni venir a visitar a mi novio-Me respondió sarcásticamente, no estaba de humor como para sus bromitas-

-No me refería a eso.

-Bien, vine a recoger algunas cosas y necesitaba hablar contigo.

Sonreí, bien esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando podría acabar con esa estúpida relación de una vez por todas, luego le respondí con el mismo sarcasmo que ella empleo.

-Bien, recoge esas cosas y ven.

-¿No te comprendo, ir a dónde?

-Todo el tiempo me pedías salir, voy a cumplirte tu deseo.

Pude ver como el rostro de Kikyo se bañaba de felicidad e ilusión, no le iba a agradar para nada lo que tenía planeado hacer. Entonces recordé a Kagome, si terminaba con Kikyo, podía ser libre de confesarle lo que sentía, e intentar que ella notara que existía.

-Kagome, quiero verte cuando regrese, tenemos algo de que hablar-Sin embargo por un momento me pasó por la mente una idea de ella en un sueño que había tenido, tenía que borrar cómo fuera esas ideas de mi mente, pude ver que ella se incomodo por mi mirada,

Y se sonrojo, para luego asentir-

Kikyo y yo salimos de la casa, acabábamos de poner un pie afuera de la casa cuándo:

-Inuyasha, me siento tan feliz, al fin cómo una pareja de verdad ¿Y bien a dónde iremos o a dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto sonriente-

-Vamos a tú departamento-Ella se sonrojo, y no pude evitar sentirme molesto por lo que supe pensaba que pasaría-

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?-Pregunto ilusionada-

-Si, y apúrate.

Al llegar me senté en el sofá de color beige que estaba frente a la ventana con una vista espectacular. Kikyo me llamó.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Ahh, si; un vaso de whisky

-Por supuesto.

Vi a Kikyo ir a la cocina y tomar una pequeña botella, como no tenia los típicos vasitos, trajo 2 copas de cristal, y me sirvió a mí y a ella. Tome el vaso dispuesto a beberlo, pero decidí tener la conversación primero.

-Kikyo, mira…

Sin embargo ella me interrumpió.

-¿No crees que Kagome es una chica muy adorable?-Preguntó con una sonrisa sincera-

-Ka… ¿Kagome?- Por un momento temí que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que esa pequeña sirvienta causaba en mí, y para evadir la pregunta me tome la copa completa de Whisky, de un sólo sorbo y me serví una nueva- ¿Kagome, por que la pregunta?

Kikyo rió suavemente y luego me dijo:

-¿Oye, no has oído que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra?-Eso me golpeo más fuerte que un golpe en la cara, aquella misma pregunta que unas semanas atrás yo le había hecho a Kagome, ahora me la hacían a mí, y lo peor, yo no era del tipo de gente que comete ese tipo de errores, ¿Tanto me inquietaba Kagome, que me hacia llegar a ese punto?

-Inuyasha, aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Si, ya lo había oído antes.

-No me refería a esa tonto-Al entender a cuál se refería me tomé la otra copa de Whisky-

-Kagome, si me parece una chica muy dulce y adorable.

-Y además es un hermosa-Demasiado, para su bien, pensé- y buena persona, ella quiere que seamos amigas, te digo esto por que quiero invitarla a mi casa algún día y necesito saber tú opinión, ¿Qué piensas?

Me serví otra copa y me la tome toda, ¿Kagome y Kikyo amigas?: Mala combinación. No quería, a Kikyo cerca de Kagome, ni a mil Km. A la redonda, luego de terminar con ella, seguramente me odiaría y la pondría en mi contra, y ahora si nunca podría tener a Kagome de la forma en que quería.

-Si, tú crees que es buena idea; por favor Kikyo, es una sirvienta-Tenia que sacarle esa idea de ser su amiga de la cabeza, a como diera lugar-

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes, que nunca he tenido distinción en la clases sociales.

Molesto por ese comentario, me serví otra copa y me la tome toda.

-Además ella me cayó muy bien-Esto sería más difícil de los que estaba pensando, quise tomarme otra copa, pero entonces-

-¡Se acabó!

-Claro que se acabo, si tú no haces otra cosa que beber copa tras copa-Me reprochó Kikyo-

-¿Tienes más?

-De Whisky, no era la última botella, pero tengo Vino, ¿Quieres?

-Si, tráelas-Dije comenzando a sentirme levemente mareado-

Kikyo trajo 2 botellas y abrió una, luego continuo.

-Cómo te decía ella me cayó muy bien, ella piensa que tú me quieres mucho. Al principió no me sentía muy segura de eso, pero al ver que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí por mi.

Esa frase fue como un puñal a mi corazón: "Ella piensa que tú me quieres mucho", si ella pensaba así y no le importaba, ella no sentía lo mismo que yo; la tristeza y la rabia se apoderaron de mí, sin importarme el maldito vaso, tomé la botella y me la bebí toda, luego destape la otra, ante la mirada atónita de Kikyo e hice lo mismo que con la anterior, entonces empecé a marearme, me levante y me caí, antes de llegar al suelo fui sostenido por unos suaves brazos, alcé la mirada, para ver de quien se trataba y entonces la vi a ella, a Kagome, la inocente sirvienta de mi casa. Entonces en un murmullo le dije:

-Te deseo, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo; sueño cada noche con hacerte mía.

Ella sorprendida, empezó a llorar de alegría y me abrazo.

-Ohh, Inuyasha, yo también te deseo, no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba esto.

Ella me besó. Entonces yo correspondí a sus besos y entre la penumbra nos dejamos llevar…

**Si esto te gusto comenta, y si no ¡Comenta también!**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza para subir este capitulo lo que sucedió es que salí de vacaciones con mi familia y tenia planeado subir el episodio ahí justamente para navidad, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que había olvidado el USB. Y bien cómo regresamos hasta hace poco unas horas quiero desearles una feliz navidad atrasada, disfruten de diciembre y que tengan un buen comienzo de año ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que los siguientes episodios les gusten-Es que cómo tuve tiempo pude terminar el de enero también-y que me perdonen por la tardanza. Sigan comentando respecto a cualquier cosa si les gusto, si no, algo que creen que seria una opción cambiar, alguien que quieren que desaparezca misteriosamente… Etc, Etc.

Bien antes de despedirme sólo les preguntare algo ¿Han probado alguna vez el sabor de la menta y la miel juntos?-Si no deberían hacerlo-

Agradezco sus comentarios y sin más el episodio:

Grado de violencia:

-Media.

**Capitulo 5: El error de Inuyasha **

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me levante tocándome la sien, la cabeza me dolía a morir, entonces me percate, a mi lado dormía un cuerpo femenino, recordé lo que había pasado en la noche pasada, Kagome, al fin Kagome…

Voltee su cuerpo, esperando ver a aquél angelical rostro, y entonces…

-¡Kikyo!

-Inuyasha, ya despertaste. Te lo agradezco tanto-Sonrió y me abrazó- fue la mejor noche de mi vida, sé que me hiciste esperar mucho, pero por una noche así realmente valió la pena, jamás pensé que fueras tan apasionado, lo escondes muy bien, amor…

-¿Kikyo, de qué estás hablando?

-Qué gracioso eres, pero sabes después de esto realmente estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, hazlo de nuevo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Decir todo lo que me decías ayer, que me deseabas, que te volvía totalmente loco, que no podías pensar en otra que no fuera yo en todo el día, que estaba todas las noches en tus sueños, que cada gesto que hiciera por más mínimo que fuera te provocaba, hazlo de nuevo.

Me quede viendo a Kikyo, no podía creérmelo, no podía ser verdad esto era una pesadilla ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad? Supuestamente yo había estado con Kagome, cuándo en verdad estuve con Kikyo, ¿Pero cómo? Trate de recordar, llegamos al departamento, hablamos sobre Kagome, las copas de Whisky y Vino, ¡Eso!, había sido eso, ¡Por Dios!, en la borrachera, había empezado a alucinar con Kagome… Eso sí que era un nuevo nivel, y lo peor, ¿Quién ha oído de una borrachera de Whisky y Vino? Había escuchado antes que en demasía te producían ese efecto, pero jamás pensé que me pasará a mí, miré a Kikyo, totalmente confundido, luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros, no podía dejarla así nada más. Ella me vio sintiéndose feliz, lo supe por su rostro.

-Kikyo, perdóname esto no debió pasar.

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha, yo quería que pasará.

No sabia cómo responder a eso.

-Me tengo que ir, lo lamento.

-¿Pero, por qué?-Me miró confundida-

-Mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada por mí, no pedí permiso para venir, seguramente me van a castigar por esto-Ella puso cara de comprenderme y luego me dijo:

-De acuerdo pero te llamo más tarde, ¿Sí?

-Ajá-Le dije en un intento desesperado de salir de ahí-

Maldición, ¿Que es lo que había hecho? Y sobre todo, si Kagome se hacía amiga de Kikyo, y yo la dejaba luego de lo que paso entre nosotros, Kagome me odiaría más que a cualquier otra persona. No podría soportarlo, no podría vivir así…

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me encontraba en la cocina, buscando los artículos de limpieza para poder limpiar la habitación de Inuyasha, él me había dicho que cuándo llegará lo fuera a ver a su estudio, lo esperé hasta tarde pero cómo no llegó, me dormí, esperando que él comprendiera si es que llegaba. Al despertarme esta mañana me enteré que no fue así, su Madre, estaba molesta, lo que era muy inusual en ella, encontré lo que buscaba y de pronto, me pregunte que habría pasado para que no llegará, bien eso a mi no me importaba mucho, si estaba con la señorita Kikyo, seguramente estaría feliz. Fui su cuarto y lo limpie, no era que estuviera en desorden, en realidad Inuyasha, era un chico muy ordenado, por lo cual acabe pronto, al terminar una de las muchachas me contó que Inuyasha había llegado de muy mal humor, y ni siquiera había querido hablar con su madre, la cuál lo había reprendido severamente, él chico había ordenado, que lo viera inmediatamente en su estudio, y me dijeron que fuera pronto pues no era buena idea el hacerle enojar. Llegue al estudio y entre sin embargo, no pude ver a Inuyasha, fue entonces, cuando escuche su voz que sonó del mismo tono que el de siempre. Eso me sorprendió ¿No se suponía que estaba enojado?

-Kagome.

-¿Si?-Voltee la vista y finalmente vi dónde estaba-

-Acércate.

Hice lo que él me pedía, y llegue justo enfrente de él, entonces me sorprendí, por que él empezó a caminar hacía a mí notablemente molesto, por el susto empecé a caminar hacia atrás, no noté a dónde me dirigía y mi espalda topó con la pared, Inuyasha aprovecho eso para aprisionarme entre sus brazos y la pared. Sonrojada y aún más asustada, lo miré y le pregunté:

-I… Inu… Inuyasha…¿Qué… Qué estás… Haciendo?

Él me miró molesto y luego me gritó:

-¡Todo es tú culpa!

No entendí lo que me dijo y apreté los labios en un intento por comprender, pero no funcionó. El chico comenzó a observarme fijamente rolando los ojos entre los míos y cierto punto de mi cara que no pude identificar.

-Inuyasha no entiendo nada.

El rió amargamente y luego me miró de nuevo de aquella forma cómo desnudándome con la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto tú nunca entiendes nada!

-¿A qué te refieres?

Él empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, con claras intensiones de besarme, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía ahora? Él no podía hacer eso.

-¡No!-Gemí-¡Detente!-Le grité, mientras, trataba de cubrirme el rostro con mis manos-

Inuyasha me sujeto de las muñecas, apartándolas de mi cara. No pude evitar las ganas de llorar ¡Yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera así! Y las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir mis ojos, pero no se derramaron. Pero entonces el chico solamente me besó en la comisura de los labios. Él se separó de mi rostro abriendo los ojos lentamente, y al ver mi mirada, bajo la cabeza, soltándome, y luego me dijo:

-Kagome, sal de aquí-Eso no sonó cómo una orden, sino más bien cómo una súplica-

No tuvo que repetírmelo 2 veces pues salí de ahí totalmente asustada y avergonzada, ¿En verdad Inuyasha sentía ese tipo de sentimientos sobre mi?…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Llegué a la casa sintiéndome totalmente devastado, no acaba de creerme lo acababa de pasarme, ¿Cómo fui capaz de confundir a Kikyo con Kagome? Llegué sintiéndome totalmente mal, no deseaba ver a nada, ni a nadie, y mi mala suerte continuaba, pues al llegar, una sirvienta Sakura, me dijo que mí madre estaba esperándome para hablar seriamente conmigo, mi madre me estaba esperando en la sala para hablar, pero la idea no me apetecía en lo más mínimo y le dije a la sirvienta, que le dijera a mi madre que no deseaba hablar con ella, la muchacha al parecer lo hizo, por que en menos tiempo de lo que pensé, mi Madre salio regañándome, no me importo lo que pensarán, pero entonces me acorde de Kagome, a pesar de estar tan molesto, no podía apagar este deseo de tenerla cerca, así que le pedí a la primera sirvienta que se cruzó en mi camino que le dijera que la esperaba en el estudio, la chica se asustó y corrió a buscar a Kagome, lo que le acababa de ordenar.

Llegue a el estudio, y me apoye en una pared que estaba totalmente cubierta por la oscuridad, cualquier persona que entrará no sería capaz de verme. Esperé en silenció, pensando en Kagome, lo que hice con Kikyo, y que todo eso en realidad deseaba hacerlo con Kagome. Kagome, siempre era Kagome, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza ni un maldito momento ¡Estaba a punto de colapsar!

Pensaba en todo esto, cuándo la vi entrar, tan hermosa cómo siempre, sólo al verla todo pensamiento en el cuál no estuviera ella desapareció de mi mente. Pude ver su rostro de duda, definitivamente no sabía dónde me encontraba, decidí sacarla de su duda, antes de que pensará que yo no estaba ahí, y se marchará.

-Kagome-Me sorprendió el tono de mí voz, hace unos cuántos minutos, estaba totalmente furioso y ahora; esa niñita obraba milagros en mí-

-¿Si?-Su rostro mostraba duda, se veía tan inocente-

-Acércate.

Ella hizo lo que yo le pedía, y caminó hasta dónde yo me encontraba, y en ese momento recordé lo que pasó con Kikyo, yo no deseaba a Kikyo, la quería a ella, la indefensa e ingenua niña que se encontraba frente a mí, empecé a caminar hasta ella, el enojo me había vuelto, ella debió notarlo, porque empezó a retroceder, hasta que chocó con la pared, en la que momentos antes había estado apoyado, ella misma había cavado su propia tumba al ir a un callejón sin salida, me aproveché de la situación y puse mis brazos uno a cada lado de su cara, evitándole escapar, ella se asustó y su rostro de baño de rubor.

-I… Inu… Inuyasha…¿Qué… Qué estás… Haciendo?-Preguntó su voz aniñada llena de temor-

Ella lo hacía de nuevo, su voz me despertaba deseos para nada buenos, entonces lo recordé de nuevo, a mi nunca me habían interesando las chicas, eran todas ellas las que me perseguían y la única a la que yo deseaba, me rechazaba, y por culpa de la locura que me provocaba terminé acostándome con quien no quería.

-¡Todo es tú culpa!-Así era, todo era su culpa, su culpa por provocarme, su culpa por ser tan hermosa, su culpa por rechazarme, y hacer que me encaprichará aún más con ella, su culpa por hacerme desearla a morir, su culpa por tener ese cuerpo escultural… Todo era su culpa-

Y ahora estaba frente a ella sin hacer otra cosa más que mirarla cómo un completo idiota. Observe cómo sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color chocolate se llenaban de confusión, ella en realidad no comprendía nada. No podía dejar de mirar sus labios oscilando la mirada entre ellos y los ojos de Kagome, preguntándome cómo actuaría si yo la besará, lo más probable es que me rechazará y luego me diese una sonora cachetada. Pero aún sabiéndolo no podía resistir el deseo de mirarlos, eran una tentación que no podía explicar. Kagome la inocente y dulce sirvienta que trabajaba para mi y por culpa de la cual empezaba a perder la cabeza, no podía entender ni explicar la razón del porque su sonrisa tan contagiosa siempre llena de una vivida alegría o porque sus modales aniñados, torpes y traviesos me inquietaban tanto. No tenia sentido pero ella me encantaba…

En ese momento ella apretó sus labios, haciendo que dentro de mí creciera el deseo de besarla hasta el cansancio. Entonces pronunció:

-Inuyasha no entiendo nada.

Si, así era ella, la niñita tonta que me hacia hervir por el deseo, que me causaba esta tortura. Me reí, pero no fue una risa buena, me reí por el hecho de que ella no sabía lo que provocaba en mí, y luego la miré cuanto deseaba ser capaz de atreverme a tirarla en el suelo y obligarla a aceptar esta pasión ardiente que no me dejaba vivir. De nuevo la imagine desnuda delante de mí, y eso no me ayudaba.

-¡Por supuesto tú nunca entiendes nada!

-¿A qué te refieres?

El deseo de besarla era tan grande, era rayana en la desesperación, me importaba muy poco, si después de hacerlo me pudría en lo más profundo del infierno, está vez no contendría este deseo; me acerque a ella, pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrían del miedo conforme me iba acercando.

-¡No! ¡Detente!-Gimió al ver mi cercanía, y tratando de evitar el beso se cubrió el rostro con las manos, eso si que no lo permitiría, la tomé de las muñecas apartando sus manos de su cara, pero al verla a punto de llorar tuve compasión de ella y sólo la bese en la comisura de sus labios, me aleje de ella lentamente y entonces vi su mirada asustada, no más que eso pasmada, de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, baje la cabeza avergonzado, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme a gritar cómo un completo demente ¡Qué manera tan estúpida de exponer lo que sentía hacía ella! Sabía que había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida al mostrarle lo que sentía de esa forma. Solté sus muñecas y le dije:

-Kagome, sal de aquí-Debí de sonar patético para ella-

Observe cómo salió huyendo de este lugar, para estos momentos Kagome debía odiarme. Al recordar lo sucedido, no pude evitar sentirme dolido por el desprecio de Kagome, me dolía sin entender por que el corazón me dolía, a estas alturas casi sentía ganas de llorar…-Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en mis labios-Casi…

Fue entonces que recordé la expresión de el rostro de la pequeña sirvienta cuándo abandone sus labios.

-¿Así que de esa manera actúas por algo tan pequeño como esto?

Si Kagome, era una niña, toda una niña en la extensión de la palabra, una niña que me volvía loco, sí de esta forma actúo por eso, quería ver su rostro cuándo le dijera que tenía fantasías eróticas con ella, y que cuándo estábamos juntos solamente pensaba en hacerle el amor. Seguramente se moriría del susto, no pude evitar sonreír al imaginar eso.

Entonces me acerque al piano que tenia a unos metros de ahí, y me puse a tocar maldiciendo mi horrorosa vida…


	6. Chapter 6

**Grado de violencia.**

**-Media**

**Capitulo 6: La ley del hielo**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido con Inuyasha, y no podía creerlo, ahora entendía sus insistentes miradas, el hecho de siempre estuviera molestándome, que cuándo estuviera lejos de él me siguiera, a pesar de no estar muy convencida antes, ahora estaba más que segura, Inuyasha estaba enamorado, obsesionado, encaprichado, o algo así conmigo, pensar en la primera opción me parecía absurda, el tenía a su novia Kikyo, y se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella ¿O no? De todas formas Kikyo era mi amiga, no podía permitir que Inuyasha le hiciera daño por mi culpa, y si yo era la causante trataría de encontrar que era lo que causaba que Inuyasha sintiera de esa manera hacía mí y solucionarlo, ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué dirían sus padres si se enteraban?, ¿Qué diría Kikyo?

¿Las sirvientas de la casa? Seguramente creerían al igual que él que toda la culpa era mía. No soportaría a la Señora Izayoi pensando que luego de haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, yo había aprovechado para engatusar a su hijo, a Kikyo pensando que en realidad nunca quise ser su amiga, y sólo la use para llegar a Inuyasha, a la Señora Kaede, pensando que luego de darme su apoyó yo la había traicionado, y a todas las demás chicas comentando que yo era una trepadora o algo parecido, y si eso sucedía seguramente llegaría a oídos de Sesshomaru, y de esa manera él nunca podría quererme, y si todos ellos pensaban que era una mala persona quizá querrían apartar a mis hermanitos de mí…

¡No, no lo soportaría! ¿Y todo por qué? Por el capricho de un muchacho inmaduro.

No sabía cómo pero tenía que sacar de la cabeza de Inuyasha, todo lo se refiriera a mí.

Esa mañana cómo parte de mi nuevo trabajo, tenía que llevarle el desayuno a Inuyasha a la cama, al entrar él estaba despierto, eso no me sorprendió, había aprendido que ese muchacho era demasiado madrugador. Al verme entrar, Inuyasha volteo a verme. Supongo que mi cara no estaba para nada feliz, por que al verme él, bajo la mirada.

-Joven su desayuno-Le dije mientras le ponía la bandeja en la cama- Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas por hacer.

Inuyasha levanto la mirada de súbito, y casi con desesperación me pidió:

-¡Kagome, espera!, sobre lo que paso ayer, yo…

-No tiene que darme ninguna explicación joven-Le dije siendo totalmente fría-Me retiro.

-¡Kagome!

-¿Desea algo?

Pareció dudar un poco, y me pregunté el por qué.

-No, pero…

-Entonces me retiro-Dije eso y me voltee para salir de la habitación-

-¡Kagome, espera Kagome!

No le hice ni el menor caso y salí de ahí, se suponía que tenía que arreglar su habitación pero cómo él estaba ahí, pase a hacer lo siguiente que seguía en el programa: limpiar el estudio. No tenía mucho de haber llegado ahí, cuándo:

-Kagome necesitamos hablar-Me dijo demasiado serio-

-Lo siento joven, pero no tenemos nada de que hablar-Le dije notoriamente molesta-

-Pero, Kagome…

-Joven, le ruego que me deje hacer mi trabajo en paz-Inuyasha se marcho notablemente enfadado, pero ignore ese detalle-

Cuándo acabe de limpiar el estudio, recordé que aún tenia que arreglar el cuarto de Inuyasha, así que me dirigí hacia ahí esperando que él no estuviese. Tuve suerte al llegar ya que el muchacho no estaba, por lo cuál me dispuse a acabar el trabajo lo más pronto posible; en realidad no era un gran esfuerzo ya que todo estaba casi en perfectas condiciones, sólo tenia que acomodar su ropa y la cama. Me acerque a la cama y empecé a arreglarla, acomode las almohadas y puse nuevas sabanas, después camine hasta el armario y comencé a acomodar la ropa de el chico cuándo escuche de nuevo su voz:

-Deja eso Kagome, no es necesario que lo hagas, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo-Escuche lo que me dijo con irritación y enseguida le conteste:

-Eso no es cierto, y por supuesto que es necesario que lo haga ya que es mi trabajo joven-Le dije esto completamente distante-

-Si-Me sonrío-pero está es mi habitación y me gustan mis cosas tal cómo están, no tengo el menor deseo de que venga una niñita desquiciada a cambiarlo todo. Y también te equivocas ya que tu trabajo es complacerme, y no me complace para nada que me desobedezcas ¿Entiendes Kagome?

-No-Le contradecí completamente fría- y si no te gusta mi manera de trabajar puedes despedirme cuándo quieras-Sé que me pase al decirle eso, y mucho más sabiendo que de verdad necesitaba el trabajo, tal vez ya seria tarde para arrepentirme, e Inuyasha si iba a terminar corriéndome de su casa, pero para mi sorpresa al escuchar eso el joven muchacho se quedo callado, después de largo tiempo por fin musito:

-Bien haz lo que quieras… Pero por otro lado Kagome tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

-¿Hablar? No entiendo no hay razón para hacerlo-Le dije cortante y me retiré de la habitación, ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha-

Después de esto durante todo el día estuvo siguiéndome a cada una de las tareas que me tocaban y en cada una de ellas yo lo ignoraba, hasta que ya para el anochecer, me encontraba caminando por un pasillo, que estaba demasiado oscuro, sólo los rayos del sol lo iluminaban. Entonces escuché de nuevo esa dulce y angelical voz.

-Kagome, por favor necesito hablar contigo-Voltee a verlo y noté que su mirada parecía suplicante. Entonces me detuve-

-Ya te lo dije no tenemos nada de que hablar-En ese momento su mirada cambió de suplica a molestia-

-Escucha Kagome, no soy de los tipos a los que les gusta estar rogando por atención, y sin embargo contigo lo he hecho-Hablaba con rabia contenida-

Entonces me tomo de la cintura y de nuevo me atrapó contra la pared, en esta ocasión de un corredor, mis ojos se dilataron por el miedo.

-Joven, esto no es el estudio cualquiera podría verle.

Él sonrío y luego dijo:

-Vernos-Replicó-Y lo dudo mucho este pasillo es uno de los menos transitados, las personas pasan por aquí, cada 2 o 3 semanas mínimo.

-Inuyasha, por favor suéltame, me lástimas-Le pedí-

-¿Ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre no?-Bromeo-¿Y qué te lastimo?, ¿Yo te lastimo a ti? Te detuviste tú a pensar en cómo me lastimaba, cómo me dolía cada vez que me ignorabas. No lo soportaba ¡Era una agonía!

-Eso era lo correcto. Déjame en paz-Le grité-

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y luego me miro.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!, ¡No puedo hacerlo!, ¡No quiero hacerlo!, y me importa un maldito bledo, si está o no bien.

-¡Déjame!-Proteste tratando de salir de aquella prisión que él me había impuesto-

Inuyasha se acerco a mí y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

-Eres demasiado hermosa-Dijo esto cómo un susurro, junto a mi oído, haciéndome estremecer-

Baje la vista con deseos de llorar.

-Déjame, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

Inuyasha se rió con burla.

-Sabes que no lo haré, y ahora dime, ¿Por que me has estado evitando e ignorando en todo el día?

Baje la cabeza e Inuyasha me tomó de el mentón para hacerme volver al vista hacía él.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por el beso de la otra noche?,-Lo miré molesta, tal vez para él no era nada, pero para mí, un beso era muy importante, y mucho más mi primer beso-Kagome, eso no era un beso, esto es un beso.

Inesperadamente acercó sus labios a mí cara posándolos sobre los míos con fuerza. Sus labios aprisionaron los míos devorándolos. Del susto abrí más los ojos, los brazos de él se apoderaron de mi cintura y yo me empecé a revolver inquieta entre sus brazos luchando por que me soltará, pero por más que lo intentará no podía hacer nada. Y entré más trataba de luchar contra él, más fuerte me abrazaba. Intente gritar abriendo mis labios, pero en ese momento, él aprovechó para meter su lengua a mi boca, la lengua que acaricio mi paladar me sobresaltó, en ese momento pude sentir en mi boca un extraño sabor, menta; menta fresca, un sabor de menta que no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiese probado antes, los besos de Inuyasha sabían a menta y lo quisiera o no ahora aquél inusitado sabor se expandía por toda mi boca. Intenté golpearlo, pero lo único que logré fue que uno sus brazos abandonará mi cintura para posar su mano detrás de mi nuca, profundizando más el beso, y dejándome completamente inmovilizada. Empecé a llorar, él no podía estar haciendo esto conmigo, ¡No podía hacerlo! Sólo podía sentir cómo sus labios acariciaban los míos, cómo si jamás se cansaran de ellos. El beso que marcaba el muchacho comenzó a volverse más pasional. Entonces solté un sollozo ahogado entre sus labios. Inuyasha abrió un poco los ojos y sólo entonces se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, y de lo completamente triste que estaba. Se alejo lentamente de mis labios y se quedó viendo sorprendido las lágrimas que seguían bajando por mis mejillas. Sin saber cómo me libere de su agarre.

-¡Te odio!-Le grité y salí corriendo de ahí, todavía llorando-

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

No podía dejar de pensar en Kagome, y en cómo se comportaría cuándo me viera de nuevo, podría soportar cualquier cosa, pero no que ella me detestara.

Al día siguiente muy temprano como siempre, ya que era muy madrugadora, Kagome llegó a mi habitación, pero nunca antes me había traído el desayuno a la cama. Voltee a verla inmediatamente, por su cara pude ver que todavía estaba molesta conmigo. Y es que realmente sabía que me había comportado cómo un idiota, no tuve más remedio que bajar la mirada.

-Joven su desayuno-Me dijo mientras me ponía la bandeja en la cama, fue entonces cuándo note que ella me estaba llamando "Joven" de nuevo, pero no podía regañarla por eso después de haber sido yo el culpable de esta situación, entonces le escuché decir- Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas por hacer.

¿Tanto le molestaba mi presencia? No, no podía irse tan pronto, no antes de darle una explicación, que arreglara las cosas.

-¡Kagome, espera!, sobre lo que paso ayer, yo…

-No tiene que darme ninguna explicación joven-Me contesto de una forma que note demasiado fría-Me retiro.

-¡Kagome!-La llamé, por suerte, ella se volteo, pero toda mi ilusión se cortó al oír decir:

-¿Desea algo?

¿Qué si deseaba algo? Por supuesto, la deseaba a ella desnuda en mi cama. Pero ¿que

hacía de nuevo pensando así? Era esa forma de pensar lo que me había traído hasta aquí.

-No, pero…

-Entonces me retiro-La vi voltearse y salir de la habitación-

-¡Kagome, espera Kagome!-Le grité tratando de detenerla, pero ella no me hizo el menor caso. ¡Por Dios!, ¡Kagome, me estaba ignorando!-

No tarde mucho tiempo, antes reaccionar y salir tras ella. Súpose estaba en el estudio, ya que hoy, le tocaba limpiarlo, y además de mi habitación, ella siempre empezaba por los trabajos más difíciles.

-Kagome necesitamos hablar-Le dije tratando de ser serio-

-Lo siento joven, pero no tenemos nada de que hablar-En su voz y en su rostro se demostraba que ella estaba más que molesta-

-Pero, Kagome…

-Joven, le ruego que me deje hacer mi trabajo en paz-Trate de hacer que ella me prestará atención, pero no logré nada, resignado salí de la habitación-

Camine hacia ningún punto en especifico, no comprendía por que su rechazo me dolía demasiado y el que ella si quiera me hablará me importará tanto. Estuve meditando en esto durante horas, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión en realidad. Cuándo por fin me canse de pensar y pensar en lo mismo sin llegar a nada, decidí que tal vez podría ir a mi cuarto y buscar algo para entretenerme y olvidarme de Kagome, por un mínimo segundo. Sin embargo mi mala suerte hizo que al entrar ella estuviese ahí. Kagome estaba acomodando las sabanas blancas de la cama, la observe en silencio, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron entrecerrando a medida que la veía a ella e ideas para nada sanas surgían en mi mente ¡Por Dios! Cómo deseaba tener a Kagome completa sólo por una noche en esa cama que ella hacía con tanto esmero; cómo anhelaba probar, disfrutar de aquél cuerpo que para mi resultaba prohibido, no soportaba esta ansiedad de poseerla y es que realmente con gusto dejaría totalmente desordenada esa cama en este momento. Kagome… Cuánto deseaba amarla, besarla, sentir cómo mis labios serian capaces de comerse los suyos si pudieran, sentir mi lengua dentro de esa pequeña boca, saborear con sumo deleite todo su sabor, abrazarla, recorrer todo su cuerpo, decirle que era lo que sentía… Pero no podía…

Pese a todo tenía que aceptar que Kagome me volvía completamente loco con esos ojos color chocolate tan tiernos, sus mejillas de ese tono rosado que adoraba, sus frágiles y pequeñas manos, el color de su piel, el inconfundiblemente dulce olor que irradiaba su cabello y su diminuto cuerpo, ¡Todo! Estaba harto de tener que contenerme… Pero no tenía otra opción, ella era apenas una niña y además un ángel cómo lo era Kagome no podía estar con alguien cómo yo…

Observe cómo ella terminó de acomodar la cama y se acerco a el armario, la mire durante unos minutos viendo como ella doblaba algunas prendas de mi ropa, no era correcto espiar a Kagome durante cada cosa que ella hiciera, eso era demasiado enfermizo, baje la mirada apenado y regañándome en silencio por hacerlo y entonces finalmente me decidí a hablar:

-Deja eso Kagome, no es necesario que lo hagas, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo-Al escuchar mi voz Kagome volteo a verme-

-Eso no es cierto, y por supuesto que es necesario que lo haga ya que es mi trabajo joven-Ella de nuevo me hablaba de esa manera tan fría, tan distante, y no me gustaba para nada-

-Si pero está es mi habitación y me gustan mis cosas tal cómo están, no tengo el menor deseo de que venga una niñita desquiciada a cambiarlo todo-Le sonreí, hablándole con algo de sarcasmo para ver si lograba descongelar aquella expresión en su hermoso rostro, no me gustaba verla así de seria, esa no era ella, me recordaba a el rostro de Kanna sin expresión o al de Kikyo a quien yo creía demasiado frívola, realmente no comprendía cómo es que a Kagome Kikyo le parecía agradable y lo que menos deseaba es que Kagome terminará pareciéndose a una de esas 2-Y también te equivocas-Le corregí- ya que tu trabajo es complacerme, y no me complace para nada que me desobedezcas ¿Entiendes Kagome?-Confieso que me excedí un poquito en lo que dije, pero Kagome de inmediato me respondió:

-No y si no te gusta mi manera de trabajar puedes despedirme cuándo quieras-Eso me dejo totalmente helado, lo que menos deseaba era que ella se marchará, si pudiera la ataría con cadenas para tenerla siempre junto a mi, pero lamentablemente eso seguramente estaba condenado por la ley; pero es que al decirme aquello ella había pegado justo en mi debilidad, irónicamente ella…-

-Bien-Suspire frustrado, no terminaba de comprender la forma tan simple en la que ella me había derrotado, ¿Así demostraba lo que sentía hacia ella a través de estas rendiciones? Y es que Kagome me provocaba una suma debilidad, no ceder ante ella era casi imposible-haz lo que quieras… -Entonces recordé-Pero por otro lado Kagome tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

-¿Hablar? No entiendo no hay razón para hacerlo-Me respondió fríamente y salio de el cuarto, ¿Porqué ella me trataba así? y lo más importante ¿Porqué me dolía tanto?…-

Durante todo el día estuve tras ella, tratando de que me permitiera hablarle y solucionar todas las cosas, pero lo único que obtenía era el rechazo y la frialdad de parte de la bella muchachita, verla ignorándome me partía el corazón, no lo soportaba, si no podía tener lo que deseaba, al menos deseaba tener sus sonrisas para iluminarme y servirme de consuelo; pero ahora, conforme el tiempo avanzaba, mi paciencia se fue agotando, y ya para el anochecer la encontré caminando por un pasillo demasiado oscuro, conocía ese lugar casi nadie pasaba por ahí, a Kagome le encantaba ponerse en situaciones peligrosas.

-Kagome, por favor necesito hablar contigo-La llamé, me sorprendió que mi voz sonará suplicante, sin embargo, al parecer eso me ayudo porque ella volteo a verme-

-Ya te lo dije no tenemos nada de que hablar-Esa respuesta, rompió toda la paciencia que pudiera haber dentro de mi, y la mire molesto-

-Escucha Kagome, no soy de los tipos a los que les gusta estar rogando por atención, y sin embargo contigo lo he hecho.-Le confesé, sin embargo ella permanecía sin inmutarse, lo que decía que nada de lo que yo decía le importaba, enojado la tome de la cintura de improvisto, y la arrincone contra la pared del pasillo, entonces al fin pude ver su mirada llena de miedo, y en un intento por que la dejará, me dijo:

-Joven, esto no es el estudio cualquiera podría verle.

Le sonreí, adoraba el tenerla completamente a mi merced.

-Vernos -Le corregí-Y lo dudo mucho este pasillo es uno de los menos transitados, las personas pasan por aquí, cada 2 o 3 semanas mínimo.

-Inuyasha, por favor suéltame, me lástimas-Me pidió, me encantaba verla tan indefensa-

-¿Ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre no?-Le pregunté, con algo de burla-¿Y qué te lastimo?, ¿Yo te lastimo a ti? Te detuviste tú a pensar en cómo me lastimaba, cómo me dolía cada vez que me ignorabas. No lo soportaba ¡Era una agonía!

-Eso era lo correcto. Déjame en paz-Me gritó Kagome, respuesta incorrecta, cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar la rabia y el deseo que se mezclaban en mi interior y ser coherente, pero al estar cerca de ella, la coherencia huía de mí, abrí los ojos y le grite:

-¡No voy a hacerlo!, ¡No puedo hacerlo!, ¡No quiero hacerlo!, y me importa un maldito bledo, si está o no bien.

-¡Déjame!-Protestó ella tratando de huir de mis brazos, eso no lo permitiría, y recordé que Kagome se encontraba totalmente a mi merced, aproveche eso para acercarme a su cuello y oler su dulce aroma, ese mismo aroma que me volvía loco-

-Eres demasiado hermosa-Le susurre en el oído, sentí como ella se estremecía en mis brazos, seguramente presa del miedo y el horror, bajo la vista y pude ver que deseaba llorar-

-Déjame, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz-Este comentario me sorprendió, así que a pesar de sentirse mal, trataba de hacerse la fuerte, -

Me reí con burla, así que quería que yo la dejará en paz, eso y el hecho de que me estaba muriendo por besarla, no me permitía respirar, si claro dejarla en paz. Cómo si pudiera hacerlo.

-Sabes que no lo haré, y ahora dime, ¿Por que me has estado evitando e ignorando en todo el día?-Bajo la cabeza para evitar contestarme, pero yo quería conocer la respuesta, y tomé repentinamente su mentón para obligarla a contestarme, pero visiblemente ella no quería contestarme, fue entonces que la respuesta me cayó como un rayo en la cabeza- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por el beso de la otra noche? Kagome, eso no era un beso, esto es un beso.

Sin poder contenerme más acerque mis labios a los suyos con violencia, en ese momento la pasión me embargo y me perdí en la dulzura y suavidad de esos labios color carmesí, llevándome por el deseo que sentía rodee su cintura con mis brazos, y entonces noté que Kagome se revolvía entre ellos y la abracé con más fuerza. Cómo adoraba aquél perfume tan característico de ella, el suave y tenue calor de su cuerpo, así cómo lo frágil que ella podía llegar a ser. En un determinado momento, ella abrió los labios, supuse que para pedir ayuda o algo así, aproveche ese momento, para introducir mi lengua a su boca. Pude saborear su aliento con mi lengua ¡Por Dios! ¡Esa pequeña niña sabía a gloría! Su sabor me fascino era tan dulce, casi cómo si un caramelo se estuviera fundiendo en mi boca y desprendiera miel. Ella intentó pegarme, uno de mis brazos soltó su cintura y se posesiono detrás de su cabeza, forzándola a profundizar más el beso, pudiendo disfrutar aún mejor de su sabor. Ella quedó completamente inmovilizada entre mis brazos. Estaba tan sumido en el sabor de sus labios, y el hecho de que al fin podía disfrutar plenamente de ellos, y es que entre más cálidos sentía los labios de Kagome, más ganas tenía de que esto nunca acabará, quería que ella entendiera mis sentimientos, algo realmente imposible porqué ¡Ni siquiera los entendía yo! Y es que no tenían sentido; pero quería que ella me correspondiera, y el sólo pensar que Kagome estaba enamorada de alguien más hacía que ardiera en celos, hice el beso más duro y pasional a propósito, quería que ella comprendiera todo lo que me provocaba. Fue por eso que cuándo escuché un pequeño sollozo creí estar alucinando, abrí lentamente los ojos y sólo en ese momento me percate de sus lágrimas ¡Ella estaba llorando!, ¡La había hecho llorar! Me aleje a contra mi voluntad de sus labios viendo totalmente sorprendido y sin poder creer las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella aprovecho el momento para liberarse de mi. Fue entonces cuándo escuche su voz, impregnada de dolor.

-¡Te odio!-Me gritó para luego, salir corriendo de ahí, con las lágrimas sin dejar de correr-

Ahí estaban aquellas palabras que yo no quería oír:"Te odio", "Te odio", "Te odio", esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza, ella me odiaba, y eso no era lo peor, sino que al besarla el deseo se había apoderado de mí. Me dolía el muslo, tal y como si alguien lo hubiera marcado con hierro candente, sentía cómo si el fuego del infierno se hubieran instalado en ese lugar, me maldije a mi mismo al tiempo que intentaba calmar la lujuria que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

-¡Maldita seas Kagome! Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres…


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de estar de nuevo con ustedes. Creo que está vez me retrasé un poquito más de lo usual, con todo lo que estado haciendo en estos días estaba un poco distraída con las fechas….

Por otra parte estoy realmente contenta porque dentro de una semana volveré a ver a todos mis compañeros-Regresaré a la escuela el día 7 de febrero-pero no estoy para nada feliz de regresar a la escuela ¡Odio levantarme temprano! Y es que soy muy dormilona-A alguien le suena familiar esto...-

Bien, cómo no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas personales, creo que lo mejor seria cambiar de tema. En el siguiente capitulo encontraran algo diferente: Es narrado de la voz de sólo uno de los personajes, es lo que yo llamo "Capítulos especiales" Verán hay capítulos que son más apropiados en la voz de sólo uno de los personajes, y este será el primero de esta temática, -No tengo ni idea de cuantos serán al final-ya que pensé que no seria muy interesante escuchar a Kagome diciendo si es mejor comprar la presentación de cerillos de 100 color azul ó de 160 color rojo de 89 centavos de diferencia…-Más adelante comprenderán a que me refiero-Bien también me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de este tipo de episodios; siendo este el primero.

Para finalizar agradezco a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde el principio. Gracias por darme la oportunidad. Y espero poder mejorar también en cualquier aspecto que ustedes consideren estoy mal, así que si encuentran algo que no les guste o agrade no duden en decírmelo. Por todo lo demás agradecería sus comentarios.

¡Adiós y dejen reviews!

**Grado de violencia:**

-Media

**Capitulo 7: El diario de Kagome**

**Capitulo especial narrado solo por Inuyasha:**

Me encontraba vagando por un extraño pasillo que no recordaba que existiera en mi casa, fue entonces cuándo note las puertas que marcaban la entrada a el que era mi estudio, me acerque a ellas y las abrí para poder entrar, no había acabado de entrar completamente cuándo una pequeña figura atrajo mi atención.

-Kagome…-Susurre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, sin dejar de mirarla ni un sólo momento, tomando especial importancia en cada movimiento de su cuerpo y en cualquier pequeño detalle que ella pudiera realizar-

Kagome ya había acabado de limpiar el lugar y ahora estaba acomodando los libros y sacudiendo el estante en el que estaban, pude notar que dejo el plumero en el suelo y se dispuso a tomar un libro que estaba en la parte superior del estante, sin embargo por su pequeña estatura no llegaba, me acerque a ella y tomé el libro al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba de la cintura y se lo entregaba.

-Inuyasha, suéltame-Ella me ordenó-

Sin embargo yo no le hice caso, sino que la empuje suavemente contra la pared y alzándole las manos sobre la cabeza, me dispuse a besarla, ella al verme acercarme a su pequeño rostro soltó el libro y empezó a tratar de liberarse de mi, pero poco pudo hacer en el momento en el cuál mis labios se estamparon ansiosos contra los suyos, reclamando nuevamente toda su atención, Kagome comenzó a gemir desesperadamente mientras trataba de liberarse de mi, sin embargo poco a poco empezó a ceder ante mis caricias, hasta que finalmente pude tumbarla en el suelo mientras me subía sobre su diminuto y frágil cuerpo colocándome entre sus muslos y le abría la parte superior de su uniforme de sirvienta, para pasar a hundirme en el valle de sus senos, aspirando su dulce aroma mientras acariciaba meticulosamente sus bien formadas piernas subiéndole lentamente la falda…

-Ah… No pares Inuyasha-Pidió ella-

Sonreí para mis adentros, suspiré pesadamente y entonces levante el rostro con la intención de volver a besar a aquella hermosa sirvienta que me traía por las nubes y entonces me desperté inquieto…

¡Maldición! La culpa de lo que había pasado con Kikyo no me dejaba vivir en paz, y ver su maldito rostro en el reciente sueño lo había trasformado inmediatamente en una pesadilla. No quería sentirme así, me sentía culpable no por lo que hubiera sentido Kikyo, ni por haberla prácticamente usado, sino por que cada vez que lo recordaba y veía a Kagome, sentía cómo si la hubiera engañado, cómo si la hubiera traicionado…¡Y eso no tenía sentido!

Lo peor no era eso, sino que justo en este momento sentía que el cuerpo me hervía, aún no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en la tarde pasada…

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hasta al baño, de nuevo estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua fría de la tina, que poco podía hacer con el calor que sentía en estos momentos, el incidente con Kagome me había encendido más de lo normal. Todavía podía recordar el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, la dulzura de su aliento. Recordé cómo en aquél momento mi mente se quedo completamente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, en aquél instante sólo existía ella, el perfume que impregnaban sus sedosos cabellos negros y sus pequeños labios que eran literalmente devorados por los míos…

En el momento en que mis labios presionaron los suyos, sentí algo que jamás soñé que pudiera existir, no encontraba palabras para describir lo maravilloso que había resultado ese beso para mi, era imposible describir con palabras lo que experimente al sentir mis labios acariciando los de la pequeña sirvienta…

En algún momento pensé que tal vez podría llegar a arrepentirme de besarla, pero no… ¡Deseaba más! Quería besarla hasta que ya no sintiera más los labios, hasta quedarme sin aliento, hasta hartarme de su sabor, e incluso después de eso, quería seguir besándola…

Por otra parte no lograba terminar con ese "problema" por más que lo intentaba, faltaba poco para que Kagome llegará con el desayuno, y tenía que calmarme antes de que ella llegará, notará el problemita y tuviera una razón más para odiarme, si, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras gritándome que me odiaba, pero por más que eso me entristecía, no lograba apaciguar el fuego que yacía en mi entrepierna.

Salí de la tina, me vestí con la pijama y me sequé el cabello, cómo solía hacerlo cada mañana para que ella no se diera cuenta, me acosté de nuevo en la cama, y no tardó mucho antes de que ella llegará. Kagome entro a la habitación cómo siempre haciendo homenaje a su costumbre de no tocar, en el momento en el cuál ella entro sin poder evitarlo me quede absorto observándola, mire sus largas, preciosas y bien formadas piernas, y sus hermosos senos que se enmarcaban en la tela y que podía apreciar gracias a lo diminuto y ajustado que era el uniforme que portaba. Kagome, esa mujercita si que era un pecado, la perfección en persona, ella podría pervertir a el hombre más cuerdo del mundo bastando con su sola presencia, y eso estaba completamente comprobado…

Después de perderme durante bastante tiempo en su cuerpo volví la mirada a su hermoso rostro, deteniéndome por un largo instante en sus apetecibles y carnoso labios, dulces, tan dulces, casi podía imaginarme besándola, me obligue a parar; más por el miedo de terminar babeando que por de verdad desearlo, entonces seguí recorriendo su rostro pero me quede helado al ver la mirada que ella me dedicaba a pesar de no mirarme con el tipo de odio que esperaba, si me miraba con enfado, sabía que Kagome no era capaz de odiar. Sin embargo su acusante mirada sobre mi era suficiente para hacerme sentir cómo una verdadera paria.

Kagome se inclino a ponerme la bandeja en la cama y en ese momento aún sin desearlo me brindo una generosa visión de sus pechos, fingí no inmutarme y bajando el rostro, de tal manera que el cabello me tapaba la cara no pude evitar morderme los labios.

-Joven su desayuno-La escuche decir mientras se alejaba de la bandeja que ahora estaba en la cama. Observe su contenido, no eso no era lo que deseaba; lo único que me importaba, que yo quería devorar en este instante era a ella, podía imaginarlo: Kagome sin nada puesto seguramente seria una verdadera delicia… -

Levante la mirada lentamente y la mire completamente sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros, su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo, por último mire su hermoso rostro aniñado, a estas alturas sentía mi propio deseo quemándome, suspire pesadamente, tratando de contener mis irrefrenables deseos de hacerla mía. Kagome por su parte continuaba mirándome molesta y ahora algo confundida. Ladee el rostro evitando el verla por que cada vez que lo hacia no podía evitar el imaginarme a mi mismo tomándola y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ¡Maldición! Estaba tan excitado…

-No quiero comer, gracias.

-¿Desea alguna otra cosa?-Me pregunto ella con algo de molestia en la voz-

De nuevo esa maldita pregunta, cada vez que la hacía me venían pensamientos nada sanos a la mente. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso…

-Si-Le respondí cortante-

-Diga usted joven-Ella esperaba mis ordenes-

-Quiero que vayas al supermercado, o a dónde desees y me traigas las siguientes cosas-Le entregue una nota con todos los artículos que deseaba- pídele a Kaede que te dé el dinero, cuando vuelvas, regresa aquí, y yo te diré que más hacer-En realidad no es que de verdad deseara algo, más bien era una escusa para deshacerme de ella por un rato-

Kagome salio y de esa forma podría ver una manera de quitarme ese problema de encima. Apenas ella se hubo marchado cerré los ojos y ante ellos se presentaron miles de fantasías que deseaba hacer realidad con Kagome; comparado con mis fantasías el famoso Kamasutra era una cosa niños, y es que cada idea era aun más pervertida que la anterior… Sabía perfectamente que nunca la tendría, pero eso no me ayudaba verdaderamente en nada…

-¡Maldición Kagome! Realmente me he transformado en un pervertido ¿Verdad?-Musite completamente irritado, no por el hecho de saberlo, sino por saber que jamás podría tener a aquella que me había traído a este estado-

Empecé a masajearme las sienes tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar en Kagome, estaba en eso cuándo mi Madre llego a mi cuarto con una pequeña noticia. Cuándo ella llegó yo ya me había cambiado.

-Inuyasha-Me hablo dulcemente, al parecer ya me había perdonado por el incidente de la última vez, pero mi Madre era así- tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Buenas?-La miré con duda, y me acerque a ella-

-Si, el negoció de tu padre fue un éxito y él regresará este Sábado, pero para celebrar el éxito del negocio que ha tenido, todos nuestros conocidos han organizado una fiesta en la mansión de los padres de tu amigo Miroku, te lo digo, por que tal vez, querrías ir, van a estar varios de tus amigos: Sango, Kanna, Megamatsuhi, Miroku, por supuesto y tu novia Kikyo, entre otros. La fiesta será el sábado, pero por la lejanía del lugar saldré mañana viernes, ¿Te apetece ir?

-No gracias.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ir?-Insistió ella-Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero ¿No podrías hacer una excepción.

-Lo dudo mucho madre, tengo cosas que hacer-Le mentí, en mi situación no quería ver a nadie-pero eso si, saluda a todos de mi parte.

-Comprendo, pero ya que no iras, tendrás que quedarte a cargo de la casa, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Madre, no soy un niño.

-Bien, saldré mañana en la tarde, Mioga me llevará, si te arrepientes házmelo saber, Kaede podría hacerse cargo de la casa, en nuestra ausencia.

-Lo pensaré-Mentí de nuevo-

-Bueno, hijo, nos vemos.

-Diviértete Madre.

Una vez que mi Madre se marchó, mi menté se enfocó de nuevo en el asunto de Kagome y cómo hacer que me perdonará. Tal vez debería salir de la casa y despejarme un poco. Me levante de la cama dirigiéndome al armario, buscando una chaqueta de color gris, una de las pocas prendas que tenia de ese color, sin embargo al no encontrarla, recordé que Kagome había organizado, o mejor dicho desorganizado mis cosas. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a su habitación, esperando que ella aún no se hubiera marchado. Al llegar giré la perilla de la puerta e ingrese al cuarto.

-Kagome… Kagome…-No la encontraba por ningún lado-¡Maldición Kagome! ¿Me puedes decir dónde…-Mis palabras se cortaron al verla por primera vez de esa manera-

-¿Y ahora qué es lo quiere joven?-Me pregunto ella, pero no preste mucha atención a sus palabras, porque no había acabado de digerir lo que veía, Kagome estaba casi totalmente desnuda delante de mi, su pequeño cuerpo estaba entallado completamente y era cubierto sólo por una toalla de color marfil, demasiado pequeña según mi consideración, tanto que el escote era bastante prominente y me permitía ver algo más que el nacimiento de sus senos, y sus piernas estaban casi completamente descubiertas. Realmente una imagen demasiado sugerente. Sin poder evitarlo el corazón empezó a agitarse dolorosamente en mi pecho, seguramente Kagome se había metido a bañar para después hacer lo que yo le pedía, pero en ese momento llegue yo interrumpiéndola y cómo uno de sus deberes era responder a mis llamados…

La observe detenidamente. Kagome podía tener solamente 15 años pero tenía un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad; estaba tan bien formada que aquél delicioso cuerpo bien podría hacer realidad las fantasías más pervertidas que pudiera imaginar, aquello era demasiado para mi. Mis ojos se fueron entrecerrando poco a poco mientras la veía y pensaba en menos de un segundo en mil diferentes formas de despojarla de aquella estúpida toalla y hacerla completamente mía una y otra vez…

Podía imaginar cómo se sentiría su piel suave, nívea y desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, mientras la embestía con fuerza de forma constante, me costaba trabajo mantener la respiración la cuál empezaba a volverse entrecortada.

-Joven ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Volvió a repetirme ella con mucha más seriedad que la anterior, cosa que yo creía imposible. Levante la mirada y entonces desperté de mi embeleso ¿Que qué era lo que quería? La quería a ella, a ella en concreto. Lo quería todo de ella, absolutamente todo, eso era lo que quería… Sólo en ese momento me dí cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, me abofetee mentalmente ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella era sólo una chiquilla, no podía pensar así sobre ella-

-¿Qué quiero?… Pues yo… Esto…-¡Lo había olvidado! Ver a Kagome de esta manera había dejado mi mente completamente en blanco-

Quería acercarme a ella poder besarla, y hacer con su cuerpo cada cosa que me pasará por la mente, pero no podía hacerlo, y menos de la misma manera que aquella vez que pude besarla, no quería que Kagome pensará que era un abusivo; aunque lo más seguro es que ya lo pensará…

-¿Joven?-Escuché su voz, observando cómo ella se acercaba más a mi-

¡Por Dios! Estaba enloqueciendo de deseos, y a pesar de que Kagome no lo hiciera a propósito estaba provocándome más a cada segundo que pasaba. Mis ojos no podían dejar de recorrerla con una descarada lujuria, cosa de lo que Kagome no parecía percatarse de lo molesta que estaba. Respire profundo llevándome la sorpresa de que el aire estaba impregnado de su inigualable fragancia. ¡Maldición! ¿De que demonios estaba hecha esa niña que hasta su aroma resultaba endiabladamente delicioso? Me moría de las ganas de poseerla, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlar mis propios deseos.

-¿Inuyasha?-Ella finalmente pronuncio mi nombre de nuevo, eso fue peor, su voz y su aroma sólo me provocaron desearla aún más, trataba con todo lo que podía el controlarme, pero la lucha entre mis deseos y mi parte coherente estaba demasiado dispareja contando con que incluso esa parte me pedía hacerla mía…

Tenia que recuperar la cordura, tenia que controlar mis deseos, tenía que… ¿Para que me engañaba?

-¡Al demonio con la cordura!-Pronuncie al tiempo que jalaba a Kagome de una de sus muñecas y pasaba a sujetarla de la cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo-

-¡Inuyasha!-Pronuncio ella y pude detectar en su voz la sorpresa-

-Kagome…-Susurre yo mientras una de mis manos se alejaba de su cintura y colocándose en uno de sus hombros apartaba el cabello que estaba en él, me acerque a ese lugar lamiéndolo, su sabor era increíblemente delicioso y embriagante, me sentía atrapado en un incendio, ahora más que nunca deseaba desnudarla y probar cada parte de su suave piel, sentí que el tiempo se detenía en estos momentos, sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi mente deseándola, y mi miembro me dolía de una forma más dolorosa de lo que nunca antes había experimentando. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor, tal vez este no era el lugar adecuado, pero no me importaba sólo quería hacerlo de una vez y rápido no soportaría más… Ansiaba tanto poseerla, mi única intención en este momento, lo único en lo que mi mente podía pensar era en probarla, saborearla, devorarla entera…

Una de mis manos viajo hasta la espalda de Kagome, sujetando los bordes de la toalla que portaba para así poder quitársela de una vez por todas, estaba en eso cuándo escuche su aniñada voz:

-Joven si no va a decirme que es lo que desea le pido que se retire-Levante la mirada enfocándola en ella y entonces desperté de la ilusión que mi propia mente había creado-así que le pregunto una última vez ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Estaba atónito, no me había dado cuenta de en que momento había pasado de la realidad a la fantasía. Cuándo logre recuperarme conteste:

-Nada olvídalo-Dije eso para pasar a retirarme del lugar-

Llegué a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a una pequeña niña cómo lo era Kagome? Sentía tanto calor en este momento, y sentía un fuego tormentoso y atroz en la entrepierna, ¿Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente el haber estado duro toda la noche y principios de la mañana? Realmente no lo comprendía, creí que había acabado con ese problema en la tina del baño, pero al parecer no era así. Kagome… Esa pequeña niñita era capaz de provocarme tanto, ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar el retener mis deseos? ¿Hasta cuándo soportaría el tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla? ¿Hasta cuándo podría contener el anhelo de poseerla? ¿Hasta cuándo?….

¡Ya no podía ni quería seguir aguantando, ni soportando por más tiempo esta agonía! Quería a Kagome desnuda en mi cama ¡Ahora! ¡Eso era lo que yo quería, eso era lo que yo más deseaba! Lo que mi alma anhelaba con agónica desesperación…

Camine hacia la que era mi cama, mientras sollozaba internamente, tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era despedirla, ¡Pero yo no quería! Ansiaba lograr que Kagome notará al menos que existía en su mismo universo. Ahogue mis penas en las sabanas blancas de mi cama, no soportaba su desprecio, podría aceptar el de cualquiera ¡Pero no el de ella!

Seguramente en estos minutos ella ya estaría bañándose. Con los ojos cerrados empecé a imaginarme a Kagome dándose un baño, el agua tibia cayendo sobre su suave piel, su cabello adornando su rostro y su perfecto cuerpo…  
>¡Maldición! Kagome ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ti? ¡Me estabas volviendo loco! Y es que era algo totalmente obvio que yo sentía algo más que una simple debilidad hacia la pequeña chica que era mi sirvienta.<p>

Me levante de la cama en la cuál me había acostado hace poco. Entonces comencé a caminar por mi habitación de un lado a otro como un guardia en su puesto de vigilancia, estos pensamientos no me dejaban en paz y cada vez se hacían más intensos. Me senté en el frío suelo de mi habitación, mientras cerraba los ojos y veía un final completamente opuesto a lo que había sucedido hace un instante, podía verme claramente tomando a Kagome entre mis brazos, acariciando su piel, besándola y recostándola suavemente en la cama mientras la desnudaba y ella me abrazaba, sentía que la piel me hervía al imaginar su voz gimiendo mi nombre de placer…

¡Maldición Kagome! ¿Qué es lo que me habías hecho? Que ahora soñaba incluso hasta despierto con poder hacerte mía… Y es que por más que lo intentará no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella y yo compartiendo una cama, mi piel rozándose con la suya, disfrutando de su dulce esencia, mientras me perdía en el inigualable sabor de sus labios… Aunque no lo quisiera tenia que aceptar que ella me gustaba, sentía por esa pequeña niña algo que nunca antes había sentido, la quería cómo jamás quise a nadie…

Y era por eso que no podía permitir que ella me odiara…

-Kagome… ¿Qué rayos me pasa?… ¿Es que nunca voy a…. Superar lo que siento por ti?…-Jadee, apenas y podía pronunciar palabra y es que nunca me había sentido tan excitado, el tan sólo estar con ella por unos cuántos segundos me había encendido terriblemente, no, esto no estaba bien… ¡No lo estaba! Pero no podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo podía explicarle a mi cuerpo que no era correcto? Sentía mi endurecido miembro palpitar dolorosamente ¡Con un demonio! ¿Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el poseer a Kagome hasta quedar exhausto? Tal vez si me había convertido en un pervertido, pero el sólo recordar el rostro de Kagome, su cuerpo, sus labios, su dulce sabor, su aroma… Me provocaba deseos de salir de mi habitación y tomarla.

-Kagome… Cuánto desearía que tu comprendieras la magnitud de lo que siento… Que entendieras lo mucho que me gustas… Cuánto desearía por una sola vez poder hacerte el amor de manera ardorosamente apasionada…

Trate de calmarme, ¡Pero era tan difícil! Nuevamente me dirigí al cuarto de baño, sabía que de nada me serviría, pero hasta ahora era la mejor opción que tenia… Cuándo finalmente termine salí del baño, las fantasías pervertidas dentro de mi mente no desaparecían, pero ahora al menos me sentía un poco, sólo un poco más tranquilo…

Me senté en la cama con el cabello húmedo, ni siquiera me había molestado en secarme, ¿Para qué? Si seguramente dentro de muy poco tiempo estaría nuevamente en las mismas condiciones, cerré los ojos pensando en el problema que tenia con Kagome, ¿Qué hacer para arreglar la situación? Fue entonces que tuve una pequeña idea: Su cuarto, tal vez, en ese lugar, en su habitación abría algo que me diera una pista para ayudarme a conseguir el perdón de Kagome. Además estaba seguro que ella ya se abría marchado.

Entré en su habitación lentamente, cerré la puerta, obviamente, si alguien me veía ahí estaba más que muerto. Abrí cada uno de los pequeños cajones que había en ese lugar, papeles, notas de trabajo, etc. Entonces vi un pequeño cajón escondido en la cama, intente abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado, jale un poco más y logré abrirlo, mi rostro se sonrojo por primera vez en mi vida, al ver su contenido: La ropa interior de Kagome, ¡Maldición! sólo verla me excitaba más de lo normal, no quería imaginar como se le vería puesta. Sin poder evitarlo tome una de esas pequeñas ropas: Una pequeña braga color rosado, demasiado infantil, pensé, sin embargo no pude retener el deseo de llevarla hacía mi nariz y olerla, era el mismo aroma de Kagome, aquél embriagante olor que pareciera que tenia grabado en la cabeza. De pronto me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Era enfermizo! Kagome me ahorcaría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo y cuando iba a regresarla a su lugar pude notar un pequeño libro rojo, lo abrí lentamente y cuál seria mi sorpresa al leer en la primera hoja:

_15 de Enero _

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy muy feliz, la maestra de artes líricas me dijo que tengo un gran talento para el canto, y que si se lo permitía ella misma me ayudaría, para que algún día me convierta en una gran cantante._

Aparte mis ojos sorprendido, no podía creerlo ¡Ese era el diario de Kagome!…

Bien tenía 2 opciones, dejarlo en su lugar y salir de ahí y hacer como si nunca lo hubiera encontrado o leerlo, había escuchado que leer los diarios de otras personas era de muy mala educación, pero solo las tontas cómo Kagome podían confiar todos sus secretos a un libro y dejarlo abandonado por ahí, después de todo si no hubiera querido que yo lo leyera lo habría llevado con ella al supermercado ¿Verdad?

Abrí de nuevo el libro centrándome en tiempos más modernos.

_17 de Agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Todavía no puedo superar, todo lo que nos a pasado a mis hermanitos y a mí, me siento tan triste, si no fuera por que mi querido y amado Sesshomaru, nos…_

No pude terminar de leer, de nuevo ese maldito de Sesshomaru ¿Realmente Kagome estaba enamorada de mi primo? Sólo el saber eso era razón suficiente para odiarlo. A estás alturas me daban ganas de matarlo yo mismo. Y sin embargo no entendía el por que. Simplemente no comprendía estos sentimientos.

Continúe leyendo.

_20 de Septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Ya no soporto más a ese desagradable_ _muchacho llamado Inuyasha, no es que lo deteste, pero parece que se la vive para molestarme. Me preguntó como es que alguien tan dulce cómo la señorita Kikyo puede estar siquiera interesada en un tipo así._

¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba de mi? ¿Que era desagradable? ¿Y que vivía para molestarla? Bien la haría cambiar de idea, no importa como lo hiciera. Sólo quería que Kagome viera que no era una persona tan mala, cómo ella se lo imaginaba y algún día lograr que tal vez ella sintiera por mi lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Volví la mirada hacia el libro y entonces tuve la mala suerte de abrir el libro en una página de las más recientes.

_2 de Octubre_

_Querido diario:_

_Pienso que cada vez amo más a Sesshomaru, espero el día en que llegué el momento de poder ser finalmente suya en cuerpo y alma. Y tan pronto reúna el dinero suficiente, poder abandonar este trabajo, y no volver a ver nunca más a ese odioso de Inuyasha._

Su contenido me impactó, ¿Kagome deseaba entregarse a Sesshomaru en cuerpo y alma?, ¿Y si ya lo habría hecho? Ella actuaba cómo una dulce e ingenua niña junto a mi, y lloraba por un beso mío, ¡Pero aún así deseaba entregarse a Sesshomaru! Sentí cómo el alma se me caía a pedazos por dentro, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor, y no entendía el porque, para esa ingenua sirvienta yo era un chico odioso, pero a Sesshomaru si lo quería ¿No?, sentí cómo la sangre me hervía de la rabia, Kagome…

Esa pequeña niñita aprendería a no jugar con mis emociones…

Lo había decidido si ella de verdad deseaba saber cómo era el entregarse a un hombre en cuerpo y alma yo se lo enseñaría, por qué este fin de semana que mis padres no estarían, le daría la lección más importante y la más placentera de su vida…


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero estaba un poco ocupada con los deberes de la escuela, bien para empezar quiero aclarar que este episodio contiene temas sexuales tal y como su nombre lo indica, y si no te gusta ver este tipo de cosas ahora es el momento indicado para abandonar esta página. Si no saben de lo que hablo les recomiendo que vallan al primer episodio y lean la trama, pero si ya lo saben cómo he dicho en ocasiones anteriores leerlo es totalmente su decisión. Por otra parte quisiera aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, (es decir lemón) y no sé si me salio bien ó mal, así que agradecería sus comentarios al respecto. Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio! Y por favor dejen reviews.

Grado de violencia:

-Alta.

-El siguiente episodio contiene material lemón, ecchi, hentai, sexual (ó cómo prefieran llamarlo)

**Capitulo 8: La violación**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Era viernes en la mañana, tal y cómo los otros días le lleve el desayuno a Inuyasha y arregle su habitación, curiosamente él no estaba ahí, y pude hacer mi trabajo en paz, supuse que él al fin había entendido que no deseaba verlo, todavía estaba molesta con él por lo que había hecho hace unos días ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarme? Aún recordaba aquella desagradable sensación de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Recordaba perfectamente que después de el beso lo primero que hice fue lavarme la boca, realmente no podía creerlo ¡Él me había besado! Pero después de el enojo vino la tristeza, me sentía culpable, decía que amaba a Sesshomaru pero me había dejado besar por Inuyasha… Me sentía realmente mal: Mi primer beso fue robado y ni siquiera me gusto…

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, vi que todas las muchachas estaban más ocupadas de lo normal, y no tuve tiempo de hablar con ninguna, y me pregunté la razón del por qué actuarían así, y cuándo quise preguntarle a la señora Kaede está me regaño diciendo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, no entendí nada hasta que vi cómo a las 4.00 P. M. salir a la señora Izayoi en el auto, que era conducido por el chofer Mioga, el mismo que me había entrevistado. Me encargué de arreglar el estudio, que ya tenia listo desde hace 2 días, pero Inuyasha me obligo a hacerlo de nuevo.

Todavía me sorprendía que el día de ayer cuándo llegué el chico no quisiera verme y me mandará a decir con una muchacha Yura, que le preparará algo para comer con lo que había traído, y que más me valía que fuera un banquete. Bien sólo tendría que cumplir sus ordenes un poco más, hasta pagar todas las deudas que tenía y entonces no volvería a ver su odiosa y horrorosa cara.

Cuándo salí de ordenar el estudio, estante por estante, pieza por pieza, etc., debido a que el joven Inuyasha me pidió estrictamente que ni un solo libro tuviera polvo, ni el más mínimo objeto estuviera sucio. Lo que me llevó horas tratando de revisar que no hubiera ni una sola mancha de suciedad, ya que él había dicho que si había aunque fuera sólo una, por mas pequeña que fuera lo lamentaría, yo lo veía todo limpio, pero mi concepto de limpieza y el de Inuyasha parecían tener un mar de diferencia. Cuándo salí me sorprendió el hecho de que no había nadie en la casa, ni en la sala, en la cocina, en el comedor, en las recamarás, en el patio: Ni en un sólo lugar había un alma. Eso me asustó, cuándo de pronto escuche esa tan angelical voz que ya me conocía de memoria, pero que últimamente a mí me parecía irritante.

-No te esfuerces Kagome, no hay nadie-Me dijo con calma-

Me voltee y entonces lo vi apoyado en la pared del pasillo en el que ahora estábamos. Desconcertada le pregunté:

-¿No hay nadie?

-No lo has confirmado ya tú misma-Me respondió con calma-

No supe por que pero de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento, y sin pensarlo empecé a lanzarle los nombres de todas las sirvientas que recordaba.

-Ukyo… Akari… Sakura… Yura… Ayuna… Azune…-Él movía la cabeza levemente negando a cada nombre que le daba, dándome a entender que no se encontraban en la casa, entonces lancé mi última y única opción- Kaede.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza y luego me contestó.

-Fue a ella a la que me dio más trabajo convencer, no sabes el esfuerzo que me causo, pero al final cuándo le dije que le había dado el día libre a todas, incluida tú, y no tendría a nadie a quien ordenarle hacer los trabajos decidió irse-

Lo miré sintiéndome cada vez más asustada.

-¿Le diste el día libre a todas y todos los empleados?

-Si-Contesto sin más-

-¿Por qué le dijiste a la señora Kaede que me habías dado el día libre, y cómo fue que ella te lo creyó?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El chico sonrío con calma y luego me contestó.

-En realidad Kagome, si no le hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera podido deshacerme de ella-¿Deshacerse de la señora Kaede?, ¿Para qué o por qué razón?, seguramente él se dio cuenta de mi duda, pero aún así continuo hablando tranquilamente-Respectó a cómo lo creyó, ¿No te preguntaste la razón de el por qué te mande limpiar el estudio de esa forma, demasiado estricta? La razón fue esa, al no verte durante tanto tiempo, la señora pensó que lo que le decía era verdad-Se calló de súbito, bajo la mirada y cuándo me vio de nuevo, en ese momento tuve miedo de Inuyasha. Su rostro se había transformado: Una sonrisa escalofriante adornaba su cara y su mirada no era la de siempre, ni siquiera aquella en que parecía desvestirme, esta era aún más intensa y perversa. Tanto que resultaba casi sádica.

-Bueno respectó a la razón digamos que tengo otros planes para ti, por esta noche-Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más y por un momento incluso su voz cambio, se escuchaba cómo una extraña mezcla entre ronca y lúgubre-

Sin saber por que de pronto sentí un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, un miedo inexplicable y por instinto natural empecé a correr hacía el único lugar que creía me mantendría a salvo: Aquella habitación, la única habitación dentro de aquél pasillo que era un callejón sin salida, y del cuál Inuyasha me impedía salir. Corrí y entré en ese precisó momento me dí cuenta de dónde estaba… ¡Era la habitación de Inuyasha!

Lo vi entrar sonriendo a la habitación, y en ese justo momento tal y cómo un conejito asustado trate de buscar un lugar en dónde esconderme, al no hallarlo volteé a verlo, y sólo entonces noté que el muchacho se acercaba a mí, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él me sujetó de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame Inuyasha, y déjame salir!-Le dije mientras trataba de liberarme de su férreo agarre-

Al oír esto el chico puso cara de estar dolido y me dijo:

-Kagome, por favor tranquilízate-Al ver mi rostro de enojo, su expresión de dolor desapareció y me sonrío peligrosamente, de aquella misma manera que minutos antes había visto, me causaba miedo él parecía más bien un animal feliz por haber capturado a su presa-

-Suéltame-Intente liberarme una vez más-aléjate.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a rechazarme?-Murmuro con angustia en la voz-Me torturas todos los días… Kagome… Lo que haces es cruel… Me provocas y debo conformarme con baños de agua fría… Para apaciguar este ardor… Que tú misma causas… Por tú culpa me siento atrapado en las llamas del infierno-Su forma de hablar me sorprendió parecía haber perdido la razón, esto tenia que ser una broma, sólo eso...

-¡Inuyasha no, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-Le mire casi con pánico. Quería creer eso, pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía y esa inseguridad aumentaba al ver a Inuyasha sonriéndome de aquella escalofriante manera-

-Créeme que si estoy hablando en serio-Me dijo él sin dejar de sonreírme-

En ese instante él empezó a jugar con mi cabello, yo no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, nunca lo había visto comportase de semejante manera; pero tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados y no intentaría nada para liberarme. El único problema es que no tenia ni la más minima idea de que hacer, fue en ese instante cuándo él comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío con obvias intensiones de besarme ¡No! ¡No podía permitirle eso! Y en arranque de pánico hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente: Lo golpee en un lugar que era más que sabido que a todos los hombres, solamente por el hecho de serlo les tiene que doler…

Inmediatamente los brazos de el chico me soltaron y él callo al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Pero yo no tenia tiempo para preocuparme por eso, mire hacia la puerta: El camino estaba libre permitiéndome huir, no lo pensé 2 veces y me lance contra la ella esperando salir, gire la perilla, Una… Dos… Tres veces ¡Estaba cerrada con llave!, ¡No esto tenia que ser un mal sueño! ¡Una pesadilla! Escuche un leve ruido detrás de mi y supe que al chico seguramente ya se habría pasado el dolor, sintiéndome atrapada y sin muchas ganas voltee a verlo, el muchacho estaba libido de furia, me miraba de una manera que me aterraba. El chico se acerco lentamente a mi y entonces de pronto me aventó a la cama y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta que portaba y la camisa.

-Eres una pequeña b…-Le escuche decir en un tono aterrador, pero inesperadamente se callo de súbito, suspiro profundamente y me miro de nuevo, yo por mi parte lo mire asustada, Inuyasha no podía estar pensando de verdad en…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Le pregunté mientras retrocedía asustada intentando refugiándome en un rincón de la pared, el muchacho me sonrió y luego de quitarse toda la ropa que le cubría de el pecho hasta la cintura se acerco gateando hasta dónde yo me encontraba y se posó encima de mí, me encontraba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Inuyasha y la cama…

Intentaba escapar de la prisión en la cuál estaba, pero el cuerpo de Inuyasha me tenia completamente atrapada, apenas y podía moverme, me sentía tan pequeña bajo el grande y bien moldeado cuerpo masculino.

-¿Qué que es lo que deseo? Eso es simple…-Se acercó y me susurró al oído-Quiero que seas mía.

Esa frase me impactó completamente, jamás pensé que algún día me pasaría este tipo de situación. Por un momento me quede congelada, pasmada aún no podía creer que de verdad él me había dicho eso. Desperté abruptamente en el momento en el cuál Inuyasha se acercó con ímpetu a mis labios y los barrio con una pasión que era desconocida para mí, ni siquiera la primera vez me besó con tanta pasión, me besaba cómo loco… Sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, no quería creer que todo esto era real. Entonces las manos de Inuyasha, empezaron a delinear mi cuerpo con lentitud. Sentía deseos de llorar, Inuyasha no podía hacerme esto.

-Inuyasha, por favor basta, detente-Le supliqué con voz temblorosa, en la esperanza de que reaccionara y se detuviera, le dije esto mientras sentía cómo sus labios empezaban a descender por mi piel-

-Kagome, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que he estado deseando esto. No debiste provocarme tanto pequeña-Me respondió él y luego de decir eso continuo besando mi cuello, de pronto sentía nauseas-

Esa confesión me abrumó, él no tenia ni la más mínima intención de terminar con esto. Entonces de pronto se detuvo, y pensé que tal vez habría recuperado la cordura, toda mi ilusión se esfumo al ver a Inuyasha romper la parte de arriba de mi uniforme de sirvienta.

-No… Espera… Qu… ¿Qué hac…?-Intenté protestar, estaba súbitamente aterrada y la voz me temblaba pero él no pareció darle importancia a mis débiles protestas-

Estaba asustada y aún no podía entender porque él se comportaba así, fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que Inuyasha trataba de abrirme las piernas, ¡No! ¡No le permitiría llegar tan lejos! Así que mientras él trataba de hacer eso, yo intentaba evitarlo, las rodillas de Inuyasha y las mías chocaban constantemente por causa de esto, mire el rostro de el muchacho esperando tal vez compasión, pero al parecer la situación le divertía. No pude detenerlo por mucho más tiempo, finalmente con un sollozo de mi parte él logro lo que se proponía, en ese momento escuche a Inuyasha reír con malicia, mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas abiertas, justo en ese momento se levanto un poco, sólo lo suficiente para mirarme y me dijo:

-Tú me pusiste así, ahora remédialo mi vida.

No supe a que se refería hasta que lo sentí por primera vez; pude sentir la dureza de su sexo chocando contra el mío, él estaba presionado su ingle contra la mía, la rozaba, se restregaba contra ella. ¡No! Yo no quería me causaba tanto asco… No pude evitar gemir de dolor al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, rozándome de esa manera, sabiendo que eso tendría que introducirse en mi interior. Me sentía morir, Inuyasha estaba culpándome de algo que yo nunca quise provocar y ahora me pedía que lo solucionara ¿Y cómo? Acostándome con él, sentía que las ganas de llorar empezaban a ganarme.

-¡No detente! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡No ahí!-Solloce. Pero entonces en lugar de escucharme él presiono con más fuerza su miembro contra mi centro de calor, mis ojos se abrieron sin que pudiera evitarlo-¡Ahhh! ¡Detente, por favor detente!-Me retorcí bajo él-

Inuyasha empezó a acariciar mis pechos-Ahora desnudos-con sus manos, sentía sus dedos recorrer aquella parte de mi piel y su tacto me causaba repugnancia, entonces sentí cómo él poso uno de sus dedos sobre uno de mis pezones y lo aplastó, eso me dolía…

Estaba aterrada, lo único que quería era que él se detuviera y se alejara de mi. No quería que sus asquerosas manos volvieran a tocarme, no quería…

-¡No, no los toques así!-Le grite, entonces él rodeo mis 2 pechos con sus manos y los apretó fuertemente, mientras yo lloraba por el dolor, justo entonces él pronunció:

-El color y la textura perfectos, veamos cómo es su sabor-No pude evitar mirarle horrorizada, e intenté taparme los pechos con las manos, eso evidentemente lo molestó, se levantó un poco, sin descuidar la poción que tenía entre mis piernas y tomando la cinta que se encargaba de servirme cómo cinturón al igual que mis manos, las ató a los bordes de la cama, dejándome totalmente indefensa: Con las manos atadas y él entre mis piernas.

-Tranquila sólo quiero ver si el resto de ti sabe igualmente delicioso-Lo escuche decir ¿Que estuviera tranquila? ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Oírlo decirme eso me aterro, mi respiración se estaba volviendo forzada y había comenzado a temblar, pero a Inuyasha no parecía preocuparle-

Trate de cerrar mis piernas y hacer que se alejara, pero lo único que logré fue atraerlo más a mí propio sexo, Inuyasha río con perversidad y luego me susurro al oído:

-Te mueres por ser mía ¿No es verdad?-No podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso y en seguía le contradecí-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, estás loco, tú contacto me enferma y te detesto con toda mi alma.

-Pues tal vez me odies niña estúpida, pero estoy seguro que tú cuerpo adorará todo lo que pienso hacerle-Me sorprendió el tono que desprendía su voz, me hablaba cómo con rencor, no entendí el porqué, pero no tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre aquello ya que de sólo de imaginar lo que me haría me estremecía-

Pensé que no podía hacerme nada más malo de lo que ya me hacía y entonces lo sentí: Me embestía, si no fuera por la ropa que tenía y servía de escudo entre su ingle y la mía, no supe que habría pasado, ya no sabía que hacer tenía tantas ganas de todo esto fuera tan sólo una horrible pesadilla, y que al abrir los ojos él ya no estuviera aquí, sin embargo el muchacho seguía embistiéndome y volvió a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez, no lo soportaba, quería que se detuviera pero contra mi voluntad la parte más sensible de todo mi cuerpo empezó a humedecerse, ¡Mis bragas estaban húmedas!, Inuyasha lo sintió y se río.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Lo escuche hablar de nuevo-Creí que tú no querías que esto pasara y sin embargo ahora estás tan húmeda ¿Te gustan que te traten cómo en verdad te lo mereces? ¿No es cierto?-Me pregunto él con una creciente burla en la voz-

-No… De… Déjame…

-No quieres que te deje Kagome… Y si quieres, lo dejaras de querer. Ya lo verás preciosa ¿Porqué no te portas esta noche cómo la zorrita que eres y me dejas disfrutar de ti?-Continuo él con una evidente sorna. No podía creer que él, precisamente él, me hablara y tratara así-

-No… Aléjate… No me gusta que me toques…-Le grite con rencor-

-Claro que si…-Lo oí decir con un tono de tranquilidad que me irrito mucho más-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Lo contradecí-

-Pues que mala suerte hermosa… Porque esta noche me perteneces…-Lo mire con rencor en la mirada-No te resistas Kagome o será mucho peor. Vas a ser mía por las buenas o las malas.

Inuyasha se acerco a mis pechos para continuar con lo que había estado haciendo antes de que yo lo interrumpiera, y él me atará, sus labios se acercaron a uno de mis pezones acariciándolos suavemente ¿Por qué él me hacía esto? ¿Por qué a mi?…

-Espera no lo hagas… Inuyasha no… -Trate de hacer que desistiera, pero fue en vano, ya que sus labios no se detuvieron, sentirlo acariciándome de esa manera me causaba repugnancia-

Entonces sentí algo que nunca había sentido, y mis ojos se abrieron completamente en el momento en el que Inuyasha empezó a juguetear con él: Lo besaba, Lo lamía, Lo mordía, lo envolvía con sus labios y lo succionaba como si estuviera sediento…

-¡Mmmmmm!… Kagome te deseo más que a nada… Te he deseado por tanto tiempo…-Lo escuche pronunciar, sin embargo yo no le preste atención, podía sentir sus labios jugando con mis pezones, él los estaba chupando, Inuyasha estaba chupándome sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, me estaba acariciando íntimamente… ¡Yo no quería!-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Inuyasha basta! ¡Detente!-Le suplique, sus labios eran cómo un ardiente fuego sobre mi piel, nunca antes nadie me había tocado así, y yo no deseaba que él lo hiciera-

-Mmmm... Sabes tan bien Kagome… Hmmm…-Me contesto pero aún así sus labios no abandonaban mis pequeños pezones-

-Por favor… ¡Para!-No lo soportaba, no quería sentirlo acariciándome de esa manera, su lengua me era áspera-

Por la intensidad de sus caricias, mis bragas se humedecieron a tal punto que mojaron mis piernas y el pantalón que él aún llevaba puesto.

-Inuyasha, detente por lo que más quieras-Le suplique-Ya no lo soporto más-Empecé a lloriquear, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no ahogarme en mi propio terror, entonces él me contestó:

-Lo que más quiero es a ti, ¿No lo comprendes? Te deseo a morir. Daría mi vida por una hora haciendo el amor contigo, y mi alma por una noche- Después de decir esto volvió a su tarea con mi pequeño seno-

-¿Por qué lo haces? No me toques así, por favor-Le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos, lo único que quería hacer era llorar, sabía que de nada serviría pedir ayuda estábamos completamente solos-

-¡Cállate!-Me regaño molesto-Tú eres la que me provoca. ¿No te das cuenta?, Me vuelves loco niñita tonta.

Inuyasha desgarro lo poco que me quedaba de ropa, desde la falda, hasta mis bragas dejándome totalmente desnuda bajo él. Dejando al descubierto mi más grande tesoro. Tocaba mi piel ya sin defensas, totalmente expuesta para él. Yo presa del miedo no podía evitar temblar, él mientras tanto tomo un tiempo para mirarme detenidamente y memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo sólo trataba de no mirarlo sabiendo que no podía cubrirme de su lasciva mirada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que hermosa eres!…-Le escuche decir-

Entonces subió su cuerpo encima de mi y empezó a lamerme, pasando su descarada lengua sobre mi piel, desde la oreja derecha que también mordió, bajando por mi cara y mis mejillas, mis senos en los cuales se detuvo por un momento, después hasta llegar a mi vientre bajando más, su lengua se deslizaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentirlo hacerme esto me causaba un asco, una repulsión y lo peor era que no podía detenerlo. Mientras él lamia mi vientre bajo, una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme las piernas, subiendo hasta que me llego a mi entrepierna la cual estaba húmeda, estaba asustada, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Yo nunca imagine que mi primera vez seria de esta manera, de pronto los dedos de Inuyasha me tocaron justo en mi intimidad presionándola, solloce estaba más que claro que él no se detendría ante nada, el chico continuaba su recorrido por mi piel mientras sus manos acariciaban mi feminidad, yo me retorcería debajo de él, no… No… ¿Porqué él no se detenía? Era horrible sentirlo haciéndome todo esto sin que yo pudiera defenderme. Sus dedos se movían sobre mi intimidad de forma lenta y tortuosa, temía que él quisiera introducir sus asquerosos dedos en mi interior, pero él simplemente continuaba lamiéndome y acariciándome. No había acabado de reponerme de eso, cuándo en ese instante el muchacho se incorporo y cuándo lo observe lamerse los dedos con sumo detenimiento me estremecí. Cuándo hubo acabado de hacerlo volvió la mirada hacía mi que lo miraba horrorizada, entonces de la nada me abrió las piernas mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban a la fuerza y se inclino para acercarse hacía mi propio sexo, trate de cerrarlas, pero Inuyasha me lo impidió con sus manos en mis piernas obligando a que permanecieran abiertas.

-¡No, no veas ahí!-Le grité-

Lo veía observar mi feminidad con un rostro inescrutable, yo simplemente temblaba de los pies a la cabeza ¿Qué era lo que Inuyasha quería hacerme? Fue en ese momento cuándo… Sentí su lengua lamiendo esa parte de mí, me quería morir…

-¡No, no lo hagas! Inuyasha, por piedad ¡No! ¡Ahí no! No…

Pero el continuo en su tarea, asiéndome estremecer cada vez que su talentosa lengua rozaba esa sensible zona de mi piel, aumentando cada vez el ritmo en que lo hacía.

-¡Inuyasha!-Exclame un gemido entre dolor y placer, soltando pequeñas lágrimas de esos mismos sentimientos, apretando fuertemente mis manos detrás de las ataduras… Jamás antes había sentido eso-

Pero si no podía con eso, menos pude cuándo lo sentí introducir su ardiente lengua en mi interior, saboreando, degustando todo lo que hallaba a su paso, era realmente doloroso, podía percibir su lengua acariciándome de mil formas diferentes, intente inútilmente de apartar el rostro de Inuyasha de ese lugar cerrando las piernas, eso no sólo no funciono sino que al parecer excito aún más a Inuyasha, que introdujo aún más profundo su lengua en mi interior moviéndola de arriba hacía abajo.

-No… ¡Inuyasha no!…-Insistí de nuevo mientras seguía intentando apartar su cabeza de mi sexo-

El muchacho siguió lamiendo esa parte de mi a placer, me sentía tan avergonzada mientras escuchaba mis propios gemidos emerger de mi boca a contra mi voluntad, ¡No quería! Podía sentir con claridad cómo aquella húmeda lengua se deslizaba cómo una experta por cada rincón de mi interior ¡Era demasiado! Apreté los parpados, cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía cómo la áspera lengua de Inuyasha se deslizaba dentro de mi, sintiendo que esas lágrimas de dolor mezclado con placer querían volver a salir.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Ahhh!

El muchacho se separo lentamente de mi intimidad y cuándo al fin se levanto, sus dedos al igual que las comisuras de su boca tenían ese liquido blanquecino, en parte rosa que brotaba de mí interior. Me estremecí al verlo relamerse los labios, y luego saborear y deleitarse con el líquido que aún tenía en sus dedos, para después sonreírme de una forma tan perversa y sensual que hizo que se me derritieran hasta los huesos; y al mismo tiempo me lleno de ira, verlo de esa forma me irrito más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Entonces él se sentó sobre mi-Aún entre mis piernas- y se desabrochó el cinturón, para luego quitarse el pantalón y quedar en la misma situación que yo, verlo desnudo me dejo pasmada, demasiado ya había sido verlo sin camisa, nunca antes había visto desnudo a un muchacho y presentía que no seria lo peor que me pasaría esta noche. Baje la mirada y mi cara se puso totalmente roja en el momento en el cual divise aquél miembro erecto, viril y enorme que lo distinguía cómo el hombre que era. No pude soportarlo y llorando subí la mirada me fije en su cara pero no fue mejor, él estaba sonriéndome con perversidad, casi con arrogancia. Él lo haría, estaba más que segura: Me tomaría, me haría suya a pesar de que yo no lo deseara…

Cuándo él poso su sexo desnudo y caliente sobre el mío que estaba en la misma forma, la sensación fue abrumadora y me sentí desfallecer por la pena, entonces Inuyasha restregó su sexo desnudo contra el mío, me dolía, pero no podía detenerlo, estaba atada de manos y con las piernas inmovilizadas, lo sentía frotarse contra mi y podía sentirlo tan duro, grande y caliente, me retorcía debajo de él tratando de cerrar las piernas y haciendo hasta lo imposible por alejarlo, pero al contrario de mis intensiones no lograba nada y el muchacho parecía desearlo mucho más que antes, dentro de unos cuantos segundos Inuyasha estaría haciendo comigo todo cuánto desease. No podía evitar las ganas de llorar, él me hacia eso y yo no podía defenderme.

-Kagome he querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi… Había soñado tantas veces con tenerte así…-A estas alturas las lágrimas cubrían mis ojos-

Sentí como se pocisionaba a la entrada de mi centro de calor, y al sentirlo tan caliente, endurecido e inmenso, asustada intente alejarme, pero los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha no me lo permitieron, cerré los ojos apretándolos fuertemente deseando que aquello pasará rápido, pero entonces lo escuche suspirar, abrí los ojos y observe su rostro, el chico se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-Relájate, te va a gustar créeme-A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores que me había hablado, ahora su voz se escuchaba muy tierna y dulce, pero eso no me importaba ¿Gustarme? ¿Cómo podría gustarme que él me hiciera eso? ¡¿Cómo?-

El muchacho se acerco a mi rostro, besándolo y lamiéndolo, yo ladee el rostro para no mirar su cara y entonces sentí cómo él empezaba a penetrarme lentamente, mientras sus labios descendían por mi cuello, mis ojos se dilataron por el dolor y la vergueza que sentía en ese instante, pensar que en ese momento estaba perdiendo lo único que tenia para ofrecerle a la única persona que de verdad amaba…

Sentí como la punta de él se había introducido en mí, y luego salió, de nuevo sentí la esperanza de que hubiera recapacitando, pero entonces…

Sentí como si un millón de cuchillos se clavaran en mi vientre, cómo si me atravesará un rayo y millones de hormigas bajaran por mis piernas, en el momento en el que él me penetro de golpe, el dolor era terrible, mis puños se cerraron detrás de las ataduras, cerré los ojos apretando los dientes intentando olvidarlo y en ese momento proferí un grito de dolor, la sangre, prueba de mi virginidad empezó a correr por mis piernas…

En ese momento las lágrimas rodaron libremente por mis mejillas, más por la impotencia de no poder detenerlo, que por el dolor que sentía.

-Kagome sentirme dentro de ti… Se siente maravilloso… Quiero adorar tu cuerpo antes de que esta noche termine-Llore al escucharlo decir aquello, él se sentía bien y yo… Yo me sentía en lo más profundo del infierno..-

No me adaptaba a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí grande y duro… Demasiado grande, ¡Era un intruso dentro de mi cuerpo! Me sentía tan incomoda, el dolor de tener algo tan grande dentro de mi, me revolvió el estomago, sentía tantas ganas de vomitar, creí que eso era todo ¡No podía haber nada peor que eso en el universo! Entonces lo sentí… Se movía, se presionaba en mi interior… Se movía dentro de mi, primero lento y luego más y más rápido… Luego empezó a salir y entrar. ¡No lo soportaba! Si era lento podía sentir sentirlo más detalladamente dentro de mi, y eso me hacía sentirme en lo profundo de un abismo… Y cuándo se movía rápido me dolía…

¡Lo único que quería era que Inuyasha terminará con esa tortura!, por que era una tortura, sentirlo moviéndose dentro de mi tan libremente… Un recordatorio constante de mí impotencia…

-No…¡No!.. No Inuyasha… Duele… Es dem… Ahhh… Demasiado-Le pedí con voz sollozante… Me sentía tan débil, tan desvalida, tan humillada … No encontraba palabras para describir el desagrado que sentía por mi misma-

Él no hizo caso a mi petición y continuo besándome, con besos sofocados por la pasión, podía sentir su intrusa e invasiva lengua explorando el interior de mi boca de forma deseosa y desesperada, casi cómo si quisiera devorarme…

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo su asqueroso cuerpo encima de mi. Trate de olvidarlo y dejar que el tiempo pasará, pero por más que lo intentará, cuando lograba hacerlo, era cómo si Inuyasha lo supiera por que era justo en esos momentos era cuándo me embestía más fuerte y se hundía mucho más en mi…

Él lo estaba disfrutando, lo sabía por los sonidos que profería, eran cómo… Llenos de satisfacción… Al fin había logrado tomar lo que quería… Yo por mi parte no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar… Odiaba todo lo que él me hacia, cómo se movía dentro de mí, cómo iba invadiéndome, algunos gemidos salieron de mi boca, pero acompañados de protestas, ¡Era horrible! Él me hacia todo esto contra mi voluntad, sin mi consentimiento…

-Por… Por fav… ¡Ahhh!… Favor…¡Detente!

-Kago…¡AHHH!..Mmmmee…¡Me vuelves loco!

-In… Inuyash…¡Aaahhh!

-¡KAG… KAGOMMMME!

Fue entonces cuándo lo sentí derramarse en mi interior, no pude evitar sentime más feliz, ¡La tortura había acabado!, o eso pensaba yo… Por qué en ese instante Inuyasha alzó la mirada y me dijo:

-Kagome quiero que entiendas algo… Te deseba más que a nada… Y lo sigo haciendo… ¡Cada uno de tus malditos gestos me provoca!…-Creí que él mentía cuándo entonces lo sentí crecer en mí interior, no, no podía se cierto, ¡Inuyasha no podía volver a hacerme eso!-

La historia se repitió una y otra vez durante la noche, ya no estaba segura si al finalizar, seria la última o continuaría… Sólo lo sentía hundirse dentro de mi una y otra vez, no podía reaccionar estaba tan desolada y triste ¿Porque todo esto tenia que pasarme a mi? ¿Porque yo? Podía sentir el calor de el cuerpo de Inuyasha abrazándome por completo, cómo su cuerpo sudoroso me aplastaba por completo con cada embestida que me daba, podía sentir como el cabello de su flequillo rozaba mi rostro, pero no me atrevía a verlo, no quería creer que esto era real, no podía ser real; era demasiado cruel…

En la última vez Inuyasha dijo una palabra, una frase que me dolió en lo más profundo de alma:

-¡MIA!, Eres toda mía pequeña.

Y cuándo en aquella ocasión se derramó dentro de mi me hizo sentir devastada, por que me hizo confirmar la verdad de sus palabras: Era suya, ¡Más suya que nunca!

Era verdad aún en contra de mí voluntad él había logrado tomarse y hacerme suya, no sé cuántas veces, sin embargo sólo el pensarlo me hacía sentir profundamente mal.

Cuando finalmente Inuyasha terminó, se quedo recostado sobre mis senos tratando de recuperar la respiración y musito:

-Kagome… Eso fue increíble… No puedes imaginar cuán feliz me haces pequeña…-Él se sentía feliz, yo por mi parte sentía asco de mi misma él había usado mi cuerpo para aplacar sus deseos, sin importarle lo que yo pudiera sentir-

Inuyasha se levanto de sobre mi y subiendo un poco más desató mis manos que tenia amarradas, tenia enrojecidas las muñecas de los cientos de veces que intente liberarme, para intentar hacer que él disminuyera el ritmo tan enloquecedor que llevaba; luego se quito de encima de mí. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarme a mi misma, me sentía tan sucia, tan impura, tan usada…

Él se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción:

-Kagome, será mejor que te vallas las demás sirvientas llegarán en aproximadamente medía hora.

-¿Por qué te molestaría que ellas se enteraran de lo perverso y ruin que puedes llegar a ser?-Le conteste con rencor-

-Kagome, solo te diré unas cuántas cosas:

1-Ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó está noche.

2-No pienses que está será la última vez que estemos así, y por último…

3- Que ni se te ocurra renunciar.

Esas 3 cosas que él me dijo, o más bien me ordeno me noquearon, era obvio que no le convenía que eso se supiera, pero volver a soportar su asqueroso cuerpo dentro de el mío… Acostarme con él ya había sido bastante malo, aún así pensaba que podría vivir con esa vergüenza. Pero someterme a él una y otra vez… Convertirme prácticamente en su amante ¿Cómo podría vivir así? El sólo pensarlo me provocaba asco y nauseas… Y por último me bloqueaba mi única salida, para escapar de él: El poder renunciar; estaba molesta, no aún más que eso, no pude evitarlo y le conteste furiosa.

-¿Y qué tal si no cumplo con lo que me pides?-Volteo a verme aún sonriente-

-Bueno… Supongo que no querrás que mis padres, las demás sirvientas, la señora Kaede… Y sobre todo Kikyo y…-No podía haber nadie que se enterará de ello, peor que Kikyo-Sesshomaru-Eso me asustó, ¿Cómo sabía él, de lo que sentía por Sesshomaru?, pero cuando yo les dijera que él fue quien me forzó, seguramente me comprenderían-Bueno se enteraran de que el día en que mis padres no estaban y les dí el día libre a todos los empleados, tú regresaste…-¿De qué estaba hablando?- Te metiste a mi cuarto, te desnudaste ante mí, y me rogaste que te hiciera mía… Y que yo al negarme, me amenazaste con decirle a mi "amada y querida" novia Kikyo-Pude notar el sarcasmo al decir esos adjetivos, ¿Seria que él no sentía nada por Kikyo?-Que yo te acosaba, y de esa manera tuve que acceder…

-¡Pero esto no pasó así!-Protesté-

Él me miró con burla y luego me contestó:

-Sé sincera Kagome, ¿A quién crees que le creerían si tuvieran que elegir entre tú y yo? A mí que me conocen de toda la vida y saben que siempre he tenido una cordura intachable… O a ti, una chica a la que acaban de conocer.

Lloré de impotencia nuevamente, era obvio que si tuvieran que elegir le creerían a él, lo que me dejaba totalmente a su merced, tendría que quedarme callada de la porquería que él me había hecho está noche, tendría que soportar sus ataques hasta qué él se cansará de mí, y no podría renunciar…

-Kagome, te repito que te vallas-Ahora su rostro y su voz sonaban cómo siempre, cómo si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada, me levante fui a hacía dónde él estaba y levante la mano para darle una buena bofetada, pero él me sujeto nuevamente de las muñecas y acercándome a su cuerpo me besó apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el chico estaba acorralándome contra la pared y haciéndome sentir entre las piernas la dureza de su erección, poco después obligándome a abrirlas, -Para que él se sintiera más a gusto-empezó a embestirme levemente mientras suaves gemidos salían de su boca, cuándo terminó de besarme, aún sin dejar de embestirme me preguntó:

-¿Quieres… Que… Mmmm… continmmm… mmnuemos? -Asustada moví la cabeza, negando a su propuesta- Entonces… Temmmm… Sugiero que… Mmmmm… Temmmm vallas-A pesar de haber terminado de hablar continuo haciéndome lo mismo durante algún tiempo, mientras yo sólo sentía cómo él se empujaba una y otra vez contra mi feminidad cada vez de manera más fuerte, salvaje y ruda que la anterior, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, mis ojos se cubrieron nuevamente de lágrimas cristalinas, el tiempo se me hizo eterno mientras él me tenia así, finalmente se alejo de mi, pero antes de soltarme me dio una fuerte embestida que me hizo abrir los ojos del dolor-

En cuánto el chico me soltó, tomé una toalla que él me ofrecía-Mis ropas habían sido desgarradas-y corriendo salí llorando de la habitación, mientras me iba recordé de nuevo el rostro de Inuyasha, sus gemidos, sus gritos, sus caricias, sus besos, su insaciable y ardorosa pasión, el contacto con su piel…

Las lágrimas seguían brotando de forma amarga**,** e inevitablemente no pude más que sentir rencor hacía él por la forma tan cruel en la que me había tratado, al llegar a mi habitación, solté la toalla y me metí al baño, necesitaba quitarme la asquerosa sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, sus besos sobre todo mi cuerpo, la sensación que el tenerlo dentro de mí dejó aún me dolía, mi intimidad me dolía de una forma que jamás pensé que podría existir, está incomodidad entre las piernas, las marcas y chupetones por todo mi cuerpo, no desaparecían por más Jabón que les pusiera y más fuerte que las tallara, el agua caía sobre mí, y entre el agua podían escucharse claramente mis sollozos, sólo eso podía hacer… Llorar, porque no podía hablar sobre eso, no podía rechazarlo y no podía huir.

Aparte el agua de mi rostro recordando cómo él me tocaba, ahora me causaba asco, ese maldito había abusado de mí, me había violado sin piedad por toda la noche, y estaba segura, debido al momento en el que me besó y pude sentirlo, antes de salir de aquella habitación, que si no fuera por que las sirvientas vendrían, aún me tendría en esa cama haciendo conmigo todo lo que deseaba…

Estaba completamente inconsolable…

Fui violada mi primera vez… No lo hice con alguien que me gustará… No fue hermoso…

Inuyasha; jamás lo perdonaría por lo que me había hecho.

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Esa noche me desperté otra vez cómo de costumbre, después de un corto e inquieto sueño con el inolvidable rostro de Kagome y me encontré nuevamente acorralado con la marea de mi pasión. Comprendía que ella me gustaba, la deseaba de una manera desesperada, loca, pecadora e irremediable, pero ella quería a mi primo y eso me partía el corazón…

Me senté en la cama de mi habitación meditando, Kagome; esas malditas palabras que había leído en su diario me atormentaban, "_Pienso que cada vez amo más a Sesshomaru, espero el día en que llegué el momento de poder ser finalmente suya en cuerpo y alma__"__, _ser suya en cuerpo y alma, sólo sobre mí maldito cadáver, pero a pesar de ese dolor que tenia en el pecho, había uno mucho mayor en mi entrepierna, uno que me sofocaba.

-Kagome, niña estúpida, mira lo que has hecho-Dije mirando mi hinchado miembro-

Suspire pesadamente, lo que más deseaba por sobre todas las cosas era el dejar de sentir esto por ella, esta pasión obsesiva y enfermiza que me hacia desear quererla sólo para mi y morir de los celos al saber que ella amaba a otro, una pasión totalmente absurda puesto que ella era apenas una niña, quería dejar de sentir esto de lo que ella no tenia la culpa.

Miré el reloj, apenas eran poco más de las 2.00 de la mañana, todavía tenía una larga noche por delante…

Trate de dormirme en vano durante varias horas, toda esta situación me tenia harto. Me toqué la cabeza con pesar, de verdad que ésta me dolía a morir, ya que no me pude dormir, había pasado la noche entera en pensar en cómo iba a deshacerme de todos los demás criados, que ahora sólo me causaban molestia, pero lo que de verdad ocupaba toda mi atención era todas las cosas que iba a hacerle a esa pequeña sirvienta que me volvía completamente loco cuándo al fin estuviéramos solos.

Era viernes por la mañana decidí salir de mi habitación para no toparme con Kagome, y poder cumplir con el plan que tenía, todas las sirvientas estaban demasiado ocupadas pues la señora Kaede les había ordenado trabajar de más para que en el viaje de mi madre todo saliera perfecto, mi madre salió de la casa a las 4.00 de la tarde, unos minutos después Kagome termino de limpiar mi habitación, me topé con ella y le pedí que arreglará el estudio de nuevo y que por favor esta vez si quedará limpio, ya que la última vez había quedado en pésimas condiciones-Naturalmente era mentira, pero eso era parte de mi plan-

Durante el tiempo que Kagome estaba en el estudio, me encargue de llamar a toda la servidumbre, excepto la señora Kaede, y les dí el día libre, ellos preguntaron la razón, les dije que no los necesitaba, y que ya le había dado el día libre a Kagome, y por eso no la veían, su sentido de "justicia y equidad" les hizo pensar que eso era lo correcto y aceptar de inmediato, poco después apareció la señora Kaede llamando a una de las muchachas Yui, y al chico encargado de vigilar que todas cumplieran con sus deberes, más o menos un tipo de mayordomo, al ver que no estaban, me preguntó, por ellos y yo le respondí que les había dado el día libre a ellos y a toda la demás servidumbre, entonces me pregunto el por qué, le dije, que ahora que mis padres no estaban en casa, deseaba un poco de privacidad, y además tenía que practicar, le recomendé que se fuera también, ella dudo un momento y preguntó en seguida por Kagome, le respondí que ella había sido la primera en irse, y por eso no la veía, le comenté que al no estar las demás para que se quedaba, ella lo medito un momento y luego acepto mi propoción, pero me prohibió, hacer alguna fiesta, o algo parecido, y me previno que si encontraba, la casa en malas condiciones lo lamentaría, le sonreí, y le asegure que no sería así. ¡Perfecto!-Pensé- ahora lo único que me quedaba era encargarme de Kagome, haría a esa pequeña niña tocar el cielo con las manos…

Pude ver el momento en el cuál ella salio de el estudio y fue a la cocina, a la sala, y a cada rincón de la casa, sin encontrar a nadie, en ningún momento se percató de que yo la seguía. Mientras ella caminaba mi mirada se detuvo en su cuerpo tan sólo cubierto por aquella ridícula prenda que conformaba su uniforme, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo se vería ese pequeño cuerpo debajo de aquél vestidito, que era tan pequeño que bien me permitía contemplar más de lo que debería, aunque no tanto cómo yo lo deseaba… Sabía que no había sido decisión de Kagome que su uniforme fuera así, pero verla usando aquella prenda, estaba inevitablemente provocándome… Llamándome…

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras me imaginaba recorriendo aquél hermoso cuerpo con mis manos… ¡Sentía que la cabeza iba a terminar explotándome! O al menos terminaría volviéndome loco en cualquier momento…

Había soñando tantas veces con hacerla mía… Y sabía que también lo había estado evitando, había tratado de contener mis deseos… ¡Pero ya no podía más! Tenía, sentía un infernal deseo de poseerla… Y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Realmente a pesar de todo tenia que aceptar me dolía que fuera así, no podía dejar de ver en mi mente esos inocentes y cálidos ojos, y esa dulce sonrisa, no quería lastimar a un ser tan puro cómo ella, pero no tenía otra opción…

Observe la expresión de duda en el bello rostro de Kagome, y decidí que ya era hora de aclararle las cosas, por eso y por que la pasión que ella había despertado en mí me quemaba hasta lo más profundo del alma, y dolía, dolía mucho…

-No te esfuerces Kagome, no hay nadie-Le dije intentando aparentar paciencia, pero la verdad me moría por tenerla en ese instante-

Ella se volteo para verme y me miró desconcertada.

-¿No hay nadie?

-No lo has confirmado ya tú misma-Le respondí-

Supongo que su sentido de supervivencia le indico que algo estaba mal, por que se puso a decirme los nombres de varías chicas, intentando saber si se encontraban ahí.

-Ukyo… Akari… Sakura… Yura… Ayuna.. Azune..-Moví la cabeza levemente negando cada una de sus opciones, y entonces- Kaede

Baje la cabeza, y recordé las dificultades que tuve para convencerla, pero que al final lo logré. Entonces le respondí:

-Fue a ella a al que me dio más trabajo convencer, no sabes el esfuerzo que me causo, pero al final cuándo le dije que le había dado el día libre a todas, incluida tú, y no tendría a nadie a quien ordenarle hacer los trabajos decidió irse

Ella me miró de pronto con temor en los ojos, ¿Así que empezaba a hacer conclusiones en su mente?

-¿Le diste el día libre a todas y todos los empleados?

-Si-Le respondí con simpleza, deseaba terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible-

-¿Por qué le dijiste a la señora Kaede que me habías dado el día libre, y cómo fue que ella te lo creyó?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sonreí, y luego le respondí

-En realidad Kagome, si no le hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera podido deshacerme de ella-Pude ver su cara de preocupación-Respectó a cómo lo creyó, ¿No te preguntaste la razón de el por qué te mande limpiar el estudio de esa forma, demasiado estricta? La razón fue esa, al no verte durante tanto tiempo, la señora pensó que lo que le decía era verdad-

Me callé de pronto, y la vi, ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba hacerla mía en ese mismo instante o desfallecería, quería, cómo anhelaba hacerla mía de una forma tan profunda que pudiera tallarle en el cuerpo y en el alma la pasión que sentía por ella. Levante la mirada mientras sonreía y por primera vez le deje ver en mis ojos ese deseo que me consumía por dentro, y cuándo lo hice pude ver el miedo en los ojos de Kagome.

-Bueno respectó a la razón digamos que tengo otros planes para ti, por esta noche-Mi sonrisa se volvió más grande-

La observe correr hacía el final del pasillo asustada, pero era demasiado tarde, no escaparía de mí, no me rechazaría más, cómo lo hizo las 2 primeras veces cuándo intente y cuándo logré besarla, recordarlo me dolía todavía. Sonreí, al ver a dónde la había llevado su frenética carrera: Mi habitación. Ella misma se había metido en la boca del lobo. Kagome realmente ¡Que niña tan tonta! De todos los lugares a dónde podría haber ido, había elegido precisamente mi habitación y eso me facilitaba mucho más las cosas…

Camine en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta y luego entré sonriendo, pude ver que Kagome buscaba algún lugar dónde pudiera refugiarse de mí, aproveche ese momento, para cerrar la puerta con llave, ella no escaparía…

Al ver que no había dónde huir, volteó a verme, a pesar de que trate no pude evitar sentirme triste por eso ¿Realmente deseabas huir de mis brazos Kagome?, al darme cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras la furia y la tristeza me dómino, camine hacía ella y la tomé de las muñecas, al hacerlo ella me gritó:

-¡Suéltame Inuyasha, y déjame salir!

Ella me odiaba, no pude evitar sentirme dolido por ello.

-Kagome, por favor tranquilízate-Trate de calmarla pero en ese instante ella me miró con enojo, todo dolor que hubiera dentro de mí desapareció, sólo quedo la furia-

-Suéltame-Ella intentó soltarse del agarre, que yo tenia en sus muñecas- aléjate .

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a rechazarme?-Recordé el incidente con el beso-Me torturas todos los días… Kagome… Lo que haces es cruel… Me provocas y debo conformarme con baños de agua fría… Para apaciguar este ardor… Que tú misma causas… Por tú culpa me siento atrapado en las llamas del infierno-Está niñita aprendería que no era nada bueno provocarme a tal extremo-

-¡Inuyasha no, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-Ella me miró con pavor-

-Créeme que si estoy hablando en serio-Le respondí siempre sonriendo-

De pronto pude sentir en el aire una cálida fragancia: El dulce aroma de Kagome, no pude resistirme y con una de mis manos tome uno de los mechones de cabello de Kagome llevándolo hasta mi nariz y oliéndolo. Ese aroma… Ese irresistible aroma… Me provocaba tanto el de deseo de… Sin resistirme por más tiempo acerque mi rostro al de la pequeña muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera besarla sentí un intenso dolor que me hizo soltarla y caer al suelo ahogándome en aquel repentino sufrimiento

Levante lentamente y sutilmente la sólo para encontrarme con la imagen de Kagome intentando salir ella haló de la perilla tantas veces cómo pudo, pero yo sabía que eso era totalmente en vano. A pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirme enojado por su reciente desprecio. Me levante lentamente al tiempo que la jovencita volvía a mirarme, camine hacia ella mirándola con rencor. Sólo podía pensar en algo y eso era que ella no me quería ¡Ella no me quería!

Aventé a Kagome sobre la cama, y empecé a desvestirme, por el ardor que sentía la piel me quemaba.

-Eres una pequeña b…-Le grite, sin embargo trate de tranquilizarme, me calle y suspire profundamente, Kagome no se merecía que yo la tratara así. Demasiado ya tenia con lo que planeaba hacerle-

Volví mi mirada hacia ella que me miraba con miedo, ya sabía lo que yo quería hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Me preguntó con aquella voz de niña ahora envuelta con temor

¿De verdad que ella me preguntaba eso?, ¿Era tan inocente cómo para no saber que era lo que me proponía? Le sonreí, y luego de acercarme lo suficiente, me coloque encima de ella, tenia su cuerpo apretado contra el mío y eso me volvía loco, no podía creerlo estaba a punto de cumplir mi más grande fantasía, mi más anhelado deseo….

Kagome, me era imposible creer que de verdad podía tenerte así, pronto pude percatarme de que sin darse cuenta la muchachita temblaba cómo una hoja, la pequeña sirvienta estaba atrapada, al tenerla tan cerca pude percibir el olor de su fragancia, ella me tenía completamente impregnado de su dulce aroma, lo que hizo que mi miembro, se pusiera aún más duro, ¡Maldita sea!, me acerqué aún más a ella, y pude sentir la tibieza de su piel, entonces le susurre al oído:

-¿Qué que es lo que deseo? Eso es simple… Quiero que seas mía-Tenia que aceptar que durante todo este tiempo había tratado de oprimir mi deseo, ¡Pero no podía! ¡Ya no podía esperar más! La deseaba demasiado…

No pude resistirme y dejándome llevar por la pasión que ella me provocaba, la besé, ¡Cómo había deseado besarla durante tanto tiempo! Me sentía perdido en el sabor de sus labios ¡Cómo deseaba en esos momentos detener el tiempo y tenerla por siempre así! Pero sabía que Kagome no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto y eso me hacia sentir culpable. Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse enteramente con el mío mientras movía mis labios sobre los de ella, yo era el único que participaba en dicha caricia ya que Kagome no ceso en ningún instante de resistirse a mi. Busque su lengua dentro de su boca, escuchando a la pequeña chica jadear en el momento en el que lo hice. Trataba de desahogarme en sus labios, saboreando de la sensación de que era el poder sentir cómo temblaban inevitablemente mientras los aplastaba con los míos. Se sentía tan bien el disfrutar de los temblorosos labios de Kagome. Podía escuchar a la muchachita sollozando y forcejeando tratando de quitarme de encima de su pequeño cuerpo, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte comparado con ella. Sentí tanta lastima de mi mismo al darme cuenta de lo que hacia, tener que forzarla a algo tan cruel sólo por que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo…

Empecé a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente. Kagome… Era inevitable, el sólo tenerla cerca hacía que mi sangre hirviera en el deseo de tenerla entre mis brazos, y poder besarla, abrazarla… Y es que tan sólo su dulce aroma me hacia perder el control…. ¡Estúpido maldito aroma al que era adicto tal y cómo si se tratara de una droga!

Mis labios no se apartaban de los suyos, estaba cómo loco, poseído por el deseo de poder hacerla mía, de devorarla completa… Mis manos buscaban el poder controlar esta viva pasión acariciando cada parte de su suave y blanca piel, cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por venir… ¡No sabía que hacer, tanta pasión estaba matándome!

Suspire. Kagome ¿Cuantas veces no había soñado con poder tenerte así? Sentir que te rendías ante mis caricias y me pedía que te hiciera mía, porque me deseaba de la misma forma anhelante y desesperada en la que yo te deseaba a ti…

Suspire pesadamente realmente no quería lastimarla, pero ¡Maldición estaba tan excitado! Y si y no lo hacia ¿Quien garantizaba que Kagome no se entregaría a Sesshomaru poco después? El sólo pensarlo me hacia hervir de los celos, ¡La quería y la quería sólo para mi! Y demonios ¡Cuánto me costo aceptarlo! ¿Yo interesado en una niñita tonta? Continúe acariciándola ¡Esa maldita ropa me irritaba, tenía que quitársela!, Sentí cómo ella se erizaba entre mis brazos.

Pero ¡Por Dios! Me encantaban poder sentir ese pequeño, frágil y delicado cuerpo aprisionado debajo de el mío, deseaba tanto poder acabar con esta hambre de tenerla, de esta necesidad de poseerla, a ella sólo a ella, deseaba saciarme con su pequeño cuerpo hasta el cansancio… Poseerla hasta que se me escapara el último aliento de el alma, hasta que ya no quedara en mi cuerpo más energía que pudiera gastar…

Kagome estaba demasiado asustada, lo sabía, pero no podía dejarla irse, no ahora que finalmente podría tenerla de la manera en la cuál siempre la desee…

-Inuyasha, por favor basta, detente-Ella me suplicó, ¡Pero yo no quería detenerme!-

-Kagome, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que he estado deseando esto. No debiste provocarme tanto pequeña-Trate de calmar un poco la excitación que tenia, pero era imposible y mucho más teniéndola a ella tan cerca, sonreí hoy acabaría con esta horrorosa agonía, por que Kagome esta noche ¡Finalmente sería mía!

Entonces me dediqué a besar su cuello tal y cómo había estado deseando, su sabor tan dulce me tenía hipnotizado, me detuve, ¡Esa maldita ropa me estorbaba!, entonces sin mirar a Kagome, rompí la ropa que le cubría de la cintura para arriba.

-No… Espera… Qu… ¿Qué hac…?-Le escuché protestar, pero aún así, termine de desgarrar su ropa., y después hice lo mismo con el pequeño sujetador que portaba, apartando de su piel cualquier pedazo de tela, dejándola desnuda de la parte del dorso, estaba fascinado con su tersa y blanca piel, me provocaba el deseo de lamerla… Y había decidido no sucumbir a ningún deseo que sintiera de ella, me disponía a hacerlo pero entonces pensé que había algo que me importaba más en este momento…

Con mis rodillas trate de abrirme paso a través de las hermosas y perfectas piernas de Kagome, sin embargo casi inmediatamente la chica se dio cuenta y empezó a hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, me causaba tanta gracia sobre todo cuando contemplaba el sonrosado rostro de la muchachita con aquél gesto extraña mezcla entre el miedo y la preocupación; y si bien fue divertido, no podía permanecer toda la noche de esta manera, así que dejando atrás el juego le abrí definitivamente las piernas a Kagome en ese momento no pude evitar reír con malicia, Kagome, pronto, muy pronto serias mía, total y únicamente mía… Luego sin tomar en cuenta a la muchacha me coloque entre sus piernas abiertas, tal y cómo si lo hubiera hecho para mí.

-Tú me pusiste así, ahora remédialo mi vida-Le dije con sorna-

Me acomode mejor entre sus piernas y entonces ¡Que sensación tan maravillosa!, es cierto que mi miembro se puso más duro, pero diferencia de otras veces, la tibieza del sexo de Kagome contra el mío era increíblemente placentero, ¿Si así se sentía, sólo el estar sobre ella, cómo se sentiría estar en su interior?

No pude evitarlo y restregué mi miembro con fuerza contra el sexo de Kagome, ¡Se sentía tan bien!, lo volví a hacer otra vez, ella empezaba a humedecerse, ¡Y ni cuenta se había dado! ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Se sentía tan suave y húmedo, lo seguí haciendo…

-¡No detente! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡No ahí!-Me enfureció que ella me rechazará de nuevo, y otra vez me restregué contra su sexo, esta vez con más fuerza que las veces anteriores-¡Ahhh! Detente, por favor detente,-¡Ella, había dejado ir un gemido!, Pero aún así me pedía que me detuviera…

Empecé a acariciar sus pechos ahora desnudos, solamente para mí, no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en uno de aquellos botoncitos rosados que adornaban el centro de los mismos, ¡Ella me había lastimado y ahora debía pagar por eso!, coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre uno de sus pezones y lo aplasté, sabía que eso le dolía, pero para mí era todo lo contrario, sentí un gran placer.

-¡No, no los toques así!-Me grito ella, decidí cumplir sus petición, y rodee sus pequeños-Pero aún así más un poco más grandes que mis manos-y suaves pechos con mis manos, y los aplasté,¡Qué placer! Escuché a Kagome, llorar por el dolor, era suficiente. Sin alejarme de ella, pronuncie:

-El color y la textura perfectos, veamos cómo es su sabor-Ella debió suponer lo que deseaba hacer, por que me miró horrizada, actuaba cómo una niña, ¡Ella era una niña!, lo sabía, pero por más que mi conciencia me decía que me detuviera, mi cuerpo pedía otra cosa; y más que nada la deseaba, ¡La deseaba a morir! Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan ansioso, tan necesitado, tan estúpidamente loco cómo me sentía ahora.

Y es que cada vez que sentía su pequeño cuerpo debajo de mi, no podía evitar pensar en lo deliciosamente placentero que seria el poder hundirme hasta el fondo en su delicada y tierna piel… Porque la deseaba a ella, sólo a ella, sabía que no era correcto pero ella era la única que podría liberarme de esta desequilibrada y ardorosa pasión…

Me acerque para lamer ese pequeño botoncito rozado, pero entonces; ella lo cubrió con sus manos, no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera Kagome, interrumpiera este momento, tome esa pequeña cinta blanca que adornaba graciosamente su cintura, y tomando sus manos, me medio senté en la cama, sin salir de sus piernas, ¡No abandonaría ese lugar por nada del mundo! Las até a los bordes de la cama, dejándola indefensa.

-Tranquila sólo quiero ver si el resto de ti sabe igualmente delicioso-Trate de calmarla, mientras me acercaba a sus pechos-

Sin embargo cuándo termine de hablar me di cuenta de que ella intentaba salir de debajo de mí, y en un intento desesperado, cerró las piernas tratando de expulsarme de ellas, pero lo único que logró fue acercar mi miembro aún más a su centro de calor-Adoraba esa ingenuidad en Kagome, pensar que al hacer eso me alejaría de ella, sin saber que tendría el efecto contrarío-Sentí la humedad y la carne de Kagome en ese lugar, contra mi dura excitación, y me sentí sofocado por el placer… ¡Simplemente delicioso!

Aproveche ese momento, para jugarle una pequeña broma, deseba prolongar este momento un poco más. Reí con perversidad y le susurre con malicia en el oído:

-Te mueres por ser mía ¿No es verdad?-En seguida ella me contradeció-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, estás loco, tú contacto me enferma y te detesto con toda mi alma-

Eso me dolió en el alma, estaba seguro, que si fuera Sesshomaru, ella no actuaría así, y es por eso que me encargaría hasta el último momento de recordarle que era yo y no él quien le hacía el amor…-

-Pues tal vez me odies niña estúpida, pero estoy seguro que tú cuerpo adorará todo lo que pienso hacerle.

Enseguida empecé a embestir contra ella, la sensación era exquisita, Kagome, era tan deliciosamente dulce…

Sin embargo esa maldita falda de sirvienta de nuevo se oponía, pero me sentía tan bien golpeando contra ella que no me detuve, ¡Estaba embistiéndola!, ¡Qué delicia!, al parecer a Kagome le molestaba, pues sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido debajo de mí, eso me irrito un poco, y sólo para hacerla sentir peor, para que supiera cómo me sentía yo, embestí con más fuerza contra ella… ¡Se sentía tan bien!…

Entonces logré lo que quería, ella empezó a humedecerse más de lo que ya lo estaba, pude sentirlo, ¡Sus bragas estaban húmedas!, no pude evitar reírme ella me odiaba, pero su cuerpo me respondía…

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? Creí que tú no querías que esto pasara y sin embargo ahora estás tan húmeda ¿Te gustan que te traten cómo en verdad te lo mereces? ¿No es cierto?-Le dije con burla y rencor en la voz, sabía que no tenia ningún derecho a hablarle así, no tenía por que ofenderla ¡Pero es que no soportaba su rechazo! Sólo quería liberar todo este resentimiento que sentía -

-No… De… Déjame…-La escuche decir-

-No quieres que te deje Kagome… -Trataba de convencerme de ello, pero sabía que ella aborrecía todo lo que le estaba haciendo-Y si quieres, lo dejaras de querer. Ya lo verás preciosa ¿Porqué no te portas esta noche cómo la zorrita que eres y me dejas disfrutar de ti?-Le dije de último recordando aquellos modales tan infantiles, si ella no hubiera actuado así no estaría en esta situación. Parecía cómo si ella hubiera intentando provocarme a propósito, sabía que eso era imposible, pero una parte de mi se empeñaba en creerlo-

-No… Aléjate… No me gusta que me toques…

-Claro que si…-Dije yo, sabía que ella decía la verdad y eso me dolía, pero no le dejaría ver lo mucho que me dolía su desprecio-

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pues que mala suerte hermosa… Porque esta noche me perteneces…-Le dije y ella me miro con un creciente rencor en la mirada, nunca había visto tanto dolor y odio en la mirada de Kagome. Pero trate de que eso no afectara la fingida voz que estaba usando-No te resistas Kagome o será mucho peor. Vas a ser mía por las buenas o las malas.

Quería humedecerla aún más, y sabía cómo hacerlo, sin embargo quería hacer esto con lentitud para poder disfrutarlo mucho más, así que me acerqué a su rostro besándolo, empezando a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos deseando con ansias continuar lo que iba a hacer antes de que ella me interrumpiera, mis labios rodearon su pezón, dándole suaves caricias, entonces la escuche decir:

-Espera no lo hagas… Inuyasha no…

Sin embargo la ignore y lo probé, su sabor me encantó, era tan dulce, tan suave y sensible, y la entrepierna de la pequeña Kagome, ahora se sentía más cálida, me sentía morir ante tanta perfección, lo besé, lo lamí, lo mordí, lo succione ¡Kagome, me brindaba tanto placer!, Y eso que aún no habíamos empezado…

-¡Mmmmmm!… Kagome te deseo más que a nada… Te he deseado por tanto tiempo…-Le confesé guiado por el placer, sin dejar de jugar con sus rosados pezones-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Inuyasha basta! ¡Detente!

-Mmmm... Sabes tan bien Kagome… Hmmm…-Le dije mientras disfrutaba del dulce sabor que ella poseía-

-Por favor… ¡Para!-La escuche suplicar y trate de ignorar el dolor que nacía en mi pecho por su rechazo. Ella no me quería, ¡Pero yo a ella si! Y es por eso que esta noche Kagome seria mía, yo disfrutaría de su cuerpo, seria mía y ella no me lo iba a negar-

Entonces lo sentí, ella se humedeció tanto que su humedad mojó mi pantalón, ¡Haciéndome desfallecer de placer!

-Inuyasha, detente por lo que más quieras, ya no lo soporto más-Ella me suplicó, y empezó a lloriquear, ¿Lo que más quisiera?, esa niña no entendía nada, entonces le conteste:

-Lo que más quiero es a ti, ¿No lo comprendes? Te deseo a morir. Daría mi vida por una hora haciendo el amor contigo, y mi alma por una noche-Después de hacerle entender aquello continúe besando sus pechos-

-¿Por qué lo haces? No me toques así, por favor-Ella me rogó-

-¡Cállate!-Le grité, odiaba, que ella me pidiera que me detuviera, por que eso me recordaba, que Kagome, no sentía lo mismo que yo-Tú eres la que me provoca. ¿No te das cuenta?, Me vuelves loco niñita tonta.

Desgarré su faldita, y todo pedazo de tela que le cubriera, hasta llegar a sus pequeñas bragas, jalé de ellas y las rompí, dejándola totalmente desnuda debajo de mí, su piel indefensa, sólo para mí…

Empecé a acariciarla, y me detuve un momento para mirarla ahí estaba, Kagome, desnuda ante mí, era tan esplendida, había soñado tantas veces con tenerla así, me encontraba completamente sorprendido por el cuerpo de Kagome, ella era una niña, se veía tan tierna, tímida e inocente, pero su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Ese pequeño cuerpecito debajo de mi me encantaba ¡Y maldición! Mi miembro se puso más duro. Aún me era difícil creer que pronto Kagome seria mía, completa y únicamente mía…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que hermosa eres!…-Musite sin darme cuenta de ello, hasta que lo hube hecho, sin embargo no me arrepentí de nada, realmente ella me parecía preciosa, ahora más que nunca-

La deseaba tanto. Pero ella se veía tan dócil y tierna, era tan suave y cálida, ¿Quién era yo para arrancar aquella inigualable pureza que Kagome poseía? Sabía que Kagome era pura inocencia, pero era eso lo que tanto me perturbaba. Por un momento casi me arrepentí de seguir, tal vez no debería hacerle esto, después de todo ella no se lo merecía, pero ella era tan… Kagome, jamás pensé que existiera alguien que podría llegar a causarme algo cómo esto, ansiaba sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, necesitaba de ella, esa pequeña niña había despertado en mi un deseo irrefrenable, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Casi deseaba que ella fuera sólo de mi propiedad. No sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por ella, sólo que me gustaba, me atraía de una forma que creía completamente irracional, ¡No tenía sentido! Pero ella me volvía malditamente loco…

Entonces subí mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, que inevitablemente temblaba, al ver su blanquecina piel no pude contenerme y empecé a lamerla primero en la oreja la cuál mordí, Kagome era increíblemente dulce, continúe lamiéndola haciéndolo en un tenue descenso, bajando por su suave rostro y sus sonrosadas mejillas, por un momento pude sentir en mi boca no sólo el sabor de su piel, sino también el de sus lágrimas, ella estaba llorando no pude evitar sentirme culpable por eso… Continúe saboreando de su dulce sabor, pase por el cuello, los hombros, sus pechos… Ummmm, ¡Ella era tan deliciosamente exquisita! Disfrute de ese pequeño lugar por un momento más, siendo tan perfectos merecerían un poco más de atención, mi lengua se paseo ansiosa por cada rincón de sus senos hasta llegar a sus pezones, mientras escuchaba a Kagome pedir desesperadamente que me detuviera, me dolía tanto lastimarla, pero no podía y no quería detenerme, después de que hube disfrutado de sus senos tanto cómo lo desee continúe bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, mientras yo hacia esto no pude resistirme y una de mis manos empezó a acariciar sus perfectas piernas, suaves, la piel de Kagome era tan suave, tierna y delicada. Intentaba no recordar que se trataba tan sólo de una pequeña niña pero era imposible, y a cada caricia que le hacia la culpa dentro de mi aumentaba y aún sabiendo que cuándo esto terminara me odiaría por el resto de mi vida, no pensaba ni de broma en detenerme. La mano que acariciaba sus piernas subió hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la pequeña Kagome, ella estaba tan húmeda, era increíble pensar que de verdad hacia todo esto por la fuerza por la manera en la que su cuerpo me respondía, aunque también si contábamos que para mi siempre fue demasiado fácil manipular a las personas para que hicieran lo que deseaba, esto no era verdaderamente algo de que sorprenderse…

No pude resistirme y mis dedos empezaron a acariciar a Kagome en su diminuta feminidad, sentía cómo ella se retorcía debajo de mi, a Kagome verdaderamente no le gustaba, pero se sentía realmente tan delicioso hacerlo… La escuche llorar con fuerza mientras yo seguía acariciándola, ella no me quería, estaba más que seguro de eso, pero al menos sabía que no podría escapar de mi…

Me encantaba ahora más que nunca, sentir como ella se negaba tanto a mis caricias, sabía que al final terminaría sometiéndola, pero por ahora, había descubierto que entre más se negara ella y tratara de apartarme o detenerme, mucho más la deseaba. Me estaba excitando a niveles que nunca antes había alcanzado…

Continúe lamiéndola disfrutando de su adictivo sabor mientras mis dedos acariciaban sin prisa el cálido sexo de Kagome, sin embargo toda esta situación me excitaba mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba así que me reincorpore, observando a la pequeña niña que yacía debajo de mi, la cuál me miraba aterrada, Kagome… Nunca desee dañarla de esta manera, pero era algo completamente inevitable…

Desvíe mi mirada hacia mis manos, y entonces observe que mis dedos estaban manchados con el brilloso liquido rosado que nacía de la hermosa sirvienta, me pregunté de improvisto ¿Cuál seria su sabor?, no pude resistirme y los acerque a mi boca degustando de el dulce sabor de el que estaban cubiertos. Cuándo hube terminado, estaba completamente seguro de lo que deseaba hacer…

De forma casi brusca y a la fuerza le abrí las piernas a Kagome mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban, después me acerque al caliente sexo de la hermosa jovencita, ella trato de cerrar las piernas pero yo se lo impedí, obligándola a tenerlas abiertas, la observe durante un instante, incluso ahí ella era perfecta.

-¡No, no veas ahí!-La escuche gritar de pronto-

Pude observar ese líquido brilloso en la parte rosa de el centro del sexo de Kagome, recordé el dulce sabor que había degustado momentos antes, no pude resistirme y me acerque a lamerlo…

-¡No, no lo hagas! Inuyasha, por piedad ¡No! ¡Ahí no! No…-Oí protestar a la muchachita-

Pero aún así no me detuve, a medida que yo lamía esa parte tan sensible de Kagome, ella se retorcía cada vez más.

-¡Inuyasha!-Gimió ella, en su voz pude distinguir el dolor, pero también el placer, sonreí para mí mismo; ¡La había hecho gemir de placer!-

Era delicioso, poder hacerle eso ¡Kagome era deliciosa! ¡Única y profundamente deliciosa!, quería saborear más a fondo ese exquisito sabor que emanaba de ella, y tratando de encontrar eso que deseaba, introduje mi lengua en su interior, ¡Era incluso más delicioso que antes! Y era aún mucho mejor por que se lo hacía a Kagome, Kagome, Kagome ¡KAGOME! ¡Esa pequeña niña despertaba todos mis sentidos!

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Ahhh!-La escuché gemir de nuevo-

Poco después sus pequeñas piernas temblorosas trataban de apartarme de ella, pero ello sólo me provoco más e introduje mi lengua aún más profundo en el delicioso sexo de Kagome y seguí disfrutando del néctar prohibido de esa perfecta feminidad-

-No… ¡Inuyasha no!…-Volvió a pedir ella mientras seguía intentando apartarme de el lugar en el cuál estaba-

Continúe disfrutando del dulce sabor que brotaba de Kagome, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo malditamente delicioso que ella sabía, pero en ese instante observe las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando… Era demasiado.

Me levante y me sentí algo frustrado al tener que renunciar a ese dulce afrodisíaco que nacía de ella, entonces recordé que aún tenía un poco de ese líquido en mis labios y me los relamí, para luego lamer el líquido que tenía en los dedos ¡Delicioso! Cómo era de esperarse tratándose de ella, entonces le sonreí ¡Aaahhh! ¡Kagome me volvías loco!

Sin embargo sentía que mi cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo. Me senté sobre ella, siempre permaneciendo entre sus piernas, me desabroché el cinturón, me despoje del pantalón y demás ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, entonces posé mi sexo desnudo e hirviente de deseo sobre el de ella, podía disfrutar del exquisito roce entre su sexo y el mío ¡La sensación era Fascínate! ¡Simplemente exquisita!, ¡Profundamente exquisita y maravillosa!, pude sentir su humedad ya sin nada de por medio, entonces en un impulso empuje mi virilidad contra el sexo de Kagome, ¡Era tan delicioso!, entonces mi miembro empezó a arderme, a dolerme con intensa necesidad, me picaba, el calor era insoportable y me abrumó, era demasiado para mi, había llegado a mi limite, sin embargo pronto, muy pronto terminaría con está tortura, podía sentir la humedad de la pequeña sirvienta, tener la humedad de Kagome bañando mi sexo era como tener lava hirviente alrededor de mi miembro…

-Kagome he querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi… Había soñado tantas veces con tenerte así…

Me pocisione en la entrada de aquella pequeña cavidad de Kagome, sin embargo ella se sentía tan tensa, suspire pesadamente, la deseaba mía ahora, pero si Kagome estaba tan tensa sólo seria mucho más doloroso para ella. Trate de tranquilizarme no tenia nada que perder, ya tendría la noche entera para hacerla mía una y otra vez, para poder disfrutarla sin cesar, tenia toda la noche para hacérselo una, mil veces e incluso más que eso si así lo deseaba…

-Relájate, te va a gustar créeme-Le susurre al oído-

Y sin poder esperar más comencé a besarla y lamerla en las mejillas y el cuello mientras empezaba a presionar mi hinchado miembro contra esa pequeña, tersa y suave entrada, que a medida que fui presionando se fue abriendo, ¡Y apretó la punta que ya había entrado tan deliciosamente!¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Kagome era tan exquisita y dulce. Me volvía loco, no soportaba más, ¡Era tan delicioso! ¡Mejor que todo lo que había soñado!, entonces salí de ella …

Para poder introducirme en Kagome de un solo golpe, la carne húmeda me rodeó y rompí aquella extraña barrera, para entrar completamente en ella… En ese instante las sabanas blancas de mi cama se tiñeron de rojo, escuché a Kagome soltar un gritó de dolor, y no pude más que sonreír, para mí… Virgen, ¡Ella era virgen!

-Kagome sentirme dentro de ti… Se siente maravilloso… Quiero adorar tu cuerpo antes de que esta noche termine-Le dije, lo único que quería era poder grabar cada parte de su cuerpo en mi memoria, poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo tan hermoso que nunca antes había sido tocado… Quería disfrutar de ella y nada me lo impediría, incluyendo a la hermosa muchachita que temblaba y se revolvía debajo de mi-

Entonces me centré en lo que mí cuerpo estaba sintiendo, me sentía acogido en el mismo paraíso, ¡Completamente en la gloria! era una sensación indescriptiblemente maravillosa y única, cuándo sentí las paredes de su interior, apretar deliciosamente contra mi miembro, comencé a moverme dentro de ella disfrutando la sensación, primero lento, me costaba creer que de verdad estaba de esta manera con ella, me presione en su interior haciéndole saber que yo estaba ahí, luego lo hice más duro, salí de ella y empecé a darle suaves embestidas, pero la calidez dentro de ella me volvió loco y la embestí con más fuerza y rapidez, sentí cómo su cuerpo me apretó con más fuerza, incitándome a ir hacía su interior más y más, el deseo que sentía por ella hizo que la embistiera más violentamente, yendo cada vez más rápido; me sentía entre el cielo y el infierno, cada vez que entraba y salía de ella, ¡Kagome era la misma gloria! Entonces un pensamiento resonó en mi cabeza: "_Estoy haciéndole el amor a Kagome__"__, __"__Estoy haciéndole el amor__"_, me sentía tan bien, por que esto no era un sueño del que despertaría insatisfecho, esto era la realidad, tenía a la real y pequeña sirvienta, esa dulce e ingenua niña totalmente desnuda debajo de mí, con las piernas abiertas y acogiéndome en lo más profundo de su ser, ¡Estaba haciéndole el amor a esa pequeña sirvienta que me volvía loco!, estaba perdido en ese pensar, cuándo la escuche decir:

-No…¡No!.. No Inuyasha… Duele… Es dem… Ahhh… Demasiado-Obviamente refiriéndose a la sensación de tenerme acogido dentro de esa pequeña cavidad, que ella poseía, ¡Era demasiado grande para ella!, pero no le hice caso, sino que para callarla la besé, ¡Maldición! sus besos sabían tan bien… Kagome lo único que deseaba era que me correspondieras por esta noche, por favor no quería que tú me odiaras, deseaba que entendieras que no hacia esto para lastimarte sino ¡Porque realmente te necesitaba!

eso lo único que deseaba por esta noche…

Sólo quería hacerla sentir bien, que ella no sufriera tanto porque… Le haría el amor, una y otra vez hasta quedar saciado de ella, hasta acabar con está locura, hasta que este fuego que sentía se apagará, ¡Hasta que ya no tuviera sentido de la identidad y no fuera Kagome, sino mía, únicamente mía!

Me deje llevar por la pasión y cerré, los ojos al momento mi rostro se contrajo por el placer que sentía, ¡El placer que estar de dentro de Kagome me producía!

Sentía su pequeño y tibio cuerpo sudoroso temblando debajo de mi, ella realmente no deseaba esto, pero era tan débil al compararse conmigo que bien podía manejarla con tanta facilidad cómo si no opusiera resistencia alguna, cómo si en verdad se estuviera entregando a mi…

De vez en cuándo, abría los ojos y veía a Kagome llorando y con los ojos cerrados, seguramente tratando olvidarse de lo que le estaba haciendo, ¿Tanto me detestaba que trataba de olvidarse de mi, aún en estos momentos? Pero me lo había dicho a mi mismo, me encargaría de hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí, dentro de ella, y en esos momentos era cuándo la embestía más fuerte y profundamente.

¡Lo disfrutaba tanto! Hacerle el amor a esa ingenua sirvienta, era mejor de lo que había soñado, entonces, la escuché decir:

-Por… Por fav… ¡Ahhh!… Favor…¡Detente!

De nuevo aquellas estúpidas protestas, no le hice caso y permanecí sumergido en las sensaciones que su cuerpo envolviendo el mío, me producían.

-Kago…¡AHHH!..Mmmmee…¡Me vuelves loco!

-In… Inuyash…¡Aaahhh!

-¡KAG… KAGOMMMME!

Fue entonces cuándo finalmente me derrame en su interior…¡Pero maldita sea! Aún no me sentía satisfecho, pude sentir el cuerpo de Kagome relajarse, ¡Esa pequeña niñita creía que ya había acabado con ella!, levante la mirada y le hable:

-Kagome quiero que entiendas algo… Te deseba más que a nada… Y lo sigo haciendo… ¡Cada uno de tus malditos gestos me provoca!…

La historia se repitió no sé cuántas veces, me derramaba dentro de ella y volvía a tomarla…

Y sin embargo a pesar de todo el placer que me embargaba me sentía tan culpable, realmente ¡Nunca creí que la culpa se sintiera tan bien! Cada vez que entraba en ella la sentía recibirme tan suave, caliente y húmeda; permitiéndome sentir el más sublime placer que jamás había soñado conocer. Estaba tan agradecido con ella, agradecido de que podía hacerle esto, de saber que era mía ¡Sólo mía! lo sabía, ella era sólo mía… No pude contenerme más y grite:

-¡MIA!, Eres toda mía pequeña-Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto placer, luego de decir eso me derrame dentro de ella sintiendo de inmediato una sublime satisfacción…-

Hubiera deseado continuar, pero por la hora era imposible y no podía quejarme… ¡Kagome había sido mía por una noche entera!, ya luego continuaríamos…

Decidí permanecer sobre ella un momento más sintiendo la suavidad y la tibieza de su piel.

-Kagome… Eso fue increíble…-No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que me sentía tan feliz… A decir verdad… Nunca estuve tan feliz cómo ahora ¡Nunca!-No puedes imaginar cuán feliz me haces pequeña…-Le susurre-

La desaté, me levanté y luego, voltee a verla con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, pude observar cómo Kagome se abrazaba a si misma, y cómo su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera evitarlo, nada en este mundo podría compararse con el dolor que reflejaba su mirada, podía darme cuenta que cualquier movimiento por más mínimo que fuera le provocaba un intenso sufrimiento, y también pude darme cuenta de que ella lloraba de forma inconsolable y que por sus sonrosadas y suaves mejillas resbalaban miles de lágrimas silenciosas; no me gustaba verla así, me hacía sentir demasiado culpable, sentía una culpa que apenas y me permitía respirar, suspire profundamente y entonces haciendo un gran esfuerzo pude decirle:

-Kagome, será mejor que te vallas las demás sirvientas llegarán en aproximadamente medía hora-Cuándo yo dije esto inmediatamente sus hermosos ojitos, se enfocaron en mi, para después responderme:

-¿Por qué te molestaría que ellas se enteraran de lo perverso y ruin que puedes llegar a ser?-Me sorprendió el tono de rencor que ella empleó, pero luego de violarla sin piedad, ¿Que más esperaba? Sin embargo eso me hizo sentir infinitamente triste y como un maldito bastardo miserable que no merecía perdón, pero no podía dejar que ella lo notará, así que le hable fingiendo naturalidad-

-Kagome, solo te diré unas cuántas cosas:

1-Ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó está noche.

2-No pienses que está será la última vez que estemos así-Sabía que antes de tomarla había decidido que esta seria la primera y la última vez que estaría con ella de esta manera, ¡Pero era imposible! Ahora que sabía lo placentero que resultaba hacerle el amor no renunciaría a ella, mi cuerpo la deseaba aún más que antes- y por último…

3- Qué ni se te ocurra renunciar.

Tal y cómo lo esperaba ella me respondió furiosa

-¿Y qué tal si no cumplo con lo que me pides?

Voltee a verla con gran sonrisa en el rostro, aunque estaba destrozado por dentro, me dolía que Kagome me rechazará, y mucho más que para poder tener algo de ella tuve que recurrir a un método tan vil e infame…

-Bueno… Supongo que no querrás que mis padres, las demás sirvientas, la señora Kaede… Y sobre todo Kikyo y… Sesshomaru… Bueno se enteraran de que el día en que mis padres no estaban y les dí el día libre a todos los empleados, tú regresaste… Te metiste a mi cuarto, te desnudaste ante mí, y me rogaste que te hiciera mía… Y que yo al negarme, me amenazaste con decirle a mi "amada y querida" novia Kikyo-Emplee el sarcasmo al decir esos adjetivos- Que yo te acosaba, y de esa manera tuve que acceder…

-¡Pero esto no pasó así!-Protestó de inmediato ¡Por supuesto que no fue así! Si Kagome sintiera al menos una décima parte de lo que me provocaba, yo estaría plenamente feliz y no desfalleciendo de deseos cada vez que la veía-

La miré con burla y luego le sonreí, para hablarle con sarcasmo.

-Sé sincera Kagome, ¿A quién crees que le creerían si tuvieran que elegir entre tú y yo? A mí que me conocen de toda la vida y saben que siempre he tenido una cordura intachable… O a ti, una chica a la que acaban de conocer-Noté que ella reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de decirle, decidí interrumpir sus pensamientos-Kagome, te repito que te vallas-En esa última parte imité el típico tono de mi voz normal-

De repente ella se acerco hacía mí, e intento pegarme, pero yo la sujete de las muñecas y aproveche el momento para poder besarla, la pasión que aún sentía me embargó, e introducí mi lengua en su boca, para poder degustar mucho mejor su sabor, la acorrale contra la pared, y empuje mi sexo-Nuevamente duro-contra las suaves y delicadas piernas de Kagome, obligándola a abrirlas para poder sentir de nuevo cómo su sexo desnudo se rozaba contra el mío-En igual manera-dándome el consuelo-A este ardor-que tanto buscaba, sin poder resistirme empecé a embestirla, ¡Era tan rico y delicioso el poder hacerlo! Lo hice mientras suaves gemidos salían de mí boca. Deseaba poder tirarla de nuevo en la cama y nuevamente poseerla en su total plenitud, pero no podía hacerlo…

Termine de besarla, -Sabiendo que si continuaba, ya no podría contenerme, ni detenerme- pero continúe con las embestidas, Kagome me acogía tan dulce y satisfactoriamente en su entrepierna, que no deseba detenerme, y aún sin dejar de embestirla le pregunté:

-¿Quieres… Que… Mmmm… continmmm… mmnuemos?

Notablemente asustada ella se negó a mi propoción. Continúe embistiéndola.

-Entonces… Temmmm… Sugiero que… Mmmmm… Temmmm vallas- Sin embargo a pesar de ya no tener nada que decirle me negué a soltarla, quería disfrutar aunque fuera por un poco más de la increíble sensación que era el poder embestir su sexo desnudo con el mío, la golpee salvajemente tantas veces cómo quise, pero entonces recordé la hora que era, tenia que dejarla ir, pero antes de hacerlo dí una fuerte y placentera embestida contra el sexo de Kagome…

A regañadientes la solté y le ofrecí una toalla, no podía salir desnuda de mi habitación. Cuándo ella salio llorando me sentí de nuevo como la peor escoria del mundo, ¡Había violado a una pequeña niña de 15 años!, ella no se lo merecía, me sentía tan culpable; desde un principio había sabido que esto seria una de las consecuencias, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan devastador sentir esta culpa, lo que había hecho había sido el acto de un verdadero canalla y aún sabiéndolo, no dejaba de encantarme al recordar lo bien que se había sentido. El hacer mía a Kagome había sido la experiencia más maravillosa que jamás soñé que pudiera siquiera existir, el más grande placer que pude haber sentido, la más sublime gloria que mi cuerpo pudo experimentar en toda mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo eso me sentía tan culpable, era una sensación horrorosa. Sin embargo esa era una culpa que no cambiaria por nada de el mundo, en otra circunstancia jamás hubiera podido comprender los encantos que la culpa podía traer consigo y sabía que sin pensarlo con gusto volvería a llenarme de esa misma culpa. Me sentía culpable, no podía negarlo, pero eso había ya sucedido y ahora no podía y de nada servia arrepentirme, una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro: Kagome había sido mía, y ahora podría tenerla todas las veces que quisiera, todavía tenía un millón de fantasías que quería hacer realidad con ella…


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza para actualizar y publicar este capitulo. Lo que sucede es que tuve algunos problemas, para empezar todo comenzó cuándo le preste uno de mis USB a uno de mis amigos, pero me confundí ye le dí aquél dónde tenía todas las tareas y proyectos a entregar antes y después de regresar de vacaciones, además del capitulo que iba a publicar (Lo que sucede es que todos los USBS que tengo son azules. La razón adoro el azul, y bueno…) Ahora lo que sucedió es que mi adorado amigo contagio el USB con un virus y cómo no sabía cómo eliminarlo lo formateo, borrándolo todo (Y eso me enseña de que debo tener copias de seguridad) Bueno el chiste: pase todas las vacaciones haciendo nuevamente las tareas de 9 materias, aparte de las que dejaron para las vacaciones. Y fue hasta ahora que termine todas las tareas, que tuve tiempo de volver a escribir el cap. y publicarlo. Si creen que todo es malo se equivocan ahora tengo un esclavo personal por lo que resta del mes…(Era broma, pero si lo obligue a que me ayude con la tarea)

Bueno para finalizar me gustaría añadir que este mes empiezo con la publicación de otro fic, que espero que igualmente les guste y aunque la trama sea un poco conocida me gustaría que le diesen una oportunidad y tomaran un tiempo para leerlo y con algo de suerte les guste al igual que este, su nombre es "Lazos de Sangre" y su trama es la siguiente: Inuyasha y Kagome son hermanos, él esta enamorado de ella, pero toda su vida a estado reprimiendo sus sentimientos ya que piensa que ella es su hermana y sabe que lo que siente esta mal y que Kagome jamás podrá quererlo de esa manera. Todo cambiará el día en que se entere que ellos en verdad no están emparentados por sangre.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy me despido de ustedes no sin antes recordarles que por favor si les gusto el capitulo (Y si no les gusto también) dejen reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Capitulo 9: Un daño Irreparable**

**Capitulo** **especial** **contado** **sólo** **por** **Kagome:**

Estaba en el cuarto de baño debajo de la regadera, mientras sentía cómo la fría agua se deslizaba sobre mi cuerpo empapando mi piel y mi cabello; no pude evitar que lágrimas de dolor e impotencia bajaran por mis mejillas, al recordar lo sucedido…

No pude detenerlo, y él hizo conmigo todo cuánto deseo y más, podía sentir con claridad su peso encima de mí, también, sus ardorosos y pasionales besos, su respiración, cómo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con descaro, y no quise recordar todo lo demás, me sentía tan mal; tan usada, sentía esa misma suciedad por todo mi cuerpo, y no importaba cuántas veces intentará quitármela, nunca desaparecía, asqueada, empecé a ponerme tanto jabón cómo pude, pero era cómo si no me hubiera puesto nada, me senté en el piso, abrazándome a mi misma, debajo de la regadera, sintiendo el agua caer, agua que se entremezclaba con mis lágrimas silenciosas, y en medio de esa agua podía ver con claridad, cómo si fuera una película, las imágenes de la noche pasada… ¡No ya no lo deseaba más!, ¡Quería que se detuviera!, pero en vez de eso, él continuaba con más ansias lo que estaba haciendo… Trate de tranquilizarme, eso ya había pasado, eso era, ya había pasado; no tenía por que martirizarme con eso, cerré la recadera, y camine rumbo a el pequeño tocador que tenia el baño de la habitación que me habían dado, aún recordaba cómo cuándo la primera vez que había visto este lugar me había maravillado con lo amplio y lujoso que era, aún tratándose de un cuarto de servicio. Me puse la ropa interior, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar dónde se encontraban aquellas 2 prendas de ropa que había encontrado en el baño desde la primera vez que pise este lugar, todos esos recuerdos ahora me parecían tan lejanos, me acerque a aquél lugar y tome una bata de baño negra, había una blanca, la que yo siempre usaba, pero ahora me sentía demasiado impura como para usarla, cuándo me la puse, me miré en el pequeño espejo que había en la habitación de baño, tenía los ojos rojos, no sabía si tanta agua que me cayó, o de tanto llorar, seguramente las 2 cosas. Me sequé el cabello un poco, al igual que las lágrimas que aún caían, me peine, y con bastante trabajo salí del cuarto de baño, me dolía todo el cuerpo de forma terrible y por más que lo había intentando no lograba quitarme de encima toda esta culpa, suciedad e impotencia. Me acosté en la cama mientras volvía a abrazarme a mi misma y sentía cómo las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de brotar de mis ojos, sólo el recordar todo lo que había sucedido me provocaba un dolor y un malestar inexplicable…

Quería imaginar que todo eso no había sucedido, que todo había sido una cruel y horrible pesadilla, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo me regresaba a la realidad. Lo único que podía preguntarme ahora era ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? La noche pasada Inuyasha había dicho que todo había sido culpa mía, pero yo no comprendía la razón. Cómo fuera no era algo en lo que me interesara mucho pensar, en realidad no tenia el menor deseo de siquiera pensar, lo único que deseaba era olvidarme de todo y de todos, y con este pensamiento finalmente me quede dormida…

Me levanto un leve murmullo en mi habitación, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver una sombra paseándose de aquí para allá, antes de que terminara de despertar escuche una conocida voz:

-¿Ya te despertaste Kagome?-Parpadee un poco, para lograr una mejor visión-

-¿Anciana Kaede?-Pregunte confusa-¿Qué hace usted…?

-¿Aquí?-Completo ella-Bueno perdón por entrar sin permiso, pero a todos nos extraño que estas horas no hubieras salido, por eso yo entre a ver que sucedía y te encontré dormida. Has tenido algo de calentura pero logramos controlarla-Sólo cuándo ella dijo esto, fui conciente de que tenía algo húmedo en la frente, al girar la cabeza pude ver que junto a mi cama también había un pequeño traste lleno de agua, y a su lado algunas compresas secas-

Mientras yo veía esto, otras de las sirvientas entro con una charola.

-¿Yumi?-Pregunte al reconocerla-

-¡Kagome! ¿Ya has despertado? Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos.

-¿A… todos?-Tartamudee-

-Si, en especial al joven Inuyasha. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, que incluso pidió cancelar las clases que debía tener por hoy y nos ordeno que cuidáramos de ti y no escatimáramos en gastos si era necesario-Pensé que era natural que él se comportará así, ya que no creía que por el momento le interesará deshacerse de su nuevo juguete-

-¿Y eso?-Pregunte mirando la charola-

-Es sopa-Respondió la anciana Kaede-no sabíamos si despertarías pronto, pero yo confiaba en que si y por eso mande traerla, es bueno saber que no me equivoque-Le sonreí-Bueno ahora cómela y recupera tu fuerza.

Yumi se acerco a mi y me puso la bandeja en la cama, me pereció gracioso, así que esto era estar del otro lado de la moneda. Comí en silencio, y cuándo hube acabado la muchacha tomó la bandeja y salió del cuarto dejándome sola con la anciana ama de llaves.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Kagome?-Me pregunto Kaede, le sonreí y asentí-

-Si, un poco-Apenas había terminado de hablar cuándo una nueva voz irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación:

-Vaya, eso me alegra-Cuándo escuche esa conocida y desagradable voz de ángel mi cuerpo se congelo-

-Oh, joven Inuyasha creí que estaba en su habitación.

-Lo estaba, tenía unas pequeñas cosas que arreglar-Sonrió-Pero ya he acabado con ellas y además pedí que en cuanto Kagome despertará inmediatamente se me avisara.

-Entiendo-Musito la señora Kaede-

-Kaede-Hablo él de pronto-¿Le importaría dejarme a solas con Kagome por un momento?

-Si, por supuesto-La anciana Kaede se mostraba un poco desconcertada-

-No se preocupe, sólo será un breve momento-Le sonrío el chico-

La anciana se dio media vuelta y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Ahora estaba sola en la habitación con Inuyasha, antes de que me diera cuanta ya había comenzado a temblar y sentía cómo un escalofrío me recorría de la cabeza a los pies, no quería… ¡No quería estar cerca de él!

El muchacho camino lentamente hasta llegar junto a la cama, luego se sentó a un lado de mi, cuándo él hizo eso yo me encogí.

-Kagome…-Hablo él, pero yo lo ignore-Bien, si no quieres hablarme de acuerdo, sólo quería decirte que me alegra que estés bien-Voltee la cabeza al lado contrario del dónde él se encontraba-¡Ya basta! ¿Puedes decirme por que razón estás tan molesta conmigo?-Dijo esto con tanta normalidad, que finalmente furiosa voltee a verlo-

-¿Por qué?… ¿Que por qué?… ¿Te parece poco lo que me hiciste?…Tú… ¡Me lo hiciste a la fuerza!-El muchacho cambio inmediatamente la dirección de su mirada-

-Entiendo… Así que es por eso…

-¿Por eso? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes tomar las cosas con tanta tranquilidad?

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo tomarlas?-Finalmente volvió a mirarme, y yo sostuve su mirada con un creciente rencor en los ojos-Simplemente tranquilízate Kagome-Ahora su voz se escuchaba mucho más baja y tenia cierto deje de culpa en ella-

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Es fácil para ti decirlo, después de todo al fin obtuviste lo que querías ¿Cierto?-Note que al decir esto, mi voz se cortaba y sonaba llorosa, así cómo que algunas lágrimas llenaron de nuevo mis ojos. Al oírme el chico bajo nuevamente la mirada-

-Eso no era lo que yo quería…

Enojada y con una voz totalmente incrédula le pregunte:

-Y si no era lo que querías ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué me forzaste a hacer algo que sabías yo no deseaba? ¿Porqué?

El muchacho volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Porque esa era la única manera de que voltearas a verme.

-¿Qué?-No entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, el joven suspiro-

-Eres tan estúpida…

-Oye tú…-Intente defenderme, pero él de nuevo me interrumpió-

-Me gustas Kagome… Pero tú estás interesada en otra persona ¿O me equivoco?-Me quede congelada ante esa confesión y permanecí así durante algunos minutos e Inuyasha tampoco dijo nada que me sacara del trance en el que estaba-

Tragué fuerte y entonces finalmente pude hablar.

-¿Qué… Qué dijiste?-Los ojos del muchacho se encontraron en los míos-

-Si no lo escuchaste no es mi problema, no lo repetiré-Dijo esto con tanta seriedad que por un instante creí haber imaginado lo que había oído, eso tenía que ser… Él no podía haber dicho eso. Era imposible-

-Yo… Yo creí escuchar… Algo así cómo que yo te gustaba-Dije esto todavía confusa-

-Creí que no lo habías escuchado-Murmuro él con tranquilidad-

-¡¿Yo te gusto?-Exclamé incrédula, Ni siquiera él mismo podría creerse eso-

-Si, en teoría puede entenderse así… No me malinterpretes Kagome-Añadió de repente el muchacho-lo que siento por ti no es algo más que atracción, una profunda, fuerte e irrefrenable atracción… Por lo que puedes ver en teoría, si, puede decirse que me gustas-Me quede atónita, prácticamente lo que él había dicho es que yo era simplemente un capricho pasajero-

Mientras yo trataba de asimilar lo que él me había dicho, el chico simplemente se limito a mirarme sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuándo finalmente reaccione, el muchacho tenia la mirada perdida, realmente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos o eso creí yo, porque al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando sus ojos nuevamente se enfocaron en mi rostro y me sonrío. Enojada desvíe la mirada.

-Kagome…-Me hablo, sintiendo la ira crecer en mi pecho gire la cabeza y le respondí:

-¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres Inu…?-Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta para poder evitarlo, una de sus manos se deslizo detrás de mi cintura halándome hacia él, mientras la otra hacia lo mismo con la nuca de mi cabeza, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Creí morirme en el momento en el cuál sus labios rozaron los míos y su lengua se hundió de nuevo deseosa dentro de mi boca. Con bastante dificultad coloque mis manos en su pecho, en un inútil intento de alejarlo. Pero fue totalmente en vano, Inuyasha me tenia completamente sujetada y me besaba con creciente fervor, y todo lo contrario a lo que había querido, Inuyasha ejerció más presión en mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo y en mi nuca adentrándose aún más en mi boca. Creí estar alucinando cuándo mientras él me besaba pude darme cuanta de algo que no había notado durante todo este tiempo: Inuyasha tenía colmillos, pero eso era realmente imposible, seguramente sólo estaba demasiado asustada. Más pronto de lo que creí el asco que me provocaban sus caricias me invadió de nuevo, y los torturantes recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llenaron mi mente, a medida que él me besaba. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo rompí a llorar en sus brazos. Al notar esto el muchacho se separo de mis labios levemente y con sus manos delicadamente seco las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas. Después de hacerlo intento volver a besarme, pero yo fui más rápida que él y ladee el rostro para evitarlo, creí que de esa manera él me dejaría de una vez en paz; pero mi piel se erizo totalmente cuándo sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello depositando pequeños besos ahí.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente!-Suplique-

Inuyasha suspiro y para mi sorpresa hizo lo que le pedía.

-Kagome, realmente…-Una sonrisa burlona se plasmo en su rostro-Me sorprende que a estas alturas aún no sepas besar.

-¡¿Qué?-Gemí, podría haber esperado cualquier cosa menos esa-

-Que no sabes besar; me dí cuenta desde el primer beso que te dí. De hecho si no me equivoco… Yo fui la primera persona en besarte ¿Cierto?-Al decir esto tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que de pronto me dieron ganas de pegarle-

-No… No sé que te hace pensar eso-Quise defenderme-

-De acuerdo…-Murmuro él y me sorprendió que desistiera con tanta facilidad-¿Si no fui yo quien?-Ya decía que no iba a rendirse tan fácil-

El chico permaneció callado en espera de mi respuesta que desde luego nunca llego. Después de un largo silencio por fin él hablo de nuevo:

-No te preocupes Kagome, si no sabes besar yo podría enseñarte… Nada seria para mi tan placentero cómo eso-Completamente irritada me sonroje-

-¡Te odio! ¡No te atrevas a volver a besarme! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas poner una mano encima!-Le grite mientras las lágrimas volvían a surgir de repente-

-Así que me odias… Bueno yo nunca te prohibí hacerlo…-Me sonrío-Sobre el beso, mejor alégrate de que sólo te dí uno… Y respecto a lo de no tocarte… Realmente lo lamento, pero eso no pasará… Sigue soñando Kagome. Por favor entiéndelo, eres mi sirvienta personal y eso te pone a mi completa disposición… Es tu deber cumplir mis ordenes sin protestar, mientras estés en horario de servicio… Y ahora que recuerdo tienes un horario de tiempo completo.

-Sé que es mi deber cumplir tus ordenes, pero ordenes normales no del tipo que tú deseas que yo cumpla-Estaba segura que él sabía que en mi contrato no estaba incluido hacer realidad las perversas fantasías eróticas que él tenía conmigo-

-Bueno, pues tal vez no sean tan comunes… Pero es tu deber cumplirlas-Sonrío-

-¡En ese caso preferiría renunciar!

-¿Realmente crees que será tan fácil Kagome?-Ahora ya no sonreía-¡Si renuncias te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a trabajar en alguna casa nunca! Además sé que en ningún otro lugar te contratarían debido a tu edad, más que en alguna casa, así que si renuncias puedes irte despidiendo de esa posibilidad y de cualquier otra.

-Yo… ¡Te odio!-Era horrible no tener alguna objeción, saber que él tenía la razón-

-¿Eso ya lo habías dicho no? Kagome sé más original con tus frases-Al parecer la sonrisa volvía a su rostro-

Lo mire con rencor en silencio, mientras el joven igualmente me miraba pero él con absoluta tranquilidad y una sonrisita que me hacia querer destrozarle la cara plasmada en el rostro. Seguimos así durante algunos minutos hasta que la anciana Kaede entro de nuevo a la habitación rompiendo ese extraño momento de tensión.

-¿Sucede algo muchachazos?

-No, no sucede nada-Hablo Inuyasha-Bien si ya no tenemos nada más de lo que hablar, me retiro. Kagome-Me miro-Señora Kaede, si me permite.

-Por supuesto-El chico paso junto a la señora y salio de la habitación-

-Kagome si te sientes mal de nuevo y necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Ahora bueno supongo que yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que también me marcho. Que duermas bien Kagome-Le sonreí-

Cuándo la anciana se hubo marchado me levante de la cama y me acerque a la puerta para ponerle seguro, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Inuyasha pudiera regresar de nuevo. Me sentía mal, pero no tanto cómo antes gracias a los cuidados de la anciana Kaede y las demás chicas me sentía un poquito mejor. Me acerque al pequeño armario que tenía la habitación, tomé mi pijama y me la puse, cuándo termine de cambiarme, arregle mi uniforme de sirvienta, cuándo me contrataron me dieron 2 uniformes, ahora solo tenía uno, lloré al recordar que el otro había sido desgarrado por Inuyasha la noche anterior. Al terminar de arreglarlo camine hacia la cama y me acosté, no pude dormirme tan pronto y sin quererlo recordé las palabras de Inuyasha, definitivamente nadie era más molesto que él. ¿Cómo podía actuar con tanta naturalidad y cinismo después de lo que había sucedido ayer? Siempre había pensado que odiar era algo malo, pero con él no podía evitarlo. Ver su rostro me irritaba, lo único que deseaba era no volver a verlo nunca más, pero sabía que eso no era posible, al menos por el momento. Cómo deseaba que el día siguiente nunca llegara, y así finalmente me dormí llorando, susurrando entre lágrimas lo mucho que odiaba a Inuyasha…


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza para actualizar, planeaba hacerlo antes, pero no tuve tiempo, debido a las tareas de fin de semestre-A uno de los maestros se le ocurrió dejar de proyecto final hacer un proyecto en el cuál teníamos que entregar una carpeta de "evidencias" con un mínimo de 2 páginas por cada resultado de aprendizaje visto en el semestre. Bonito tiempo para dejar tareas ¿Ehh?-Bueno cambiando de tema, quisiera hacerles saber de que igualmente ya actualicé el otro fic, por si les interesaba-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacerte promoción a ti misma?-E igualmente quisiera darles un pequeño aviso respecto a la actualización de los fics que manejo, bueno la cosa es que voy a empezar a actualizarlos más menudo-En un periodo de 15 mínimo, 20 máximo-(Por si me dejan tarea) La razón es simple: Cuándo yo leo un fic, me harta tener que esperar un mes para leer la continuación y es por eso que entiendo cómo han de sentirse ustedes con la situación, así que a partir de ahora en adelante esperen las actualizaciones de a 15-20 días-Cómo se nota que no tengo vida social…-

(En serio debería cambiar mi sentido del humor)

Dejando a lado mis conflictos personales, y recordándoles que dejen reviews si les gusto el capitulo y sin más les dejo el episodio:

**Capitulo 10: El viaje**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Era muy temprano cuándo me levante, cómo de costumbre y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Inuyasha, sin embargo me topé con que él se encontraba ahí, hablando tranquilamente con la Señora Kaede, me acerque a ver que sucedía y fue entonces cuándo el muchacho me vio.

-Kagome, buenos días-Dijo con su usual encantadora voz-

-Buenos días joven-Recordé que en frente de la ama de llaves no podía ser tan familiar-

La anciana se me quedo viendo, para luego decir:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ya le dije que si. Y por mis padres no se preocupe ya hablaré yo con ellos tan pronto cómo llegue.

-Pero Inuyasha ya sabes que tu padre es muy serio y estricto con esa clase de cosas, y además Kagome es una chica demasiado interactiva, ¿No piensas que podría causarte algún problema?, ¿No quieres llevarte a otra chica?

-No, además se supone que ella es mi sirvienta personal, mi madre me mataría si me llevará a una de sus muchachas conmigo.

-Está bien de acuerdo, pero si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya, tus padres llegarán en la tarde y si para ese entones no haz salido, no podrás hacerlo.

-Gracias, le agradezco mucho su comprensión.

Yo por mi parte no entendía nada, y fue entonces cuándo Inuyasha me miró y me dijo:

-Kagome necesitamos hablar, ven acompáñame.-Hice lo que el chico me pedía y comencé a caminar a su lado en silencio en aquél pasillo que llevaba al estudio. Mientras caminábamos pude darme cuanta de que las demás sirvientas que había en el pasillo, estaban mirándonos, era natural Inuyasha y yo estábamos mucho más cerca de lo que deberíamos estar, sin embargo algo en el rostro de esas mujeres me hizo sentir incomoda, me miraban cómo con rencor y celos, deseché la idea inmediatamente ¿Ellas celosas de mi? Eso no tenía sentido. Mientras yo pensaba esto, repentinamente sentí un cálido respirar muy cerca de mi cuello, el muchacho se había acercado mucho más a mí y susurrándome al oído me dijo:

-Kagome dame un beso-Lo mire con incredulidad y sorpresa-

-¿Qué?

-Que me des un beso largo. Uno muy lento y largo-Me sonroje y molesta me adelante de él y llegué hasta las puertas.

Una vez que él hubo llegado, cómo el caballero que evidentemente no era, abrió las puertas con delicadeza y me dejo pasar, para luego pasar él. Una vez adentro, las puertas del estudio se cerraron e Inuyasha sonrió, luego me volteo a ver y sonriendo me dijo:

-¿Y bien me vas a dar el beso?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-El chico rompió a reír-

-Si, sabía que dirías eso…

-Mira Kagome, no quiero hacer las cosas más largas, así que sólo te diré que hagas tus maletas por que nos vamos de viaje.

No pude evitar mirarle atónita.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que nos vamos de viaje

-¿Pero…

-Escucha bien las cosas están así: Mi padre adelantó su viaje de regreso y volverá para hoy en la tarde y cómo estar con él sería demasiado cansado decidí que lo mejor sería salir de viaje. Eso es todo. Así que ve a hacer lo que te digo, y luego hablamos, en mi cuarto encontrarás una maleta para ti, búscala y empaca.

Seguí mirándolo extrañada y confundida, mientras que el muchacho me contemplaba en completo silencio sin decir nada, más sin embargo repentinamente su mirada me recorrió completamente y lo escuche decir:

-¿Te había dicho lo bien que te queda el uniforme? De verás…

-No es cierto-Le respondí molesta e incomoda por la forma en la cual me miraba-Me queda muy corto y ajustado. Me es muy incomodo.

-Si quieres te lo puedes quitar-Me dijo él sonriendo, eso en verdad me ilusionó, odiaba tener que usar esta ropa, no iba para nada conmigo-

-¿En serio?-Le pregunté-

-Si claro, ven vamos a mi recamara y te lo quito yo mismo-Le oí decir con una sonrisa de perversa diversión-

-No, creo que declinaré la invitación-Le conteste con una voz llena de rencor, aún no podía superar del todo lo ocurrido-

-Vamos Kagome… No la pasamos tan mal juntos ¿O sí?

Lo ignore y salí de ahí molesta, él me trataba cómo su juguete, pero después de un tiempo la duda me invadió y comencé a preguntarme ¿Viaje a dónde?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Y por qué conmigo?

Fui al cuarto de Inuyasha y al entrar encontré la maleta citada por él. Luego llegué a mi cuarto y comencé a empacar, metí en la maleta, lo que creí más importante y luego, fui a dónde estaba Inuyasha, me encontré con que él igual estaba empacando, él al verme me preguntó:

-¿Ya terminaste?-Le hice un gesto afirmando que sí, él se volteo a verme y me dijo que podría aprovechar para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, ya que cuándo termináramos nos iríamos, todavía tenía la duda de a que lugar íbamos a ir, pero aún así, hice lo que él me ordenó, me bañe y me cambie mi ropa de sirvienta, que desde luego también tuve que empacar, fui al cuarto de Inuyasha, y me encontré con que él ¡Se acababa de bañar!, estaba todo húmedo y con el cabello mojado, los traviesos mechones de su flequillo se pegaban con naturalidad a su rostro, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que sólo llevará una toalla sobre los hombros y unos jeans gastados, pero que sin duda le quedaban bien, jamás imagine verlo de esa manera, recién salido del baño, y naturalmente me sonroje, a pesar de ya haberlo visto desnudo con anterioridad esto era diferente, tuve que aceptar a contra mi voluntad, que el chico a pesar de ser un pervertido violador era atractivo, demasiado atractivo para su bien, y al estar de esa manera de pronto me pareció…_sexy._

Pero no podía pensar de esa manera de la persona que había arruinado mi vida, desde ese momento pensé que empezaría a considerar seriamente su consejo de tocar las puertas antes de entrar, Inuyasha que no me había visto hasta ese momento, volteo a verme sorprendido, y entonces se acerco a mí, aún sin ponerse nada más.

-Kagome, ¿Estás ya lista?-Sólo le asentí, no quería mirarlo de esa forma, él debió notarlo por que en el acto, soltó una musical risa, fue tan refrescante, nunca antes lo había escuchado reír de esa forma-

El chico fue al vestidor de dónde sacó una playera en negro-Empezaba a notar que la mayoría de su ropa, si es que no toda, era en negro-Y se la puso, sin embargo no pude reprimir mi duda e inmediatamente le pregunté la razón-

-Inuyasha…

Él se me quedó viendo esperando que le dijera algo, pero cómo no lo hice me preguntó:

-¿Si?

-Este… Yo quería preguntarte porqué toda tu ropa es de color negro

El muchacho soltó leve risa y luego me dijo:

-De todas las cosas por las que deberías preocuparte de mí, tú preguntas por la ropa, bien es simple, me gusta ese color, mi vida siempre a sido negra y oscura.

Me sorprendí un poco por ese comentario pero no le dije nada, Inuyasha recogió su maleta, y se ofreció a ayudarme con la mía, se sorprendió cuándo noto que no pesaba nada, y al respecto le dije que no tenía muchas cosas, él me vio un mínimo momento y luego emprendimos la marcha, llegamos al aeropuerto por ahí de las 2.30 de la tarde, yo nunca había estado en un lugar así y miraba maravillada todo el sitio.

Por ahí de las 3.00 P. M. tomamos el vuelo, cómo se ha de suponer nunca había abordado un avión y tenia algo de miedo, pero Inuyasha me calmó, diciéndome que nada malo pasaría, viajamos en primera clase, cómo obviamente siempre viajaba mi simpático jefe, sin embargo yo me quedé dormida a la mitad del viaje, Inuyasha tuvo que despertarme para bajar, bajamos del avión cómo a las 6.20 de la tarde, de ahí tomamos un taxi, que nos dejó a la entrada de un hermoso sendero, empezaba a oscurecer y tuve algo de miedo, pero Inuyasha me reconfortó diciendo que no tenía nada que temer, y no me dejó sola ni un momento, por un instante pensé que ese chico tal vez no podría ser tan malo cómo yo creía, y si nunca me hubiera hecho lo que me hizo, incluso podría haber llegado a enamórame de él.

Fue entonces cuándo la vi, una enorme mansión, que en vez de mansión parecía un castillo medieval, era una lujosa y complicadísima arquitectura, estaba toda rodeada de jardines de flores y millones de rosas, los jardines eran cruzados por unas especies de riachuelos azulados, y en medio de el pasillo para ingresar a la casa, había una enorme fuente que ahora, que las luces dentro de la mansión estaban apagadas, tenía un tipo de fulgor amarillento y parecía casi mágico, la casa además estaba cerca de un lago de aguas cristalinas, y ahora con la luz de la luna brindaba un espectáculo inimaginable, y el hecho de que la mansión estuviera en medio del bosque la hacían más hermosa, tenía una amplia terraza, y quien sabe que tantas cosas más, aparte del hecho de que era incluso más grande que la casa de los padres de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru-A la cuál en alguna ocasión tuve la oportunidad de visitar-juntas. Fue entonces cuándo escuche decir a Inuyasha:

-Bien, al fin llegamos a la cabaña

Le miré sorprendida:

-¿Dijiste cabaña? ¡Eso no es una cabaña!

Él río, y luego me incitó a entrar una vez dentro de la casa, comprobé que también por dentro era un tipo de castillo medieval, llegamos a la sala Inuyasha encendió las luces, o lo que fueran que fueran esas lámparas enormes, él dijo que se llamaban candelabros. A pesar de que la casa se veía antigua todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. No pude contener la duda y le pregunté a mi jefe:

-Oye Inuyasha,¿De quién es está "casa"?

El me sonrío, haciendo una mueca y poniendo cara de ofendido para luego decir:

-¿Cómo que de quién? Es mía-Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida, para luego decir:

-No te creo

Él me miro comprensivo y luego afirmó:

-Es natural que no lo creas, pero es así, está casa pertenecía a mi abuelo que falleció, hace algunos años, todos los miembros de la familia querían que quedarse con ella, ya que está escatimada en muchos millones de dólares y con la inmensa cuenta de mi abuelo en el banco, un día antes de su muerte, todos vinieron a verlo, para pedirle y darle razones de el porque merecían quedarse con todos sus bienes, en aquél entonces yo era muy pequeño, pero quería mucho a mi abuelo por que el fue el que me cuido en mi infancia, al verlo de esa manera postrado en la cama no pude retener las ganas de llorar, y decirle que se pusiera bien, pero los demás miembros de la familiar me sacaron de la alcoba de mi abuelo, diciendo que yo le importunaba, al día siguiente él falleció, cuándo fuimos a la lectura del testamento, todos al igual que yo nos sorprendimos de la decesión que había tomado, pero el testamento tenía incluida una nota donde el abuelo decía, que me lo había dejado todo por que fui él único que se preocupo realmente por él, en los últimos momentos de su vida, me lo dejo todo: esta casa, 5 más parecidas a está, y por supuesto el dinero de su cuenta, los autos antiguos, que por sus pocos números de ejemplares son considerados de colección, y valen millones, los aviones, los barcos, el huerto de la vid en una de las casas, entre otras cosas, todo es mío, pero no puedo tomar posesión de ello hasta que cumpla los 18, que en realidad será muy pronto, para que nadie protestará, cómo sabía él que pasaría, mi abuelo dejo a varios abogados que cuidaran todo el proceso, hasta que la cumpla la mayoría de edad, y si algo llegará a pasarme a mí, todo será donado a la caridad, cómo obviamente la familia no desea que eso suceda, prefieren que se me quede a mí, que a los pobres…

Escuché su historia muy atenta, y no pude evitar sorprenderme por que la familia de ese pobre anciano, se preocupará más por sus bienes que por él.

Inuyasha al ver que no reaccionaba, me hablo en voz alta:

-Kagome, ¡KAGOME!

-Lo lamento me distraje un poco, pobre señor…

Inuyasha me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió tiernamente, verlo sonriendo de esa manera me hizo sonrojar y bajar la mirada, pero tenía una pequeña duda, por lo que decidí preguntarle:

-¿Oye y dejas está casa sola y sin vigilancia?

El muchacho se puso a reír y luego me contestó:

-Por supuesto que no, hay guardias de seguridad por todos los limites de la propiedad, que son cómo 200 KM. alrededor del lago, pero nadie se acerca a la casa, ya que está casi nunca se usa, pero siempre esta limpia, de todas formas vienen a limpiarla cad meses. Cómo veras estamos solos en la casa, y no hay una sola alma al menos no a menos de 800 KM. De aquí.

-Vaya este lugar es inmenso-Le dije sorprendida

-Y eso que aún no haz visto nada-Me dijo él sorprendiéndome más-tal vez mañana quieras ir al prado, o a la cascada, o a pasear en los alrededores en caballo…

-¿Hay caballos?-Le interrumpí ilusionada-

-Sí,-Me miró extrañado-¿Pero por qué la pregunta?

-Lo que pasa es que los caballos siempre me han gustado, cuándo era niña quería tener un pony, pero por la falta de recursos no se pudo.

Inuyasha meditó en algo por un momento y luego me afirmó:

-Si quieres podemos ir a pasear a caballo, durante estos días

-¿En serio?-Él me miró con ternura, y luego asintió-

-Bueno, ven ya es tarde, podemos comer y luego te mostraré tu habitación, y ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Inuyasha ¿De dónde vamos a sacar comida a estás horas de la noche?

-Bien verás, si bien es cierto que nadie se acerca a la casa, cuándo el dueño quiere venir, en este caso yo; tiene que llamar unos días o un día antes y pedir que se surta la casa de comida y otras cosas que necesitaremos cómo jabones, shampoo, etc.

-Entiendo-Le dije mirándolo-

-¿Entonces que quieres comer?

-A… Pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja

-Eso me suena a desayuno, en vez de a cena-Se burló él-

-Bueno eso es tú culpa, por tener que prepararte tantos desayunos todos los días-Inuyasha se río de una forma angelical y luego me dijo:

-Si eso quieres comer adelante.

-¿Y tú que vas a comer?

-Lo mismo que tú-Me respondió cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le sonreí, dejamos la maletas en la sala y yo seguí a Inuyasha en silencio a la cocina, que no dejaba e sorprenderme por su esplendida decoración, tipo castillo medieval, era tan casi…¡Mágico!-

Comimos en silencio y pude notar que durante todo minuto que estuvimos comiendo Inuyasha no apartó su mirada de mí, me miraba de una forma tan penetrante, lo que me hacía sonrojar, esta mirada era muy distinta a las veces en que me desnudaba con la mirada, está era más… Dulce, cómo la de un chico enamorado… Me reí de ese pensar, Inuyasha sólo me veía cómo la tonta sirvienta con la que se acostaba.

Luego de comer, Inuyasha me guió a la que seria mi habitación mientras estuviéramos allí, me sorprendió, era todo tan grande y hermoso, en la cama podría caber 5 veces, y por si sola no ocupaba ni la mitad de la habitación, Inuyasha me dejo sola un momento para que yo desempacará, entonces poco después regreso, cuándo creía que no podía ser más hermoso, Inuyasha se acerco a mí, y me dijo:

-Kagome sé que no tienes mucha ropa así que toma-Me entrego un tipo de control, me sorprendí ¡era de bronce puro!-Mira además de una habitación, esta habitación es un tipo de vestidor-Le miré con cara de no comprender, él lo entendió y me contesto-Mira en ese control hay letras y números, cada combinación abre una puerta, dónde hay algo escondido, por ejemplo presiona R03-No entendí, pero hice lo que él me ordenaba, me sorprendí, cuándo una de las paredes se corrió y apareció un enorme armario con ropa cómo para una princesa, me quede muda del asombro-

-Bien, cómo comprenderás, R es abreviatura de ropas, y 03 es la temporada en que esa ropa se puede usar, O3 en este caso sería Otoño, 01 Primavera, 02 Verano y 04 Invierno, así que la combinación R01 abriría el armario dónde se encuentra la ropa para primavera, y así sucesivamente.-Yo sorprendida no le contestaba-

-Eso no es todo, aprieta ZB04-Hice lo que él me pedía y se abrió una compuerta dónde había un millón de botas, que pude ver eran cómo para invierno, Inuyasha sonrió y mientras me miraba y luego me explicó:

-Bien en este caso Z es de zapatos, B es de botas, y 04 es temporada invierno, para abrir cualquier compuerta de este tipo la combinación es en si la misma: ZZ01: zapatos, zapatillas, temporada primavera, ZS03: zapatos, sandalias, temporada otoño y así sucesivamente-Yo lo miraba aún más sorprendida, Inuyasha continuo:

-Si crees que eso es todo estás equivocada, aprieta: JPTZAF: -Hice lo que me pedía y no pude evitar abrir los ojos y la boca de la impresión-cómo verás j es de joyas, pt es de plata y zaf es de zafiros, en conclusión, joyas de plata con detalles en zafiros, en estas combinaciones las cosas son así, siempre se inicia con J, luego se especifica si se quiere joyas en oro o plata, OR o PT, puedes especificar que tipo de oro o plata quieres: oro blanco, BL rojizo, RJ plata oscura, OS ó clara, CLA etc., y lo último es con que detalles quieres la joya detalles en esmeralda, ESM, topacio TOP, diamante, DIA, etc., hay más de 950 joyas entre las que puedes escoger, entre anillos, collares, pulsos, tiaras, aretes, gargantillas, arrancadas, etc.

-Inuyasha todo esto es tan hermoso, pero..-El muchacho me miro asombrado y con algo de duda en su expresión-

-¿Pero?

-No puedo aceptarlo, yo tengo mis propias cosas y…

-Descuida Kagome, si quieres puedes usar tus ropas, pero utiliza estás también, he notado que no tienes muchas y se que te harán falta.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, sólo quiero que te veas preciosa y hermosa, aunque no necesitas de todo esto para ser de esa manera.-Me sonroje por el comentario, entonces tuve una duda, al parecer hoy tenía muchas dudas-

-¿De quien era toda esta ropa?-

-Bien verás, mi abuelo tuvo una hija a la que quería mucho, y le compró todo esto, ella falleció cuándo tenia unos 17 o 18 años, por lo que sé, esta ropa te quedara bien, un poco más grande quizá, pero te servirá.

-Entiendo, ¿Y cómo murió la muchacha?

Puso cara cómo de haber sido testigo de algo horrible:

-Mejor no hablemos de eso-Al ver la expresión de su rostro supe que no seria buena idea preguntar de más y me quedé callada, mi silenció fue roto por el angelical sonido de su voz:

-Kagome, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-Bajo la mirada al hacer esa pregunta-

Le miré sorprendida, ¿Qué seria eso que él querría pedirme?

-Tú, puedes decir que me amas…-Bajo el rostro al pedirme aquello, eso de verdad me sorprendió de todas las cosas que pudo haberme pedido, ¿Por qué esa?-

-¿Por qué razón?-Le inquirí-

-No lo sé…-Continuo sin levantar la vista, entonces de súbito levanto la mirada y sus ojos por un instante se encontraron con los míos, su mirada de esa forma era demasiado penetrante, no podía moverme ni hablar, sus ojos me tenían completamente hipnotizada, ese precioso tono de dorado parecía derretirse en los míos, y fundirse en mi mirada-Sólo quiero que esas palabras sean dichas por tus labios-Eso me sorprendió demasiado-

Pero aún así no pude moverme del lugar en el que estaba, ni apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y es por eso que no fui plenamente consiente de el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos para tomarlos en una suave caricia totalmente distinta a todas las veces en que él me había besado antes, me besaba con tanta dulzura, demasiada ternura, y por un instante estuve apunto de corresponderle, pero justo cuándo iba a hacerlo él se separo de mí y se fue a su cuarto sin despedirse, ni darme las buenas noches, algo en su mirada en ese instante demostraba tristeza y me pregunté cuál seria la razón, en ese momento me percaté de que no me había movido ni un milímetro de la posición que tenía cuándo él me beso, me sonroje inmediatamente y me senté en la inmensa cama tocándome los labios…

-Así que los ojos de Inuyasha a veces hipnotizan a las personas-Me habían comentado de eso cuándo entre a trabajar, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad, por eso también decían que a él no le gustaba nada, pero nada ver a los ojos a otras personas-

Sin saber cómo actuar ante la situación, me acosté para dormir, tal vez Inuyasha no era tan malo cómo yo pensaba…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Era un poco más temprano que de costumbre cuando me levante, durante toda la noche había estado pensando en que hacer respecto al próximo regreso de mi padre, él era demasiado estricto, y era seguro que no dejaría jamás que una chica tan linda cómo Kagome fuera mi sirvienta personal, él pensaría que podría distraerme de mis actividades obligatorias, cómo los estudios, las clases de música, entre otras cosas referentes a los negocios de mi padre, y no sabría cuánta razón tendría. Sin embrago por culpa de eso no me dejaría pasar el más mínimo tiempo con la dulce sirvienta, por eso tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el viniera, por que si no era de esa forma era seguro que no saldría de ahí, hasta que no tuviera 18, pero toda la noche había estado pensando en dónde es que iría, me decidí por la cabaña que estaba en medio del bosque, estaba seguro que a Kagome le encantaría, me levante y me cambie de ropa, luego fui a la cocina a hablar con la ama de llaves, le comenté mi idea, y ella al principio se negó, pero luego la fui convenciendo poco a poco, en eso estaba cuándo vi a Kagome acercarse, deje mi platica con Kaede por un momento para saludarla:

-Kagome, buenos días

-Buenos días joven

La anciana ama de llaves se le quedo viendo a Kagome por un momento, al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de que ella y yo estuviéramos a solas en un sitio tan enorme, que estaba en medio de la nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-Me preguntó-

-Ya le dije que si. Y por mis padres no se preocupe ya hablaré yo con ellos tan pronto cómo llegue.

-Pero Inuyasha ya sabes que tu padre es muy serio y estricto con esa clase de cosas, y además Kagome es una chica demasiado interactiva, ¿No piensas que podría causarte algún problema?, ¿No quieres llevarte a otra chica?-¡Por supuesto que no quería llevarme a ninguna otra! Pero no podía decirle eso de una forma tan explicita-

-No, además se supone que ella es mi sirvienta personal, mi madre me mataría si me llevará a una de sus muchachas conmigo-En momentos cómo estos agradecía que ella fuera mi sirvienta personal, si no lo fuera no abria sabido que decirle a la señora-

-Está bien de acuerdo-Ella al fin acepto- pero si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya, tus padres llegarán en la tarde y si para ese entones no haz salido, no podrás hacerlo.

-Gracias, le agradezco mucho su comprensión.

Kagome a un lado seguramente no entendía nada de nada, decidí explicarle, dirigí mi mirada hacía ella y le dije:

-Kagome necesitamos hablar, ven acompáñame.-Me adelante y pude notar cómo ella me seguía en silencio, así que deje que pudiera alcanzarme. Ella era tan linda, definitivamente un ángel, me daban tantas ganas de besarla, que de hecho…

Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída me acerque y le susurre al oído:

-Kagome dame un beso-La muchacha se volvió para mirarme con un rostro de completa incredulidad y un notable espanto-

-¿Qué?

-Qué me des un beso largo. Uno muy lento y largo-La jovencita se sonrojo furiosamente y molesta paso de mi y se dirigió a las puertas del estudio. Al llegar yo, abrí las puertas y le deje pasar, entonces me voltee y le sonreí, para luego decirle:

-Y bien ¿Me vas a dar el beso?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamo ella. No pude evitar reírme, esa pequeña era adorable y a pesar de que hace poco le había dicho que para mí era simplemente un capricho, esa fue simplemente una mentira al no querer aceptar lo que en verdad empezaba a sentir por ella-

-Mira Kagome, no quiero hacer las cosas más largas, así que sólo te diré que hagas tus maletas por que nos vamos de viaje.

Ella me miró completamente sorprendida, era comprensible.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que nos vamos de viaje

-¿Pero…-No permitiría que ahora ella estropeará mis planes-

-Escucha bien las cosas están así: Mi padre adelantó su viaje de regreso y volverá para hoy en la tarde y cómo estar con él sería demasiado cansado decidí que lo mejor sería salir de viaje. Eso es todo. Así que ve a hacer lo que te digo, y luego hablamos, en mi cuarto encontrarás una maleta para ti, búscala y empaca.

Sin embargo la chica no se movió y siguió mirándome todavía con esa expresión de no comprender, se veía tan inocente con ese gesto, recordé que Kagome era una niña, una verdadera niña, que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Esto cada vez estaba peor…

La recorrí completamente con la mirada fijándome descaradamente en cada detalle de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Te había dicho lo bien que te queda el uniforme? De verás…-No pude resistir la tentación de decirle esto-

-No es cierto-Casi gimió ella en protesta-Me queda muy corto y ajustado. Me es muy incomodo.

-Si quieres te lo puedes quitar-Le hice saber-

-¿En serio?-Pregunto ella con una visible ilusión, Kagome, si que era un ingenua-

-Si claro-Le respondí-ven vamos a mi recamara y te lo quito yo mismo-La mujercita me miro con rencor-

-No, creo que declinaré la invitación.

-Vamos Kagome… No la pasamos tan mal juntos ¿O sí?-Le pregunte-

La muchacha no contesto mi pregunta y salio de la habitación. Poco después de que ella salio, me dirigí a mi habitación a empacar, apenas estaba empezando a hacerlo, cuándo ella llegó a mi cuarto, me sorprendí, y le pregunté:

-¿Ya terminaste?-Ella me hizo un gesto afirmando que sí, me voltee a verla y le sugerí que podría aprovechar para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, ¡Mala idea! Sólo el pensar que ella iba a estar a unos cuantos metros de mí totalmente desnuda, me ponía a hervir la sangre, trate de apartar el pensamiento de mi cabeza y le dije que cuándo termináramos nos iríamos, después de que ella salio pensé que no sería tan mala idea el que yo también tomará un baño, más por el problema de que me sentía en medio de un incendio por culpa de ese estúpido pensamiento que me vino a la mente, que por de verdad desearlo, termine de empacar y me metí a bañar, fue realmente refrescante, salí del baño y me puse unos jeans gastados, y me coloque la toalla sobre los hombros, estaba decidiendo que camisa me pondría cuándo la escuche entrar, voltee a verla y la observe totalmente sonrojada, no pude evitar sorprenderme y sonreírme a mi mismo por ser el causante de aquello, a pesar de ya haberme visto en condiciones más extremas que esta, esa ingenuidad que tenía y yo adoraba no desaparecía, camine hacía ella, que mientras yo me acercaba se fue sonrojando aún más, verla de esa manera tan inocente me provocaba el deseo de comérmela a besos, pero simplemente le pregunté:

-Kagome, ¿Estás ya lista?-Ella asintió, pero bajo la mirada, al parecer le causaba pena el verme así, no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada, Kagome era demasiado inocente.

Decidí ir al vestidor y dejar de molestar a Kagome, saqué una playera en negro, me la estaba poniendo cuándo la escuché decir:

-Inuyasha…

Esperé a que me dijera algo, pero cómo no lo hizo, le pregunté:

-¿Si?

-Este… Yo quería preguntarte porqué toda tu ropa es de color negro

No pude evitar reírme, esa niñita cada vez me sorprendía más.

-De todas las cosas por las que deberías preocuparte de mí, tú preguntas por la ropa, bien es simple, me gusta ese color, mi vida siempre a sido negra y oscura.

Tomé mi maleta y salimos del cuarto, luego nos dirigimos a la habitación Kagome, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla con su equipaje, me sorprendió el hecho de que no pesara nada, le pregunté al respecto y ella me contestó que no tenía muchas cosas, la vi por un momento, y pensé que tal vez podría comprarle algunas cosas, pero no sabría si ella las aceptaría sabiendo que provenían de mí.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, cerca de las 2.30 de la tarde, pensé que eso seria mejor que tomar el avión privado, mi padre se enojaría más por eso, pode ver cómo la dulce sirvienta veía a mi lado todo con admiración. Ella era tan… Tenia que dejar de pensar en Kagome de esa forma, demasiado ya había arruinado su vida, ella jamás llegaría a quererme más que cómo su jefe, o el desagradable hombre que abusaba de ella. Tomamos el avión, cómo por las 3.00 de la tarde, pude notar que Kagome tenía algo de miedo al respecto y trate de calmarla, subimos al avión, pero no duró mucho tiempo despierta, la observe durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida, parecía un ángel, en determinado momento ella aún dormida se recostó en mi hombro, cómo desee que cuándo estuviera despierta hiciera lo mismo, bajamos del avión, por ahí de las 6.20 de la tarde, tomamos un taxi, y le dije que nos dejara a la entrada de el sendero que sabía conducía a la casa, empezaba a oscurecer y la mujercita que estaba a mi lado empezó a tener miedo, me encargue de calmarla y no me aparte de ella ni un momento, fue entonces que noté que las rejas qué cubrían los alrededores de la mansión se abrían, seguramente Kagome no lo notó, por que estaban escondidas entre el paisaje. Caminamos durante mucho tiempo aún, hasta que por fin pudimos vislumbrar la casa, pude ver cómo ella miraba maravillada todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, deje que ella observará detalladamente la mansión, fue entonces cuándo decidí hablar:

-Bien, al fin llegamos a la cabaña-Recordé que así le llamaba, cuándo era más pequeño-

Ella me miró sorprendida:

-¿Dijiste cabaña? ¡Eso no es una cabaña!-Ella me contrario. No pude evitar reírme, una niña adorable, totalmente adorable; la invite a entrar a la casa, la conducí a la sala, y ella me preguntó cómo se llamaban las lámparas enormes que colgaban del techo, le dije que se llamaban candelabros, y ella continuo admirando el interior de la mansión. Yo por mi parte la observaba a ella, entonces la escuche decir:

-Oye Inuyasha,¿De quién es está "casa"?

Le sonreí, y luego le hice cara de ofendido, obviamente un gesto de broma:

-¿Cómo que de quién? Es mía-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego me dijo:

-No te creo

La miré comprensivo, era natural que ella no lo creyera, después de todo ¿Cómo podía ser más rico que mis padres? Decidí explicarle:

-Es natural que no lo creas, pero es así, está casa pertenecía a mi abuelo que falleció, hace algunos años, todos los miembros de la familia querían que quedarse con ella, ya que está escatimada en muchos millones de dólares y con la inmensa cuenta de mi abuelo en el banco, un día antes de su muerte, todos vinieron a verlo, para pedirle y darle razones de el porque merecían quedarse con todos sus bienes, en aquél entonces yo era muy pequeño, pero quería mucho a mi abuelo por que el fue el que me cuido en mi infancia, al verlo de esa manera postrado en la cama no pude retener las ganas de llorar, y decirle que se pusiera bien, pero los demás miembros de la familiar me sacaron de la alcoba de mi abuelo, diciendo que yo le importunaba, al día siguiente él falleció, cuándo fuimos a la lectura del testamento, todos al igual que yo nos sorprendimos de la decesión que había tomado, pero el testamento tenía incluida una nota donde el abuelo decía, que me lo había dejado todo por que fui él único que se preocupo realmente por él, en los últimos momentos de su vida, me lo dejo todo: esta casa, 5 más parecidas a está, y por supuesto el dinero de su cuenta, los autos antiguos, que por sus pocos números de ejemplares son considerados de colección, y valen millones, los aviones, los barcos, el huerto de la vid en una de las casas, entre otras cosas, todo es mío, pero no puedo tomar posesión de ello hasta que cumpla los 18, que en realidad será muy pronto, para que nadie protestará, cómo sabía él que pasaría, mi abuelo dejo a varios abogados que cuidaran todo el proceso, hasta que la cumpla la mayoría de edad, y si algo llegará a pasarme a mí, todo será donado a la caridad, cómo obviamente la familia no desea que eso suceda, prefieren que se me quede a mí, que a los pobres…

Ella escuchó la historia muy atenta, cuándo termine de hablar pude ver que meditaba en algo, entonces le hablé levantando la voz:

-Kagome, ¡KAGOME!

-Lo lamento me distraje un poco, pobre señor…

Kagome era muy diferente a otras chicas que había conocido, ella se preocupaba por las personas, no por su dinero. La miré sorprendido y luego le sonreí, ella se sonrojo de pronto y bajo la mirada, me pregunte que cara tendría en ese mismo instante, entonces la oí preguntar:

-¿Oye y dejas está casa sola y sin vigilancia?

Me puse reír y luego le contesté:

-Por supuesto que no, hay guardias de seguridad por todos los limites de la propiedad, que son cómo 200 KM. alrededor del lago, pero nadie se acerca a la casa, ya que está casi nuca se usa, pero siempre esta limpia, de todas formas vienen a limpiarla cad meses. Cómo veras estamos solos en la casa, y no hay una sola alma al menos no a menos de 800 KM. De aquí.

-Vaya este lugar es inmenso-Me dijo ella sorprendida

-Y eso que aún no haz visto nada, tal vez mañana quieras ir al prado, o a la cascada, o a pasear en los alrededores en caballo…

-¿Hay caballos?-Interrumpió de pronto-

-Sí,-La miré algo extrañado-¿Pero por qué la pregunta?

-Lo que pasa es que los caballos siempre me han gustado, cuándo era niña quería tener un pony, pero por la falta de recursos no se pudo-Pude ver su cara de ilusión al mencionar aquello, y luego ver cómo ese brillo iba desapareciendo de su rostro, me hizo de pronto sentirme mal-

-Si quieres podemos ir a pasear a caballo, durante estos días

-¿En serio?-Su rostro se volvió a iluminar, la mire y asentí-

-Bueno, ven ya es tarde, podemos comer y luego te mostraré tu habitación, y ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Inuyasha ¿De dónde vamos a sacar comida a estás horas de la noche?-Me inquirió de pronto-

-Bien verás, si bien es cierto que nadie se acerca a la casa, cuándo el dueño quiere venir, en este caso yo; tiene que llamar unos días o un día antes y pedir que se surta la casa de comida y otras cosas que necesitaremos cómo jabones, shampoo, etc.

-Entiendo

-¿Entonces que quieres comer?-Le volví a preguntar-

-A… Pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja

-Eso me suena a desayuno, en vez de a cena-Me burle sarcásticamente de ella-

-Bueno eso es tú culpa, por tener que prepararte tantos desayunos todos los días-Me reí de su comentario, seguramente ella tendría razón-

-Si eso quieres comer adelante.

-¿Y tú que vas a comer?

-Lo mismo que tú-Ella me sonrío y de pronto me sentí, como en… Paz…-

Dejamos las maletas en la sala y le mostré Kagome el camino a la cocina. Ella seguía admirando toda la decoración, incluso cuándo comimos no dejo de hacerlo, yo no deje de mirarla a ella, Kagome poseía algo muy dentro de sí, que me atraía demasiado…

Kagome, no podía sacármela de la mente, por más que lo intentará, me provocaba un nuevo sentir…

Luego de comer guíe a Kagome a la que habitación dónde se hospedaría, pude ver su cara de sorpresa en cuánto entramos a la habitación, la deje sola un momento para que desempacará y entonces recordé que ella no tenía muchas cosas, volvía a su habitación y me acerque a ella, para poder decirle:

-Kagome sé que no tienes mucha ropa así que toma-Le entregué un control, pude tocar su piel al dárselo, y me recorrió un extraño sentimiento, que esta vez no era deseo; entonces recordé que ella me odiaba y sin comprenderlo me entristecí-Mira además de una habitación, esta habitación es un tipo de vestidor-Ella puso cara de no comprender ni media palabra, y decidí explicarle-Mira en ese control hay letras y números, cada combinación abre una puerta, dónde hay algo escondido, por ejemplo presiona R03-Ella hizo lo que yo le pedí, y pude ver cómo su cara se llenaba de asombro-Bien, cómo comprenderás, R es abreviatura de ropas, y 03 es la temporada en que esa ropa se puede usar, O3 en este caso sería Otoño, 01 Primavera, 02 Verano y 04 Invierno, así que la combinación R01 abriría el armario dónde se encuentra la ropa para primavera, y así sucesivamente.-Ella de la sorpresa se quedo quieta, pero sabía que me escuchaba-

-Eso no es todo, aprieta ZB04-Hizo de nuevo lo que le ordene y se sorprendió aún más, le sonreí, y enseguida le expliqué:

-Bien en este caso Z es de zapatos, B es de botas, y 04 es temporada invierno, para abrir cualquier compuerta de este tipo la combinación es en si la misma: ZZ01: zapatos, zapatillas, temporada primavera, ZS03: zapatos, sandalias, temporada otoño y así sucesivamente-Ella me miraba completamente más que sorprendida, continúe con mi explicación:

-Si crees que so es todo estás equivocada, aprieta: JPTZAF: -Ella me obedeció de nuevo, y pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par, al igual que su pequeña boca, ¡Cómo deseaba besarla!- cómo verás joy es de joyas, plat es de plata y zaf es de zafiros, en conclusión, joyas de plata con detalles en zafiros, en estas combinaciones las cosas son así, siempre se inicia con J, luego se especifica si se quieres joyas en oro o plata, OR o PT, puedes especificar que tipo de oro o plata quieres: oro blanco, BL rojizo, RJ plata oscura, OS ó clara, CLA etc., y lo último es con que detalles quieres la joya detalles en esmeralda, ESM, topacio TOP, diamante, DIA, etc., hay más de 950 joyas entre las que puedes escoger, entre anillos, collares, pulsos, tiaras, aretes, gargantillas, arrancadas, etc.

-Inuyasha todo esto es tan hermoso, pero..-Ella me dijo, era natural que contestará así, pero ¿cuál era la negativa?-

-¿Pero?

-No puedo aceptarlo, yo tengo mis propias cosas y…-Ella quiso protestar-

-Descuida Kagome, si quieres puedes usar tus ropas, pero utiliza estás también, he notado que no tienes muchas y se que te harán falta-La anime a hacerlo, al parecer le daba pena aceptar cosas tan caras-

-Pero…

-Pero nada, sólo quiero que te veas preciosa y hermosa, aunque no necesitas de todo esto para ser de esa manera.-Eso era verdad ella esa preciosa por si sola, pude ver cómo sus mejillas se llenaron de color de nuevo ¡Amaba verla de esa forma!…Tan inocente… entonces la escuché preguntar de pronto-

-¿De quien era toda esta ropa?-

-Bien verás, mi abuelo tuvo una hija a la que quería mucho, y le compró todo esto, ella falleció cuándo tenia unos 17 o 18 años, por lo que sé, esta ropa te quedara bien, un poco más grande quizá, pero te servirá.

-Entiendo, ¿Y cómo murió la muchacha?

Recordé la terrible muerte que tuvo la pobre muchacha, y es que ser torturado hasta morir y luego mandar tu cadáver en pedacitos a tu familia, no es algo que te maravilles de recordar, y aunque realmente no socialicé mucho con ella mientras vivía, debido a que ella al igual que yo estaba sumamente ocupada, no podía evitar sentir cierta lastima por el triste final que tuvo.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso-Ella entendió mi negativa, y se quedó callada, entonces para cambiar el tema le pregunté:

-Kagome, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-No pude evitar bajar la mirada, era más que obvio que ella me aborrecía-

Ella me miro sorprendida y esperando mi petición, entonces baje el rostro, no soportaría ver su cara llena de odio, cuándo me rechazará.

-Tú, puedes decir que me amas…

-¿Por qué razón?-Su voz no se oía enojada, más bien con curiosidad, su pregunta me hizo reflexionar, es verdad ¿Por qué quería escucharla decir precisamente eso?-

-No lo sé…-Dije eso más para mí que para ella, entonces de pronto levante la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no podía dejar de verlos eran tan… Inocentes- Sólo quiero que esas palabras sean dichas por tus labios- Me sorprendió que ella no se moviera, pero yo tampoco lo hice, sin darme cuenta plenamente me fui acercando cada vez más y más a ella, hasta que sin poder evitarlo, mis labios aprisionaron los suyos, en un beso dulce y lento, que no quería que parara, ella no me rechazo, pero tampoco me correspondió, simplemente se quedo parada con los ojos abiertos en par, mientras yo la besaba, recordé en ese momento que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, no pude continuar besándola y me separe de ella, al hacerlo la miré una última vez, y salí de ahí…

Al llegar al cuarto dónde me quedaría-Había llevado antes mis maletas, mientras Kagome desempacaba en su habitación- cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama, sin saber por que me sentía mal, me dolía pensar que ella quería a otro y no a mí, sabía que ella me odiaba, podría soportar eso, pero no el hecho de que quisiera a alguien más…

Recordé que había quedado de hablarle a mis padres al llegar y tomé el celular de mi pantalón y marqué el número, en seguida me contestó mi padre:

-¡¿Inuyasha dónde demonios estas?

-En la cabaña del bosque-Respondí con calma-

-Inuyasha ¿Qué crees que haces ahí?

-Mira padre, tranquilízate un poco, sólo quise venir aquí a distraerme y luego regresaré, no te preocupes, estaré bien, además quise venir aquí para perfeccionar mi manera de tocar los instrumentos-Mentí-Bankotsu, dijo que había mejorado bastante pero me ayudaría mucho estar en un ambiente al aire libre, para poder lograr un mejor resultado.

Mi padre al escuchar eso se tranquilizo un poco.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, pero Kaede comentó algo acerca de una muchacha ¿Koome? ¿Korome?…

-Kagome-Le corregí-

-Si, bueno ella, ¿Para que llevaste a esa muchacha ahí contigo?

-Necesitaba a alguien que me atendiera, y bueno Kagome es mi sirvienta personal

-¿Sirvienta personal?

-Si, pregúntale a mamá al respecto

-Está bien, y ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás ahí?

-No lo sé, sólo lo suficiente

-De acuerdo te esperamos.

Mi padre colgó y yo me recosté en la cama, pensando en por qué me dolía tanto el que Kagome quisiera a Sesshomaru y no a mí, y aún una pregunta resonaba en mi mente:

¿Por qué quería escucharla decir que me amaba?…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Estoy de nueva cuenta con ustedes y estoy feliz ya que esta semana salí de vacaciones. Por fin voy a poder descansar de los maestros y de las cansadas tareas que dejaban y es que a mi lo que más me gusta de la escuela son el receso y las vacaciones. Lo único que si voy a extrañar es al perrito que se paraba frente a la escuela… No, la verdad voy a extrañar a mis amigos ya que algunos van a salir de viaje, y no los voy a poder ver. Sin embargo supongo que eso me va a servir para relajarme y renovarme e incluso tal vez incluso lograr una mejor redacción…**

**Para finalizar quisiera añadir que este capitulo contiene lemon, así que les pido a todas las personas a las cuales no les guste este tipo de contenido que aún están a tiempo de cerrar esta "pestaña" y buscar algo más de su "estilo"**

**Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes recordándoles que dejen reviews sobre el episodio. Y agrego para todos los que estén interesados que ya actualice mi otro fic y que si lo desean se pueden dejar caer por ahí.**

**Adiós****. Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Capitulo 11: La máscara del demonio**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Cuándo me desperté de mañana, me sorprendí, ¡Eran las 10.00 A. M.!, ¡Inuyasha iba a matarme!, el día de ayer estaba tan cansada por el largo viaje de ayer que me quede totalmente dormida; apreté los ojos con fuerza y me senté en la cama, contemplando la recamará, tenía algo de hambre pero no podía salir, ya que no sabía muy bien hacia dónde ir, la noche anterior había seguido a Inuyasha, ¿Pero ahora? Pensaba en esto cuándo entonces inesperadamente lo vi entrar a mi habitación.

-Vaya aún acabando de despertar te vez hermosa-Le escuche decir con una sonrisa en el rostro, baje la mirada para no verlo, seguramente lucía horrible y él se burlaba de mí-Levántate, ya es muy tarde-Me reprochó el chico con dulzura-

Me levante de la cama, fui a dónde estaban mis cosas, para ponerme mi uniforme cuándo le oí decir:

-No te pongas el uniforme.

Con algo de irritación, tomé otra cosa y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, creí que al salir él ya no estaría en el cuarto pero, no fue así, lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño fue a Inuyasha que estaba acostado en mi cama, con las manos sobre los ojos, y con las piernas cruzadas, la viva imagen de la despreocupación. El muchacho me miro casi inmediatamente y me sonrío.

-Si quieres comer algo, ya sabes dónde está la cocina-Se dirigió a la salida y se iba a ir, cuándo yo lo detuve-

-¡Inuyasha espera! Es que yo no se donde esta…-El joven me sonrío y me dijo:

-De acuerdo sígueme, pero esta vez fíjate bien.

Comí en silencio, mientras él leía un libro de no sé que cosa, cuándo terminé me levante y lave los trastes que había usado, luego regresé a la cocina, me detuve un momento en un sólo lugar recordado la manera de llegar a mi cuarto, fue entonces cuándo noté que el chico se hallaba detrás de mí, el joven se acerco y me susurro al oído:

-Kagome ¿Sabes cómo regresar o quieres que te guíe?-Inuyasha se burlaba de mí-

-Gracias, pero ya me aprendí el camino-Le respondí molesta. Aún me sentía un poco rara por lo que paso la noche anterior-

Caminé en silencio a mi habitación y cuándo me disponía a cerrar la puerta, choqué con algo, levante la mirada y pude ver que se trataba del pecho de Inuyasha, un segundo después pude ver cómo él cerraba la puerta, me sorprendió el hecho de que no lo oí venir detrás de mí, recordé que él parecía un fantasma en ese tipo de cuestiones, cómo lo eran caminar sin hacer el menor ruido y desaparecer y aparecer por doquier sin que te dieras cuenta, en ocasiones cuando él me decía que caminará al frente de él, tenía que volver la mirada, para ver que de verdad él estaba atrás de mí.

-Inu… Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Quise sepárame de él, pero el chico no lo permitió, sino que me abrazo de pronto, dejándome totalmente extrañada, él siempre me besaba, o me hacía alguna otra cosa, pero jamás me había abrazado, no al menos que no fuera para retenerme, en un beso forzado, o algo parecido. Tú abrazas a alguien por que lo quieres y lo necesitas, no antes de violar a esa persona-

Inuyasha me apretó más fuerte, y yo casi ya no podía ni respirar, fue entonces, cuándo él se acercó a mi oído y me susurro con una voz, que nunca había escuchado, era cómo una mezcla entre el dolor y la suplica:

-Kagome, por favor; déjame hacerte el amor-Esa petición me noqueo-

Inuyasha me había violado, sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos, y ahora ¿Me pedía permiso?, no era así, era algo más, hasta que al fin lo entendí, no sólo me pedía que le dejará hacer conmigo cuánto quisiera, sino ¡Qué le correspondiera!. Lo entendí, Inuyasha me había llevado con él para seguir violándome, sin nadie que se lo impidiera.

Sin saber de dónde saque la fuerza, lo aparte y le contesté:

-¡No!, ¡Jamás! Tú puedes violarme todas las veces que quieras, por que yo no puedo defenderme, pero nunca, jamás podrás tenerme por mi voluntad, podrás tener mi cuerpo pero nada más. Yo no soy tuya, ¡No te pertenezco!-Creí, que de nuevo me forzaría pero no fue así, simplemente lo vi salir de mi habitación, y desaparecer en un punto especifico- Cuándo él salió me encerré en mi habitación y lloré, ¡Inuyasha era un desagradable sujeto, que no me dejaba vivir en paz!…

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Inuyasha no me molestó, por lo cuál yo aproveché para poder pasear por la casa y conocerla mejor, pronto me arrepentí ya que antes de que me diera cuenta me vi vagando en un pasillo totalmente desconocido para mí, sin saber ni siquiera cómo llegué hasta ahí, pude darme cuenta de que el día ya estaba cerca del anochecer y tenía que regresar a mi habitación antes de que eso sucediera y los pasillos quedarán oscuros y tuviera que pasar toda la noche ahí. Comencé a caminar tratando de encontrar algo que me hiciera recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí, me detuve y suspire cansadamente, fue entonces cuándo repentinamente, de la nada, sin darme siquiera tiempo a reaccionar unos brazos se situaron alrededor de mi cintura y me atraparon, entonces me vi obligada a caer al piso. Levante la mirada entrecerrada por el dolor de la caída y pude ver que se trataba de Inuyasha. El chico estaba encarcelándome entre él y el suelo, el muchacho me miro y entonces con una sonrisa me dijo:

-Kagome, tú eres mía. Déjame recordarte lo mucho que puedes llegar a ser mía.

-Inuyasha, ¡Déjame en paz!-Le dije tratando de mantenerme seria, pero recordarlo un día antes cuándo se acababa de bañar, de verdad que no me ayudaba-

-Kagome, pensé que eras una chica inteligente, y habías aprendido que no te servia de nada resistirte-Dijo mientras bajaba más su cuerpo sobre el mío-

Inuyasha mantuvo sus piernas entre las mías, mi cuerpo estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir su calor, y también podía ver aquella luz en su mirada, la misma que había tenido aquella noche antes de violarme, sabía que camino quería tomar. Pero no dejaría que me intimidara y lo empuje con fuerza. Inuyasha fue a dar a un lado del suelo, sin embargo me asombro que no se molestará. Sino que se empezó a reír, lo miré molesta y le pregunté:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que cuándo me tratas así me haces sentir cómo el malo de la historia.

-¡Es que tú, eres el malo de la historia!

-Ohh… ¿En serio?-Su mirada cambio de nuevo a aquella perversa, me preguntaba cómo es que una persona pudiera tener gestos tan diferentes, y hacer que todos parecieran sinceros, jamás hubiera creído que el muchacho de ayer y el que tenía ahora frente a mí fueran el mismo-

-Kagome, eres mía-Dijo con aquel tono malicioso en la voz. Yo trate de correr a algún lugar pero no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba ahora. Voltee a ver atrás de mí, y pude ver a Inuyasha, acercándose a paso lento como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para él. Después de algunos minutos el chico me envolvió de nuevo con sus brazos-

-Ríndete tonta, hagas lo que hagas, no vas a lograr nada-Le escuche decirme-

Trate de liberarme pero no pude. Inuyasha era más fuerte que yo, él lo sabía, y al parecer no le causaba ningún tipo de remordimiento por tomar ventaja de ello.

Inuyasha me atrapo entre su cuerpo y una pared, y sin borrar un sólo instante la sonrisa de su rostro me dijo:

-¿Que te parece si hacemos este juego más divertido? Voy a soltarte si logras escapar lo aceptaré, pero si no tú vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga-Lo mire sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba enojada y al mismo tiempo asustada-

Me quede muda ante su proposición, por lo que al ver que no contestaba el chico añadió:

-¡Vamos Kagome! Intenta escapar, te doy 10 minutos de ventaja-Al decir esto me soltó, trate correr, pero la situación era la misma que antes, estaba en desventaja él conocía la casa y yo no, el tiempo pasaba y no sabía hacía a dónde ir, decidí correr a la nada, al menos si no lograba escapar eso me daría un tiempo de paz, antes de ser nuevamente sometida por ese despreciable muchacho llamado Inuyasha, ahora mismo me sentía decepcionada de mi misma, al recordar que el día de ayer incluso llegué a pensar que él podría no ser tan malo…

Corrí desesperadamente para ir a un lugar sin rumbo fijo, entonces me encontré en un callejón sin salida y 3 habitaciones, las únicas opciones era quedar atrapada ahí contra la pared o meterme a un cuarto y tratar de esconderme antes de que Inuyasha me viera, elegí la segunda ya que me pereció la más razonable, sin embargo al entrar no encontré un lugar dónde pudiera esconderme, al poco tiempo de eso llegó Inuyasha, miro la habitación y camino hacía mí, un poco divertido y luego murmuro:

-Atrapada en una habitación, Kagome ¿No habías ya pasado por esto? Pensé que tendrías un poco más de imaginación-Fue entonces cuándo caí en la cuenta, "Atrapada en una habitación", al igual que la primera… Al igual que aquella primera vez…-

Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en empezar a brotar de mis ojos, al recordar la manera en que él me trato en aquella ocasión, lo odiaba, ¡Odiaba a Inuyasha Taisho!, por todo el daño que me había hecho, por obligarme a pasar por esto una y otra vez…

Inuyasha empezó a caminara hacía mí, estaba muy cerca, sólo nos separaban unos cuántos pasos. Camine sin ver a dónde retrocediendo en la habitación, de pronto caí en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, pensé que él se aprovecharía de eso, y se colocaría sobre mí, pero en lugar de eso me jalo con delicadeza hacía él y simplemente se limito a mirarme por un espacio de tiempo que a mi me pareció infinito. Repentinamente una de sus manos se acerco a mi rostro y acaricio una de mis mejillas suavemente, entonces su mano sujetó firmemente el mentón de mi cara y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de manera lenta y tierna, al tiempo que su otra mano se cerro alrededor de mi cintura abrazándome con fuerza, su lengua se introdujo de la misma inesperada manera en mi boca, pero esta vez no era brusca al contrarío recorría mi boca con calma, con suavidad, cómo si me estuviera acariciando, no me gustaba esta nueva y extraña gentileza de parte de Inuyasha, me hacía sentir incomoda; pero aún en contra de mi voluntad aquél beso poco a poco se fue tornando más tierno, más dulce… Simplemente no me gustaba.

-Tranquilízate Kagome…-Lo escuché decir con una extraña voz dulce y sólo en ese momento pude percatarme de que temblaba, algo de lo que no siquiera yo me había dado cuenta-

-¿Qué me tranquilice?-Le respondí molesta-Eso sólo podré hacerlo el día en que me dejes en paz-El chico suspiro-

-Kagome, por favor ya no te resistas-Su voz sonó tan penetrarte y pasional, sólo con hablarle de esa forma a cualquier chica podría seducirla, pero yo no era cómo cualquier chica y se lo haría saber-

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame!-Le suplique-

-Kagome, no te esfuerces, ya sabes perfectamente cuál será el final, esta noche vas a darme lo que deseo-Me dijo con una voz aún más sensual que la anterior-

-¿Qué cosa placer, satisfacción?-Lloriquee-

-No exactamente, pero sí.

El muchacho volvió a besarme y mientras lo hacía me deposito en la cama con sutileza y después se coloco encima de mi con el mismo suave tacto, entonces sus labios se separaron de los míos y rozaron mi mejilla, para después comenzar a bajar por mi cuello en forma de pequeños y cálidos besos, luego su lengua se deslizo por mi clavícula lamiéndola, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a uno de mis pechos, aún cubiertos por la blusa que tenía y empezaba a acariciarlos suavemente, sin prisa alguna. Yo no comprendía ¿Porqué me trataba así? No entendía la razón del porqué Inuyasha se comportará conmigo de una forma tan dulce. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

El chico se incorporo un momento para poder mirarme y entonces empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa que portaba, mientras lo hacía, se volvió para besarme nuevamente en un torbellino de locura, sentía que el aire se me iba acabando con cada caricia de parte de Inuyasha. La inusual dulzura de sus besos me hacía sentir incomoda. Una de las manos de Inuyasha se deslizo hasta el comienzo de mis piernas, preparada para quitarme la falda que en esos momentos portaba. Cuándo él hizo esto desperté del extraño sentimiento de trance que me había invadido por su extraño comportamiento, cómo pude rompí el beso, para después mirarlo fijamente.

-No, Inuyasha, no ya no-Mi voz sonó a suplica-

-Kagome ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te niegas al placer que puedo darte?-Me respondió él con una mirada demasiado penetrante-

-¡Yo no me niego nada!-Le contradecí-Tu contacto me enferma.

-Mientes Kagome-Me replico él-

-No, no lo hago-Le volví a contradecir yo-

-Si, lo haces, ¿Quieres qué te lo demuestre?-Me pregunto él burlón-

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte, Inuyasha alejo la mano que tenía en mis piernas y con fuerza me tomó de la cintura acercándome más a él, lo que me sorprendió ya que creí que eso sería imposible, no me gustaba, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban demasiado, él me abrió la blusa que ya había desabrochado con anterioridad, y me bajo el sujetador, dejando mis senos desnudos, luego acercando su rostro a mi pecho e hizo que sus labios cubrieran la punta de mis pechos redondos. No pude evitar jadear instantáneamente y poner mis manos en los hombros de él intentado apartarlo de mí, pero era cómo si una hormiga tratara de mover a un elefante, en vano. Él me aprisiono más de la cintura hasta que deje de resistirme; su boca que ahora lamía mis senos moviéndose de uno a otro, según su gusto, era cómo un fuego salvaje, que me llegaba hasta el fondo del alma, quemándome por dentro. Inuyasha continuo con su pequeño juego, besando, lamiendo, chupando, rozando suavemente mis pechos, hasta que yo estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar por el placer que sentía.

-I… Inu… Ya… Inuyasha… ¡Aahh!… ¡Inuyasha!-Gemí yo, mientras en mi interior, no terminaba de creer que quien hubiera proferido esos sonidos hubiera sido yo-

Mis bragas empezaron a mojarse. Entonces él se detuvo, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, en el rostro que se mostraba satisfecho.

Inuyasha deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a mi cadera, en dónde alzándome la falda, introdujo su mano debajo de ella, y entonces bajo tomando los bordes de las tiras de mis bragas blancas, las deslizo de un jalón, bajándolas hasta mis rodillas.

El muchacho se levanto de sobre mi y entonces lo vi arrodillarse a la altura de mis piernas. Fue entonces cuándo sentí la cálida lengua del muchacho, entrando en lo más profundo de mi ser, y no pude evitar morderme los labios, para evitar dar un jadeo de placer.

-Oye Kagome-Me hablo él-estás demasiado empapada, que me excitas cada vez más, deja de humedecerte tanto si no quieres correr peligro-Después de decir esto, volvió a sumergirse en aquella pequeña parte de mi anatomía, después de hacer eso durante bastante tiempo, se paro y acercándose a mi me beso, para después ir bajando por mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos húmedos, y después lamerlo, sabía que él nunca me mordería o chuparía en el cuello, ya que no era tan tonto cómo para dejar alguna evidencia visible de todo lo que me hacía, fue entonces cuándo sentí entre mis piernas algo duro y rígido, baje la mirada y entonces abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que era, abrigado entre los pliegues de mi sexo, ahora desnudo, relucía el gigantesco miembro de Inuyasha, no pude evitar preguntarme, en que momento él lo había sacado, pero pude notar que no se había bajado el pantalón, sino sólo lo había abierto lo suficiente cómo para sacar su enorme virilidad. Me estremecí al solo imaginar que esa gigantesca cosa ya había estado dentro de mí con anterioridad, y que si el chico no desistía, muy pronto lo estaría de nuevo, me recorrió un escalofrío al sólo pensarlo, él abandono mi cuello finalmente y volvió a besarme, introduciendo su lengua entre mis labios, para darme otro fuerte y pasional beso, sin que yo pudiera pararlo. Rompí con gran esfuerzo el beso, ya que él se negaba a dejarme.

-Inuyasha, para ya con esto, esta mal, piensa en lo incoherente de esta situación sólo por un momento-Le susurre a penas, ya que el atractivo chico no dejaba de besarme en el cuello, me estremecí, yo no quería volver a sentirlo dentro de mi-

Inuyasha empezó a acariciar con la punta de su miembro, los labios íntimos de mi sexo, para después apretarlo rozando su masculinidad contra mi centro de calor. El cuerpo de Inuyasha me acorralo aún más contra las blancas sabanas de aquella inmensa cama.

-Nnn… No-Apenas pronuncie al sentir cómo después de llevar una de sus mano a uno de mis senos, lo apretaba fuertemente, sólo dejando visible el pequeño pezón rosado, con el cual los dedos de su otra mano jugaban, oprimiéndolo y acariciándolo, luego lo besó y lo lamió haciendo que se pusiera erecto. En ese momento no supe si lloraba de dolor o de placer. Luego de bastante tiempo, dejo de jugar al fin, tomando en su mano todo mi seno, abarcándolo con la palma de su mano por completo, sentía cómo mi pequeño pezón era lastimado por su brusquedad. Y quise llorar, pero el no me lo permitió cubriendo mi boca con pequeños besos.

El chico empezó a dar pequeños vaivenes rozándose con mi propio sexo. Él continuo moviéndose hacía adelante y atrás, mientras yo sentía su masculinidad mucho más enorme y rígida, entre mis ardorosos labios vaginales, acariciando a propósito mi ya inflamado clítoris. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo tenía, ya que a pesar de no querer admitirlo me gustaba lo que él me hacía, era… Placentero…

Inuyasha se movió y sólo entonces pude notar que había colocado la punta de su miembro erguido, justo sobre los pliegues de mi sexo, para poder penetrarme.

-Kago…-Pronuncio él, mientras la dura cabeza de su sexo, se apretaba más contra el mío-

-Nn… No… Inuyasha… Espe…-Pero él me tapo la boca con un beso, apretándome más contra él-

-Kago… Ka… Go… Me… ¡Ahhh!…-Lo escuche pronunciar entre beso y beso mientras sentía la punta de su virilidad moverse en mi interior, abriendo camino dentro de mi pequeña y excitada cavidad, para todo su enorme miembro; él entro enteramente en mi, sentía la impotencia, el rencor y el placer mezclarse dentro de mi, en esos momentos. Los labios de mi atractivo jefe, me besaron fuertemente clamando atención de mi parte, yo no sabía que hacer, no podía escapar, Inuyasha me tenía empalmada dentro de la enorme cama, apenas y podía moverme, estaba atrapada entre las sabanas, los muslos y el miembro inhiesto de Inuyasha dentro de mi. El chico, empezó a embestirme de forma penetrante, pero lenta y poco a poco empezó a subir el ritmo.

-Ka… ¡Aahhh!… Oh… ¡Mhmmmm!…-Escuche gemir a Inuyasha, era una verdadera suerte que en estos momentos estuviéramos los 2 solos en una enorme mansión casi desierta, que no hubiera nadie afuera, por que si no, no hubiera sabido cómo explicar esta situación-

-Inu… Inuyasha… ¡Aahhh!-Gemí yo, me sorprendió que fuera de esa manera, ya que se suponía que odiaba que él me tocará-

-¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!… Kago… Mmmmmme…. ¡Haahhh!-Gimió él-

Las manos de Inuyasha me sujetaron de la cintura, acercándome más a él, para aumentar el ritmo enloquecedor que para ese momento él llevaba, haciendo que cada acometida fuera más y más fuerte, más y más dura, y más rápida, lo que aumentaba el placer para los 2. ¡Qué horror! ¿Estaba sintiendo placer por acostarme con ese desagradable muchacho? No pude evitar sentirme decepcionada de mi misma por eso.

Sentía a Inuyasha arremeter una y otra vez dentro de mi, sus gemidos de placer se mezclaban con los míos. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban salvajemente dentro de aquella cama, aún con parte de la ropa puesta. Inuyasha se empujo más dentro de mi, para luego tomarme de las piernas, sin salir de mi interior, y levantarlas para hacer más profunda las penetraciones. Después de esto sus embestidas enloquecieron aún más, yo gemía, pero no tanto cómo mi Inuyasha que gemía y gritaba enloquecido de placer, yo lo sentía ir y venir una y otra vez dentro de mi, él me beso en el cuello, lamiéndolo hasta llegar a mis mejillas y mis parpados, en dónde deposito más besos. Él me miro con los ojos agradecidos y brillantes, supuse que sería por el placer que sentía. El placer, y la culpa me embargaban ¡Estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que más odiaba en el universo! Y lo peor es que se sentía bien… La hora se me hacía eterna, pero eso sólo volvía más pleno y placentero el acto, ¡Jamás imagine que llegaría a pensar así! Él se hizo para atrás para de esa manera poder embestirme fuertemente una última vez, y derramarse en mi interior.

Inuyasha permaneció, un momento encima de mi, ambos estábamos cansados y sudado, pero en especial él, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Estuvimos bastante tiempo así. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. El muchacho me miro fijamente y yo ladee la mirada para evitar verlo, Inuyasha era insaciable, si había aprendido algo en todo este tiempo era que él exigía y mucho. Ya había amanecido y quise levantarme pero Inuyasha no me lo permitió, lo mire molesta y pude darme cuenta de que él parecía estar demasiado feliz por alguna razón. El muchacho finalmente se levanto de sobre mi, y me sonrío.

-Y aún así quieres dejarme pequeña-Dijo esto con un deje de burla mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y el resto de la ropa-

Baje la mirada apenada, era obvio que no había podido hacer nada contra él, y a mi cuerpo le gustaba lo que él me hacía, pero a pesar de que a mi mente le aterraba, parecía que a mi también empezaba a gustarme, ¡No podía permitir eso!

-¡Te odio!-Le grite, y ahora fue él quien me miro molesto-¡Ahora más que nunca!-Eso pareció sorprenderlo, ya que su rostro cambio su expresión, a una de meditación, para luego mostrarse una sonrisa burlona-

-¿Por qué? Por que hicimos el amor y si te gusto. Contéstame Kagome, ¿Es por eso?

No le conteste, y baje la mirada.

-Kagome, no esta mal lo que sientes, yo quiero que sientas así.

-¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Yo nunca he deseado hacer el amor contigo y tu me obligas a hacerlo!

Me levante cubriéndome con una sabana y me disponía salir de la habitación cuándo Inuyasha me tomo de la mano y me halo hacía él, levante la mirada furiosa y le enfrente:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos-Me ofreció-

-¡No! Déjame, no te soporto, el único consuelo que tengo es el poder quitarme toda esta suciedad que siento cuándo me obligas a estar contigo, no quiero que quites también eso- Le grite entre sollozos, era increíble que hubiera comenzado furiosa y hubiera acabado llorando-

Inuyasha me soltó y yo salí de la habitación, buscando sin hallar la mía, estaba pensando hacía dónde ir, cuándo sentí a Inuyasha detrás de mí, voltee a verlo con el rostro molesto, pero él tenía la mirada bajada.

-Tú habitación está a 2 pasillos de aquí, dobla hacía la derecha verás 1 pasillo pasa por él, después verás 3 pasillos, unos al frente, otro a la derecha y uno más a la izquierda, toma el de la izquierda, llegarás a una escalera, al subir verás 2 pasillos más, recórrelos y llegarás a tu cuarto-Sin saber cómo me aprendí sus instrucciones- Hice el recorrido que él me indico y al llegar a mi cuarto, me metí inmediatamente a la tina, igualmente tallada en bronce, necesitaba quitarme toda esta suciedad del cuerpo, Inuyasha podía parecer un ángel en aparecía pero era un demonio, un demonio escondido tras una hermosa máscara…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Me levante a la misma hora de siempre, en casi toda la noche no había podido dormir pensando en lo que paso con Kagome, me colmaba la paciencia el pensar tanto en ella, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y sin saber por que me dolía el hecho de saber que estaba enamorada de mi primo Sesshomaru, me sorprendió el que ella no viniera a traerme el desayuno a la cama cómo otros días, me levante y me vestí y fui a su recamara para encontrarla durmiendo, verla así de indefensa me provoco de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento, decidí dejarla dormir un poco más, fui a la cocina a desayunar, y luego aproveche para pasear por la casa, y luego por ahí de las 10.00 de la mañana fui a verla, ella ya había despertado.

-Vaya aún acabando de despertar te vez hermosa-Le dije esto con una sonrisa en el rostro, era verdad aún así lucía preciosa-Levántate, ya es muy tarde-Le ordene-

La vi levantarse de la cama e ir a dónde se encontraban sus maletas para tomar su uniforme y ponérselo, pero deseba verla usando otro tipo de ropa y seguramente se vería igual o incluso más hermosa de lo que ya se veía.

-No te pongas el uniforme-Ella tomó algo al azar y fue al baño para cambiarse, aproveché para acostarme en su cama y descansar un poco, las sabanas estaban impregnadas del aroma de ella; al salir Kagome estaba todavía más bella de lo que había entrado, esa ropa le quedaba muy bien. Me incorporé y le sonreí.

-Si quieres comer algo, ya sabes dónde está la cocina-Le sugerí, me dispuse a salir, cuándo de pronto sentí sus delicados dedos sobre mi hombro, provocando que de nuevo que este fuego consumidor se prendiera dentro de mí-

-¡Inuyasha espera! Es que yo no se donde esta…-Le sonreí, ella, sólo ella podía ser tan inocente, para no darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí, con un simple roce cómo ese-

-De acuerdo sígueme, pero esta vez fíjate bien-Le mostré el camino y ella me siguió en silencio-

Al llegar a la cocina la vi tomar unas cuántas cosas: Leche, Cereal, y algunas otras, tome un pequeño libro de un estante que estaba cerca de la cocina, nada más para aparentar, cualquiera que me viera podría jurar que lo leía, pero en realidad todo el tiempo estuve observando a Kagome, y es que por más que lo intentará, no quería y no podía dejar de verla, la observé meter las cosas que tomo al refrigerador y las bolsas de los residuos al basurero, así cómo lavar los platos y los demás trates que había usado, sin hacer ruido alguno me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído:

-Kagome ¿Sabes cómo regresar o quieres que te guíe?-Le dije en tono burlón-

-Gracias, pero ya me aprendí el camino-Ella contesto un poco irritada, le molestaba que se burlaran de ella, ¿Y a quien no?-

Ella me miro una vez antes de irse y se dio la vuelta, al poco tiempo de que ella se fue, la seguí, hasta que la alcancé y camine detrás de ella en silencio, Kagome no se dio cuenta, sino hubiera volteado y también me hubiera gritado que dejara de seguirla, cuándo ella entró en su cuarto yo también lo hice, entonces ella se volteo para cerrar la puerta y chocó con mi pecho, la sensación que experimenté al sentir sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho fue electrizante, hice lo que ella quería hacer cerré la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Inu… Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Ella quiso separarse de mí, pero sin embargo no se lo permití, un deseo me recorrió de pronto y guiado por ese deseo la estreché entre mis brazos, Kagome, la necesitaba tanto, su aroma envolviéndome en ese instante ¡Me volvía loco!, la abracé más fuerte, dejándome llevar por aquel sentimiento que empezaba a brotar de nuevo y por el deseo que sentía en se momento, quise tomarla de nuevo, pero al recordar que ella amaba a Sesshomaru-Quien encabezaba la lista de las personas que más odiaba- en vez de llenarme de ira cómo siempre lo hacía, un dolor inexplicable me embargo el pecho, y desee por un solo momento que ella me aceptará cómo lo aceptaría a él, entonces le susurre al oído:

-Kagome, por favor; déjame hacerte el amor-Al decir eso, caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya no había marcha atrás-

Ella rompió el abrazo de pronto, y tal cómo me lo esperaba me rechazo, pero el dolor que sentí en ese momento fue muy superior al que había pensado que sentiría.

-¡No!, ¡Jamás! Tú puedes violarme todas las veces que quieras, por que yo no puedo defenderme, pero nunca, jamás podrás tenerme por mi voluntad, podrás tener mi cuerpo pero nada más. Yo no soy tuya, ¡No te pertenezco!-El dolor se me clavo cómo mil estacas en el corazón, sentía que me oprimía el pecho tanto que no me permitía respirar, salí de la habitación esperando aplacar este dolor-

Creí que al salir desaparecería, pero en vez de eso el dolor fue aumentando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo al recordar sus palabras: "_¡No!, ¡Jamás! Tú puedes violarme todas las veces que quieras, por que yo no puedo defenderme, pero nunca, jamás podrás tenerme por mi voluntad, podrás tener mi cuerpo pero nada más. Yo no soy tuya, ¡No te pertenezco!__"_a medida que recordaba sus palabras ese dolor se fue convirtiendo en ira, ¿Qué ella no era mía? Al recordar sus palabras me daban unas ganas de hacerle el amor tantas veces hasta que no pudiera decir que ella no era mía, le enseñaría a Kagome, que tan mía podía llegar a ser…

Durante toda la mañana estuve planeando cómo haría para volver a tomarla, sin lastimarla, pero todo lo que pensaba, siempre acababa con ella diciéndome que me odiaba, cuándo llegó la tarde, y ya no soportaba ese ardor en la entrepierna, la busque por un rato hasta que al fin la divise, a Kagome, le encantaba poder meterse en situaciones que no podía solucionar, la observe un momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba, camine despacio y en silencio hasta dónde Kagome estaba, al llegar a ella la abracé al alrededor de la cintura, el calor que sentía me era insoportable, necesitaba desnudarla y tomarla ¡Pero ya!, la obligue a tumbarse en el piso, conmigo encima de ella, y entonces le dije:

-Kagome, tú eres mía. Déjame recordarte lo mucho que puedes llegar a ser mía.

-Inuyasha, ¡Déjame en paz!-Ella trato de protestar-

-Kagome, pensé que eras una chica inteligente, y habías aprendido que no te servia de nada resistirte- Le dije mientras acercaba más su pequeño cuerpo al mío-

Mis piernas estaban abrigadas por las suyas, tan sólo ese simple roce aceleraba mis sentidos, fue entonces cuándo sentí a Kagome empujarme, cayendo yo a un lado del suelo. Sólo ella me hacía sentir cómo la peor escoria del mundo, y lo peor era que ¡Sabía que lo era! Empecé a reírme de esa situación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Ella pregunto molesta, seguramente pensaba que me burlaba de su inútil intento de alejarme-

-Es que cuándo me tratas así me haces sentir cómo el malo de la historia.

-¡Es que tú, eres el malo de la historia!-Ella me replicó-

-Ohh… ¿En serio?-Odiaba que ella me viera de esa forma, pero no podía evitar ese deseo que sentía por ella, sin dejar de actuar de esa manera-

-Kagome, eres mía-Me sorprendí por el tono malicioso que emplee, no lo conocía, pero al parecer ella sí, ya que eso la asustó. Sólo ella esa tonta e ingenua sirvienta podía sacar ese lado tan perverso y atrevido de mi personalidad. Con todos los demás solía ser un frívolo malhumorado, pero no con ella-

Kagome trato de huir a algún lugar de la inmensa casa, pero en esta ocasión la ventaja la tenía yo, ella no conocía la casa en su totalidad, yo sí; así que no había por que apresurarse, me acerqué a ella con un paso lento y al llegar a Kagome la envolví con mis brazos, cómo deseaba que ella no escapara de mí.

-Ríndete tonta, hagas lo que hagas, no vas a lograr nada-Le dije cuándo ella intento liberarse, a pesar de decírselo ella siguió intentando liberarse-

Atrapé a Kagome contra la pared del corredor, y entonces vi su rostro se veía tan indefensa, adoraba verla así, entonces se me ocurrió una pequeña idea.

-¿Que te parece si hacemos este juego más divertido? voy a soltarte si logras escapar lo aceptaré, pero si no tú vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga-Pude ver en su cara 2 expresiones entremezcladas, el miedo y el rencor-

La muchacha permaneció callada, era obvio que siempre la obligaba a hacer lo que yo quería aún en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Vamos Kagome!-La animé-Intenta escapar, te doy 10 minutos de ventaja-Le dije recordando su desventaja al no conocer la casa, al decir esto la solté y ella se echo a correr tratando de encontrar un lugar a dónde pudiera huir, la vi correr despavorida sin ir a ningún lugar, entonces la perdí de vista, al fin pasaron los 10 minutos y comencé a pensar hacía a dónde pudo haber ido, entonces la respuesta me llego, tan clara cómo el agua, Kagome siempre elegía los peores lugares para esconderse, entonces sólo podía estar en…

Me dirigí hacía aquel pasillo que era un callejón sin salida, y revise todas las habitaciones, hasta que encontré a Kagome, observe la habitación y entonces recordé la primera ocasión en que hice mía a aquella dulce sirvienta, algo divertido, murmuré:

-Atrapada en una habitación, Kagome ¿No habías ya pasado por esto? Pensé que tendrías un poco más de imaginación.

La observe llorar, y me pregunte la razón, entonces lo comprendí, le había mencionado aquella primera vez; lo que para mí era un agradable recuerdo, para ella era una pesadilla…

Camine hacía ella y a medida que yo lo hacía le vi retroceder a ella, hasta caer en la cama, ¡Ella era tan ingenua! Por un momento me sentí cómo lo que era un verdadero miserable.

La jale hacía mí, y la contemple durante unos momentos, Kagome… Ella era tan dulce e ingenua, su único pecado era ser tan hermosa, y su único error, el haberse topado conmigo. Me invadió de pronto el deseo de acariciar la suave cremosidad de su piel, así que con una de mis manos acaricie suavemente una de sus delicadas mejillas. Divise entonces sus pequeños labios rojos y alejando mi mano de su mejilla sujete con fuerza su pequeño mentón y acercando mi cara a su hermoso rostro mis labios aprisionaron los suyos en un beso lento y calmo, al tiempo que mi otra mano se posesionaba en torno a su pequeña cintura acercándola más a mi, la necesidad que tenía de ella me incito a introducir mi lengua a su cálida boca, degustando de ella a un ritmo lento, tierno, no quería asustarla, sentí de nuevo aquél extraño sentimiento nacer en mi pecho al tenerla tan cerca y dejándome llevar por esos sentimientos, la bese de una forma delicada, tierna, no quería lastimarla, no sabía porque pero dentro de mi sentía la necesidad de protegerla…

Sentí su pequeño cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos y me invadió una repentina oleada de culpa.

-Tranquilízate Kagome…-Le dije con dulzura, quería que ella disfrutara de esto conmigo-

-¿Qué me tranquilice?-Escuche decir a su voz furiosa-Eso sólo podré hacerlo el día en que me dejes en paz-Suspiré-

-Kagome, por favor ya no te resistas-Le dije en medio de la pasión-

-¡Basta ya Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame!-Ella me suplico-

-Kagome, no te esfuerces, ya sabes perfectamente cuál será el final, esta noche vas a darme lo que deseo

-¿Qué cosa placer, satisfacción?-Ella lloraba al preguntar-

-No exactamente, pero sí-Al contestarle de esa manera me odie a mí mismo-

Mientras la besaba con suavidad coloque a la pequeña muchacha en la cama, para después recostarme encima de ella, abandone por un momento sus apetitosos labios y con ellos acaricie su mejilla por unos instantes para después descender por su delicioso cuello regalándole pequeños y húmedos besos, al llegar a su frágil clavícula pase mi lengua por ella deleitándome con su inigualable sabor, mientras lo hacía una de mis manos se deslizo hasta llegar a sus precioso senos y los acaricie suavemente, ella era tan indescriptiblemente perfecta…

Me levante un momento de sobre ella para poder mirarla, no podía creer que ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo hubiera sido mío, sin esperar más empecé a desabrochar su blusita, al tiempo que sin poder resistirlo me acerque a sus labios para volver a embriagarme con su adictivo sabor, mis labios se movían presuroso sobre los suyos, ansiando poder besarla por lo que me restaba de vida. Mientras la besaba una de mis manos se encontró con su pequeña falda y la sujeté, para poder quitársela, pero en ese momento Kagome rompió el beso que compartíamos y me miró a los ojos, su mirada se veía tan dulce, que a veces me odiaba por ser tan cruel con ella.

-No, Inuyasha, no ya no-Ella me suplico-

-Kagome ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te niegas al placer que puedo darte?-Le pregunte sintiendo algo de dolor surgir en mi pecho por su rechazo-

-¡Yo no me niego nada! Tu contacto me enferma-Me contesto ella con algo de odio en la voz lo que combinado con sus palabras sólo aumento mi dolor-

-Mientes Kagome-Le increpe yo-

-No, no lo hago-Ella me volvió a contradecir, la situación me causo gracia, parecíamos 2 niños jugando-

-Si, lo haces, ¿Quieres qué te lo demuestre?-Le pregunte con burla-

No espere a que la joven muchacha me respondiera y tomándola de la cintura la acerque a mí, algo que parecía imposible, pero no me arrepentí nuestros cuerpos se rozaban de una manera exquisita, a la fuerza le abrí la blusa que ya le había desabrochado, pudiendo observar de esa manera su diminuto sujetador, el cual baje para poder deleitarme con el hermoso paisaje que era el poder ver sus senos desnudos, acerque mi rostro a sus pechos hasta que mis labios cubrieron completamente uno de aquellos botoncitos rozados que adornaban graciosamente aquellos blanquecinos senos. Cuándo pude disfrutar de nuevo aquél increíble sabor, al que me había vuelto adicto, tal vez sería mi imaginación, pero sabía incluso mejor que en aquella primera ocasión. Pude escuchar cómo Kagome comenzó a jadear e intento alejarme de ella, pero fue inútil, la aprisione más de la cintura, acercándola cada vez más a mi cuerpo, hasta que ella dejo de resistirse, podía disfrutar del incomparable sabor que poseía esta adorable niña, besé, lamí, succione, chupé, mordí, acaricie, rocé, apreté e hice cada cosa que se me ocurrió con los pequeños pechos de la inocente chica, a la que al parecer empezaba a quitarle lo inocente…

Continúe con ese juego, hasta que la pequeña muchachita estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de placer, eso si que no me lo esperaba…

-I… Inu… Ya… Inuyasha… ¡Aahh!… ¡Inuyasha!-Escuché gemir a Kagome, eso me sorprendió aún más, pero en el fondo me sentí feliz de escucharla-

Por la inusual cercanía que teníamos ahora, todo en nuestros cuerpos se encontraba rozándose, por lo cual pude notar el preciso momento en el cual la pequeña sirvienta empezó a humedecerse. Entonces finalmente me detuve, y miré levante la mirada a Kagome, desde la altura de sus pechos, sonriéndole de forma burlona, me encontraba bastante satisfecho con lo obtenido hasta el momento pero deseaba más, ¡Por Dios!, Siempre deseaba más…

Me deleite con sus hermosos senos un poco más y luego mirando aquellas bien formadas piernas que me tentaban tanto a acariciar, no me retuve y lo hice ascendiendo, hasta llegar a la cadera de Kagome, luego le alce la falda, y metiendo mis manos debajo de la falda, tome las tiras de las blancas bragas de la muchacha y las deslicé de un jalón, llevándolas hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Entonces me arrodille y acercándome un poco más a aquél líquido rosado brilloso, que brotaba de la intimidad de mi pequeña Kagome, lo empecé a lamer, no pude resistirme y empecé a adentrarme aún más en aquél delicado sexo, explorándolo y saboreándolo con la lengua, pude sentir cómo ella se mojaba aún más, lo cual me motivo a un nuevo sarcasmo, suspendí por un momento lo que hacía y mirando a la ingenua muchachita, le dije:

-Oye Kagome estás demasiado empapada, que me excitas cada vez más, deja de humedecerte tanto si no quieres correr peligro-En realidad no mentía, sentir su humedad me enloquecía-

Volví nuevamente a saborear de aquél maravilloso único sabor que tenía Kagome, y continúe en eso hasta que el ardor en la entrepierna ya no me dejo continuar. Me paré y acercándome a ella la besé fundiendo nuestros labios dentro de un maremoto de pasión y locura, le dí pequeños mordiscos a sus labios, y jugué con la lengua de Kagome dentro de su boca, moviendo mis labios posesivamente sobre los de ella. Luego inicie a bajar por su cuello depositando pequeños besos húmedos, pero conforme la besaba, el calor que sentía no me dejaba respirar, por lo cual sin que ella se diera cuenta me desabroché el cinturón, junto con el pantalón, y abriéndolo sólo lo suficiente para poder sacar mi virilidad, lo hice, mientras aprovechaba para poder lamer el cuello de Kagome, ella tenía un sabor único, no supe cuánto tiempo continúe besando y saboreando el dulce sabor de ese lugar, en cierto momento pude sentir cómo el cuerpo de la jovencita se tenso, hasta que me aburrí y volví a sus labios, pude darle a Kagome otro beso, saboreando del sabor de su boca, sus labios ya estaban enrojecidos, de tantos besos que le daba, yo por mi parte ya había perdido el control de mis pensamientos, sentía la piel sudorosa pegarse al uniforme escolar que portaba, y el dulce aroma de Kagome que me excitaba y me hacía perder la cabeza; sentí cómo ella trataba de soltarse de mi, y liberarse del beso, pero no podía, trato durante bastante tiempo, hasta que ya algo compadecido de ella decidí dejar que Kagome rompiera el beso.

-Inuyasha, aquí no puedes, esta mal, piensa en lo incoherente de esta situación sólo por un momento-Me susurro ella, estaba consiente de que lo que hacía no era del todo correcto, pero me urgía tenerla en mis brazos, y es que tenerla tan cerca sólo aumentaba mi deseo de hacerla mía, y tenerla ahora así era tan excitante-

Sabiendo que a ella también le gustaría comencé a acariciar los labios íntimos del sexo de Kagome, con la punta de mi miembro, su sexo caliente palpitaba y estaba tan empapada, ¡Mmmmmmmm! Después apreté mi virilidad contra la feminidad de muchacha. Acorrale el diminuto cuerpo de la hermosa jovencita contra las blancas sabanas de la cama.

-Nnn… No-La escuché pronunciar, en el momento en el cual yo llevaba una de mis manos a uno de sus delicados senos, y lo apretaba brutalmente dejando sólo una pequeña abertura entre 2 dedos, para dejar visible su pequeño pezón, al cual con mi otra mano lo acariciaba, y lo oprimía, también lo besé y lo lamí para que se pusiera erecto. Pude ver que Kagome lloraba en total silencio, tal vez era muy perverso y cruel con ella. No pude evitar preguntarme la razón de que no me gritará cómo otras veces, así que decidí hacer otro pequeño experimento, tomé sin preocuparme el firme y suave pecho de la chica, y abracándolo con la palma de mi mano lo apreté, y pude ver cómo ella quería sollozar, pero yo no se lo permití, sino que le cubrí la boca con húmedos besos. La pequeña sirvienta no estaba en una situación muy favorecedora…

Empecé a mecerme lentamente contra la feminidad de Kagome. Hice eso durante bastante tiempo, lo cuál solo me excitaba más, y lo que más me provocaba era sentir cómo el sexo de la mujercita palpitaba a cada vez más, debido al roce entre nuestros sexos, fue por eso que empecé a acariciar su suave y muy inflamado clítoris, ¡Era tan placentero!

Me mantuve haciendo eso durante algún tiempo, y entonces cuándo noté que ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido afuera, sentía la humedad de el sexo de Kagome, quemarme de los pies a la cabeza, era una sensación imposible de detener, y la tersa de piel de la bella muchacha contra la mía no me ayudaba en nada, si ya no había nada que me lo impidiera, decidí terminar con todo este asunto de una vez, coloqué mi dura erección en la pequeña entrada del centro de calor de Kagome, para de esa manera poder penetrarla.

-Kago…-Pronuncie mientras la punta de mi miembro se apretaba más contra los labios íntimos de su sexo rompiéndolos-

-Nn… No… Inuyasha… Espe…-La escuché protestar, pero era demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo clamaba estar dentro del de ella, así que tapándole la boca con un beso, y apretándola más contra mi, me introduje en su interior-

-Kago… Ka… Go… Me… ¡Ahhh!…-Apenas y pude pronunciar ya que el placer que sentía, al poder percibir las calientes y sedosas paredes de el interior de Kagome, me embargaba completamente y no podía ni hablar, el sentimiento que sentía al estar dentro de ella era único e incomparable-

La besé de nuevo, aún no terminaba de recuperarme de la impresión que estar dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo me producía, y tenía todas las emociones al rojo vivo. Finalmente inicie a embestirla de forma lenta, para ir subiendo poco a poco el ritmo.

-Ka… ¡Aahhh!… Oh… ¡Mhmmmm!…-No pude evitar gemir, el placer que sentía era demasiado grande-

-Inu… Inuyasha… ¡Aahhh!-No pude evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar ese sonido, ¿De verdad había salido de los labios de Kagome? ¿No era un sueño? ¿Ella estaba gimiendo mi nombre de placer?

-¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!… Kago… Mmmmmme…. ¡Haahhh!-Volví a gemir yo, con Kagome era imposible no hacerlo-

Mis manos tomaron la diminuta cintura de Kagome, acercándola más a mí, para poder aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, y hacer el momento mucho más placentero, todavía no podía creer que podría llegar el día en que realmente pudiera tener a Kagome de esta forma, y ahora lo vivía, era mi sueño hecho realidad. Los gemidos de Kagome se mezclaban con los míos, me era imposible creer que ella igual disfrutaba del acto, nunca la había visto tan dócil cómo hoy. Nuestros cuerpos se unían tan perfectamente en este momento, debíamos tener la ropa más que húmeda pero que importaba, algo cómo esto realmente valía la pena. A pesar de que hasta ahora todo había sido muy bueno, yo necesitaba mucho más, así que tomando a Kagome de las piernas, se las levante para lograr una penetración mucho más profunda, realmente tenía que agradecer por eso, una vez que hube sentido aquella cálida humedad, no pude contenerme más y mis arremetidas contra ella perdieron el control, creí que Kagome se quejaría, pero todo lo contrario, empezó a gemir de placer, no entendía la razón, pero no iba a preguntarle y estropear el momento, y en verdad me gustaba que ella actuara así, Kagome gemía, era verdad, pero no tanto cómo yo, mis gritos y gemidos llenaban toda la habitación, y es que estaba extasiado del placer que sentía, sentirme recibido una y otra vez dentro de aquel cuerpo caliente y suave, era lo mejor que nunca jamás hubiera experimentando, besé a Kagome en el cuello, y lamiéndolo forme un camino hasta llegar a sus mejillas y sus parpados, en dónde deposite millones de besos. Levante la mirada para verla, y entonces la vi, cómo nunca antes, el cuerpo empapado de sudor, sus mejillas tan sonrosadas, y sus pequeños ojos cerrados, contraídos por el placer, que se abrieron para poder mirarme, estaba más hermosa que nunca, ella era hermosa siempre, pero nunca la había visto tan bella y preciosa, la mire agradecido, era la única forma que busque para expresarle mi gratitud en ese momento, el poder darle las gracias por lo que me hacía sentir, por todo lo que me permitía experimentar, y aún más por permitirme estar dentro de su cuerpo tan perfecto, por un momento la culpa me embargo, un ser tan perverso y ruin cómo yo, no merecía tanta perfección, pero me negaba rotundamente a renunciar a ella…

Deseaba que esto nunca terminara, poder detener el tiempo, sentía las paredes vaginales de Kagome contraerse alrededor de mi miembro rígido y duro, lo que me hacía llegar a la culminación total, sentirme entrando una y otra vez dentro de la humedad ardiente de la muchachita, la experiencia era más que única, placentera e irrepetible, cada vez que salía no podía contener las ganas de moverme y volver a introducirme en ella ¡Por Dios! ¡Le estaba haciendo el amor a Kagome!, ¡Y era delicioso! quise detener y prolongar este momento lo más que pude, pero no pude más, así que levantándome un poco más que las otras veces, la embestí fuertemente por una última vez.

Lo que me llevo al éxtasis total…

La verdad. No supe que fue más satisfactorio, poder hacerla mía, o escuchar sus gemidos de placer, definitivamente ambas situaciones, eran incomparables.

Permanecí encima de ella, recostado con mi cabeza en sus pechos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido, y es que realmente estar así con ella, ambos estábamos semi desnudos, con nuestro sexos firmemente pegados, acostados en aquella inmensa cama, le sonreí mientras la miraba fijamente y ella ladeo la mirada sonrojada, Kagome se quiso levantar pero yo la retuve y forcé a estar entre mis brazos, la muchacha me miro molesta, decidí darme por vencido y me levante, al hacerlo me volví a mirarla y le sonreí.

-Y aún así quieres dejarme pequeña-Le solté con burla, al recordar la manera en cómo ella siempre huía de mí y me rechazaba, mientras me acomodaba la ropa, y la vi bajar la mirada apenada-

-¡Te odio!-Ella me gritó y no pude evitar mirarla con rencor, si ella me odiaba ¿Qué significaba todo lo que habíamos hecho? ¿Para ella no importaba?-¡Ahora más que nunca!-Eso me descoloco, ¿Cómo que ahora? Entonces lo entendí y le sonreí burlonamente-

-¿Por qué? Por que hicimos el amor y si te gusto. Contéstame Kagome, ¿Es por eso?-Me encantaba cómo sonaba aquello, que habíamos estado juntos y a ella si le agrado. Ella no me contesto pero bajo la mirada, yo sólo bromeaba, no quería que ella se sintiera mal-Kagome, no esta mal lo que sientes, yo quiero que sientas así-Le confesé-

-¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡Yo nunca he deseado hacer el amor contigo y tu me obligas a hacerlo!-Me increpó ella, recordé que eso era verdad, su cuerpo tal vez me correspondiera pero ella nunca lo haría-

La chica se levanto tomando una de las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero yo la retuve para después jalarla hacía mí, ella me miro furiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-Me confrontó-

-Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos-Le sugerí-

-¡No! Déjame-Ella me rechazó- no te soporto, el único consuelo que tengo es el poder quitarme toda esta suciedad que siento cuándo me obligas a estar contigo, no quiero que quites también eso-Me sorprendió el hecho de que iniciara hablando molesta y acabará llorando, eso me recordó que para Kagome no era nada más que el maldito sujeto que abusaba de ella, sin piedad una y otra vez, sólo pensar eso de mí, hizo que me depreciara a mi mismo, y al mismo tiempo me lleno una tristeza, que no supe interpretar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación cuando la vi parada en medio del pasillo sin saber a dónde ir, me acerque a ella, Kagome volteó a verme molesta, pero yo tenía el rostro bajo, por que no soportaría mirarla a la cara y le dije:

-Tú habitación está a 2 pasillos de aquí, dobla hacía la derecha verás 1 pasillo pasa por él, después verás 3 pasillos, unos al frente, otro a la derecha y uno más a la izquierda, toma el de la izquierda, llegarás a una escalera, al subir verás 2 pasillos más, recórrelos y llegarás a tu cuarto.

Apenas le dije eso ella salió corriendo he ahí, y yo en silencio también me dirigí a mi habitación, al llegar me bañe y me cambie de ropa, al salir de la ducha, pude ver que tenía cómo 50 mensajes en la contestadora de mi mejor amigo: Miroku, él seguro estaría enfadado, por no haberle contestado antes pero tomé el teléfono y le marqué:

-¿Tanta urgencia tenía de hablar conmigo, que saturaste el buzón de voz?

-Inuyasha, que gustó escuchar tu voz, creí que te habías muerto o algo así, ¿Por qué no me has venido a visitar?, o al menos me hubieras marcado, ¿tanto menosprecias a tu mejor amigo?-Preguntó en tono burlón-

-Miroku, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo quería saludarte, es que llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas en la mansión del bosque, y quería preguntarte si podía ir

-¡De ninguna manera!-Le contesté sin pensarlo, no permitiría que arruinara mis "vacaciones" al lado de Kagome-

-Perdón, ¿por que estas tan extasiado?

-Estoy muy ocupado Miroku, las tareas, las clases de música, los negocios de mi padre, el noviazgo con Kikyo, la tonta de Kagome que no me deja vivir en paz…

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién es Kagome?-Sólo cuándo Miroku, preguntó eso caí en la cuenta de que había hablado de más-

-A ella es mi sirvienta personal, pero no hace nada bien-Le mentí, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía entre Kagome y yo-

-¿Ya tienes sirvienta personal? Yo quería una, pero ni mis padres, ni mi novia Sango me permiten tenerla, oye y ella ¿Es bonita?-Me molestó que él preguntará eso-

-Bueno no sé, considéralo tu-Por supuesto que es bonita, más que eso hermosa-Si quieres te mando una foto.

-Si, por que no-Busqué en el teléfono y le envíe una-

-¡Oye esta mujer es una diosa!-Me disgustó a sobre manera que él dijera eso, si lo hubiera tenido en frente de mí, podría haber jurado, que le rompía la cara-

-Niña-Le corregí-

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es una mujer es una niña.

-¿Así?-Preguntó incrédulo-

-Si, por que tiene 15 años.

-Pues que "niña", la sirvienta que tienes, ya quisiera tener tu suerte, si tu novia te amenazará no le harías caso, por que no estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Se nota Inuyasha, si vieras que todo mundo nota el gran "amor" que sientes por Kikyo, menos ella, que no se quiere dar cuenta.

-¿Y cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorado?

-Bueno pues se piensa todo el día en esa persona, sólo ves sus cualidades, te duele su dolor, sufres si ella sufre, te lastima que prefiera a otra persona que no eres tú, entre otras cosas, ¿Pero, por que la pregunta?-Esa respuesta me llegó y me golpeó cómo un rayo, era cómo si estuviera describiendo mi situación con Kagome, al fin lo entendí ese nuevo sentimiento que sentía era amor…-

-¿Inuyasha, estás ahí?

-Sí, estaba pensando en que me decías y lo bueno que es que no sienta nada de ese tipo por Kikyo.

-Bueno amigo, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, te hablo luego.

-Si, hasta luego-Le contesté sin prestar mucha atención-

Ahora lo sabía estaba… Estaba enamorado de Kagome, esa niñita tonta, que a veces me hacía irritar, esa sirvienta ingenua a la que molesté tantas veces, esa dulce mujercita de la que me aproveché, ¡Estaba enamorado de ella!, y ella…

¡Kagome me aborrecía totalmente!, odiaba mi presencia, y detestaba mi sola voz, no sabía cómo iba a soportar el dolor del rechazó.

¡Yo la amaba y ella me odiaba!

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca saber que era lo que sentía hacía ella…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que pasar horas y horas en Internet nada màs vagueando (Si! Viva yo!) Es todo un honor poder estar de nueva cuenta con ustedes (A raíz de mi falta de vida social... Cómo si a alguien le importara eso) Bien dejando eso de lado el espero que disfruten el capitulo, casi tanto cómo disfrute yo ****haciéndolo (Y si no pues lastima) Que se diviertan mucho estas vacaciones, porque yo si lo hago, hoy me voy de viaje, y espero que eso me ayude a relajarme parar luego volver con todas las pilas y continuar con esta historia. Bien eso es todo nos vemos en la próxima. Dejen reviews.**

**Capitulo 12:La visita de Kikyo**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Cuándo termine de bañarme salí y me cambie de ropa, me puse un vestido sin mangas escotado, en color verde limón con flores más grandes en verde bandera y una cinta del mismo tono de verde que las flores, unas sandalias y salí a caminar, llegue a la cocina y me encontré con la persona a la que menos deseba ver: Inuyasha, pensaba evadirlo, pero entonces él me llamó:

-Kagome…

Molesta me dí la vuelta y lo enfrenté:

-¿Y ahora que quieres Inuyasha?

-Sólo pensaba que tal vez podríamos salir a pasear, y recorrer el lugar.

-No sé si lo entiendas pero contigo no voy a ningún lado-Lo vi bajar la mirada que de pronto se torno triste-

-Si quieres tal vez podríamos usar los caballos, sólo si lo deseas-Pensaba negarme pero montar a caballo, siempre había sido mi sueño, dude un poco e Inuyasha lo notó-

-Por favor, prometo no hacerte nada-Me suplico, espera un momento ¿Él me suplico?-

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te acerques a mí-Lo vi asentir y su mirada no perdía ese deje de tristeza que la embargaba, me pregunte por que un muchacho tan energético cómo Inuyasha, se sentiría así-

Inuyasha me guió a las caballerizas, ¡habían más de 40 caballos! Inuyasha me dio a escoger uno y yo elegí uno café chocolate que él me dijo se llamaba "Duque", le pregunte la razón y él me dijo que le pusieron así, por que cuándo su anterior dueño lo montaba parecía un duque-Vaya qué "original" pensé- Inuyasha escogió un caballo negro en su totalidad que se llamaba "relámpago" por que era muy veloz, eso me pareció un poco más coherente. Inuyasha montó al caballo y la sensación al verlo sentado en él- Se veía muy bien- de pronto me sentí cómo si él fuera un príncipe y yo una plebeya.

Entonces quise subir a mí caballo, ¡Pero no pude!, mi adorado jefecito se rió un poco y después yo lo mire molesta, entonces él se bajo del caballo y me ayudo al montar el mío sujetándome por la cintura, en ese momento sentí cómo si una corriente eléctrica pasará de sus manos a mi cuerpo, odie la sensación.

Luego de eso cabalgamos en silencio, Inuyasha siempre fue a mi lado, para evitar que algo malo me pasará, diciéndome que siempre fuera lento, al llegar a cierto sendero, Inuyasha paro a su caballo y se bajo, y yo intente hacer lo mismo, pare al animal, pero no pude bajarme; Inuyasha se acercó entonces y me ayudo a hacerlo, le dí las gracias, dejamos los caballos amarrados a un árbol y después él me guío por un camino a el hermoso lago, al llegar ahí me sorprendí nunca había visto un lago de aguas tan cristalinas, se podía ver a los millones de peces de colores que habitaban en sus aguas, yo vi uno de color azul metálico y lo quise atrapar con uno de los botes que encontré por ahí, pero no lo logre; Inuyasha se empezó a burlar de mí, en cada uno de los intentos que hacía, diciéndome que no lo podría atrapar, cuándo pude ver que él tenía razón, decidí darme por vencida. Entonces Inuyasha se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentado, y sin pedir permiso me quito el bote de las manos y se quedo viendo por un momento la trayectoria del pez.

-Si quedándote nada más mirando lo vas a atrapar-Me burle de él-

Inuyasha no me volteo a ver y continuo observando al pez, entonces yo me dí la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar, algo decepcionada, entonces sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro y voltee a ver.

-Toma-Dijo y me entrego el bote con el pez-

-¿Cómo… Cómo lo hiciste?

-Kagome necesitas algo de paciencia-Evidentemente era una burla, pero estaba tan feliz con el pececito, que lo deje pasar-

Deje el bote en el suelo y me avancé sobre Inuyasha para abrazarlo, dejando totalmente sorprendido al chico, luego me enderecé y le dije, con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha

Pasamos el día en el lago platicando y comiendo alguna fruta que bajamos de los árboles, entonces en cierto momento me acerque demasiado al lago y me caí, Inuyasha cómo es obvio se rió, pero después se acerco a mi para ayudarme a salir, él me dio una mano y con la otra me sujeto de la cintura, mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, de nuevo me sentí perdida en su mirada, en ese instante se dio la puesta del sol, con nosotros mirándonos en esa posición, algo en la mirada de Inuyasha me atrapaba, era tan profunda, pero el deje de tristeza que últimamente siempre tenía no desaparecía, era cómo si algo lo torturara y se le clavara en el alma. Temblé al verlo acercarse, ¿Y si él quería besarme cómo la última vez?, pero en vez de eso se acerco a mi oído y me susurró:

-Ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos-Su voz fue muy diferente a otras veces se escuchaba muy tierna y atenta-

Cuándo recogí mis cosas ya había oscurecido y la luna empezaba a alumbrar en el cielo, y el lago se iluminaba, antes de irnos comente:

-Es preciosa

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó curioso-

-La luna-Inuyasha me miro y luego miro a la luna y dijo:

-Si es bellísima

Llegamos a dónde estaban los caballos y pero en esta ocasión, Inuyasha sugirió que mejor montará con él, por que necesitábamos llegar antes de que se hiciera más tarde a la casa, y yo apenas aprendía a cabalgar, acepte su proposición y subí con él a su caballo, Inuyasha tomó las riendas del otro y así empezamos a recorrer el camino de regreso, ahora entendía por que ese caballo negro se llamaba relámpago, le quedaba muy bien el nombre. Sin embargo el estar tan cerca de Inuyasha me hizo sentir de pronto extraña. Al llegar a la mansión, Inuyasha se bajo y me ayudo a bajar a mí.

-Gracias de nuevo Inuyasha-Al pronunciar su nombre me recorrió un escalofrío, que no fue exactamente de terror-

Inuyasha me sonrío y tomó las riendas de los caballos para llevarlos a las caballerizas, sin embargo antes de irse me dijo:

-Kagome, te espero para cenar, ¿Por que no te arreglas un poco?, puedes disponer de todo lo que tienes en tu habitación-No entendí, la razón por la que me pidió eso, pero hice lo ¿Qué más podía perder?-

Al llegar a mi habitación, encontré una pequeñas cajas con productos de belleza: Lápiz y brillo labial, Rimel, Cremas, Esmalte para uñas, Rubor en crema y polvo, etc.

Entendí que él quería que me maquillara un poco, pero primero debía buscar la ropa que habría de usar, estábamos en temporada de Otoño-Invierno, así que decidí buscar en esas 2 colecciones, encontré un vestido rojo, precioso, lo tomé y lo puse en la cama, después busqué en el área de zapatos y decidí que por el largo del vestido lo mejor eran zapatillas del mismo color, las busqué y las tomé igualmente, en el ámbito de joyas elegí un juego de aretes y pulsera de brillantes, me vestí, me pinté las unas de las manos, y me maquille ligeramente,-Nunca me gustó mucho el maquillaje- me recogí el cabello en 2 coletas discretas, y me preparé para bajar; esperaba que Inuyasha no se molestará conmigo por tardar tanto, pero el me ordeno que lo hiciera así, baje de las escaleras y al llegar a la sala, me encontré con que Inuyasha había preparado una espléndida cena, con velas, rosas, y de más cosas, la mesa estaba repleta de un centenar de alimentos, no conocía a más de la mitad de ellos, todo parecía un cuento de hadas, y aún más que la luz de el candelabro estaba prendido a una luz medía, lo suficiente para dar ese fulgor amarillento, que lo hacía aún más mágico; pero no lo suficiente para opacar la luz de las velas, simplemente ¡Hermoso!

Inuyasha estaba atento a lo que hacía, pero sin embargo cuándo yo entré de inmediato volteo a verme, su mirada era tan dulce y tierna en ese momento que tuve deseos de correr a abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos, cómo si de un peluche o un cachorrito se tratara, me reprendí por el pensamiento. Inuyasha se acerco a mí, y me beso la mano, diciendo:

-Bienvenida, mi princesa-Él también portaba un traje muy elegante, que le quedaba más que bien, y en ese momento en vez de sentirme cómo una princesa, de nuevo me vino la idea del príncipe y la plebeya-

Inuyasha me invitó a sentarme, y yo lo hice, sin embargo, de inmediato la duda me carcomió la mente y le pregunté:

-¿Cuál es la razón de esta cena?

-Kagome, ¿Necesitas una razón?, simplemente quería tener una excusa para tenerte cerca.

Esa respuesta me hizo sonrojar de pronto, y decidí ya no preguntarle más cosas durante la cena, fue entonces cuándo Inuyasha me sirvió un poco de vino blanco.

-Inuyasha disculpa, pero; yo no bebo-Me excuse, al no poder tomar la copa-

-Descuida, no es necesario que la bebas-Me hizo saber él-

Después de eso comimos en silencio, hasta el fin de la velada, cuándo ésta termino le di gracias al muchacho por la cena y me despedí de él para luego dirigirme a mi cuarto. Camine en silencio hacía mi habitación, pero inesperadamente el chico me siguió y me retuvo contra la pared de nuevo. No pude evitar sorprenderme si en la reciente cena, se había comportado muy educadamente.

-Inu… Inuyasha…¿Qu… Qué quieres?-Tartamudee-

-Kagome, quiero que sepas que no quería que esto terminará así, pero te ves muy hermosa ¿Sabes? Mucho más de lo que puedo resistir-Su voz sonaba en ese ya tan conocido tono pasional, sedoso, viril y seductor-

-Inuyasha, por favor no está noche-Le rogué, apenas y había acabado de reponerme de la anterior noche a su lado-

-Kagome, si piensas que estoy satisfecho haciéndote el amor cuándo mis padres no están en casa, en lugares dónde nadie pueda vernos o incluso aquí, estás muy equivocada-Me confeso mirándome fijamente a los ojos, su mirada resultaba abrasadora, sentía que el fuego que sentía su alma, trataba de demostrármelo a través de ella-¡Quiero hacerlo contigo cada día y a cada hora!-Me gritó, dejándome pasmada, lo miré con temor-

-Inu… Inuyasha eres… un pervertido-Le conteste con la voz entrecortada, volteando el rostro de lado, ya que él se había acercado, y trataba de besarme-

-Si, soy un pervertido, no puedo evitarlo; tú me has vuelto un pervertido.

Inuyasha volteo mi rostro y empezó a besarme, la pasión con la que me besaba era demasiada, no podía seguirle el ritmo, cómo el me obligaba a hacerlo, comenzó a quitarme el vestido hasta que lo logro y luego con sus dientes fue jalando mi sujetador hasta subirlos arriba de mis senos dejándolos desnudos, apenas lo hizo fue directo a lamer mis pechos, mientras me tenia sujetada de las muñecas, impidiéndome hacer algo, su legua encontró uno de mis pezones y lo lamió, lo mordió y jugo con él hasta que se cansó.

-No, Inuyasha para…-Le suplique-

Él bajo un poco más recorriendo mi piel, hasta llegar a mi sexo, bajando mis bragas de nuevo con sus dientes, quise cerrar las piernas antes de que él hiciera, lo que sabía que deseba hacer, pero Inuyasha soltó de pronto mis manos obligándome a tener las piernas abiertas, entonces empezó a lamerme ahí. Su lengua me torturaba con maestría, lamiendo lento disfrutando del momento, haciendo que yo me erizará y observara lo que me hacía aterrada.

-No, ya basta, detente, ahí no Inuyasha ¡Por favor!-Le rogué de nuevo-

Él se separo un momento y soltó una risa ahogada, mientras se saboreaba los dedos.

-Ya te he dicho antes que te calles, tú eres la que me provoca.

-Eso no es verdad, ¡Déjame!, -Le contradecí-

-¿Qué no es verdad?-Se empezó a reír de una forma tan perversa, que me erizo hasta los huesos-¡Mírame! ¡Por tú culpa estoy excitado!-Al decir esto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo lo interrumpiera, mientras yo lo miraba con temor, y le pedía que se detuviera-

Inuyasha continuo ignorando cada una de mis suplicas, hasta que se escucho el sonido de un objeto cayendo, entonces ambos volteamos…

-Inuyasha…¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó aquella chica entre molesta, triste y desconcertada-

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó él sin inmutarse, y también sin salir de la posición en la qué me tenía hasta ese momento-

-¡¿Qué que estás haciendo responde?-Ella le preguntó, nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos, mezcla de dolor y rabia-

Finalmente Inuyasha me soltó y se levanto, con algo de irritación en la mirada.

-Kagome, vete a tu habitación-Me ordeno, supuse que no querría estar ahí para escuchar la pelea venidera entre los 2 novios, así que me acomode rápidamente la ropa y salí de ahí, llegando a mi habitación me encerré con llave, aún temiendo de lo que iba pasar…-

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Kagome, ahora que sabía que era lo que esa inocente sirvienta me provocaba, y lo que ella sentía respecto a mí me dolía hasta en lo más profundo del alma, maldije el día en que la conocí, aquel día en que puse mis ojos en ella, el momento en que el destino se puso en nuestra contra, para que yo arruinara su vida y la mía, pero ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo, sólo tratar de que su odio disminuyera, salí a caminar por un momento, hasta que llegue a la cocina, fue ahí cuándo la vi, ella no me dirigió la palabra, y en ese momento comprendí que no soportaría el que ella me detestara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Kagome…-La llamé-

Ella se volteo a verme molesta, todavía estaba enfadada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Y ahora que quieres Inuyasha?

-Sólo pensaba que tal vez podríamos salir a pasear, y recorrer el lugar-Le propuse-

-No sé si lo entiendas pero contigo no voy a ningún lado-Ese comentario me dolió tanto, que para evitar ver sus ojos, que seguramente me lastimarían más, baje la mirada-

De pronto recordé lo que ella me había dicho sobre su admiración por los caballos, y lo vi cómo mi última opción, si Kagome no aceptaba, no sabría que hacer:

-Si quieres tal vez podríamos usar los caballos, sólo si lo deseas-Observe con detenimiento sus expresiones, ella estaba dudando, y tenía que quitarle esa duda-

-Por favor, prometo no hacerte nada-Le aseguré, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que mi voz resultará suplicante-

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te acerques a mí-Ella me puso una condición, y yo asentí, aceptándola; sin embargo el que Kagome me pidiera eso me entristeció-

Guíe a Kagome a las caballerizas, y le di la opción de escoger uno, ella selecciono aquel que era el favorito de mi madre Izayoi, que curioso, ella cuestiono cómo se llamaba, y yo le dije que "Duque", y le explique la razón, de porque ese nombre, yo escogí el caballo que había sido mi favorito desde niño, "Relámpago" uno de los más rápidos de todos los caballos que poseía, me subí al caballo, y observe a la pequeña chica intentar lo mismo sin lograrlo, se veía tan tierna y adorable, no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme de su ingenuidad, esa misma ingenuidad que adoraba. Kagome pensó que me burlaba de ella y me miró molesta, entonces me baje del caballo y la ayude a montar, la sujete de la cintura, y en ese momento sentí cómo si una corriente eléctrica pasará de su cuerpo a mis manos, no fue lo más agradable que he experimentado.

Luego de eso cabalgamos en silencio, pero cómo Kagome era primeriza en esto de montar, decidí ir a su lado para evitar que le sucediera algo malo, y le recomendé varias veces que fuera lento, al llegar al sendero que iba para el lago, pare al caballo y me baje, la observe intentar lo mismo, logró parar al animal pero no logro bajarse, entonces me acerque a ella y la ayude a bajar, Kagome dio las gracias y yo amarre a los 2 caballos de las riendas, luego la fui guiando hasta llegar al lago que tenía la mansión, al llegar ahí la vi sorprenderse de todo lo que veía a su alrededor, me preguntaba cómo era que ella podía sorprenderse con cosas tan simples como esas, ¡ella eran tan inocente!, me provocaba una ternura que no podía evitar sentir, por más que lo intentaba.

Entonces la vi tratando de atrapar un pequeño pez azul, con un botecito que tenía en las manos, ¿Y de dónde saco ese bote?, ni idea, pero por más que intentaba atrapar ese pez, siempre escapaba de ella, me empecé a burlar de ella diciéndole que no lo podría atrapar, pero ella seguía igual de entusiasta, hasta que entonces la vi rendirse, se veía tan triste, que no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, ¡Odiaba que Kagome me provocara sentimientos que no deseba sentir! Así que me pare-Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol de manzanas-le quite el bote de las manos y me acerque al lago a ver el pez ese que ella ponía tanto empeño en atrapar, de pequeño me había enseñado a ser paciente y recordaba un verano en el que mi abuela me mostró esto, mirabas la trayectoria del pez, y cuándo estuvieras seguro, ¡Lo atrapabas!

-Si quedándote nada más mirando lo vas a atrapar-Escuché burlarse a Kagome, odiaba las burlas pero con ella era distinto, me causaban gracia-

No voltee a verla ni un segundo y continúe mirando al pez, sólo un poco más y…¡Sí! ¡Lo atrapé! Voltee a ver a Kagome y noté que se estaba marchando, caminé hasta ella y la tomé del hombro, entonces ella volteó:

-Toma-Le dije mientras le ofrecía el bote con el pez-

-¿Cómo… Cómo lo hiciste?-Ella me preguntó-

-Kagome necesitas algo de paciencia-Me burlé de ella-

Pensé que la pequeña sirvienta se molestaría pero no fue así, sino que me dejo totalmente noqueado cuándo de la nada me abrazo, eso me causo una ternura, pero mala idea, el tener su cuerpo tan cerca era tan… Excitante, ¡Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar así!, de pronto ella me soltó:

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha-Me dijo ella sonriendo, parecía un ángel, ¡Un maldito ángel que no me podía sacar de la cabeza!-

Pasamos todo el resto del día conversando, en algún momento nos dio hambre y baje algunas frutas de los árboles que nos rodeaban para ella y para mí, pero ya para el atardecer Kagome me acerco al lado tanto que se resbalo y se cayo, fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar reírme, pero no quería que ella se molestará y me acerque a ayudarla a salir.

Le di una mano que ella tomo y con la otra la sujete de la cintura, se veía tan hermosa que por un momento me vino la fugaz idea de que podría tirarla a un lado del lago y poseerla nuevamente bajo la luz de la luna, ¡Maldición! ¿Es que nunca podía dejar de pensar así? Pero en ese momento la vi a los ojos, ella era tan inocente, sus ojos reflejaban tanta pureza, me odie a mí mismo al recordar todas las porquerías que la obligaba a hacer, me sentía atrapado en su mirada y no podía escapar, me acerque a ella con el único deseo de besarla, pero no podía hacerlo, no después del daño que le había hecho, y el saber que ella amaba a ese maldito despreciable de Sesshomaru, desvíe el camino que tenía y le susurre al oído:

-Ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos-

Kagome recogió algunas cosas: Frutas, objetos que encontró en el lago y el lugar en si, y por supuesto ese pez que tanto le gustaba. Para ese entonces la luna ya empezaba a adornar el cielo, entonces al escuche decir:

-Es preciosa

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte-

-La luna-Me respondió ella, observe un momento a Kagome, y luego a la luna, no definitivamente Kagome me parecía más bella, pero no le podía decir eso:

-Si es bellísima

Llegamos al lugar dónde dejamos los caballos, pero por la hora era mejor llegar antes a la casa antes de perdernos, por lo que le propuse a Kagome que montará conmigo, me sorprendió el que ella aceptara, la subí conmigo, tome las riendas del otro animal y empezamos a cabalgar, sin embargo cada tanto me venía la idea de que seria tan fácil bajar del caballo, tirar a Kagome en algún lugar del suelo y hundirme hasta lo más profundo de aquella cálida humedad que ella tenía en su entrepierna, me sentía privado del aliento, y demasiado excitado, entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de un peligroso depredador y su presa, no me cabía la menor duda de que Kagome sería tan impotente para detenerme cómo las otras veces y podría atraparla en un instante y hacer otra vez lo que me viniera en gana con ella. Sólo el pensarlo me calentaba la sangre, pero me contuve por el deseo de no querer lastimarla, finalmente llegamos a la mansión, me baje y ayude a Kagome a bajar.

-Gracias de nuevo Inuyasha-Ella me agradeció, si supiera lo que tuve en mente sobre todo el trayecto no lo hubiera hecho-

Le sonreí disimulando el pensamiento, y tome las riendas de los caballos para llevarlo a la cuadrilla, sin embargo antes de irme le dije:

-Kagome, te espero para cenar, ¿Por que no te arreglas un poco?, puedes disponer de todo lo que tienes en tu habitación-Recordé que en la mañana antes de que saliéramos y sin que se diera cuenta le metí algunas cosas en su habitación-

Deje a los caballos en su lugar, y regrese a la casa, primero fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, y luego me dispuse a preparar la cena, esperaba que Kagome tardará lo suficiente para que pudiera terminar a tiempo. Acabe en el momento justo en el que escuché entrar a Kagome a la habitación, voltee a verla y entonces no pude evitar contraer la mirada, ella se veía demasiado hermosa, demasiado preciosa; no podía creer que esa pequeña sirvienta, se hubiera transformado en eso… ¡Parecía una verdadera diosa! E incluso ese vestido que estaba hecho para una mujer de 17 ó 18 años le quedaba perfecto a pesar de tener sólo 15, tenía un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad.

Me acerqué a ella y el besé la mano:

-Bienvenida, mi princesa-Su sólo aroma me envolvió y me hizo perder la cordura, pero tenía que comportarme cómo un caballero-

La invite a sentarse, ella lo hizo, pero de enseguida me preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la razón de esta cena?

-Kagome, ¿Necesitas una razón?, simplemente quería tener una excusa para tenerte cerca

-Le respondí con sinceridad, en ese momento la vi sonrojarse-

Durante un tiempo la cena estuvo en total calma, hasta el momento en que le ofrecí a ella una copa de vino blanco.

-Inuyasha disculpa, pero; yo no bebo-Se excuso ella-

-Descuida, no es necesario que la bebas-Le dije aún sorprendido de que ella nunca hubiera probado ningún tipo de alcohol, todo un caso; todas las chicas que yo conocían tomaban aunque sea una copa de Whisky o Vino-

Después de eso ya no hubo ningún inconveniente durante la cena, sin embargo yo durante todo el tiempo estuve pensando en la mejor manera de despojar a Kagome de su ropa y tomarla ahí mismo, reprendiéndome a cada pensamiento. Sin embargo el calor me sofocaba, temblaba de arriba a abajo, con una palpitante necesidad, a causa de la lujuria que esa niñita tonta había despertado en mí. Al finalizar la cena Kagome se dirigió a su cuarto, sin poder contenerme más la seguí, la detuve y la atrape contra la pared, pude ver su cara de sorpresa en el momento cuándo yo hice eso.

-Inu… Inuyasha…¿Qu… Qué quieres?-Ella tartamudeo-

-Kagome, quiero que sepas que no quería que esto terminará así, pero te ves muy hermosa ¿Sabes? Mucho más de lo que puedo resistir-De hecho apenas y podía contenerme en ese momento, si Kagome pensaba que era perverso en este momento, cuándo terminara la noche seria peor que el mismo demonio-

-Inuyasha, por favor no está noche-Ella me rogó, pero por más que me doliera lastimarla, no podía renunciar a ella, me había vuelto un completo adicto a su cuerpo-

-Kagome, si piensas que estoy satisfecho haciéndote el amor cuándo mis padres no están en casa, en lugares dónde nadie pueda vernos o incluso aquí, estás muy equivocada ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo cada día y a cada hora!-Le confesé, sólo deseba que todo esto terminara rápido y poder tomarla nuevamente, ella me miro con terror, esa confesión debió haberla asustado mucho más que cualquier otra anterior que le hubiera hecho-

-Inu… Inuyasha eres… Un pervertido-Ella me dijo, con la voz entrecortada, mientras volteaba ligeramente la cara al verme acercarme en un intento de que no la besara, cómo yo lo deseaba-

-Si, soy un pervertido, no puedo evitarlo; tú me has vuelto un pervertido-Le confesé recordando cómo era una persona tan seria y completamente coherente antes de conocerla, era increíble la manera en que me había transformado-

Busque su rostro volteándolo hacía mí, para poder besarla, arrolle sus labios con una pasión demasiado quemante, y mientras la besaba la empecé despojar de ese vestido, tal y cómo lo había imaginado tantas veces durante la cena, cuándo logre quitárselo, la sujeté de las muñecas y alzándole el sujetador con los dientes-Para evitar soltarla- logré subirlo hasta arriba de sus delicados y pequeños senos dejando su dulce piel desnuda para mí, sólo al verlos se me hizo agua la boca por saborearlos, no lo espere más y empecé a lamer sus pechos, hasta que llegue a sus pezones, los lamí, ¡Delicioso!, demasiado dulce, Kagome era un dulce en si misma, ¡Aaahhh! Sus deliciosos pezones, ¡Jamás me cansaría de ellos!, los lamí, luego los mordí, ¡Qué delicia!

-No, Inuyasha para…-Ella me suplicó-

Pero entonces recordé aquel dulce néctar que brotaba de sus muslos, y bajando lentamente recorriendo su piel con mi lengua, saboreando su sabor, hasta llegar a su sexo, baje sus pequeñas bragas de nueva cuenta con mis dientes, dejando su feminidad desnuda, en ese instante Kagome quiso cerrar las piernas, pero soltando sus manos, las coloqué en sus piernas obligándola a mantenerlas abiertas; al ver de nuevo ese liquido blanquecino no pude soportarlo y empecé a lamerla, ese lugar era tan cálido, recordaba claramente cómo tan sólo con abrir las piernas ella era capaz de acogerme en el mismo paraíso, ¡Kagome era la criatura más adorable de toda la tierra y la misma gloría!, ¡El cielo no pudo haber creado un ser tan perfecto!

Ella me tenía totalmente obsesionado, encaprichado y enamorado a más no poder, Kagome era una hermosa bruja que me había hechizado. Esta noche haría con Kagome, todo lo que quisiera, ella convertía mi deseo, en una ardiente necesidad. Continúe lamiendo esa parte de su cuerpo. Kagome era el paraíso, ¡El autentico y glorioso paraíso! Algo que nunca había soñado experimentar, ¡Aaahhh! Kagome…

Atormente el cuerpo de esa niña de forma implacable, mientras me proporcionaba a mí mismo un éxtasis abrazador.

-No, ya basta, detente, ahí no Inuyasha ¡por favor!-Ella continuo rogando-

Me separe un momento soltando una risa ahogada, mientras me relamía los dedos saboreando aquel delicioso elixir con el que se habían mojado.

-Ya te he dicho antes que te calles, tú eres la que me provoca-Le dije, respondiendo a su petición, de que me detuviera-

-Eso no es verdad, ¡Déjame!-Ella me contradeció, para luego pedirme que la soltara-

-¿Qué no es verdad?-No pude evitar reírme de su ingenuidad, que ella no me provocaba, no toleraba ese tipo de bromas-¡Mírame! ¡Por tú culpa estoy excitado!-Le dije a su respuesta de que ella no me provocaba, me estaba muriendo por querer estar adentro de ella, de su cuerpo; en este momento, ¿Y ella no me provocaba?-

Retome lo que estaba haciendo, mientras ella seguía pidiéndome que la dejara en paz, que ya no me soportaba, que por que no podía dejar de violarla por una sola noche, entre otras cosas, ignore todas sus quejas, hasta que de pronto escuché el sonido de un objeto cayendo, supuse que Kagome igual lo escucho ya que su cuerpo reacciono al sonido, entonces ambos miramos a ese lugar…

-Inuyasha…¿Qué estás haciendo?-No tome en cuenta su pregunta, sólo me preguntaba ¿Qué esta haciendo Kikyo aquí?, no era que me molestará que ella se enterara, sino que me interrumpiera-

-Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte sin moverme-

-¡¿Qué que estás haciendo responde?-Pregunto en esta ocasión levantando la voz, mientras lloraba-

Solté a Kagome finalmente, y me levante algo irritado, odiaba que Kikyo hubiera venido a interrumpir una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

-Kagome, vete a tu habitación-Le ordene, Kagome se acomodo la ropa y se fue.

La miré hasta que ella se metió a su habitación.

-Dime Kikyo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Le respondí con naturalidad-

-Primero contesta tú mi pregunta-Me contesto ella tratando de contenerse-

-Ven, creo que es mejor que hablemos en la biblioteca.

Kikyo me siguió hasta llegar a la biblioteca, pudimos ir al estudio que tenia está casa, pero estaba muy cerca de la habitación de Kagome.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta-Me cuestiono Kikyo al llegar-

-¿No lo viste?-Le conteste con una sonrisa-Creo que las imágenes hablaban por si solas. Ahora tú contesta la mía.

-Llame a tu casa cómo habíamos quedado, pero entonces tus padres me dijeron que habías venido aquí para distraerte un poco y estudiar. Se me ocurrió venir y darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la diste tú a mí-Me respondió con rencor-

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?

-Desde que todo comenzó. Cuándo llegue vi que Kagome se dirigía a su habitación y también observe cómo tu la seguías, decidí seguirlos, y entonces escuché cómo ella se sorprendió de que tú la siguieras, y después cómo tu le decías, lo hermosa que se veía, y que no podías resistirte, cómo ella te pedía que desistieras de algo, y luego lo que tu le dijiste: "_Kagome, si piensas que estoy satisfecho haciéndote el amor cuándo mis padres no están en casa, en lugares dónde nadie pueda vernos o incluso aquí, estás muy equivocada ¡Quiero hacerlo contigo cada día y a cada hora!__" _cuándo escuché eso pensé que tanto Kagome cómo tú se habían burlado de mí, pero decidí esperar un poco más, esperando que todo fuera un error y ni tú ni ella tuvieran alguna relación, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, pude comprender que Kagome no tenia la culpa de nada y que tú la forzabas, sabes que Inuyasha ¡Me das asco!-Me gritó-

Me empecé riendo leve, hasta soltar una severa carcajada.

-No sabes lo bueno que es que al fin te hayas enterado-Le dije sonriendo-

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó molesta-

-Sabes para ser sincero, ya no te soportaba, y nunca jamás te quise. ¡Escúchame! La única mujer que me ha hecho sentir algo es Kagome, no podría vivir sin ella-Le recalque-

-Inuyasha estás mal, ¡Kagome apenas tiene 15 años!-Sabía que Kikyo tenia razón-

-¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto? Eso no cambia nada, la quiero igual.

-Inuyasha tengo una duda al respecto, tú dices que nunca me quisiste; entonces aquella noche en que tú y yo estuvimos juntos ¿Fue una experiencia vacía?-Preguntó de pronto-

-No-Recordé de pronto- en aquel momento, no estaba pensando en ti-Le explique-

-¿Te refieres a qué…?

-Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Kagome-Le aclare-para mí no me acostaba contigo, sino con ella, cada palabra que dije esa noche la dije para ella-A cada palabra que yo decía Kikyo empezaba a llorar más-

-¿Y qué piensa Kagome?

-Kagome-En ese momento mi voz se lleno de tristeza-Ella me detesta completamente, por haberla violado y por obligarla a quedarse callada, mientras lo sigo haciendo.

-Eres demasiado cínico Inuyasha, pero sabes que no voy a permitir que destroces más la vida de esa pobre muchacha.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo verás-Me aseguro-

Al decir esto salio de la biblioteca, la seguí y la vi llegar y detenerse frente a la puerta de Kagome, Kikyo no podía estar pensando en… ¿O sí?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo a todos, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza para actualizar, lo que sucede es que tuve un pequeño problema con un primo (Que no me apetece para nada relatar, por si acaso deseaban saber) y a causa de eso, mi mamá me castigo hasta que regresara a la escuela y es así como tuve que esperar hasta regresar y cómo para colmo durante los 2 primeros días no dejaron nada de tarea que implicara utilizar la compu, bueno... Voy a actualizar este fic y el otro, antes de que mi madre se de cuenta de que no estoy haciendo tarea y me castigue otras 2 semanas. Hasta luego, disfruten el capitulo, dejen reviews y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Capitulo 13: El fin de la pesadilla**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me encontraba encerrada en mi cuarto, cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, si era Inuyasha no le abriría, no quería verlo por su culpa ahora también Kikyo debería odiarme a estás horas. La persona volvió a tocar con más insistencia que antes. Pero yo me acurruque más en la cama. Fue entonces cuándo al fin habló:

-Kagome abre, no te voy a hacer daño-¿La señorita Kikyo?-

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí:

-Kagome-Se alegro al verme-ven vámonos

-¡Ella no se va a ningún lado!-Gritó de pronto Inuyasha, al verlo tan enojado me estremecí-

-Kagome ¿verdad que si vas a venir conmigo?

-Ya te dije que ella no se va ningún lado-Replico Inuyasha-

-Lo quieras o no Kagome, se va a ir conmigo.

-Sobre mi cadáver-Recalco Inuyasha-

Kikyo se volteo a verme y me dijo:

-Kagome ven conmigo, no te faltará nada, vivo sola en un departamento si quieres puedo darte trabajo, serás más feliz y si esto no te convence te diré que ya no tendrás que soportar a Inuyasha ni sus abusos-Al escucharla decir eso, la luz volvió a mi vida, pero se vio opacada al escuchar a Inuyasha:

-No deberías hacer proposiciones vacías Kikyo, ya te dije que Kagome no saldrá de aquí-Inuyasha jamás me dejaría salir de ahí-

-¿Si? Y yo ya te dije que le voy a hablar a tus padres de todo esto-Pude ver cómo el rostro de Inuyasha se oscureció y se lleno de rencor al hacer esta mención-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada y luego le dijo a Kikyo:

-Si quieres llevarte a Kagome hazlo, pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta

Kikyo me sonrío y luego me miró, para decirme:

-Vámonos Kagome-Dijo mientras me sacaba de la habitación-

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas-Le dije, ella me miro y me dijo:

-Olvídalo, yo te comprare ropa nueva

Seguí a la señorita Kikyo, y salimos de la mansión, hasta llegar a aquél sendero por el que habíamos llegado, dónde esperaba una limusina.

-Sube-me ofreció Kikyo-

Hice lo que ella me pedía y subí al auto, luego nos llevaron hasta un avión enorme- que era todo rosado con flores adornándolo-en dónde subió el auto, y nosotras igual.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunté-

-Este es mi avión personal, supongo que no es tan grande cómo los que tienen los miembros de la familia Taisho, cómo ya habrás visto, pero aún así es lindo, ¿No crees?

-Sí-Le sonreí-

El viaje duro lo mismo que la primera vez, y cuándo llegamos a nuestro destino, volvieron a bajar la limusina, y subimos en ella para ir al departamento de Kikyo, llegamos ahí ya para la madrugada, era un lugar muy amplio y bonito, con una hermosa vista; Kikyo me dijo que descansará que ella tenía asuntos que atender y que podía usar su cama, me dijo que cuándo despertara podía encontrar alimentos en la cocina, y luego se marchó, me pregunté a dónde habría ido, pero el sueño me venció y me dormí con el pensamiento de que finalmente la pesadilla había terminado…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Cuándo Kikyo salio de la biblioteca después de decir aquella frase: "_no voy a permitir que destroces más la vida de esa pobre muchacha__" _me recorrió un escalofrío, si de verdad ella estaba pensando en llevarse a Kagome, no se lo permitiría, la vi llegar frente a la puerta de Kagome y detenerse, ella toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, pensé que eso seria lo mejor, si no lograba hablar con aquella pequeña niña no podría llevársela, Kikyo volvió a tocar supuse que Kagome debía pensar que se trataba de mí, y por eso no abría tuve un tipo de sentimientos encontrados, alegría de que no le abriera, y tristeza de saber la razón por la que no lo hacía; entonces escuché que mi querida ex noviecita, por que después de esto seguro que ya no querría saber nada de mi, hablo:

-Kagome abre, no te voy a hacer daño

Espere un momento hasta que vi la puerta abrirse, me recorrió un sentimiento de tristeza Kagome confiaba más en una persona que apenas había visto unas 2 veces, que en mí, aunque sabía perfectamente que yo provoque eso.

-Kagome-Le dijo-ven vámonos

¿Realmente creía que iba a dejar que se la llevará así de fácil?

-¡Ella no se va a ningún lado!-Grité entrando a la habitación, y es que el sólo pensar que ya no la volvería a ver me lastimaba tanto que me enojaba-

-Kagome ¿verdad que si vas a venir conmigo?-Insistió Kikyo-

-Ya te dije que ella no se va ningún lado-Le repetí-

-Lo quieras o no Kagome, se va a ir conmigo-Me enfrentó Kikyo-

-Sobre mi cadáver-Le recalque-

Kikyo volteo a ver a Kagome, y le dijo:

-Kagome ven conmigo, no te faltará nada, vivo sola en un departamento si quieres puedo darte trabajo, serás más feliz y si esto no te convence te diré que ya no tendrás que soportar a Inuyasha ni sus abusos-Vi cómo el rostro de la dulce niña se ilumino al escuchar aquello, y eso me dolió-

-No deberías hacer proposiciones vacías Kikyo, ya te dije que Kagome no saldrá de aquí-Le recordé a mi ex novia-

-¿Si? Y yo ya te dije que le voy a hablar a tus padres de todo esto-Evidentemente era un sarcasmo, pero no pude evitar preocuparme por eso, mis padres no sabían nada de lo que había entre Kagome y yo, ¿Qué pensarían? Lo que fuera que pensaran eso seria peor si ella aún estaba conmigo, así que con el corazón destrozado, baje la mirada y le dije:

-Si quieres llevarte a Kagome hazlo, pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta

Kikyo sonrío y luego volteo a ver a Kagome, para decirle:

-Vámonos Kagome-Mientras la sacaba de la habitación-

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas-Ella le respondió de repente:

-Olvídalo, yo te comprare ropa nueva

Cuándo ella ya no tuvo ninguna razón para quedarse, no lo dudo 2 veces y siguió a Kikyo con una sonrisa, las vi salir de la mansión desde la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, cuándo desaparecieron de mi vista me acosté en la cama y me ahogué en el dulce aroma que tenia impregnado, por más que trataba de sacármela de la mente no podía, recordé que el día anterior a estas horas la pequeña sirvienta estaba entre mis brazos, pero eso sólo aumento mi dolor, y este fuego en la entrepierna que no podía soportar, me levante y fui a dónde estaban las cosas de Kagome que ella dejo abandonadas, empecé a ver que había ahí adentro, sólo lo básico, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, ropa normal e interior, al llegar a la interior la apreté en la mano memorando a su dueña, Kagome, no podía dejar de verla a cada instante que pasaba, bien entonces aunque me condenará de por vida, regresaría y traería a esa niñita conmigo, salí de la mansión y le dije a los empleados que me iba ya y que cuidaran de la mansión, fui inmediatamente al aeropuerto y tomé un vuelo Express, si mis cálculos eran correctos llegaría a mi casa antes que Kikyo, durante el viaje no pude dormir mucho y cuándo finalmente lo logré, Kagome estaba en mis sueños…

Cuándo el avión aterrizo, tomé un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa, mis padres se alegraron de verme, pero al no poder ver a Kagome, se alarmaron y yo les dije que no quería hablar de ese tema, ellos se asustaron, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarme algo me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, y me bañe, hasta que al poco tiempo escuche-De voces de las sirvientas que pasaban en el pasillo- que Kikyo estaba en la casa y quería hablar con mis padres, odiaba tener que mentir, respecto a Kagome y lo que de verdad sucedió, pero no podía dejar que mis padres se enteraran de la verdad.

Estaba en mi habitación, cuando al poco tiempo una criada, tocó la puerta, le abrí y ella me dijo que mis padres y mi novia me esperaban en el estudio, con algo de mal humor, me dirigí al lugar, al entrar mi padre me vio con reproché, mi madre con compasión y Kikyo con odio.

-¿Para que me mandaron a llamar?-Pregunté con normalidad-

-Inuyasha-Respondió mi padre con severidad, que era cómo usualmente hablaba-Kikyo dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos, pero para eso necesitaba tu presencia-

-¿Así?-La miré de pronto aparentando curiosidad-De que se trata amor

-Ya deja de fingir, ¡Hasta cuando vas a hacer tan cínico!-Me grito mi ex querida noviecita-

-¿De que se trata todo esto? Nos harían el favor de explicarnos-Pidió mi Padre-

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? Aún no le has dicho a tus padres que violaste a Kagome y que en más de una ocasión la obligaste a sostener relaciones sexuales contigo-Dijo Kikyo con rabia. No me altere ni me inmute por lo que decía, sino que actúe con naturalidad-

-¿Eso es cierto Inuyasha?

Le sonríe de medio lado a mi padre y luego le dije a Kikyo:

-¿Y eso según versión de quien Kikyo?

-Inuyasha ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó mi madre-

-Bien, que yo recuerde las cosas no fueron así.

-Bien entonces cuéntanos cómo fueron-Pidió mi Padre-

-Desde el momento en el que conocí a Kagome la vi cómo a una hermana menor, sin embargo no por eso podía tratarla mejor que al resto, sin embargo con el tiempo empecé a ser un poco más blando con ella, tomando en cuenta su edad, supongo que ella malinterpreto mis sentimientos, ya que un día me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí, me sentí algo culpable por eso; pero no le dije nada pensando que se le pasaría, admito que ese fue un error mío, pero un día, el día en que tú fuiste a la fiesta, ¿Recuerdas Madre?, ese día para poder ensayar las piezas de música mejor, les dí el día libre a todas las muchachas, creí que todas se habían ido, pero me sorprendí al ver a Kagome en la casa; ella se me ofreció, pero yo la rechace, ella molesta me juro que se vengaría, pero conforme fueron pasando los días creí que sólo era una amenaza vacía. Sin embargo ella trato de persuadirme provocándome. No le dije nada a Kaede ni a ti Madre-Mire a mi Madre-por que no quería decepcionarlas y por eso no dije nada. Pero quiero que sepan que nunca toqué a Kagome-En ese momento Kikyo me miro con más odio aún, sabiendo que mentía- Pero al parecer logró convencer a mi novia Kikyo, ¿Tanto desconfías de mí que crees lo primero que cualquier muchacha te dice?

-Entiendo-Dijo mi Padre-la versión que tu dices Kikyo, es la de esa muchacha ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, es la única verdad-Repitió ella-

-Así que aún después de escuchar la verdadera versión, sigues pensando que lo que te dijo Kagome es verdad, no te culpo esa muchachita parece muy inocente pero no lo es, y dime Kikyo, ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?, ¿Te dio Kagome alguna prueba?-Vi dudar a Kikyo, mejor de lo que esperaba, ella lo había visto todo pero nada más, no tenía otra cosa más que su palabra-Supongo que no ¿Verdad? ¿continuaras insistiendo?

Kikyo me miro con odio y luego respondió:

-Sé que no tengo pruebas pero es la verdad, por favor deben creerme

-Lo lamento mucho Kikyo-Dijo mi Padre-Pero si eres capaz de confiar más en una simple empleada de servicio que en mi hijo, que es tu novio, no sé que decirte.

-Inuyasha, ya no debes preocuparte por el compromiso cómo tu lo dijiste yo sólo soy un fastidio, y yo no tolerare más a un pervertido cínico violador cómo tú, considéralo cómo el fin de nuestra relación.

-En ese caso ya no eres bien recibida en esta casa Kikyo, te pediré que te vayas-Recalco mi Padre, Kikyo se dispuso a marcharse ofendida, pero antes de hacerlo se volteo a decirme:

-Inuyasha, si yo fuera tú en estos momentos debería estar sufriendo un tormento para decidir cuál muchacha remplazará a Kagome, pues creo que te oí decir que no podrías vivir sin ella, ya que necesitabas hacerle el amor cada día para sentirte vivo.

Sabía que lo que decía Kikyo era verdad estaba sufriendo un tormento, y Kagome era irremplazable, pero no podía dejar ver eso a mis padres mantuve el rostro cínico que tenia hasta ese momento.

-Esa muchacha parecía tan sincera-Comentó mi Madre de pronto-me cuesta creer que todo lo que dijiste sea verdad.

-¿Entonces crees la versión de Kikyo?-Le pregunté sarcástico-

-Claro que no, te conozco desde pequeño eres mi hijo, y se que tienes una conducta intachable, por otra parte de esa muchacha prácticamente no sabíamos nada, sólo era una recomendación de tu primo Sesshomaru, así cómo nos engaño a nosotros, debió hacerlo con él-Sólo el mencionar su nombre hizo que me hirviera la sangre de rabia, lo odiaba, por tener lo que yo nunca tendría: El corazón de Kagome, pero sabía que ahora más que nunca, no lo merecía-

Kikyo se marchó y yo pedí permiso a mis padres para poder retirarme, al llegar a mi habitación recordé aquella noche única al lado de Kagome, el dulce sabor de su piel, su mirada llena de temor, su voz pidiéndome que me detuviera, pude revivir la imagen cómo si se tratará del presente. Me acerqué a mi armario y saqué de ahí las sabanas manchadas con sangre, de aquella primera vez, me sonreí a mí mismo, y apretando las sabanas dije:

-En parte lo que dije no era mentira, tú me provocabas al ser tan inocente.

Kagome, mi dulce, tierna y querida Kagome, sé que volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos, por que si creías que todo esto había acabado estabas muy equivocada…


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Mil gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el cap pasado, porque entre tanta escuela, tarea, y deberes de casa-Ente otras cosas que no mencionare porque no son aptas para menores-actualmente es lo único que me anima a escribir-Además de mis amigos, mi novio, mi perro, etc…-además el leer sus comentarios me ayuda mucho, ya que ellos me ayudan a saber que tanto les gusta la historia y si hay algo que debería cambiar, es por eso que les pido que me den sus opiniones después de publicar cada capítulo.

Bueno en cuanto a este capitulo, tal vez les parezca corto-De hecho a mi me lo pareció-pero les quisiera sugerir que lo lean detenidamente por que a partir de los próximos 2 capítulos-Los cuales mejor empiezo a escribir si quiero que me queden tal y como deseo-la historia tomara un nuevo giro, que estará altamente relacionado con este cap. Para terminar también los invito para que se pasen y lean mi otro fic "Lazos de Sangre" Supongo que eso es todo disfruten la lectura, dejen review ¡Y nos vemos en la próxima!

**Capitulo 14: Un nuevo amanecer**

**Capitulo especial contado por Kagome:**

Cuándo me desperté Kikyo no se encontraba en casa, me levante de su cama y fui a la cocina para poder comer algo, no deseaba ser un molestia para ella, sin embargo al poco tiempo ella Llegó, cuándo le pregunte que a dónde había ido me contesto que fue a la casa de su ex novio para decirles la verdad a sus padres, pero cómo era de esperarse Inuyasha lo negó todo, fue entonces cuándo Kikyo me preguntó:

-Kagome, puedo hacerte un pregunta un tanto personal-Su rostro era muy serio ya no sonreía-

-Ahh… por supuesto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasaba entre Inuyasha y tú?, ¿Desde cuándo inicio todo esto?

Baje la mirada hablar con alguien sobre esto no me agradaba mucho.

-Bien, todo comenzó el día en que la señora Izayoi se fue de viaje para asistir a la fiesta que harían para celebrar el éxito de su esposo.

-Si lo recuerdo, yo asistí a ella, cuándo pregunte por Inuyasha, su Madre me contestó que él se había quedado en casa por que estaba muy ocupado y tenía muchas cosa s que hacer, ahora entiendo a que tipo de cosas se refería.

-Ese día Inuyasha le dio el día libre a todos los empleados, yo me la pasé encerrada en el estudio limpiándolo por ordenes de Inuyasha, cuándo salí no había nadie, empecé a buscar en la casa pero no había nadie; entonces Inuyasha se apareció y me dijo que no me molestará en buscar a alguien ya que la casa estaba vacía, en ella solamente estábamos nosotros 2, cuándo le pregunte la razón por la cuál todavía estaba ahí, él me sonrío y me dijo que esa noche tenía otros planes para mí-Sin darme cuenta mi voz se había llenado de dolor, pero al recordar todo lo que me hizo esa noche, empecé a llorar sin remedio-

-Tranquila, ya no tienes nada que temer-Intento tranquilizarme la señorita Kikyo-ahora Inuyasha ya no podrá hacerte mucho más daño, pero continua.

-Al escuchar lo que él me dijo me asuste y corrí a esconderme a algún lugar, pero Inuyasha me tenía atrapada, y sólo había una habitación adelante, y me metí en ella-Mi voz transmitía un inmenso terror-pero no me dí cuenta hasta que estuve adentro de que era la habitación de Inuyasha, trate de escapar, pero él había cerrado la puerta, después me aventó a la cama, y empezó a quitarse la ropa y después…-Las lágrimas ya no me dejaban hablar-

-Kagome, tranquila, es necesario que hables de esto, para que te desahogues-Asentí y trate de sonreírle, pero eso no borro mis lágrimas, al menos me tranquilizo un poco-

-Después de quitarse la ropa, Inuyasha se subió encima de mí, aún con temor le pregunte qué era lo que quería, Inuyasha que para ese entonces ya me tenia atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama me contesto… Aún recuerdo sus palabras exactas:" _¿Que, qué es lo que deseo? eso es simple… Quiero que seas mía" _no quiero recordar lo que paso después de eso, por favor no me hagas hacerlo-Le pedí suplicante-

-Descuida ya no tienes que hacerlo, continua haciendo lo que ibas a hacer, o lo que quieras-Me seque las lágrimas y le sonreí-

Kikyo se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentada, y tomo su celular, marco un número, luego dijo:

-¿Sango?-Me pregunté quien seria esa Sango, vi que le respondieron algo, seguramente un saludo, o algo así-

-Sango según tenia entendido tenías un coeficiente muy alto y para tu edad, ya tienes maestría en Psicología, ¿No es así?-La mujer le respondió algo y luego Kikyo contesto:

-Pues mi querida Psicóloga, te tengo una pequeña paciente, quería ver si tú podrías ayudarla-Al parecer le dieron una respuesta afirmativa, por que la vi sonreír-

-De acuerdo, perfecto nos vemos a las 4.30 en el café de siempre. Hasta luego y gracias.

Luego se volteo hacía a mí, y me dijo:

-Kagome, arréglate, que vamos a salir ver a una amiga.

-Pero no tengo ropa-Le dije-

-Ohh claro, lo había olvidado, entonces por que no te pones una de mis ropas, y apúrate, por que ya que dices eso, ya tengo una escusa para que podamos ir de compras, ¿Te parece?-Eso me sorprendió ¿Ir de compras?-

-¿De verdad?-Le pregunté ilusionada-

-Por supuesto ahora apúrate, que si no se nos va a hacer tarde-Asentí , y la señorita Kikyo me guío a su armario para que eligiera de su ropa la que más me gustará, elegí un conjunto color azul turquesa, aparte de la ropa que Inuyasha me prestó en su mansión, nunca había usado una ropa tan fina, mientras yo elegía ella se baño, cuándo ella salio lo hice yo, mientras ella se vestía. Al salir del baño, Kikyo me halago por mi buen gusto, e incluso me halago más diciendo:

-Mira te queda perfecta-Su cara demostraba sorpresa-Ahora vamos.

Kikyo me llevo a muchas tiendas dónde me dijo que eligiera todo lo que yo quisiera, y también me pidió mi opinión en algunas ropas que ella eligió, de la misma manera que ella me la dio a mi, luego pasamos al área de los zapatos compramos algunos pares, para después pasar por lo accesorios, Kikyo me compro varios aretes, pulseras anillos, todo de plata, platino o brillantes, también algunas diademas y cintas para cabello, ella se compro algunas cosas de lo mismo, íbamos a seguir comprando pero el tiempo nos presionó, y tuvimos que salir para llegar a la cita, que teníamos. Al llegar al café, Kikyo empezó a ver si la mujer que antes había llamado ya estaba ahí, la encontró y me guío hasta ella, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa al final del corredor.

-Sango cuánto tiempo sin verte-La saludo Kikyo-

La muchacha que tenía enfrente, era tan bonita cómo Kikyo, de cabello castaño, tomado en una coleta, ojos del mismo tono, piel blanca y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo-Le contesto la muchacha, su voz era muy agradable-

-Kagome-Me miró-ella es Sango es una amiga mía que es Psicóloga, te ayudara con el problema que tienes-No entendí a que se refería-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Kagome-Me saludo la muchacha, le conteste con una sonrisa-

-Mira-Dijo Kikyo señalándome con la mirada-ella es la paciente de la que te hable.

-¿Ella? Pero si parece una chica muy alegre ¿Que le paso?

Kikyo inclino la cabeza, y luego dijo:

-¿Por qué no vamos a platicar a un lugar más privado?-La chica entendió la gravedad del asunto y asintió, pidieron la cuenta y salimos del lugar dónde estaba estacionada la limusina de Kikyo, subimos y vi que le dieron una dirección, pero después de eso la ventanilla que comunicaba con el chofer se cerro, y ellas empezaron a hablar nuevamente:

-¿Entonces habla que le sucedió?-Preguntó con voz amable la chica de la coleta-

-Trauma por violación-Le contestó Kikyo, pude ver cómo el rostro de la otra se llenaba de sorpresa y luego de compasión-

-Comprendo, pero dime ¿cómo fue que sucedió?-De nuevo esa pregunta, pero entonces Kikyo contestó:

-A ella no le gusta mucho hablar de eso, pero yo puedo explicarte, Kagome trabajaba en una familia cómo las nuestras de sirvienta, su único hijo un muchacho de 17 años-Omitió el nombre de Inuyasha, supuse que le daba pena decir que su ex novio era un violador-se obsesiono con ella y la violó en más de una ocasión-Sango escuchaba muy atenta cada palabra de Kikyo-

-Me parece un historia imposible, cómo alguien se puede obsesionar con ella si se nota que es una niña, no debe pasar de los 15 años, ese sujeto debe ser un verdadero pervertido. Kagome, sé que no te gusta mucho hablar sobre el tema pero es necesario que lo hagas, para que te pueda ayudar, no te preocupes, no te pasará nada malo, te ensañaré que ya no tienes nada que temer.

Fue entonces cuándo el coche se detuvo, salimos de la limusina y frente a mí había una hermosa casa bastante amplia, pero no tanto cómo para ser una mansión, era cómo una cabaña, Sango y Kikyo me pidieron que me les adelantará, yo entre a la casa, y me puse a ver algunas cosas, entonces me senté y a través de la ventana, pude ver cómo Kikyo y Sango hablaban de algo, ellas al fin entraron, y Sango me habló:

-Kagome, esta casa es mía, pero por el momento tendrás que quedarte aquí.

Me sorprendí por eso, y decidí preguntar la razón.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues verás si de verdad ese muchacho esta encaprichado contigo, aunque te escapaste de él te seguirá, lo más probable es que sepa que estás en casa de Kikyo, así que para protegerte, decidimos que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, ¿Entendiste?-Asentí lo que menos quería era volver con Inuyasha-

-Muy bien entonces empecemos con la terapia-Dijo Sango-cuéntame cómo es que conociste a ese muchacho.

Le conté todo lo que me pidió omitiendo el nombre y cuándo ella veía que me empezaba a sentir mal, me tranquilizaba y me daba consejos, sabía que hoy comenzaba una nueva vida, una vida lejos de Inuyasha, a partir de hoy mi vida tenía un nuevo amanecer…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola de nuevo a todos los retrasados sin vida social-Empezando este conteo conmigo-que se toman la molestia de pasarse por aquí y leer un fic sin talento como el mío… Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza para actualizar, pero es que como en la escuela estamos para finalizar el primer parcial de este semestre (Ya les he comentado antes que el purgatorio… Perdón la escuela en la que estudio se lleva por semestres, que a su vez se conforman de 3 parciales) los maestros ya empezaron a alocarse dejando un testamento de tareas y he estado bastante ocupada.**

**Igualmente quisiera ocupar este espacio para agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review en la vez pasada, es en serio lo que me anima a escribir y a intentar mejorar, leer sus comentarios es una gran ayuda, ya que sin ellos estaría completamente perdida. En esta ocasión quisiera hacerles saber que estoy un poco preocupada, y que mas que dejarme review en este fic, me lo dejen en mi otra historia, que espero que recuerden: "Lazos de Sangre", si desean saber la razón a este pedido y también quieren leer el próximo capitulo de este fic-El cual ya he escrito-para esta semana, mañana, e incluso hoy… ¡Pásense por mi otro fic y averigüen como!**

**Capitulo 15: A cada corazón**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me desperté en mi nuevo hogar, y sonreí ya habían pasado 3 semanas sin ver a Inuyasha, y sin soportar sus abusos, pero a pesar de todo últimamente me había estado pasando algo muy extraño: desde la primera hora de la mañana hasta la última hora de la noche ¡No hacía nada más que pensar en Inuyasha! Me dormía evocando su imagen, soñaba con él durante la noche y me despertaba todavía bajo el fuego de su mirada, era tanta la magnitud en la que pensaba en él, que había llegado a borrar completamente la imagen de Sesshomaru de mi mente, se supone que debería odiarlo por lo que me hizo, pero en vez de eso el pensar en él me provocaba un sentimiento completamente opuesto al odio, ¡Pero no debía, no podía y no quería sentir así! No de la persona que tantas veces me violó y lastimó, sin importarle mis sentimientos y mis lágrimas, de la persona que nunca me escucho cuándo le rogaba que se detuviera, no, no podía pensar así y mucho menos sentir de esa forma respecto a Inuyasha…

-Kagome, buenos días-Me saludo Sango-

-Buenos días-Le dije mientras me levantaba-

Sango era ahora una de mis mejores amigas, ella me había ayudado a superara mis miedos y me seguía ayudando a superar el trauma que Inuyasha provoco en mí, incluso durante las primeras noches después de que iniciaran las terapias con esos horribles sueños en los que él me violaba. Me molestaba un poco el tener que mentirle a Sango al no decirle el nombre verdadero del muchacho que me violo cuándo me lo preguntó, pero Kikyo me pidió que fuera así, debía de darle mucha vergüenza haber estado alguna vez comprometida con una persona tan despreciable.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, siempre que Sango venía, una de las 2 preparaba el desayuno, hoy me tocaba a mí, ella vení días a la semana, ya que aparte de mí tenia otros pacientes, me enteré que actualmente a pesar de trabajar estudiaba en su tiempo libre, y cuándo podía la ayudaba con sus tareas, ya que le dejaban trabajos de campo, y cosas así, Sango me había comentado que tenía un novio que cuándo lo conoció era un tanto mujeriego, pero que ahora gracias a ella lo había vuelto mucho más fiel, me divertía mucho, cuando ella me contaba cada cosa que sucedía en su noviazgo, cómo que un día en la feria Sango se perdió y su novio que se llamaba Miroku, había sacado a el que estaba en la cabina de radio de la feria para poder buscarla, lo curioso no fue eso sino la descripción que dio de ella: "_Es una mujer de 19 años, tiene 2 ojos, una nariz y una boca, también tienen cabello__"__, _ese día Sango lo tuvo que sacar de ahí antes de que lo apedrearan por sus malos chistes.

Después de que termináramos de comer recibimos una llamada: Kikyo, dijo que vendría a visitarnos, cuando la terapia con Sango acabó y ella tuvo que marcarse, aproveche para bañarme al salir Kikyo ya estaba ahí, le sonreí y ella me dijo que había traído comida para el almuerzo, me comento que actualmente tenia en un pequeño problema ya que en la escuela le pedían que elaborara un modelo a miniatura de su casa, cómo proyecto; y que ya lo había intentado y no le salía, por eso no había podido venido.

-¿Por favor? No puede haberte salido tan mal ¿O sí?-Bromee.

Kikyo me mostró varias fotografías de los modelos que había hecho, eran muy graciosos, luego de que acabamos de comer, yo me puse a lavar los trastes mientras Kikyo trabajaba con todo su esfuerzo en hacer su proyecto, cuándo me acerque ella no me oyó llegar tuve que llamarla varias veces para que me escuchara, cuándo me atendió se disculpó:

-Lo siento Kagome, es que estaba concentrada en el proyecto.

-¿Y sólo lograste eso?-Bromee, Kikyo se rió:

-Si ya se que no está muy bonito-Me contesto sonriendo-

-Si quieres podría ayudarte, hice ese tipo de proyectos en la escuela a la que iba.

-¿De verdad lo harías?

-Si claro, así tendría algo que hacer pero necesito un fotografía de tu casa.

-Hay, que mala suerte no traje una, pero la próxima vez te traigo una.

Platicamos un poco más hasta que Kikyo vio la hora y tuvo que irse, antes de irse me comento que tenía otro problema a parte de la casita, con un estúpido que la molestaba últimamente llamándola a su celular, le pregunte quien era, pero ella se negó diciendo que no era nadie importante. Cuándo estuve recogiendo las cosas que estaban en la cena, noté que Kikyo había olvidado su teléfono celular, lo tomé para devolvérselo pero en ese momento empezó a sonar, estuve pensando si contestar era lo correcto, y decidí hacerlo para decir que ella no estaba aquí y que la llamaran más tarde, pero al tomar el teléfono:

-¡Maldita sea Kikyo!¡Dime dónde demonios esta Kagome!, ya no soporto esto te he llamado más de 100 veces preguntándote lo mismo y nunca me respondes, así que ahora dime dónde esta Kagome-Reconocía esa voz, pero ahora el tono que empleaba se escuchaba más que furioso, y estaba demasiado desesperado, sin embargo aún así tenia ese timbre único y angelical que poseía-

-Inu… Inuyasha-Decir su nombre me provoco sentimientos encontrados entre el miedo y la alegría-

-¿Kagome?

No supe que hacer y el teléfono se me cayo de las manos.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ¡KAGOME!…

Tomé el aparato y le colgué. Para después apagarlo. Una parte de mí quería verlo, pero la otra temía que él me volviera a tratar igual…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Kagome…

Me levante eran aproximadamente las 6.00 de la mañana. De nuevo otra noche soñando con ella, habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde la última vez que la vi, ya no soportaba otro día y menos otra noche igual. Todos los días despertaba con el cuerpo hirviendo de pasión y el corazón destrozado. A estás alturas en la casa ya todos los empleados de servicio sabían la mentira que había inventado sobre nuestra relación, y se la pasaban diciendo que Kagome era una cualquiera, que siempre desconfiaron de ella, que cómo pensaba que un chico de mi categoría le iba a hacer caso, que seguramente ya se había acostado con todos, ya que por algo Sesshomaru la recomendó, y cosas parecidas, cuándo los escuchaba hablar así, me daban ganas de…

Me metí a la tina de baño, intentando apagare este calor, odiaba admitirlo pero Kikyo tenia razón necesitaba estar con Kagome cada día para sentirme vivo, y estas últimas semanas se habían tornado para mi un verdadero tormento…

Eran ya las 6.30 de la tarde cuándo salí de la casa, a diferencia de cómo vivía antes ahora salía mucho, y cómo me pasaba en la secundaria se me acercaban muchas chicas, nunca tuve la culpa de ser tan atractivo, recordaba que eso era lo que le decía a mis compañeros cuando me preguntaba si no me cansaba de eso, la verdad era que sí, pero cómo sabía que a ellos les molestaba, el que me siguieran tanto les mentía, las chicas a las que veía últimamente eran muy bonitas, pero era cómo si no encontrara diversión al ser seducido por ellas, esas mujeres definitivamente no eran nada inocentes, y era esa falta de inocencia lo que hacia que mi cuerpo las rechazara. Salí de ese lugar, al ir caminando llegue a un parque, a estas horas no había nadie ahí, me senté en una banca y cerré los ojos memorando la imagen de Kagome, podía casi sentir cómo su desnudo cuerpo se pegaba al mío, en mis pensamientos ella me regalo una inocente sonrisa, cómo muchas veces antes de que se enterara de mis intenciones, podía sentir su aroma rodeándome, embriagándome hasta poder marearme, esto ayudaba un poco a apaciguar el agónico tormento, bajo su inocente mirada mi cuerpo se relajo, desde que ella se fue de mi lado revivía todos los días su rostro sonrosado y su sonrisa única par poder tranquilizarme, se habían vuelto cómo una droga para mí.

Mi única esperanza era que Kikyo me dijera dónde estaba ella, es por eso que durante las últimas semanas la había estado llamando todos lo días más de una vez, para preguntarle por el paradero de Kagome, ella sólo me respondió la primera vez, cuándo me dijo que Kagome ya no estaba con ella, que no quería verme y que dejara de molestarla, esa vez no le creí y fui a revisar su casa, pero tal cómo ella lo había dicho la dulce muchachita no estaba ahí, desde ese día no me había vuelto a responder, y ahora la llamaba con menos frecuencia sabiendo que no obtendría nada, me levante y camine pensando de nueva cuenta en Kagome, y es que por más que lo intentará la imagen de esa niña tonta se metía en mis pensamientos, tomé el teléfono celular y marqué de nuevo ese odioso número, necesitaba verla, tenerla en mis brazos, ver sus brillantes ojos, ver su sonrisa, oler su perfume, escuchar su voz, me estaba volviendo un completo demente en el sentido literal de la palabra, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, tocar su piel, recorrerla con mis manos, poder probar el sabor de sus labios…

La llamada entró, por suerte Kikyo no me mandó a la contestadora. Con toda la desesperación que sentía mi alma le grité:

-¡Maldita sea Kikyo!¡Dime dónde demonios esta Kagome!, ya no soporto esto te he llamado más de 100 veces preguntándote lo mismo y nunca me respondes, así que ahora dime dónde esta Kagome-Por un largo tiempo nadie me contestó, eso me desespero más estaba a punto de gritarle todos insultos posibles que se hubieran inventado, hasta que ésta vez si me diera el paradero de Kagome, fue en ese momento cuándo escuché aquella voz de ángel, que me conocía de memoria:

-Inu… Inuyasha-Era ella, esa voz era inconfundible, del otro lado de la línea se encontraba la única y verdadera dueña de cada uno de mis pensamientos y mi corazón-

-¿Kagome?-Pregunté aún sin creérmelo-

Pude escuchar que ella tiró, o de la impresión se le cayó el teléfono al piso, no podía permitir que ella me colgará.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ¡KAGOME!…

Ella no quería responderme, aproveche ese momento para poder activar el localizador satelital, si Kagome no quería venir a mí, yo me encargaría de ir a ella, pude ver que el aparato buscaba el lugar, pero antes de poder localizarla la llamada se cortó. Intente llamarla y hacer que me contestara sin éxito. Con el corazón aún más destrozado por su desprecio, me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar a mi cuarto me encerré y me envolví en un mar de lágrimas silenciosas, Kagome, que caro estaba pagando el daño que te había hecho, había escuchado muchas veces sobre los castigos divinos, y cosas así cómo que el depredador se enamora de su presa en muchos cuentos de hadas, pero nunca pensé que fuese verdad. Kagome se había convertido al mismo tiempo en la mayor gloria, y el más atroz tormento para mí, tenía que se fuerte y olvidarla para siempre. Lo había decidido aún que tuviera que arrancarme el corazón, para borrar esta pasión ardiente que sentía por ella, lo haría, pero no podía sólo, mis padres no me comprenderían, y mis familiares menos, sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar plenamente, y sabía que él me ayudaría a arrancarme este sentimiento que tenía clava do en el corazón…

_**Nota/Aviso:**_

**Para motivarles a todos que se pasen por mi otro fic, les quisiera hacer saber que el prox. Capitulo será contado desde el punto de vista de otro personaje que por primera vez no será ni Kagome ni por Inuyasha…**

**¿Quien será?**

**Si desean saberlo visiten mi otro fic y dejen review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza para actualizar. Pues bien como todos recordarán la apuesta que hice con mi querido amigo, debido a que perdí pase 2 meses cumpliendo lo acordado. Ya que si algo tengo es mi palabra, si digo algo, bien o mal lo cumplo. Y bueno el caso es que el trato termino el día 3 de diciembre. Sin embargo debido a que pasaba más tiempo haciendo las tareas de mi amigo que las mías, no tuve el puntaje suficiente para pasar la materia de física y me fui a asesorías-Espero pasar, las asesorías empiezan mañana-debido a esto mi madre me castigo, dicho castigo no fue otra cosa más que el no poder usar ningún aparato tecnológico durante todo el tiempo que duraran la vacaciones. Me quitaron celular, computadora, Internet ¡Todo! ¿Saben lo que es eso? Si lo saben espero que me comprendan y también tenía prohibido ir al ciber o prestarle la computadora a mis amigos. Ya que si mi mamá lo descubría, me había dicho que me daría una semana más de castigo. Y realmente como que no se me antojaba mucho el poner a prueba sus palabras, porque todos sabemos: Madres, lo que dicen lo cumplen. Bueno el punto es que como sabrán este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito, y como durante el tiempo que trabajaba para Peter pasaba un considerable tiempo en la computadora, haciendo tarea tuve algo tiempo para poder escribir parte de los capítulos siguientes de mis respectivas historias. De hecho acabo de terminar el 18 de este. Bien como recordarán la historia hasta ahora es la siguiente: Kagome Higurashi es una muchacha que trabajaba para la familia Taisho como sirvienta y a quien Inuyasha-O más bien la autora que es una sádica-hizo sufrir mucho. Sin embargo con la ayuda de Kikyo Kagome logro separarse de él y bueno lo demás es historia **

**Les había dicho que la historia iba a cambiar un poco, y espero que les agrade el cambio. Les dejo aquí este capitulo y el próximo, esperando que les guste. También les pido que me dejen reviews para decirme que me perdonan. Por favor Y bueno supongo que eso es todo por el momento disfruten la historia y cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia que tengan pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de un review o contactándome a mi correo: Kagokyo_009 . **

**¡Adios, nos vemos en la próxima entrega!**

**Capitulo 17: La confesión**

**Capitulo especial narrado por Miroku:**

Eran más o menos las 10.00 de la mañana. Y me encontraba solo en mi departamento, vivía solo pero de vez en cuándo recibía una visita de mi hermosa novia Sango, aunque actualmente ella no venia mucho, pues estaba ocupada en su trabajo cómo Psicóloga, ella dijo que había encontrado un caso muy triste e interesante en una muchacha de 15 años, pero no deseba entrometerme tanto en su vida, y no le pregunte el nombre de la paciente, ese día acababa de desayunar cuándo escuche a alguien caminar por el pasillo, creí que era Sango, aunque me sorprendió un poco la hora, pero no tanto cómo la persona a la que vi; Inuyasha Taisho

Inuyasha era mi mejor amigo de infancia y lo consideraba casi cómo un hermano, sin embargo a pesar de que lo conocía de tiempo, aún así él nunca me había visitado en mi departamento.

Su palidez, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos tristes y su mirada perdida; me decían claramente que él no se encontraba bien, a pesar de no perder su encanto natural-Siempre fue muy atractivo-nunca lo había visto en tan mal estado.

-Inuyasha -Alcancé a susurrar entre la sorpresa que su inesperada visita me había provocado-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El muchacho me ignoro completamente y en cambio le escuché decir:

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tiene que doler tanto?

-Inuyasha, si no te molesta me gustaría saber la razón de tu visita-Aunque sabía que me estaba escuchando, él no me miró, aunque eso no me preocupo, lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía que nunca, le gustó nada, pero nada ver a los ojos a las demás personas. No sabía que tenía en la cabeza-

-¿Te hablé alguna vez sobre Kagome?-Lo escuché mascullar de pronto-

-¿Kagome?-Recordé de pronto la fotografía que él me había mandado unas semanas atrás-¿Aquella niña de rostro tierno y expresivo?-

-Kagome Cuantos recuerdos me trae ese nombre -Su voz estaba impregnada de melancolía-El amor El verdadero amor es una enfermedad -Sus palabras me eran hasta cierto punto confusas, pero pude comprender que Inuyasha se había enamorado de aquella jovencita angelical, su voz me se antojaba demasiado triste-¿Has experimentado alguna vez el dolor atroz que se siente cuándo nos desprecia una mujer a quién amamos con toda nuestra alma?-Añadió Inuyasha, quien al parecer no tenía el menor deseo de verdaderamente prestarme a mi algo de atención-¡Que estupidez! Ella ignoraba mi amor, y eso para mí era peor que el hecho de que ella me aborreciera con todo su ser-A estas alturas casi podía sentir que parte del dolor de Inuyasha me estaba siendo transmitido a través de su voz-

-He aquí mi tormento-Dijo al fin-Seguir lánguido, triste y cabizbajo, con el alma llena de acíbar y el corazón destilando sangre; devorado por mi pasión oculta a un mujer que me aborrece con toda su alma. Pueden pasar ante mi vista mil mujeres y todas me son absolutamente indiferentes ¡Sólo amó a Kagome!-Antes había pensado aquello, pero ahora escucharlo de su boca era demasiado doloroso-¿Sabes? Estoy completamente loco-Dijo de repente-¡Estoy a enfermar de amor por culpa de una niña de 15 años! No quiero comer, ¡No quiero vivir así! La amo, Kagome me obsesiona. Estoy agonizando, tengo fiebre en el alma y en el corazón-Jamás había escuchado a Inuyasha ponerse de ese modo, decidí no interrumpir sus palabras por el dolor que tenían impregnadas, y por que no sabría cómo reaccionaría-

-Kagome ¡Kagome me detesta!, Pero dime ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aparte de -No entendí esa parte de lo que dijo, pero su voz se mostraba demasiado atormentada-

Antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar Inuyasha se dirigió a la salida, antes de que lo hiciera le pude preguntar:

-Inuyasha amigo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal gracias-Su respuesta me impactó, no por el hecho de que fuera tan directo sino por que ¡Me estaba mirando a los ojos! Su mirada demostraba un tristeza infinita y ni su voz atormentada podía competir con el dolor que reflejaba su mirar-

-Puedes quedarte si tu quieres.

-Mis padres me van a castigar-Me respondió sin convención, entendí que sólo era una excusa, pero enseguida le dije:

-Yo puedo hablar con ellos e inventarles algo-Al ver que no podía negarse se resignó y se quedo-

Inuyasha permaneció sentando en la sala, mirando hacía un punto en la nada, lo estuve observando durante un rato, pensé que no se daba cuenta pero entonces él me dijo:

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas mirarme cómo un idiota?-Me sorprendió que se diera cuenta de ello, ya que según yo estaba escondido y él no podía verme, además de que nunca volteó a verme, ni siquiera cuándo me hablo-

Aunque siempre había escuchado de esos talentos especiales que tenía Inuyasha: Caminar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, tal cómo un fantasma, desparecer y aparecer de la nada-Según las pocas personas que lo habían vivido-poder hipnotizar a cualquiera-Sea hombre o mujer-con la mirada, o intimidarlos sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, su elegancia espiritual, sus modales lentos y finos, demasiado delicados y precisos, su asombrosa facilidad para todas las materias, y para hacer planes ingeniosos en poco tiempo, el poder hacer perder la conciencia o embelesar a alguien con su voz, o que incluso tocando los instrumentos nadie le igualaba cuándo tocaba en serio y no por obligación cómo siempre lo hacia, que era un verdadero prodigio en inteligencia, el chico más listo de toda la escuela, que sin estar en ninguna clase especial venció al primer lugar nacional-Su primo Sesshomaru- en una competencia de coeficiente intelectual de cursos avanzados, que siempre podía saber si alguien lo observaba a pesar de no mirarlo-Cómo ahora-que tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, entre otras cosas, eso sin contar que todas las chicas-Y uno que otro chico-se sentían irremediablemente atraídas por él, ya que decían que tenían un rostro por demás atractivo. Pero nunca había pensado que todo eso fuera verdad.

-¿Qué te vas a quedar callado, mientras piensas en las razones en las que todos los demás me consideran un fenómeno?-Me preguntó de pronto ¿Y ahora qué? ¿También leía las mentes?-

Inesperadamente dado lo triste que había estado hace solo unos segundos. Vi a Inuyasha sonreír sarcásticamente. Y me pregunté si seria verdad. Pero recordé que aún esperaba mi respuesta:

-No ya no lo haré, pero sólo si prometes que te pondrás mejor.

Sin borrar esa sonrisita de su rostro, Inuyasha me contesto:

-Si quieres lo hago, pero tú más que nadie sabes que nunca cumplo mis promesas. Las promesas son sólo para engañar a los tontos.

Baje la mirada y luego le pregunté:

-Inuyasha ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de esa jovencita Kagome?

-Mi querido amigo Miroku, ¿No tienes mejores cosas que preguntar?-Entendí que él no quería hablar de eso, y decidí hacer otra pregunta:

-Dices que la señorita te detesta, pero no conozco a ninguna chica que sea capaz de odiarte sin que tú le hayas hecho algo, he incluso así se me hace raro, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Inuyasha?-Al ver las facciones del muchacho contraerse, pude notar que no debí hacer esa pregunta-

-¡Nunca vuelvas a preguntarme eso!-Se paró de su lugar de pronto-¿Entendiste Miroku? Por tú propio bien , no lo vuelvas a hacer-Algo en la reacción de mi mejor amigo me decía que él no bromeaba, y que debería hacerle caso-

Inuyasha se sentó en el mismo lugar, y su semblante se torno el mismo de antes, cerró los ojos aparentando haberse dormido, pero algo en mí me decía que no lo estaba, entonces saqué mi celular y busqué aquella foto que él me había mandado de la adorable muchacha, y la mire, ella era muy hermosa, es verdad, pero se podía ver que ella era una chica muy alegre, llena de vida, Sango me decía que ese tipo de chicas en ocasiones resultaban de las más apasionadas, pero si quería mantenerme vivo era mejor que no le dijera eso a Inuyasha-Después de ver cómo se puso con sólo preguntarle eso, estaba seguro que si le decía esto me colgaría vivo-miré por última vez a esa jovencita en la foto y me pregunté que había hecho para que Inuyasha dijera que ella le obsesionaba, ya que nunca se comportó así, pero aún me quedaba la duda de que le había hecho a esa muchacha para que lo detestara, no sé cómo le haría pero de una u otra manera descubriría todos los secretos que envolvían a Inuyasha Taisho


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 18:El reencuentro **

**Capitulo especial contado por Kagome:**

Era aún de mañana cuándo decidí llamar Kikyo para decirle que había olvidado su teléfono celular, decidí no hablarle sobre el pequeño acontecimiento que se dio la noche de ayer, no quería que se estresara más, además de que todavía me sentía algo extraña. Le marque del teléfono de la casa y unas horas después ella estaba aquí.

-Kagome-Me dijo-me salvaste la vida, si me hubieras visto cómo lo estaba buscando el día de ayer, este celular es mi favorito, podría comprar otro, pero no sería lo mismo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres es un articulo de mucha importancia para ti-Recordé la medalla de mi que mi padre que había muerto me regalo unos días antes de fallecer por mi cumpleaños, esa medalla era mi mayor posesión en toda la tierra-

Kikyo dijo que está vez si había traído la foto de su casa y los materiales, pero que no me quería importunar, le dije que si lo deseaba podía colaborar con el trabajo, ella aceptó, pero dijo que no sabía que hacer, le dije que yo le diría y así nos pusimos a trabajar, estuvimos haciendo eso toda la mañana, pero el resultado realmente lo valió, ¡Nos quedó igualita! Después de eso platicamos un poco y luego Kikyo tuvo que irse, me agradeció nuevamente por ayudarla con su trabajo y se marchó. Cuándo ella se fue yo me metí a bañar, luego me dirigí a mi cuarto para ver la medalla de mi padre, sin embargo no la encontré, yo recordaba que la tenía puesta el día que vine, y luego la guarde, pero no era así, la busque pero no encontré nada, hasta que después de estarla buscando recordé que el día en que salí de viaje con Inuyasha, por la prisas no pude llevarla, pero cómo se suponía que regresaría a la casa no me preocupe mucho por eso, pero ahora ¡La medalla estaba en casa de Inuyasha!

Para recuperarla tenía que volver a verlo, días antes Kikyo me había contado lo que cómo resultado de decir la verdad, ahora no era aceptada en esa casa, no podía pedirle a Sango que fuera ella, ya que podría causarle problemas por eso, a pasar de saber que yo tampoco era bien recibida, era mi medalla, y no podía pedirle a ellas que se siguieran sacrificando por mí, tendría que ir yo, sin embargo en esa casa, Inuyasha Baje la mirada pensativa, no sabía si lo que sentía en ese momento eran ansias o miedo por verlo, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaria, si me comportaría normal, o le reclamaría, de cualquier manera; lo que fuera yo tenía que recuperar el último recuerdo que tenia de mi padre

Me arregle para ir a la casa de mi ex jefe, me preguntaba que dirían al verme vestida así-En este momento estaba usando una de las ropas que Kikyo me había comprado-aún con algo de temor tomé un taxi, y le dí la dirección, cuándo llegue me baje, aún pensando en lo que pasaría, caminé por el jardín, y pude ver que los guardias no me decían nada, pero se me quedaban mirando, al llegar a la puerta de la mansión toqué y una de las muchachas me abrió:

-¡Kagome!-Me recorrió con la mirada- ¿Pero que haces aquí? No deberías haber venido, vete antes de que los patrones se enteren-Me dijo casi con pánico-

-Descuida-Le sonreí-sólo vine a recoger algo y me voy-Entré a la casa-

Sin embargo al entrar pude ver que todos se me quedaban viendo, y empezaban a hablar a espadas de mí, comentando cosas que no pude oír, fue entonces cuándo en lo alto de la escalera para en segundo piso, apareció un Señor que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-Señor Taisho-Dijo una de las sirvientas, y entendí que él era el padre de Inuyasha-

-¿Kagome no es así?-Preguntó de pronto-

Asentí y pude ver que él se me quedaba viendo con rencor, para luego decirme:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete tú no eres bienvenida en está casa, y menos después de lo que hiciste, quien diría que un muchacha que parece tan inocente fuera una completa arpía-Me dijo eso cómo si me digiera un insulto, entonces casi al instante todas las demás sirvientas empezaron a hablar, preguntándome:

-¿Qué Kagome ya encostraste a otro que te llene de lujos?

-Si mira, de que otra forma pudo haber conseguido ropas tan finas que metiéndose en la cama de los hijos de sus patrones.

-¡Eres una ofrecida!

-¡Tratas de parecer un santa pero en realidad eres una zorra!

-Te fuiste por que no lograste que Inuyasha cayera en tus redes

-¡Claro un muchacho cómo él jamás se fijaría en una ramera cómo tú!

Jamás creí que las chicas que decían ser mis amigas me trataran de esa forma, quería que se callaran, ellas no sabían que había sucedido en verdad.

-¡Golfa! ¡Ofrecida! ¡Mujer de vida fácil! ¿Te gustan los lujos no es cierto? Acuéstate con mi hermano a él le gustan las zorras cómo tú

-¡YA BASTA!-Reconocería esa voz en lo más profundo del abismo: Inuyasha, al oírlo todas las sirvientas se callaron-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Entonces él me vio y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa-¿Kagome? ¿Qué Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lo miré sin decir nada. entonces su padre le contesto:

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, está señorita ya se va.

-Si supongo que será lo mejor-Lo único que yo quería era alejarme de Inuyasha, y de los sentimientos encontrados que me provocaba el verlo de nuevo-

Al decir esto me disponía a marcharme, pero antes de que pudiera salir Inuyasha me tomó del brazo, y me hizo girar hacía él.

-¡Suéltame!-Le dije con una voz que combinaba la ira y miedo, al actuar así todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos la escena-

-No se preocupe joven-Dijo una de las sirvientas, que estaba al frente de unas 6 más-nosotros nos encargaremos de sacar a la inocente señorita -Pude notar el sarcasmo-de la casa y recordarle que no es bienvenida.

Pude ver cómo el rostro de Inuyasha se llenaba de ira, y de pronto explotó:

-No voy a permitir ¡Qué se expresen de esa manera de Kagome!-Su voz tenía un toque de ira, que hasta su propio padre que se notaba que era severo se estremeció-Lo que ustedes conocen cómo la verdadera historia, no es la verdadera historia -Su voz estaba de una forma que daba miedo, cómo si fuera capaz de degollar a cualquiera que lo interrumpiera-¿Quieren saber la verdadera historia? Kagome, es la chica más decente que he conocido, no es cómo todas las demás que cuanto llegaron y me vieron se la pasaban coqueteándome-En ese instante la mayoría si no es que todas las muchachas bajaron el rostro-ella si vino a trabajar, sin embargo Kagome era tan tonta e ingenua, y siempre me vio sólo cómo el hijo de sus jefes, por lo que con el paso del tiempo yo Me empecé a encaprichar con ella, pero Kagome nunca cambio su manera de verme, es por eso que hasta cierto punto comencé a acosarla, pero el día que me entere que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, y que estaba interesada en otra persona, yo Yo

-¿Tú qué Inuyasha?-Preguntó su Madre-

Inuyasha bajo el rostro y luego dijo:

-Yo decidí violarla-Al escuchar eso todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-No voy a dar detalles, sólo diré que no lo hice en una sola única ocasión-De pronto sonrío-aunque supongo que algunas personas al menos sospecharon lo que sucedía, o podría suceder, cómo fue el caso de la anciana Kaede, la ama de llaves, que se oponía terminantemente a que Kagome y yo nos quedáramos solos, o mi madre que cuando le pedí una sirvienta personal no quería darme a Kagome, y se opuso, pero la convencí. Ahora sé que todo lo que hice estuvo mal, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Kagome me odia y yo estoy enamorado de una chica que me detesta-Eso incluso a mí me sorprendió-Y díganme ¿No era el cuento de hadas que esperaban? ¿Y ahora que piensan? Sé que no soy un santo pero estoy harto de estar rodeado de puros cínicos que se hacen pasar por santos cuándo no lo son. Si quieren puedo darles algunos ejemplos: Sakura la sirvienta que dice que odia al chofer de reemplazo, y que todo el tiempo se la pasan discutiendo, y cuándo nadie les ve se ponen a besarse-Al decir esto todos, pero en especial esas 2 personas se sorprendieron, ellos 2 bajaron la cara avergonzados, Yura que se roba todo el dinero que sobra de los mandados-Eso sorprendió muchos, ya que se suponía que Yura era de confianza-Sonomi, que casualmente siempre se retarda por que se detiene a ver a su novio en la calle, y dice que se retarda por que no encuentra el camino-Sonomi bajo la vista avergonzada-¿Quieren que continúe?, estos no son los secretos más vergonzosos de estás personas, y tampoco he dicho los de otras personas, conozco cada uno de los más profundos secretos de todos aquí, las sirvientas, los chóferes, los demás empleados, y también mis padres, pero no es el momento para hablar de eso

Todos los empleados y hasta sus padres bajaron la mirada, temiendo de lo que podría decir, al parecer Inuyasha sabía muchas cosas.

-Kagome por favor escúchame necesito hablar contigo.

-Inuyasha lo siento pero no quiero hablar contigo-Le dije con odio-

-Kagome, yo -En ese momento lo vi dirigir la mirada al fondo del salón dónde había 2 sirvientas, que en cuanto él les dirigió la mirada lo miraron pasmadas y asustadas, no entendí por que lo hizo, pero después de eso todos los empleados empezaron a salir hasta dejarnos solos, Inuyasha dijo que seria mejor hablar en el estudio o en su habitación, pero yo me negué-Sabía que si me llevaba haría algo malo-

-Inuyasha-Le dije-quiero que sepas que sólo estoy aquí para buscar algo-Al decir eso lo deje atrás aún teniendo por detrás su mirada sorprendida, empecé a caminar y él me siguió, llegué a hasta la que era mi habitación, extrañamente no pasaba nadie por ahí, Inuyasha entró y cerró la puerta, molesta me voltee y el dije:

-Inuyasha ¿Qué crees que -No pude terminar de hablar por que de pronto sus brazos me tenían envuelta, y sus labios cubrían los míos, ¡Inuyasha me estaba besando!-

Cuándo terminó de besarme, aflojó el agarre y me dijo suavemente al oído:

-No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto, Kagome lo que me escuchaste decir ahí abajo no era mentira, de verdad te amo -Su voz tenia impregnada mucho sentimiento-

-Si de verdad me amarás no me habrías hecho lo que me hiciste, ¡Te detesto! ¿Lo comprendes?-Mi rostro se cubrió de lágrimas-

La mirada de Inuyasha se llenó de dolor, y entonces me soltó.

-¿Buscabas esto?-Dijo mientras me mostraba la medalla que colgaba de su cuello, en forma de dije, me pregunté cómo lo sabía-

Asentí, y él sonrío.

-No te lo daré-Eso me sorprendió, ¿Por qué no? Pero enseguida él me contestó-Desde que te fuiste esto es todo lo que tengo de ti, no te lo daré.

-Inuyasha-Dije tratando de quitársela pero él me esquivo-

-Kagome, no lo intentes, no lograrás quitármela-Me dijo con burla-Y yo no te la daré, a menos que -Pereció dudar un poco-

-¿A menos que qué Inuyasha?

-A menos que tú me des un beso -Eso me provoco algo de duda, ¿No él ya me había besado antes?-Quiero un beso en el que tú me correspondas, siempre quise saber cómo se sentiría un beso en el que tú no me rechazarás-Me contestó, sorprendiéndome aún más, una parte de mí quería hacerlo, pero la otra odiaba su sola presencia, y ni mucho menos querría besarlo

-Piénsalo rápido Kagome no tengo todo tu tiempo

Yo baje la mirada, no sabía que pensar, y menos si él estaba presionándome de esa manera, sabía que él tenía razón no podría quitarle la medalla, por lo cuál cerré los ojos resignada, y le dije:

-Lo haré-Mi voz era apenas audible, pero sabía que él la escuchó-

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó con burla-

-Que si lo haré, yo Te besaré-Lo vi sonreír-¿Pero de verdad cuándo lo haga me darás la medalla?-Le pregunté dudando de él-

-Si lo haré.

-¿De verdad? Promételo.

-Ya te dije que sí-Su voz sonaba algo irritada- y si eso te hace feliz te lo prometo.

No confiaba en él, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Apreté muy fuerte los parpados y me acerqué a sus labios, en cuánto los toqué, él me correspondió, pasó una mano atrás de mi nuca profundizando el beso, la otra mano la paso por mi cintura acercándome más a él, sabía que tenía que corresponderle por lo que no puse resistencia,-¿Era por eso o por que de verdad quería corresponderle?- el beso se tornó dulce, demasiado dulce para mi gusto, Inuyasha no me estaba besando cómo en otras ocasiones, está vez era demasiado sensible, no soportaba compartir ese tipo de intimidad con él e intente separarme, pero Inuyasha no me lo permitió, y alargo mucho más el beso. Cuándo al fin termino, me soltó, me acarició el cabello y me dijo:

-Te amo Kagome, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo -Le faltaba el aliento, supuse sería por el anterior beso-

-Dame la medalla-Le dije exigiéndosela-

-Así, claro, hay algo que debo decirte

Él me sonrío burlonamente para luego decir:

-Usualmente nunca cumplo mis promesas, y no voy a empezar a hacerlo-Se rió sarcásticamente-pero contigo, voy a hacer una excepción-Musito él mientras me tomaba de las manos, para después se quitarse la medalla y la ponérmela ahí-

Salí de la habitación asombrada jamás hubiera pensado que Inuyasha fuera tan cínico y sincero al mismo tiempo, había recuperado mi medalla, pero a que precio.

A pesar de todo algo me decía que está no sería la última vez que nos veríamos


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso para actualizar, lo que sucede es que se me hecho a perder el cargador de la bendita laptop y mi mama no me quería comprar otro porque dice que paso mucho tiempo ahí y tiene razón, pero ese no es el punto-y no tenía un respaldo en algún USB debido a que se los tenia prestado a un amigo, y bueno tuve que esperar a que se solucionara el problema, es decir convencer a mi madre. Y bueno ya aclarado este punto, para no hacerlo mas largo quisiera dejarlos con el siguiente capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y si les gusto espero que me dejen muchos reviews. Hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar!**

**Capitulo 19: El rapto**

**Capitulo especial contado por Inuyasha:**

Los recuerdos de la tarde y noche anterior me perseguían, pase la mañana en casa de Miroku, y cuándo regrese me encontré con que todos los empleados estaban haciendo una especie de fiesta en la sala, pero que lo único que se escuchaban eran sus gritos, sin embargo jamás pensé que encontraría a Kagome aquí, y mucho menos que terminaría diciendo la verdad, pero no dejaría que nadie me criticara por eso, e incluso esas estúpidas sirvientas que hablaban mal de Kagome, a las cuales reprendí, sin siquiera hablarles, sólo con la mirada; sin embargo lo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza era ese beso que Kagome me dio, sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, pero después de que ella se fue mi padre llegó a arruinarme la alegría…

**Flashbacks:**

Me encontraba en mi habitación ya acostado, recordando lo sucedido con Kagome, cuándo de repente mi padre entró a mi habitación:

-Inuyasha-Se notaba que estaba furioso-¿Cómo pudiste? Enredarte con un sirvienta, engañarnos a tu Madre y a mí, y sobre todo decir que estas enamorado de ella ¿Sabes la vergüenza en la que no has puesto?

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso padre-Le respondí sin inmutarme-

-Eres un…-En ese momento intento pegarme pero lo esquive, y ya me encontraba detrás de él poniendo 2 dedos en su cuello-

-Padre, sabes perfectamente que no te conviene enfrentarme, te respeto por que eres mi padre, pero nada más, ¡No tolero que me des ordenes! Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que desee, aún si eso la arruina.

-Tú vida no me importa, pero ¿Te das cuenta de las vidas que arruinas a tu paso? Esa muchacha Kagome por ejemplo-Mi Padre pudo ver cómo mi mirada se volvía sombría, había encontrado mi punto débil-¿Te has puesto a pensar que tenia planeado ella para su futuro? ¿O de la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar cuándo llegó hoy aquí por tus mentiras? Suerte tienes de que ella decidiera no haber puesto una denuncia en tu contra por violación, y después de todo eso ¿Aún dices que la amas?

-¡Cállate! No tienes que recordarme que Kagome me aborrece, ya lo sé-Mi mirada se entristeció-

-Inuyasha se sincero, te conozco desde pequeño y sé que nunca te ha interesando ninguna chica, ni siquiera Kikyo, Kikyo lo había olvidado hay que mandarle una disculpa a esa muchacha-Rolé los ojos-pero volviendo al tema, ¿De verdad estás enamorado de esa jovencita o es sólo un capricho? O tal vez piensas que estás enamorado de ella por la culpa que sientes.

-No es un capricho Padre, y menos sentimiento de culpa, amó a Kagome, aunque ella me deteste, y no quiera saber nada más de mí-Mi voz sonaba demasiado lastimada-

-Sabes Inuyasha jamás te había oído así, pero piénsalo bien esto te enseñara a madurar un poco, y esa muchacha ya encontrará a alguien que de verdad la respete y quizá se case con ella…-Sabía que lo dijo para molestarme por el sarcasmo que empleo-

En ese instante tomé a mi padre del cuello y lo apreté tan fuerte que a pesar de que él intento pegarme para que lo soltará no lo logró, lo estaba asfixiando, entonces le grité:

-¡Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a decir eso!-Mi Padre me miraba pasmado y entonces lo solté, cayendo él a el suelo intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido-

-Lo siento Padre, pero ya me conoces, no debes provocarme, si pierdo el control no sé que podría pasar, es por eso que casi nunca lo hago, por algo es que siempre fui tan serio y algunos pensaban que hasta frívolo.

-Tú siempre tuviste un carácter perfecto hasta que esa muchacha apareció

Le sonreí de una forma que debió de darle miedo ya que me miro con terror.

-No metas a Kagome en esto, no a menos que no sea para algo bueno, si no te juro que lamentarás el hacerlo-Mi padre me miró con reproché y luego me contestó:

-Cada día que pasa estás más mal, pero si ese es el rumbo que deseas tomar adelante.

Mi padre salió de la habitación y yo me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho, pero eso fue fácilmente reemplazado por el rostro encantador de Kagome…

Pero en el fondo sabía que mi padre tenía razón.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Kagome esa dulce niña era tan tonta, pero no podía dejarla, ella, ella era lo único que no iba a perder..

Prendí la Lap-Top para así poder hablar un poco con Miroku por medio del Video-Chat, platiqué con él durante un buen tiempo hasta que su novia Sango llegó, conocía a esa muchacha, era una de mis compañeras de escuela en la secundaría, y durante algún tiempo yo le gusté-Al igual que a todas-pero no entendía cómo ella le había hecho caso a un mujeriego cómo Miroku, aún que según había entendido él estaba cambiando un poco, por voluntad propia-O le estaban lavando el cerebro, cualquiera de las 2 daba igual-cómo fuera ella me saludo, y dejo caer un carpeta sobre la pantalla, en eso Miroku la llamó, sólo entonces note una carpeta dónde tenía la imagen de Kagome, con todos sus datos actuales, eso me sorprendió, pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar el porque del que Sango la tuviera. Espere que no la moviera antes de que pudiera localizar lo que buscaba, Nombre, Apellidos, Estatus actual, Descripción, hasta que al fin el Domicio, lo apunté justo antes de que ella lo quitara, diciendo que la perdonara por bloquear de esa manera la pantalla, le dije que no había problema, pero que debía salir, que recordaba que tenia algo pendiente y tenía que hacerlo, le pedí me despidiera de Miroku.

Me metí al baño y me duché rápidamente, me vestí, mientas pensaba que era obvio que no podría volver con Kagome, así que sólo me quedaba un camino, tomé una de mis mochilas y metí toda la ropa mía que pude, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa.

-Todos me miraron asustados, ya que usualmente a pesar de tener un auto último modelo, no lo usaba, les dije que quería salir a pasear, y llevaba algunas cosas, todos lo creyeron y ya no preguntaron más-Llevaba la tarjeta de crédito y pasé a un cajero automático sacando todo lo que pude de mi cuenta personal. Pronto, muy pronto tendría a Kagome entre mis brazos, y sabía a que lugar llevarla, un sitio dónde nadie nos encontraría…

Llegue a la pequeña cabaña, que la dirección indicaba, y abrí la puerta, inspeccionando el lugar por cualquier contratiempo que se pudiera presentar, escuche una conocida y aniñada voz y eso me indicaba que pequeña chica estaba cerca, ya que podía oír sus pasos con toda claridad, ella al escuchar el abrir de la puerta se aproximo para ver quien era en ese instante le tapé la boca con una mordaza y la abracé desde atrás impidiéndole escapar, ella no fue una presa fácil luchó todo lo que pudo, pero entonces le puse algo de cloroformo para dormirla-Era mucho más difícil de conseguir de lo que en un principió pensé-Kagome se desmayo y yo aproveche eso para tomar algo de ropa para ella, sabía que el efecto de la gas-líquido no duraría mucho así que debía apúrame, después de llenar un bolsa que encontré, la tomé a ella y la subí al auto, al igual que a la bolsa, recorrí una carretera abandonada, hasta que al fin llegue a dónde deseaba: Un bosque que por las altas horas de la noche estaba cubierto de una densa oscuridad, me interne en él y después de avanzar un poco, deje sola a Kagome para poder ir dejar el auto en un lugar que conocía, para utilizarlo en otra ocasión, conforme me fui acercando pude ver que Kagome ya estaba despierta, podía ver que estábamos muy cerca de aquella isla y por tal motivo mas cerca de la casa del lago…


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos de nuevo! primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza para actualizar, lo que sucede es que estoy muy ocupada en la escuela con las tareas, los talleres que tengo como actividad extracurricular y ahora el servicio social. Aparte de que además también tengo que ayudar en casa, y bueno contando el tiempo que invierto en leer libros-Que me encanta-ver algún anime o leer manga y demás, apenas me queda tiempo para escribir. Cabe mencionar que este capitulo ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, sin embargo debido a mi otro fic "Lazos de Sangre" no había podido escribirlo debido a que estaba ocupada haciendo ese y solo trabajaba en esta historia a medias. Bien bueno sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste y que así fue me dejen uno que otro review. Y antes de irme quisiera aclarar otro punto me había estado equivocando con el número de los capítulos-No sé si alguien se dio cuenta-así que este sería el verdadero 19, no el que publique la vez anterior. Una vez aclarado esto. Hasta la próxima!**

**Capitulo 19: La casa del lago**

**Capitulo especial contado por Kagome:**

Me encontraba sola en la cabaña de Sango, cuándo escuché un extraño ruido provenir de la otra habitación, me di la medía vuelta decidida a ver de que se trataba, pero en el momento en el cual lo hube hecho fui amordazada, y rodeada por unos brazos que al parecer eran de un muchacho, intente luchar pero en ese momento el chico me dio a oler algo y me desmayé…

Cuándo desperté me hallaba sola, en medio de una densa oscuridad, a lo lejos pude distinguir una tenue luz que procedía de algún lugar, aunque no pude detectar de dónde procedía. Mientras yo pensaba en eso repentinamente sentí una mano firme pero suave sujetó mi brazo, grité e intente soltarme, pero un brazo me tomó por la cintura y sentí que extraño el chico me jalaba hacía él. Cargándome el muchacho me llevó hacia el destello de luz, era muy tenue, por lo cual su presencia no cambiaba mucho las cosas, al acercarnos más a el destello pude notar que estaba en manos de un chico, de anatomía joven, y que portaba un traje de color negro, intente mirar su rostro apoyándome en la luz, sin embargo aún así no pude lograrlo. No sabía dónde me encontraba y mucho menos con quien, recordé que en este tipo de casos lo mejor era pedir ayuda, así que intente gritar, pero el muchacho dándose cuenta de eso, antes de que pudiera hacerlo me tapó la boca… El aroma que tenía era demasiado perturbador, y de pronto me pareció conocido. Cerré los ojos al parecer las cosas no serían tan simples como yo lo pensaba. Abrí los ojos bajando suavemente la mirada y entonces pude notar que aquella tenue luz provenía de un lugar al que a cada paso nos acercábamos mas, gracias a el destello pude darme cuenta de que estábamos en un bosque. Me acerque al muchacho y le pregunté quien era y que pretendía obtener de mí, pero el chico sólo dejo ir un largo y profundo suspiro. Repentinamente mi miedo fue remplazado poco a poco por un sentimiento de alegría, por formar parte de algo tan emocionante como esto. En ese momento pensé que estaba loca, probamente me habían secuestrado y yo me emocionaba, ¿Que persona cuerda haría eso?

El sujeto me cargó en brazos durante todo el trayecto a través de aquel extraño y desconocido bosque, avanzando con paso seguro, girando y girando por ese paisaje de tinieblas. El viaje fue largo, no sabría decir que tanto, pero lo fue. Después de un largo tiempo pude detectar un tipo de brisa en el aire, un viento refrescante. Entonces levantando la mirada pude darme cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido a orillas de un lago. Para mi sorpresa pude darme cuenta de que había un especie de barca amarrada a la orilla, el chico me bajo para desamarrar la pequeña embarcación, que estaba atada a un árbol, luego me tomó nuevamente en brazos con un cuidado, con una atención y delicadeza que me parecieron más horrendas que el hecho de que me hubiera raptado de una forma tan brutal. Sus manos eran muy ligeras y su aroma era embriagante, el chico me deposito en la barca y empuño los remos, y entonces bogó con fuerza y rapidez. Pude ver que los ojos del desconocido no se apartaban de mí. Sentía el peso de aquella mirada penetrante. Entonces pude notar ese fulgor dorado que resplandecía en ellos, un fulgor que ni aún la oscuridad opacaba. Sólo conocía a una persona con un mirar tan intenso, no podía ser verdad… ¡El "Desconocido" era Inuyasha!

Más adelante la barca chocó contra algo y se detuvo, nuevamente el muchacho me cargó en brazos. Quise reclamarle, pero estaba tan cansada por la duración de nuestro "viaje" que antes de poder hacerlo me quede dormida. Cuándo mis ojos nuevamente se abrieron y finalmente me desperté de mi sueño, me senté en el extraño mueble en el que me encontraba y pude notar que me encontraba en el interior de una casa verdaderamente preciosa. Inuyasha estaba parado y con los brazos cruzados frente a mí. Ahora podía verlo claramente. Al ver que me encontraba despierta el muchacho volviéndose hacía mi musito:

-Tranquilízate Kagome, no corres ningún peligro-Me impactó el hecho de que su voz no sonara cómo la había escuchado en ocasiones anteriores, es más su voz parecía imitar a la de un ángel, es decir no perdía aquél timbre masculino que siempre tuvo, pero su suavidad cristalina la hacía tan especial, que bien podía pertenecer a un verdadero ángel-

Pero pese a estar sorprendida por ello, mi furia supero mi expectación y me lancé sobre él para pegarle, pero previendo de antemano mis movimientos Inuyasha me tomó suavemente de las manos y me hizo volver sentar.

-Kagome, no corres ningún peligro si no intentas escapar-Le escuché decir-

Luego de decir esto se hincó de rodillas frente a mí y no dijo más, permaneció un gran tiempo así tan sólo mirándome con admiración, algo dentro de mí se empezó a enternecer por la humildad de su postura, sin embargo el solo pensar en que si él quería hacerme algo de nuevo me aterro y me puse a llorar, él debió entenderme ya que me contestó:

-Descuida, no te haré nada que tú no desees, siempre y cuándo no ignores la condición que te he dado-Entendí que se refería a no escapar-

Aquella noche no hablamos más. Inuyasha tomó una carpeta y pude notar que eran puras piezas musicales, cuándo quise levantarme él me detuvo, entonces me llevó a una cama dónde me acostó y se sentó a mi lado, al ver que no me dormía, suspiro y se puso a cantar, admito que ya antes había escuchado cantar Inuyasha ¡Pero nunca así! Su voz me embriagaba, era demasiado armoniosa, me hizo estremecer de alegría y de dolor al mismo tiempo, luego me causo un extraña sensación de reposo y apaciguamiento, el cantó hasta que yo me dormí…

Cuándo me desperté estaba completamente sola, y al ver esa oportunidad única no la deje pasar e intente escapar, recorrí la casa en busca de una salida pero ¡No encontré ninguna! Cuándo Inuyasha regresó dio 3 golpes en una pared, y se abrió una puerta que yo no había detectado. Yo le recibí con toda clase insultos le dije que lo despreciaba, y le exigí que me dejara salir, Inuyasha me respondió con una gran serenidad:

-Nunca saldrás de aquí.

Luego me reprochó que no me hubiera levantado a está hora del día-Me dijo que eran ya pasadas las 2.30 de la tarde-

Dicho esto me invito a pasar al comedor dónde me esperaba un magnifico almuerzo. Me metí al cuarto que él me había dado, me encerré con llave y me dí un baño, para luego pasar al comedor, al llegar a él Inuyasha ya estaba sentado, empezamos a comer en silencio, e Inuyasha me empezó a explicar sus planes respecto a mí: Le agradaba demasiado mi presencia cómo para privarse de ella.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Le reproché-

-Por que te amo Kagome-El acento con que pronunció estas últimas palabras me impresionó profundamente. Me pareció descubrir en él una tan real, tan sincera

Desesperación al decir aquello, que se complementaba con la intensa y enternecida forma en la que me miraba-

Comí en silencio, aunque no demasiado-Temía que le hubiera puesto algo a la comida-él por su parte no comía ni bebía, sólo se me quedaba viendo de una forma demasiado absorta, que en determinados momentos me provocaba escalofríos por la profundidad de su mirada. Cuándo acabamos de comer por fin pude preguntarle:

-¿De quién es este lugar Inuyasha?

-Olvídalo no voy a decirte nada.

Me sorprendió su frivolidad al contestarme, por lo natural él siempre respondía-Aunque fuera de mala gana-mis preguntas.

De esa manera pasaron 3 días haciendo lo mismo, Inuyasha no me decía casi nada, solamente se la pasaba mirándome, cantando y tocando algún instrumento musical. Hasta que cierto día él salió muy temprano vi el lugar en el que salio exactamente y cómo lo hizo, un momento después de que Inuyasha saliera, intente hacer lo mismo que él, sin embargo no era tan simple como me había perecido en un principio, seguí intentando, hasta que finalmente después de un largo tiempo aquella extraña puerta-pared cedió y logré salir de la casa, caminé unos pasos afuera de la casa, para este momento era ya bastante tarde y la oscuridad se volvía mas densa a cada minuto, mientras caminaba pude detectar algunos árboles, pequeños arbustos y el tenue pasto que rozaba mis zapatos, por lo cual supuse que estaríamos en algún tipo de isla o islote, el tiempo fue corriendo sin que yo encontrara una salida de ese desconocido lugar, sin embargo con el transcurrir del tiempo, también llego una profunda oscuridad y no paso mucho antes de que la oscuridad me segara, y caminara sin rumbo en medio de ella, esto no me preocupaba mucho, tanteando las cosas intentaba seguir caminando, no podía rendirme ahora, no después de haber llegado tan lejos, sabía que si lograba llegar hasta la pequeña embarcación en la que había llegado podría salir de aquí, pero entonces…¡Caí dentro del lago! No podía ver dónde estaba, y por lo tanto no podía salir, al agua empezó a llenar mis pulmones, y fui cayendo más al fondo del lago, justo antes de perder la conciencia; fui sujetada por unos fuertes brazos y ya no supe más…

Cuándo me desperté me encontraba de nuevo en alguna habitación dentro de la casa del lago, me sorprendió muchísimo el que todavía estuviera viva, pude notar que yo me encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, recostada en el suelo y también que Inuyasha al otro extremo del cuarto se encontraba apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, mientras me miraba con rabia contenida, me paré y entonces…

Aunque viviera mil años jamás podría dejar de oír el alarido inhumano de Inuyasha que expresaba una pena y una rabia infinitas, mientras que su mirada se tornó infernal conforme me miraba, mientras yo muda de miedo no podía ya ni hablar. Su rostro demostraba en el más alto grado el furor soberano de un demonio.

Pegada contra la pared-Dónde yo buscaba refugio-con los ojos dilatados del miedo y la boca abierta del terror, yo debía ser la imagen viva del espanto así cómo él la de la furia y el dolor más profundos. Inuyasha empezó a caminar hasta a mí, mientras yo oía cómo le rechinaban los dientes de la rabia que sentía, mientras yo presa del miedo caía de rodillas. Inuyasha se paró en medio de la habitación y comenzó proclamar frases llenas de odio, cosas insensatas, frases sin sentido, maldiciones, delirios, dirigidos en contra de la humanidad entera, sin saber cómo de pronto de un segundo a otro se encontraba junto a mí e inclinándose hacía adelante me aprisiono entre la pared y su cuerpo, entonces me gritó:

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Tanto te urgía separarte de mí! ¿No podías permitirme ser feliz dejándome tenerte a mi lado? ¡Tu alma no podía estar en paz permaneciendo junto a mi! Pero yo ya lo sabía…¡Tú me odias!-No cesaba de reír repitiendo "¡Tú me odias!"…-

Con una risa amenazadora, ronca, formidable, que nunca antes había oído… También decía cosas cómo estás:

-No voy a dejarte ir ¡Tú eres lo único que no voy a perder!

Entonces irguiéndose por completo con una mano puesta en la cadera y girando levemente la cabeza me grito:

-Cometiste el más grande error que pudiste haber cometido, dime Kagome ¿Cuál seria la mejor manera de castigarte por tu atrevimiento?

Yo estaba atónita. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, no sabía que pensar. Inesperada y repentinamente tomándome de las manos el muchacho me aventó al suelo y entonces empezó a desvestirse. Le miré implorante, pero Inuyasha me dijo:

-¡Escúchame muy bien maldita! Voy a tomarte tantas veces cómo lo desee, hasta que aprendas que no es nada bueno desobedecerme-Yo no podía contener las lágrimas, no quería que él me tocará, pero en parte entendía su dolor y su furia, Inuyasha me lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones no estaría en peligro, siempre y cuándo no intentará huir, y sin embargo no le hice caso… Me maldije a mí misma por ser tan impudente, y aún más por reconocer en medio del miedo, que su razonamiento era lógico, él se posó encima de mí y continuó-¡Aprende!, ¡Aprende! ¡Aprende que no soy enteramente una persona normal! ¿Quieres qué te diga la verdad Kagome? ¡Soy un demonio! Soy un demonio que te ama y que te adora ¡Y que nunca se separa de ti!-Me sorprendió que Inuyasha ya no estaba riendo, sino llorando y sus lágrimas eran amargas-Eres igual que todos ellos, no sé por que razón pensé que tú serias diferente-Sus palabras demostraban demasiado dolor-

Con un hilo de voz le cuestioné:

-¿Qué quieres decir Inuyasha?

-Seguramente cuándo trabajaste en la casa escuchaste decir a los empleados, he incluso a mi Madre, que no era una persona normal, todos siempre me han juzgado, temido y rechazado por eso pero nadie se ha tomado la molestia de preguntarme cómo me sentí al respecto yo, por eso te preguntó Kagome ¿Quieres saber los secretos qué se esconden tras un nombre tan simple cómo Inuyasha Taisho?

La propoción me impactó, no entendía claramente que era lo que quería decir Inuyasha con todo eso, pero durante la espantosa escena, pude medir todo el salvajismo de su pasión por mí, para que no me hubiera tomado en sus brazos cuando yo no podía oponerle ninguna resistencia, era necesario que aquel demonio, cómo él mismo se llamo fuera a la vez un ángel. No pude evitar cuestionarme ¿Qué era lo que escondía este apuesto y atormentado chico llamado Inuyasha?…


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis queridos lectores, quienes por un milagro divino todavía no se han cansado de las tonterías que escribo. Bien pues en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir. Las tareas en la escuela siguen, pero debido a que estamos cercanos a la entrega de calificaciones Espero no haber reprobado nada-últimamente no nos han dejado muchas y por eso tuve tiempo de actualizar Bien este capitulo realmente fue muy divertido de hacer para mi, y por tal razón espero que ustedes disfruten con la lectura y se diviertan a medida que esta avanza de la misma manera en la cual lo hice yo al hacerlo. Bien como ya había dicho anteriormente no tengo mucho que decir asì que solo les pido que si les gusta el capitulo por favor me dejan review, ya que como comprenderán es una gran motivación al momento de escribir Si logran comprender esto y pueden hacerlo, lo agradeceré mucho. Bueno supongo que eso es todo, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, esperando que en verdad lo disfruten ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! **

**Capitulo 20: El misterio detrás Inuyasha**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Inuyasha me miro con dolor y entonces me preguntó:

-Dime Kagome qué es lo que piensas, ¿Deseas o no saber la verdad?-Al no poder enteramente contestarle sólo asentí, Inuyasha sonrío pero fue una sonrisa falsa. Entonces finalmente comenzó:

-Todo empezó cuándo yo tenía uno años de edad, en aquél entonces no era cómo la persona a la todos conocen, era un niño que nació con muy mala salud, y estaba ya en los últimos meses, si no es que semanas de su vida, cómo siempre mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados cómo para preocuparse ellos mismos por mí, si es verdad que contrataron médicos, ellos nunca estuvieron presentes para oír sus veredictos, en ese mismo tiempo se les presentó un negocio, una oportunidad única, los doctores habían dicho que no había cura y que solo viviría muy poco tiempo después de esa visita, cuándo mucho 2 meses, sin embargo mis padres decidieron atender el negocio en vez que a mí, así que le pidieron a muchos de nuestros familiares que me cuidaran, pero el único que se ofreció fue mi tío Byakuya, él era un hombre aparentemente cuerdo para todos, pero en realidad era un científico obsesionado con crear una fórmula que fuera capaz de curar todos los males existentes en el mundo, ya que creía que con eso se volvería el hombre más rico del mundo, ¿Y que mejor para sus experimentos que un niño enfermo de 6 años?-Su voz reflejaba tristeza-La fórmula que hasta ese entonces había desarrollado no era todavía perfecta, por lo cuál decidió probar conmigo, ya que de cualquier forma salía ganando: Si yo moría diría que fue por la enfermedad, y si me curaba, que fue su medicina mágica, al principio las dosis en forma de inyecciones que él me suministraba no hacían efecto alguno, hasta que cierto día, los dolores que constantemente sentía empezaron a desaparecer, por lo cuál él decidió aumentar la dosis, cierto día después de hacer eso, él me trajo a este bosque y comentó que era hora que empezará a mostrar mi talento, no le entendí, pero él me dio el material y me pidió le construyera algo, al principio creí que estaba loco pero accedí a lo que me pedía, poco a poco la idea me fue emocionando, y cuándo finalmente terminé la casa en este lago, no podía creer que yo un niño d años la había hecho, cuándo mis padres se enteraron, regresaron en seguida, más por el hecho de que se propagara lo que hacían conmigo, que por que de verdad les importará, fue entonces cuándo mi tío me trajo a aquí, la casa que yo mismo construí-Ahora entendía por que cuándo le pregunté de quien era no quiso responder-estuvimos aquí varias semanas, hasta que un día gracias a las campañas de búsqueda que habían echo mis tíos, lograron encontrarme, ya que para ese entonces mis padres creían que yo había muerto, a mi tío Byakuya lo sentenciaron a muerte por prácticas ilícitas, y lo empezaron a llamar lunático por creer en imposibles, hasta hoy lo conocen cómo Byakuya de los sueños, o de las ilusiones. Cuándo volví a mi casa mis enfermedades ya se habían radicado casi en su totalidad, hasta que cierto día al despertar noté que mi cabello se empezaba a oscurecer, hasta que al paso del tiempo se volvió totalmente negro.

-Espera un momento si dices que tu cabello cambió, ¿De qué tono era antes?-Le pregunté curiosa, Inuyasha me sonrío sarcástico y luego me dijo:

-Kagome, ¿Ya te había dicho que detesto a las mujeres curiosas?-Tragué ante esa confesión-Era broma-Me aclaró-Era amarillo, más bien casi blanco, y para que no preguntes más adelante te diré que mis ojos no eran del mismo tono de ahora eran azules-No entendí por que dijo eso, pero lo deje continuar:

-Mis padres no prestaron mucha importancia a eso pues pensaron que lo hacia sólo por llamar la atención, usando tintes para el cabello, lo que de verdad les asustó fue cuándo mis ojos se tornaron justo cómo son ahora, sin embargo; aún así existía la posibilidad de que estuviera usando lentillas, lo que de verdad fue importante sucedió un día en el que mi Padre estaba furioso, llegó muy enojado de su oficina y cuándo yo me acerqué a él para pedirle que me ayudará con una tarea en su enojo trató de pegarme, sin mucho esfuerzo le evadí y tomándole del brazo le di vuelta y lanzándolo al suelo le dije:

-No quiero que me vuelvas a poner una mano encima…

Luego de decir esto permaneció un momento en silencio. Después de ese pequeño lapso continuo:

-Mi Padre quedo lesionado, y estuvo aproximadamente 1 mes y ½ en recuperación intensiva, los doctores dijeron que tuvo suerte de poder seguir caminando, a partir de ese día todos empezaron a verme diferente, decidieron llevarme al doctor para ver que tenía pero después de hacer múltiples estudios, se determino que no tenía nada, que era un chico normal y en perfectas condiciones. Mis padres enviaron a la casa de mi tío a algunos investigadores, uno de ellos encontró un libro en el cual él, decía cuales eran los efectos que causaría su posible formula perfecta, pero no tenía los ingredientes para crearla, todo lo que decía coincidía conmigo, fue de esa manera que se enteraron que la formula copiaba exactamente el ADN y es por eso que los estudios no hallaban nada anormal y conforme pasaba el tiempo yo me asemejaba más a lo que mi tío había deseado, la idea era crear al hombre perfecto, sin embargo también decía que sucedería si la formula era imperfecta, fue entonces cuándo descubrieron la única falla: La fórmula reaccionaba a mi estado de ánimo, si yo me enojaba perdería el control y podría hacerle daño a todos, sin embargo ellos no podrían hacerme nada a mí, sólo había una cura, está estaba en la última página del libro, pero está página no estaba en él, había sido arrancada. Seguramente por mi propio tío, se supo que antes de morir el quemo algo, seguramente el papel. Es por eso que yo me críe de una forma demasiado disciplinada, habrás notado cuándo llegaste que solía ser un chico muy frívolo, y con el tiempo me acostumbre a ser así, mis padres me educaron así, ya que creían que cuando me enojara podría hacerles algún daño, con el tiempo empecé desarrollar diferentes talentos, hasta el punto de que incluso mi voz cambio. Podría decirse que soy un monstruo esperando despertar, puedo usar todos esos talentos, pero su máximo "esplendor", sólo se revela cuándo estoy molesto-Entendí esta aclaración por lo que sucedió hace unos instantes-

Le miré sorprendida, jamás hubiera pensado eso de Inuyasha, que sus padres se interesaran más por el dinero que por él, me parecía increíble, además que no cuadraba con lo que yo sabía, es decir no conocía al Padre de Inuyasha, pero la Señora Izayoi era muy buena, simplemente no tenía sentido, pero entonces una duda me vino a la mente y decidí preguntarle:

-Si dices que todo de ti cambio ¿Igual tu rostro? ¿Cómo eras antes?

Inuyasha rompió a reír, y luego me contestó:

-Digamos que eso fue lo único de mí que se mantuvo intacto. Siempre fui así, al menos que yo recuerde, pero si quieres juzga-Me entregó una foto-

La mire detenidamente, en ella un niño de uno años, yacía acostado en una cama, su cabello rubio, casi blanquecino y sus ojos azules, penetrantes pero sin vida alguna, demostraban una inmensa tristeza y dolor, no pude evitar sentir pena por el pequeño se notaba que estaba en las últimas, entonces me fije detalladamente en la cara ¡Era Inuyasha! Revise el fondo de la foto: Su Padre al teléfono y su Madre pintándose las uñas, nadie le hacía el menor caso, entonces entendí que él debió haber sufrido mucho de pequeño, mis ensoñaciones fueron distraídas por su encantadora voz:

-¿Kagome?-Levante la vista para mirarlo y entonces hice algo que nunca pensé hacer tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué al mío para ver de cerca su mirada, ahora que lo notaba demostraba tanta angustia y sufrimiento, fue entonces cuándo un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente: "Qué mirada tan ardiente y cálida tiene Inuyasha, creo que voy acabar enamorándome de él… Si es que ya no lo estoy" Me reprendí inmediatamente pero sabía en el fondo que era verdad. Inuyasha se levanto y me dijo:

-Kagome, estos últimos días no he sido muy gentil contigo; empezando por haberte raptado. Pero es que ya no soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de ti.

Entonces me vino una duda a la mente y le pregunté:

-Inuyasha en estos días he oído que tocas un piano, o algo así, pero no lo veo, ¿Dónde está? Podrías decirme.

Inuyasha sonrío melancólicamente y me dijo:

-Ven, te mostrare.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le cuestione-

-A mi habitación, ¿A dónde más?

-Tú habitación-Dije con duda, no me convencía mucho la idea, Inuyasha me tomó de la mano y me guió a un lugar ahí toco la pared en ciertos lugares, y entonces apareció una puerta que nunca antes había visto, la abrió y entró en ella, al entrar me lleve una gran impresión, todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de negro, había decorados en las paredes de color plata, y la cama estaba cubierta de unas sabanas rojas cómo la sangre, voltee a ver a un extremo de la habitación y me encontré con un inmenso órgano, que ocupaba toda una pared. Camine hasta él y encontré una libreta, dónde había varias composiciones escritas con una tinta de un rojo demasiado profundo. En ese instante Inuyasha me miro y comento:

-Veo que encontraste la libreta.

-¿De quien son las composiciones?-Le inquirí-

-Son mías, cuándo era pequeño solía escribir para desahogar todo el dolor que sentía-Me causaba un extraño sentir el verlo de esa forma, deseaba poder abrazarlo-

-Inuyasha ¿De donde sacaste esta tinta?-Le pregunté, nunca había visto un rojo tan intenso-

-A eso…-Volteo la mirada-No es tinta Kagome-Me costó un poco de trabajo comprender, hasta que entendí ¡Era sangre!-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde?

-Es mi sangre, no es nada para sorprenderse-Comento sin preocuparse-

-¿Cómo que no? Pudiste haberte desangrado, o…

Inuyasha me interrumpió:

-No lo creo-Entonces sacó una navaja de un bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso en su brazo dispuesto a cortarse-

-Inuyasha tú ¡No puedes!-Quise persuadirlo-

-No pasará nada, descuida-me tranquilizó-

Al decir esto se cortó abriéndose un gran extremo en el brazo, mientras yo veía cómo rodaba la sangre por su brazo, empapando su ropa y el suelo de sangre…

-¡Inuyasha! Va a…

En ese instante él tomó un pañuelo blanco, y se secó la herida, empapando el pañuelo, pero al retirarlo está ¡Ya se había cerrado!

-¿Lo ves?-Me preguntó-

Pero esa no era mi preocupación.

-¿Siempre llevas esa daga contigo?-Dije quitándosela-

-¿Nunca has deseado morir?-Me pareció extraño que él me contestara de esa forma, ya que por lo general no olvidaba los modales, cómo el de no contestar un pregunta con otra, y además la seriedad con que lo dijo, daba entender que no mentía-

-No-le respondí sincera-si bien mi vida no ha sido perfecta, estoy muy satisfecha con ella, he tenido varios amigos, y me siento feliz con todo lo que tengo. ¿Tú no piensas eso de tu vida?

-Para nada-Respondió muy serio, luego bajo la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, cómo meditando-ya lo imaginaba tú y yo somos muy diferentes ¿No crees que es imposible que siquiera mantengamos una conversación? Crees que todo en la vida es perfecto ¿No? Pero no es así-Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido-¡Está mal! Si yo quiero hacer algo, es mi problema ¡Vive tú vida, y deja a los demás vivir la suya! ¡No te entrometas! ¡Nunca entenderás cómo me siento!-Me gritó-

-Es verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo te sientes, yo sólo quería comprenderte y ayudarte, te quejas de tú vida pero… ¿Y que dices de mí?-Su mirada demostró duda y sorpresa-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo este tiempo te has quejado de que nadie comprendió tus sentimientos, pero ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo me sentía yo cuándo tú me violabas? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? Y si lo hiciste ¿Por qué continuaste haciéndolo? No me digas que no me meta en tú vida, cuándo fuiste tú quien se metió en la mía, destrozándola y acabando con todos los sueño e ilusiones que tenía-Le recalque con algo de ira-

-Si lo ves de ese modo supongo que estamos igual, pero ¿Ahora también intentas ser mi consejera? Diciéndome que es lo que debo hacer y sentir.

-No quiero molestarte más Inuyasha, pero es que cada palabra que dices me irrita y molesta aún más.

Él sonrío irónicamente, para luego decir:

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Kagome.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, y fue un momento incomodo. No quería que las cosa acabaran así, por lo cuál cambie rápidamente de tema.

-Inuyasha ¿No podrías tocar algo para mí?-Le solté de pronto, y pude ver cómo puso cara de sorpresa, era natural que no se lo esperase-

-Si eso es lo que deseas, elige-Me alegro que me siguiera, y no continuáramos peleando-

Me puse a ver todas sus composiciones hasta que encontré una titulada "Le Demón de Suus Sua Suum Pravitas" el titulo llamo mi atención y despertó mi curiosidad, aunque no tenía ni la más minima idea de que era lo que quería decir, le sugerí esa, pero lo que no me esperaba era:

-¡No vuelvas a pedirme eso! Puedo tocarte cualquier cosa, menos eso-No comprendí su negatividad, fue entonces cuándo él me lo explico-Kagome a diferencia de otras obras, que he escrito esta composición no fue inspirada por el dolor, el rencor, o cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo, es una música terrible que consume a todos los que la escuchan, cualquier cosa, menos eso… Cantemos juntos Kagome-Me pidió de pronto y me sorprendió su proposición, siempre había sido bastante entonada, e incluso fui la mejor cantante del coro de la iglesia y gané el primer lugar en el concurso de talentos de la escuela cantando ¡Pero cantar con él! Pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, ya que me dijo esta última frese cómo si me dijera una injuria, pero por la impresión no tuve tiempo de meditar sobre el tono que impregno a estás últimas palabras-

Comenzamos a cantar, me sorprendió que nunca antes había cantado tan bien, pero al compararme con Inuyasha, no me le acercaba ni de lejos. Inuyasha daba acentos a la música que no había imaginado siquiera existieran por que eran demasiado magníficos, su voz era poderosa, y su alma impregnada de dolor se apoderaba de las notas sólo incrementando increíblemente el delirio que ya me causa el escucharlo cantar. El amor, lo celos, el odio, el dolor, todos los sentimientos podían ser interpretados de una manera colosal por él, al cantar a su lado, me sentía cómo si cantará cómo una gallina, su voz era tan increíblemente sublime.

Entonces de repente se detuvo, y se me quedó viendo por un momento sólo para musitar:

-¿Demasiado para ti?-En ese instante sonrió-Que curioso-Pronunció más para él que para mí-Kagome vete a dormir ¿Me harías el favor?

-¿Ya no vas a seguir cantando?-Pregunté algo triste-

-Kagome, te diré que hacerlo no es una experiencia que disfrute mucho-Me respondió con voz cortante-

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunté-

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, sonrío de una extraña forma y luego comentó.

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-Le dije extrañada-

-De que cuando toco pongo la misma cara que cuando-Bajo la mirada apenada-que cuándo hago el amor.

Eso si me sorprendió.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Inuyasha alzó la vista a mí confundido, y luego respondió.

-Mi Padre ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste la razón por la que se me obligaba a tomar clases de música particulares?

-No, siempre creí que te gustaba.

-Es algo relajante, pero cuándo mi Padre me dijo eso le perdí gran gusto, él nunca me perdono lo que yo le hice, y fue entonces cuándo notó que yo tocaba mucho, un día cuándo no había nadie me pegó, al cuestionarle por que razón, me dijo que debería darme vergüenza mostrar ese tipo de cara enfrente de las personas. Pero me dijo que me comprendía ya que yo jamás podrías tocar a una mujer, al menos podría tener ese consuelo. Por que nadie amaría a un monstruo cómo yo.

-Esas cosas son mentira-Le asegure-

-¿Qué?-Me dijo sorprendido-

-El que pones cara de, bueno tu ya sabes-Inuyasha se río- no es verdad he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y tu cara no se parece en nada en una situación y en otra, lo único parecido es que te entregas a tus emociones.

-¿Tanto te fijas en mí?-Me preguntó sonriendo, al comentario me sonroje-

-Y bueno la segunda, pienso que eres un muchacho muy lindo, y que muchas chicas podían llegar a enamorarse de ti.

-Si, pero no tú-Comentó con voz demasiado sentida-

-Olvídate de mí, podrías tener a cualquier chica que te propusieras-Le anime-

-¡No quiero tener a cualquier chica!-Me recalcó-Te quiero a ti, y sólo a ti, no me importa si todo el universo entero me ama o me desprecia, siempre y cuándo pueda tenerte a ti. Te amo ¿Es qué no lo comprendes?-Eso me hizo sentir culpable de alguna forma-

-Inuyasha yo…

-Olvídalo, no creo que este sea el momento más apropiado para hablar de algo así. Vete a dormir, ya es muy tarde-No quería ir, pero temía que se enojara o algo peor, así que hice lo que me pedía. al llegar a mi cuarto me quede pensando en por que razón Inuyasha se había vuelto una persona de esa manera y no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. La música ya no volvió a sonar, a pesar de que no me dormí en bastante tiempo por esperar escucharla, a mi parecer Inuyasha ahora podría estar en cualquier lugar dentro o fuera de la casa, a pesar de que no lo escuche salir, sabía que él nunca hacía el más mínimo ruido que no fuera de forma intencional. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en este lugar, sólo que ahora no me parecía tan malo. Al llegar la madrugada el sueño finalmente me venció, sólo para poder ver a cierto muchacho de ojos dorados, de nuevo en mis sueños…

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Aún me preguntaba si había sido correcto hacerle esa pregunta, ¿Y si ella no quería conocer la historia de un monstruo cómo yo? Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo la miré con dolor, y me decidí a preguntarle de una vez para acabar con esta duda que no podía solucionar:

-Dime Kagome qué es lo que piensas, ¿Deseas o no saber la verdad?-La observe asentir, ella era tan buena que sólo lo hizo para que no me sintiera peor, le sonreí pero no se lo creyó, entonces aún dudando en mi interior comencé:

-Todo empezó cuándo yo tenía uno años de edad, en aquél entonces no era cómo la persona a la todos conocen, era un niño que nació con muy mala salud, y estaba ya en los últimos meses, si no es que semanas de su vida, cómo siempre mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados cómo para preocuparse ellos mismos por mí, si es verdad que contrataron médicos, ellos nunca estuvieron presentes para oír sus veredictos, en ese mismo tiempo se les presentó un negocio, una oportunidad única, los doctores habían dicho que no había cura y que solo viviría muy poco tiempo después de esa visita, cuándo mucho 2 meses, sin embargo mis padres decidieron atender el negocio en vez que a mí, así que le pidieron a muchos de nuestros familiares que me cuidaran, pero el único que se ofreció fue mi tío Byakuya, él era un hombre aparentemente cuerdo para todos, pero en realidad era un científico obsesionado con crear una fórmula que fuera capaz de curar todos los males existentes en el mundo, ya que creía que con eso se volvería el hombre más rico del mundo ¿Y que mejor para sus experimentos que un niño enfermo de 6 años? La fórmula que hasta ese entonces había desarrollado no era todavía perfecta, por lo cuál decidió probar conmigo, ya que de cualquier forma salía ganando: Si yo moría diría que fue por la enfermedad, y si me curaba, que fue su medicina mágica, al principio las dosis en forma de inyecciones que él me suministraba no hacían efecto alguno, hasta que cierto día, los dolores que constantemente sentía empezaron a desaparecer, por lo cuál él decidió aumentar la dosis, cierto día después de hacer eso, él me trajo a este bosque y comentó que era hora que empezará a mostrar mi talento, no le entendí, pero él me dio el material y me pidió le construyera algo, al principio creí que estaba loco pero accedí a lo que me pedía, poco a poco la idea me fue emocionando, y cuándo finalmente terminé la casa en este lago, no podía creer que yo un niño d años la había hecho, cuándo mis padres se enteraron, regresaron en seguida, más por el hecho de que se propagara lo que hacían conmigo, que por que de verdad les importará, fue entonces cuándo mi tío me trajo a aquí la casa que yo mismo construí, estuvimos aquí varias semanas, hasta que un día gracias a las campañas de búsqueda que habían hecho mis tíos, lograron encontrarme, ya que para ese entonces mis padres creían que yo había muerto, a mi tío Byakuya lo sentenciaron a muerte por prácticas ilícitas, y lo empezaron a llamar lunático por creer en imposibles, hasta hoy lo conocen cómo Byakuya de los sueños, o de las ilusiones. Cuándo volví a mi casa mis enfermedades ya se habían radicado casi en su totalidad, hasta que cierto día al despertar noté que mi cabello se empezaba a oscurecer, hasta que al paso del tiempo se volvió totalmente negro.

-Espera un momento si dices que tu cabello cambió, ¿De qué tono era antes?-Preguntó ella de pronto, le sonreí sarcásticamente y luego le respondí:

-Kagome ¿Ya te había dicho que detesto a las mujeres curiosas?-Vi cómo ella se asusto por esa confesión-Era broma-Le aclare-Era amarillo, más bien casi blanco, y para que no preguntes más adelante te diré que mis ojos no eran del mismo tono de ahora eran azules-

Pude observar cómo su hermosa cara se llenaba de una expresión, duda sin temor a equivocarme-

-Mis padres no prestaron mucha importancia a eso pues pensaron que lo hacia sólo por llamar la atención, usando tintes para el cabello, lo que de verdad les asustó fue cuándo mis ojos se tornaron justo cómo son ahora, sin embargo; aún así existía la posibilidad de que estuviera usando lentillas, lo que de verdad fue importante sucedió un día en el que mi Padre estaba furioso, llegó muy enojado de su oficina y cuándo yo me acerqué a él para pedirle que me ayudará con una tarea en su enojo trató de pegarme, sin mucho esfuerzo le evadí y tomándole del brazo le di vuelta y lanzándolo al suelo le dije:

-No quiero que me vuelvas aponer una mano encima…

Me quede callado recordando como cambió mi vida a partir de ese momento. Sin embargo no podía dejar Kagome esperando, por lo cual decidí continuar:

-Mi Padre quedo lesionado, y estuvo aproximadamente 1 mes y ½ en recuperación intensiva, los doctores dijeron que tuvo suerte de poder seguir caminando, a partir de ese día todos empezaron a verme diferente, decidieron llevarme al doctor para ver que tenía pero después de hacer múltiples estudios, se determino que no tenía nada, que era un chico normal y en perfectas condiciones. Mis padres enviaron a la casa de mi tío a algunos investigadores, uno de ellos encontró un libro en el cual él, decía cuales eran los efectos que causaría su posible formula perfecta, pero no tenía los ingredientes para crearla, todo lo que decía coincidía conmigo, fue de esa manera que se enteraron que la formula copiaba exactamente el ADN y es por eso que los estudios no hallaban nada anormal y conforme pasaba el tiempo yo me asemejaba más a lo que mi tío había deseado, la idea era crear al hombre perfecto, sin embargo también decía que sucedería si la formula era imperfecta, fue entonces cuándo descubrieron la única falla: La fórmula reaccionaba a mi estado de ánimo, si yo me enojaba perdería el control y podría hacerle daño a todos, sin embargo ellos no podrían hacerme nada a mí, sólo había una cura, está estaba en la última página del libro, pero está página no estaba en él, había sido arrancada. Seguramente por mi propio tío, se supo que antes de morir él quemo algo, seguramente el papel. Es por eso que yo me críe de una forma demasiado disciplinada, habrás notado cuándo llegaste que solía ser un chico muy frívolo, y con el tiempo me acostumbre a ser así, mis padres me educaron así, ya que creía que cuando me enojara podría hacerles algún daño, con el tiempo empecé desarrollar diferentes talentos, hasta el punto de que incluso mi voz cambio. Podría decirse que soy un monstruo esperando despertar, puedo usar todos esos talentos, pero su máximo "esplendor", sólo se revela cuándo estoy molesto-Hice esto a propósito, no quería que me odiara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía por lo que sucedió antes-

Pude ver su cara llena de sorpresa, si, nadie imaginaria que un chico tan antipático hubiera de verdad pasado por eso, entonces escuche su dulce y aniñada voz preguntar:

-Si dices que todo de ti cambio ¿Igual tu rostro? ¿Cómo eras antes?

No pude más que romper a reír, sólo Kagome podía ser tan ingenua

-Digamos que eso fue lo único de mí que se mantuvo intacto. Siempre fui así, al menos que yo recuerde, pero si quieres juzga-Le entregué una foto-

Observe cómo ella examinaba detenidamente la foto, encontrando similitudes y diferencias, la deje que lo hiciera por unos momentos sin interrumpir, aproveche ese tiempo para pensar en lo mal que me había comportado con ella, Kagome debía odiarme más que a nada en el mundo…

-¿Kagome?-Pronuncie, creí que ella ya no vería la foto pero seguía ahí, Kagome alzo la mirada y me vio, entonces en un movimiento repentino tomó mi rostro en sus suaves y delicadas manos y lo acerco al suyo, quedando separados tan sólo a unos escasos centímetros, tenía tantos deseos de tomarla arrebatadoramente y besarla hasta dejarla sin respirar, sin embargo no era lo más conveniente ahora, pero estar así me revolvía las emociones, decidí levantarme antes de cometer una locura.

-Kagome, estos últimos días no he sido muy gentil contigo; empezando por haberte raptado-Decidí disculparme-Pero es que ya no soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de ti-Para ser sincero deseaba poder poseerla ahora mismo, me quedé callado, entonces la oí decir:

-Inuyasha en estos días he oído que tocas un piano, o algo así, pero no lo veo, ¿Dónde está? Podrías decirme-Eso me sorprendió, yo sólo tocaba hasta ya bastante tarde, no sabía que ella se quedaba despierta a esas horas-

Le sonreí y le dije:

-Ven, te mostrare.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Ella preguntó-

-A mi habitación ¿A dónde más?-Le respondí cómo si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-

-Tú habitación-Noté la duda que ella tenía, seguramente temía que me aprovechara de la situación y le hiciera algo, admito que si lo pensé, pero al verla tan inocente, desistí de la idea. No podía dañarla más-

La tomé de la mano y la guíe a una pared, al llegar ahí toqué ciertos lugares para aparecer la puerta, la abrí y entré en ella, invitándola a hacer lo mismo, ella entró y pude ver sus cara de sorpresa, era natural que mi habitación pareciera una cámara mortuoria, yo la construí así, era un niño muy imaginativo; estuve pensando en eso, y que precisamente el haberme encontrado con mi tío y convertirme en esto, fue lo que me salvo la vida, cuándo voltee a ver a Kagome, pude ver que ahora ella estaba junto al órgano y tenía sostenida una libreta en sus pequeñas manos.

-Veo que encontraste la libreta-Le dije-

-¿De quien son las composiciones?-Ella preguntó-

-Son mías, cuándo era pequeño solía escribir para desahogar todo el dolor que sentía-Le conteste sincero-

-Inuyasha ¿De donde sacaste esta tinta?-Kagome, siempre había algo que te causara duda ¿No es así?-

-A eso…-Cambie la mirada de dirección, no quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuándo se enterará de que era-No es tinta Kagome-Pude ver en su cara que no comprendía nada, hasta que de pronto lo entendió-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde?-Su voz sonaba algo alterada-

-Es mi sangre, no es nada para sorprenderse-Le respondí sin inmutarme-

-¿Cómo que no?-Ella me contradeció-Pudiste haberte desangrado, o…

Suspire levemente, pero Kagome, no lo escuchó de la preocupación. Decidí acabar con lo que le preocupaba.

-No lo creo-Saqué una navaja de mi pantalón y lo puse en uno de mis brazos para poder cortarme-

-Inuyasha tú ¡No puedes!-Kagome, estaba preocupada por mí, me gustó pensar eso, aunque sabía que no era exactamente así-

-No pasará nada, descuida-Intente calmarla-

Apenas pronuncie esto me corte el brazo, viendo cómo caía la sangre al suelo, mientras empapaba mi ropa.

-¡Inuyasha! Va a…-Ella aún se preocupaba-

Tomé un pañuelo blanco de un estante y me limpie la zona, secándola, al retirar el pañuelo, pude observar la cara de sorpresa de Kagome.

-¿Lo ves?-Le cuestione, pero para mi sorpresa su rostro no cambio:

-¿Siempre llevas esa daga contigo?-Exclamó repentinamente arrebatándome la misma-

-¿Nunca has deseado morir?-Le conteste muy serio-

-No-Ella contesto-si bien mi vida no ha sido perfecta, estoy muy satisfecha con ella, he tenido varios amigos, y me siento más feliz don todo lo que tengo. ¿Tú no piensas eso de tu vida?

-Para nada-Le respondí cortante, baje la mirada cerrando levemente los ojos-ya lo imaginaba tú y yo somos muy diferentes.¿No crees que es imposible que siquiera mantengamos una conversación?-Empezaba enojarme de nuevo- Crees que todo en la vida es perfecto ¿No? Pero no es así-Ahora ya estaba molesto-¡Está mal! Si yo quiero hacer algo, es mi problema-Le dije recordando como con ese pequeño problema de la sangre se había enojado-¡Vive tú vida, y deja a los demás vivir la suya! ¡No te entrometas! ¡Nunca entenderás cómo me siento!-Le solté sin refeccionar, creí que ella se quedaría callada, cómo en mis anteriores ataques de furia pero…

-Es verdad no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo te sientes-Me respondió ella de pronto-yo sólo quería comprenderte y ayudarte, te quejas de tú vida pero… ¿Y que dices de mí?-Eso me descolocó-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo este tiempo te has quejado de que nadie comprendió tus sentimientos, pero ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo me sentía yo cuándo tú me violabas? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? Y si lo hiciste ¿Por qué continuaste haciéndolo? No me digas que no me meta en tú vida, cuándo fuiste tú quien se metió en la mía, destrozándola y acabando con todos los sueño e ilusiones que tenía-Ella estaba tratando de no enojarse más, pero eso sólo me hizo sentir peor, ella tenía razón, pero no se lo dejaría saber:

-Si lo ves de ese modo supongo que estamos igual, pero ¿Ahora también intentas ser mi consejera? Diciéndome que es lo que debo hacer y sentir-Le dije algo sarcástico-

-No quiero molestarte más Inuyasha, pero es que cada palabra que dices me irrita y molesta aún más-Me dijo ella-

Sonreí, pero que ironías da la vida, justo hora yo sentía lo mismo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Kagome-Le aclaré-

Un largo e incomodo silencio se hizo presente mientras los 2 nada más nos mirábamos cómo retándonos a ver quien soportaba más, entonces ella abrió sus delicados, suaves, carnosos y tan dulces labios; tenía que dejar de pensar así… Enserio.

-Inuyasha ¿No podrías tocar algo para mí?-Eso era lo que menos me esperaba, es decir tal vez reclamos, amenazas, y demás pero… ¿Yo tocar ahora?-

-Si eso es lo que deseas, elige-No quería que se molestará y seguí lo que ella inició-

Espere en silencio hasta que Kagome, me dijo que le tocara cierta composición en particular, de todas ¿Por qué precisamente esa? Kagome era tan ingenua, no quería eliminar también eso en ella…

-¡No vuelvas a pedirme eso! Puedo tocarte cualquier cosa, menos eso-Le grité, al ver que había sido demasiado severo, trate de enmendar el error explicándole el por qué-Kagome a diferencia de otras obras, que he escrito esta composición no fue inspirada por el dolor, el rencor, o cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo, es una música terrible que consume a todos los que la escuchan, cualquier cosa, menos eso… Cantemos juntos Kagome-Si, cantar, si de verdad podía llamarse así a ese tipo de música… Había escuchado a Kagome cantar antes y siempre desee que lo hiciera conmigo-

Empezamos a cantar, mientras yo tocaba, toqué mejor que otras veces, sin embargo, no cómo realmente lo podía hacer, Kagome tenía una voz preciosa, pero aún así evite compararla con la mía. De repente escuché que la voz de ella empezó a disminuir su volumen, hasta dejar de cantar, en ese momento yo me detuve.

Me le quede viendo detenidamente, Kagome, me costaba creer que yo tuve alguna vez en mis brazos ese pequeño cuerpo, que lo hice mío a placer, y sin embargo justo ahora esa cara tan dulce y su expresión tan inocente me provocaba tanto, su cuerpo me parecía tan exquisito, y su ingenuidad me enloquecía, deseba poder pararme tomarla por sorpresa y hacerle algo que yo me moría por hacerle.

-¿Demasiado para ti?-Trate de concéntrame en lo que estábamos haciendo-Que curioso-Ella era tan dulce, y mucho más dulce era el poder hacerla mía, era seguro que de esa manera no iba a lograr nada-Kagome vete a dormir ¿Me harías el favor?-Le dije en un intento de deshacerme de ella antes de darle razones para que me odiara aún más-

-¿Ya no vas a seguir cantando?-Pregunto, lucía tan triste-

-Kagome, te diré que hacerlo no es una experiencia que disfrute mucho-Le respondí tajantemente, la verdad no deseba hablar de eso-

-¿Por qué?-No podía enojarme con ella, Kagome siempre deseaba saber más, conocer la razón o el por que-

Baje la mirada, le sonreí tratando de olvidar el sentimiento que me embargaba el hablar de ello, y le respondí:

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-Parecía no comprender-

-De que cuando toco pongo la misma cara que cuando-De pronto sentía vergüenza, baje la mirada-que cuándo hago el amor.

Pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Alce la mirada confundido, es decir esperaba todo de ella ahora, burlas, exageraciones y otras cosas de ese tipo, pero no duda de que fuera verdad.

-Mi Padre-Le respondí- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste la razón por la que se me obligaba a tomar clases de música particulares?

-No, siempre creí que te gustaba-Ella me respondió sin dudar, su sinceridad me dejaba anonadado-

-Es algo relajante, pero cuándo mi Padre me dijo eso le perdí gran gusto, él nunca me perdono lo que yo le hice, y fue entonces cuándo notó que yo tocaba mucho, un día cuándo no había nadie me pegó, al cuestionarle por que razón, me dijo que debería darme vergüenza mostrara ese tipo de cara enfrente de las personas. Pero me dijo que me comprendía ya que yo jamás podrías tocar a una mujer, al menos podría tener ese consuelo. Por que nadie amaría a un monstruo cómo yo.

-Esas cosas son mentira-Ella habló de pronto-

-¿Qué?-Me sorprendió, no esperaba que Kagome, me dijera eso-

-El que pones cara de, bueno tu ya sabes,-Me reí de lo inocente que podía ser-no es verdad he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y tu cara no se parece en nada en una situación y en otra, lo único parecido es que te entregas a tus emociones.

-¿Tanto te fijas en mí?-Me gustaba pensar así, aunque sabía que no era exactamente de esa manera, le sonreí mientras le hablaba, y pude ver cómo se sonrojaba-

-Y bueno la segunda, pienso que eres un muchacho muy lindo, y que muchas chicas podían llegar a enamorarse de ti-Kagome trató de hacerme ver la realidad, si muchas chicas pensé, muchas pero no la única que yo quería…-

-Si, pero no tú-Me dolía por que sabía que era verdad-

-Olvídate de mí, podrías tener a cualquier chica que te propusieras-Ella trato de reconfortarme, ¿Pero es que ella no entendía?-

-¡No quiero tener a cualquier chica!-Le recalqué-Te quiero a ti, y sólo a ti, no me importa si todo el universo entero me ama o me desprecia, siempre y cuándo pueda tenerte a ti. Te amo ¿Es qué no lo comprendes?-Pude ver cómo bajaba la mirada apenada, nadie que tuviera sentido lógico se encerraría en una casa con un monstruo que le dice que la ama-

-Inuyasha yo…-Rompió su voz mis pensamientos-

-Olvídalo, no creo que este sea el momento más apropiado para hablar de algo así. Vete a dormir, ya es muy tarde-Pude ver que ver parte ella no deseaba irse, y me alegro que al menos quisiera estar cerca de mí de esa manera, aunque no fuera de la que yo deseaba-

Cuándo Kagome se fue, me acosté en la que era mi cama, y cerré los ojos, podía verme claramente tomando a Kagome y llenándola de mí una y otra vez sin desear ni siquiera de broma detenerme, Kagome… Podía verla gemir mi nombre una y otra vez, ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de 15 años me hiciera hervir en el deseo? Kagome, te deseba ahora más que nunca; deseaba poder hacerte mía hasta desfallecer, no me importaba si luego me condenaba a las llamas del infierno eternamente, te deseaba a morir, estaba quemándome del deseo…

Sabía que no había nadie en esta casa, y por eso podría tomarla sin preocupaciones, podría soportar cualquier castigo después de eso, pero no soportaría jamás el que ella me aborreciera, el que prefiriera morir cómo le habría pasado en la mañana cuándo me fui, en lugar que estar cerca de mí, podría soportar cualquier cosa menos verla muerta, verla sin vida, ver su precioso rostro sin color y sin expresión, aún recordaba cómo me había sentido cuándo creí que ella estaba muerta, estaba agonizando, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, sentía que al morir Kagome, yo morí con ella.

Salí de la habitación sin prisa alguna y me acerque a la puerta de salida, para poder ir al lago, al estar ahí me senté un rato, podía escuchar el sonido de la respiración de Kagome, sabía que ella no estaba dormida por el sonido irregular de su respirar.

-Niña tonta ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?-Masculle casi delirando-

Cerré los ojos y la vi a ella, Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… Kagome ¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre Kagome!

Pase así toda la noche así, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, y la otra parte pensando en que hubiera sido si Kagome no me hubiera conocido, pude escuchar que ya cercana la madrugada se durmió al fin, me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, me bañe y cambie de ropa tenía un "grandioso" día por delante…


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero que nada quería disculparme por mi tardanza para actualizar, lo que sucedió es que mi computadora se hecho a perder y bueno como he estado bastante cargada de tareas y trabajos escolares, no había tenido tiempo para volver a escribir ningún capitulo, así que no me quedo otra opción más que esperar a que la computadora fuera reparada y poder publicar de nuevo los capítulos. Espero que lo comprendan, y bueno una vez explicado esto, como no tengo más que decir y tengo mucha tarea-¡De verdad mucha! ¿Es que los maestros no saben que el realizar tanta tarea es estresante?-los dejo por el momento pidiéndoles que si el capitulo les gusto me dejen reviews para conocer su opinión y aunque no es una obligación hacerlo me haría muy feliz. Eso es todo ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Capitulo 21: Un simple juego**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Me levente de mañana, y me dí cuenta de que ya era algo tarde, gracias al reloj que Inuyasha había puesto en la sala, tomé mi ropa y me metí a bañar antes de que él apareciera, y me regañara por no haberlo hecho, después de que me bañe salí a la sala y me encontré con que Inuyasha estaba leyendo-Usualmente sólo lo veía en la tarde-cuándo yo entre ni siquiera me miro, pero supe que si estaba consciente de mi presencia. Fue entonces cuándo al fin hablo-Aún sin levantar la vista-y me dijo:

-Kagome, ¿Desde cuándo acostumbras dormir tan tarde? Qué yo recuerde cuándo trabajabas en la casa, no solías hacerlo.

-Pero ya no estamos en la casa, y puedo dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera-Le dije-

-En realidad no, es de pésima educación no haberse levantando a más de las 10.00.

-Para que me das reglas de educación si tú no las cumples.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Al fin levantó la mirada-

-A qué es de pésima educación secuestrar personas. Y también eso de no contestar una pregunta con otra, ¿Sabías?

-Si, lo sabía-Dijo serio-

-¿Entonces para que lo preguntaste?-Le pregunte algo irritada-

Él sonrío, y luego contesto:

-Te ves preciosa cuándo estás molesta, pero me gusta más cuándo sonríes-Comento sin dejar de sonreír, su comentario me sonrojo-

-Inuyasha-Le dije, me había surgido una nueva duda-

-¿Sí?-Pregunto con duda-

-¿Siempre te despiertas tan temprano?

-En ocasiones ni duermo-Me respondió-

-No te creo-Le dije-tú cara no parece la de alguien que no duerme.

-¿Así?-Preguntó curioso-bueno si vamos a comentar sobre apariencias, te voy a decir que de tanto dormir vas a hincharte tanto que vas a parecer globo-Dijo sarcástico-

-Eso no te incumbe-Le recalque algo enojada, el chico suspiro, luego preguntó:

-Kagome, sé que siempre eres sincera pero necesito saber, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad sientes por mí?-Esa pregunta me hizo sonrojar aún más, se supone que debería odiarlo, pero no era eso lo que me provocaba su presencia, a decir verdad era cómo si él controlará todas mis emociones, sólo con decir una palabra, aparte de que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, sabía que empezaba a sentir algo más por él, pero no estaba segura de que era-

-Contéstame Kagome-Dijo él de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-Yo no sé-Le respondí sincera, pude ver cómo su mirada se tenso y frunció el ceño-

-Kagome, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?-Su voz era bastante dolida-sabes perfectamente que te amo, pero yo no sé que es lo que sientes por mí. No soporto la idea de pensar que estés enamorada de alguien más, me enferma el sólo pensarlo. Por favor Kagome, si lo único que sientes por mí es odio, dímelo supongo que al menos así no sufriría tanto cómo ahora.

-Inuyasha yo…

-Olvídalo-Dijo de pronto salvándome de darle una respuesta-

-Estoy muy aburrida-Le dije-¿Cómo te diviertes aquí?-Él señalo el libro que sostenía con la mirada-¿Leer?-Le dije-

-Si, pero no creo que puedas hacer lo mismo, todo está en inglés y latín.

-¿Puedes darme ideas para distraerme?

-Cuándo yo era pequeño, solía pasarme lo mismo, en aquél entonces mi tío Byakuya me distraía jugando Póker conmigo, el asunto era este, jugábamos sólo 3 juegos, y quien ganara 2 de 3 ganaba el juego y el perdedor cumplía un castigo, o algo que le dijera la otra persona que gano que deseaba que el perdedor hiciese. Algo tonto ¿No crees?-Dijo burlón-

-En realidad no, seguramente yo te ganaría-Le dije alentándolo-

-Sigue soñando Kagome-Me respondió aceptando el reto-

-¿Entonces que dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Puedes empezar a llamarte perdedora -Dijo con algo de sorna-

Inuyasha trajo un juego de cartas, empezamos repartirlas, para poder jugar, yo no sabía mucho de este juego, pero al menos conocía lo básico, ya que cuándo era niña solía ver jugar a mi Padre, así que no me encontraba tan nerviosa, en la primera ronda gané yo, a pesar de que Inuyasha se sorprendió y dijo que era suerte de principiante, en la segunda ronda ganó él, y en la tercera ganó…¡De nuevo Inuyasha!

A la hora de poner el castigo Inuyasha se me quedó viendo detenidamente, él podía pedirme cualquier cosa que él quisiese, ese fue el trato. Sonrío y me dijo:

-Ven-Hice lo que me pedía y cuándo me acerque, él me beso de nuevo con esa pasión abrasadora que yo ya conocía, en ese momento sentí las emociones a flor de piel con tanta insistencia cómo nunca antes, ¡No podía controlarlas! Inuyasha se separo un poco y luego me dijo:

-Kagome, no, no puedo, no quiero hacerte más daño-Sonrío-considera el beso cómo el castigo-Él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero yo lo detuve sujetándolo del hombro-

-Inuyasha-Lo llamé, pero él no volteo, si no que se libero del agarre que tenía puesto-

Lo llame más veces, pero él no volteo, no quería que se sintiera mal, por que yo también me sentía mal, fue entones que un intento desesperado de llamar su atención le grite:

-¡Pensé que querías hacerme el amor!- En ese momento Inuyasha volteo a verme con los ojos y la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido, y en ese instante me arrepentí de haberle gritado eso, aunque fuera sólo para llamar su atención-

Se acerco a dónde yo estaba y me tomó de las muñecas, viéndome con cierto rencor en los ojos, que no comprendí, su mirada era muy fija, tanto que me atemorizaba, intente liberarme del agarre, pero él me tenía firmemente sujetada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Me gritó con algo de irritación y enojo en la voz, mientras sus ojos eran cómo un volcán a puntó de estallar, espero mi respuesta, pero ésta naturalmente nunca llego-¡¿Que qué mierda dijiste?!-Ahora estaba furioso, no quería que se enojara más-

-Na… Nada-Tartamudee-

Inuyasha soltó mis muñecas, pero en cambio sujeto mi cintura acercándome más a él, en medio del momento me arrepentí por haber sido tan imprudente cómo para gritarle eso.

-Inuyasha… En… Enserio… Yo-Fue en ese momento que noté que él no estaba mirando realmente mi cara, o mis ojos, sino mis labios, y la manera en que estos se movían, eso me hizo sonrojar-

Intente separarme de él, y entonces el muchacho me miro nuevamente a los ojos, su mirada entrecerrada y tan penetrante me erizaba los sentidos lo mire asustada.

-¿Inu… Inuyasha?

-Cállate-Me ordeno, rompiendo el silencio que él mismo había impuesto, y al momento se apodero de mis labios en un beso, ese beso que a pesar de negarlo yo anhelaba tanto, al principio me asuste un poco, pero después dejándome llevar por lo que sentía me deje besar, empezando a corresponderle, el beso poco a poco comenzó a disminuir de intensidad tornándose lento y embriagador, sin saber por qué alcé mis manos hasta el cuello de Inuyasha acercándolo aún más a mí, mientras sentía cómo él devoraba mis labios de forma literal. De pronto empezaron a surgir nuevos sentimientos, dentro de mí a medida que él me besaba, ¿Qué podían ser estos nuevos sentimientos? Me impulsaban a no querer separarme de él, a querer sentir su cuerpo más cerca del mío, a querer fundirme con él. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera lo que Inuyasha me hacía y lo que yo quería que me hiciese, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba encantada.

Inuyasha me cargo y me llevo a su habitación aún sin dejar de besarme, al llegar me recostó en la cama, colocándose encima de mí, atrapándome de nuevo. En un instante Inuyasha se detuvo, dejando de besarme por un momento, en ese momento me sentí devastada ¡No quería que se detuviera! Fue entonces cuándo volvió a besarme con aún más insistencia que antes, adentrándose tanto cómo pudo en mis labios, lo sentí acariciar con su lengua cada parte dentro de mi boca. Fue en ese momento cuándo recordé todo lo que él me había hecho, la manera tan brutal en que me trato, la forma en que me tomó aún sin que yo lo deseara, sin embargo ahora era diferente ¡Yo si lo deseaba! Pero aún así, no pude evitar llorar al recordar lo que había sucedido en otras ocasiones en que él me hizo suya. Inuyasha se separo de mis labios, acariciando mis mejillas, y borrando mis lágrimas.

-Inuyasha-Lo detuve, tenía miedo de continuar y que él me hiciera daño de nuevo-

-Descuida Kagome esta bien, no hacemos algo malo.

-Pero yo…

-Nadie lo sabrá, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Me molesto un poco su insistencia. Sin embargo todo enojo desapareció cuando le escuche decir:

-Yo sólo quiero que está vez sea única, diferente a todas las demás, sabes perfectamente que te amo, pero yo no sé que sientes tú; sólo quiero pensar por una noche que tú sientes lo mismo por mí-Cuándo dijo eso su mirada era tan tierna que me conmovió, y asentí diciéndole que siguiera-Kagome, ¿Estás segura?-Entendí perfectamente su pregunta, me pedía que le confirmara mi respuesta anterior es decir me pedía permiso para continuar, él nunca antes había hecho eso, me conmovió tanto que todo el temor que tenía se desvaneció-

Abrí lentamente las piernas, e Inuyasha se metió entre ellas, miré por un momento nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, conociendo a Inuyasha, él ya no podría detenerse aunque quisiera, y yo tampoco quería detenerme. Inuyasha continuo besándome, empezando a bajar mi ropa al momento que llenaba mi cuello de besos, de nuevo recordé todo lo que me había hecho antes y me ericé, Inuyasha lo sintió, ya que se separo de mis labios y me tranquilizo:

-Descuida, está vez será dulce y lento, no quiero hacerte más daño.

Después de decir eso, volvió a besarme en el cuello, mientras sus manos iban descorriendo mi ropa, al fin logro desabrocharme la blusa, sus labios besaron lentamente la piel descubierta para él, hasta llegar a mi senos donde encontró un pequeño pezón-Aún cubierto con el sujetador-y lo lamió, jamás había sentido eso, sentía que ardía, que me quemaba por dentro, cómo si hubiera mucho calor ¿A eso se refería Inuyasha cuándo me decía que ardía en pasión por mí? ¿Estaba sintiendo por Inuyasha, lo mismo que él sentía por mí? Y es que por dónde pasaran esas manos o sus labios, dejaban una marca de fuego, sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía, y mi feminidad empezó a palpitar, a medida que se humedecía, dolía. Inuyasha seguía entretenido con el pezón, pero en el momento en el que él lo mordió, el pezón se endureció, y me vino a la mente uno de esos recuerdos, y sin poder evitarlo grité:

-¡No! Inuyasha… ¡Basta!-Era extraño, mi cuerpo deseba que continuara pero a mi mente le daba miedo, así que mientras mis manos lo abrazaban, yo le pedía que se detuviera, toda una contradicción-

Inuyasha beso mi cuello de nuevo y sus manos juguetearon con mi pecho. Entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Su voz y su mirada se notaban un poco fastidiadas-

-Yo, yo tengo miedo de que tú me vuelvas a hacer daño-La mirada de Inuyasha se tornó preocupada, para luego decir:

-¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¿Eres estúpida o te haces?-Acerco su cuerpo aún más al mío, por lo cual nuestros sexos chocaron de nuevo, él cerro los ojos para evitar dar un jadeo de placer, entonces los abrió mirándome molesto-¿Realmente crees que después de decirme esto puedo hacerte el amor, sin preocuparme por ti?-Entonces entendí su furia, estaba molesto por que lo había incitado a hacer algo, que me haría sentir mal, estaba preocupado por mí, no quería hacerme daño-

Asentí a su pregunta, dándole a entender que no quería que se detuviera, Inuyasha sonrío y luego me miro para decirme:

-Kagome, sólo voy a decirte algo: No quiero quejas después.

Inuyasha me beso, mientras sus manos empezaban a quitarme también el sujetador, tenía algo de miedo, pero aún así le deje que me besara y me acariciara. Inuyasha encontró mis senos-Ahora desnudos-y los lamió, los besó, los mordió, sentía tanto placer, admitía que en ocasiones anteriores cuándo Inuyasha me había forzado lo había sentido, pero nunca a tal grado, mis manos se cerraron en la camisa de Inuyasha, no soportaría tanto placer, era demasiado, no podría saber cómo sobreviviría si volvía asentir algo tan inmenso cómo ese placer, y por lo que sabía, Inuyasha apenas estaba comenzando…

Las manos de Inuyasha llegaron a mis piernas y empezaron a subirme la falda, para poder llegar a mis bragas, sus dedos las tomaron con suavidad y destreza, empezando a deslizarlas junto con la falda que portaba, toda la ropa cayó al suelo, y ahora yo me encontraba totalmente desnuda debajo de él, estaba tan anonada por eso, que cuándo sentí sus labios y lengua lamiendo esa parte de mí con fervor me sobresalte. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude sujetando con más fuerza la camisa del muchacho.

-Inu... ¡Inuyasha!-Sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido, el placer que sentía era demasiado grande-

Con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, por el placer, mis dedos empezaron a quitarle la camisa hasta que lo lograron, jamás me había detenido a contemplar con detenimiento el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Era demasiado perfecto, mis manos llegaron hasta su cinturón, pero al momento de querer quitarlo, mis dedos empezaron a temblar. Sin embargo aún así logre hacerlo, jamás pensé que me atrevería a hacer algo cómo esto. Ahora lo único que faltaba era quitarle el pantalón, pero no me atreví, ya que en ese momento recordé las veces en las que él me tiraba a la cama, mientras se lo quitaba, y rompí a llorar, Inuyasha me empezó a acariciar calmándome, mientras me susurraba al oído palabras conciliadoras, logró calmarme un poco, y entonces él mismo se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedando en las mismas condiciones que yo…

Entonces se coloco de nuevo entre mis piernas, que para ese entonces ya estaban mas que húmedas, Inuyasha soltó un jadeo al momento en que su intimidad se rozo con la mía. Lo entendí completamente, ya que en ese momento fue cómo un sensación electrizante, y placentera. Inuyasha me abrazo con fuerza, mientras se adentraba en mi interior, empezaba a entrar en mí, comenzaba a llenarme de él…

-¡Inuyasha!-Gemí en el momento en el que él penetro completamente en mi feminidad-

-Kago… ¡Kagome! ¡AAHH!-Gimió Inuyasha en ese momento, no podía entender cómo es que ahora iba a hacer el amor con la persona a la que dije que nunca perdonaría por haberme violado ¿Dónde estaba ahora todo ese odio?-

Inuyasha empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, sus movimientos se tornaban embriagantes, y un placer incontenible se extendió por todo mi ser.

-Kagome te amo-Eso en parte me hizo sentir culpable-El más mínimo movimiento de tu cuerpo hacer que mi ser entero se estremezca, por favor-Me rogó-déjame amarte, amarte cómo nunca, déjame creer que esta es la primera vez, y que no será la última, déjame creer que esta es mi oportunidad de tenerte-Su voz era demasiado sentida-

Inuyasha empezó a entrar y salir de mi interior, de una forma suave, no tuve idea de cuánto tiempo permanecimos así durante la noche, de cuántas veces gemimos palabras incoherentes, en ocasiones acompañadas de nuestros nombres, ni cuántas veces Inuyasha explotó en mi interior, de cuántas veces secó mis lágrimas con besos y ni mucho menos de todas las veces que él me dijo que me amaba. Fue un anoche totalmente diferente a todas las demás, una noche en la que me dí cuenta de algo: Me había enamorado de Inuyasha.

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

Kagome todavía seguía dormida, tomé un libro y empecé a leerlo, sin prestar verdadera atención ya que mi mente se encontraba centrada en cierta persona que ahora descansaba tranquilamente en su cuarto. Pasaron aproximadamente 6 horas, hasta que ella despertó, escuché el sonido de la regadera caer, y sólo el pensar que ella estaba tan cerca totalmente desnuda, encendió mi cuerpo de nuevo. Poco tiempo después ella salio de su cuarto, no voltee a verla por temor a incomodarla. Pero en cambio si le dije:

-Kagome ¿Desde cuándo acostumbras dormir tan tarde? Qué yo recuerde cuándo trabajabas en la casa, no solías hacerlo-Dije haciendo mención a su usual costumbre de levantarse a estas horas-

-Pero ya no estamos en la casa, y puedo dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera-Ella me contesto molesta-

-En realidad no, es de pésima educación no haberse levantando a más de las 10.00-Le contradecí sólo para molestarla-

-Para que me das reglas de educación si tú no las cumples-Eso me sorprendió, por lo cuál le pregunté:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué es de pésima educación secuestrar personas. Y también eso de no contestar una pregunta con otra, ¿Sabías?

-Si, lo sabía-Le respondí sincero, sabía que en algunas ocasiones me sucedía ese tipo de cosas cuándo me enojaba-

-¿Entonces para que lo preguntaste?-Ella inquirió-

Le sonreí, y decidí ser sincero:

-Te ves preciosa cuándo estás molesta, pero me gusta más cuándo sonríes-Pude ver que ese comentario la sonrojo, me daban ganas de besarla hasta el cansancio, al verla así-

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-¿Sí?-Le Pregunte-

-¿Siempre te despiertas tan temprano?

-En ocasiones ni duermo-Volví a ser sincero de nuevo-

-No te creo tú cara no parece la de alguien que no duerme-¿Pero quién se creía esta niña para llamarme mentiroso?-

-¿Así?-Fingí curiosidad-bueno si vamos a comentar sobre apariencias, te voy a decir que de tanto dormir vas a hincharte tanto que vas a parecer globo-Hablé con sarcasmo-

-Eso no te incumbe-Se había enojado, había aprendido que Kagome era muy sensible en lo que respectaba a este tipo de cosas, suspire, y luego le hablé:

-Kagome, sé que siempre eres sincera pero necesito saber, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad sientes por mí?-Necesitaba saber que era lo que ella sentía de verdad respecto a mí, y es que la duda me carcomía por dentro, sabía que no podía amarme, pero quería saber si ella me veía al menos cómo un amigo, o me detestaba plenamente-

Pude ver cómo esa pregunta sonrojo a Kagome, y observe cómo meditaba en la pregunta, espere a que me contestara pero no lo hizo, por lo que decidí pedirle que lo hiciera:

-Contéstame Kagome-Ella volvió a mirarme-

-Yo no sé-Esa respuesta me dolió en el alma ¿Tanto me detestaba que prefría decir que no sabía que confesarme que mi presencia le causaba algo más que simple malestar?-

-Kagome, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?-Le reclamé-sabes perfectamente que te amo, pero yo no sé que es lo que sientes por mí. No soporto la idea de pensar que estés enamorada de alguien más, me enferma el sólo pensarlo-Recordé de nuevo lo que había leído en su diario, y cómo llamaba a Sesshomaru "Mi amado", cuánto deseaba yo que ella me llamara así- Por favor Kagome, si lo único que sientes por mí es odio, dímelo supongo que al menos así no sufriría tanto cómo ahora-Eso en parte era mentira, me dolería muchísimo si ella confesaba que me odiaba, pero no sabía si sería más doloroso que ahora-

-Inuyasha yo…-Su mirada demostraba duda, y a la vez culpa, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable, por lo que yo sentía-

-Olvídalo-Me puse a pensar que Kagome jamás me aceptaría de la forma en que yo lo deseba. De pronto su voz rompió mis pensamientos:

-Estoy muy aburrida-¿Si? ¿Y qué creía que era yo un payaso o algo parecido para entretenerla? ¿O qué?-¿Cómo te diviertes aquí?-Señale con la mirada el libro que tenía en mis manos-¿Leer?

-Si, pero no creo que puedas hacer lo mismo, todo está en inglés y latín-Le explique, dándole a entender que ella no podría hacer lo mismo-

-¿Puedes darme ideas para distraerme?-Kagome pregunto ¿Le gustaba jugar a hacerse la tonta? De verdad que no entendía cómo me había podido enamorar de alguien tan estúpida, pero es que las mismas cualidades que me irritaban, eran las que me volvían loco-

-Cuándo yo era pequeño, solía pasarme lo mismo-Le confesé-en aquél entonces mi tío Byakuya me distraía jugando Póker conmigo, el asunto era este, jugábamos sólo 3 juegos, y quien ganara 2 de 3 ganaba el juego y el perdedor cumplía un castigo, o algo que le dijera la otra persona que gano que deseaba que el perdedor hiciese. Algo tonto ¿No crees?-Le dije burlón-

-En realidad no, seguramente yo te ganaría-¿Eso era un tipo de reto o algo? Por que si lo era realmente lo aceptaba-

-Sigue soñando Kagome.

-¿Entonces que dices? ¿Aceptas?-Pregunto ella-

-Puedes empezar a llamarte perdedora -Le conteste con sarcasmo-

Fui a mi habitación y traje un juego de cartas, nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a jugar, en la primera ronda ganó Kagome, ¿Y cómo paso eso? Nunca nadie me había ganado, pero no volvería pasar, así que en los 2 últimos juegos gané yo. Ahora sólo restaba poner un castigo, por mi mente pasaron más de un millón de ideas de lo que podría pedirle a Kagome que me hiciera, cada una de ellas más pervertida que la otra, pero no podía ser tan cruel con ella, le sonreí y hable al fin:

-Ven-Kagome me obedeció, y cuándo ella se acerco a mí la besé, no podía olvidar que eso sería o único que obtendría de ella, a regañadientes me separe de sus labios, deseando poder seguir disfrutando de ellos, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía no podría detenerme-

-Kagome, no, no puedo, no quiero hacerte más daño-Le Sonreí-considera el beso cómo el castigo-Me dí la medía vuelta para ir a mi cuarto, cuándo de pronto sentí unas pequeñas manos haciendo presión en mi hombro derecho, eso basto para que cierta parte de mi anatomía me empezara a doler, por la pasión que sentía-

-Inuyasha-Me llamó Kagome, pero no me volví para mirarla, no quería ver a esa estúpida niñita tonta, ver su rostro lleno de inocencia que sólo me provocaba deseos nada sanos-

Ella me llamó de nuevo, en más de una ocasión, pero continúe ignorándola, fue entonces cuándo ya me disponía a entrar en mi cuarto, que Kagome gritó, algo que jamás hubiera soñado que saliera de su boca:

-¡Pensé que querías hacerme el amor!-Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de ella en estos momentos pero, nunca esto, voltee a verla con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión, estaba sorprendido, pero poco a poco esa sorpresa se fue transformando en rabia, al descubrir que ella sólo estaba jugando conmigo, Kagome jamás me permitiría tocarla de esa manera. Me acerque a ella y la sujete de las muñecas, mientras la miraba a los ojos, Kagome debía estar bromeando sólo eso, pero aún así pensé que tal vez oí mal, y sólo estaba alucinando, eran tantas mis ansias de volver a tomarla, que lo había imaginado todo, pero aún así decidí preguntarle, en estos momentos el rencor me hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevía Kagome a jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma? ¿Cómo? Así que decidí preguntarle:

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Le grite esto esperando que ella me dijera que sólo había sido mi imaginación, espere a que ella contestará pero no lo hizo, la respuesta llegó pronto, su silencio me indicaba que en realidad ella si me había gritado eso, sin embargo aún así le volví a preguntar, aunque mi furia ahora era mucho más grande al saber que lo que había escuchado si era verdad-¡¿Qué que mierda dijiste?!

-Na… Nada-La escuche tartamudear, una escusa nada más que eso-

Solté el agarré que tenía en sus muñecas, y debí alejarme pero en vez de eso mis manos rodearon su pequeña cintura, acercándola más a mí, empecé a ver su rostro con detenimiento, hasta llegar a sus labios pude notar que ella dijo algo pero no escuche que fue, ya que mis ojos estaban fijos en esos delicados labios, esos tan carnosos y suculentos labios, entonces reaccione al sentir que ella deseba separarse de mí, y alce la mirada a sus ojos, ella era tan hermosa, Kagome no estaba equivocada en lo que dijo, realmente yo me moría por hacerle el amor, pero me dolía que ella jugara conmigo de esa forma. Kagome me volvía loco con su eterna sonrisa, su mirada tan brillante siempre llena de ingenuidad, su cuerpo tan perfecto, esas piernas, y ¡Maldición! Esa risa, esa voz, cuantas veces no me había imaginado que ella me pedía que la hiciera mía, o que gemía mi nombre sin ninguna coherencia posible.

-¿Inu… Inuyasha?-Me llamó ella-

-Cállate-Le ordene silenciándola al momento con un beso, ¡¿Pero que mierda estaba haciendo?! Tenía que dejar de besarla ¡Ahora! Pero yo no deseba dejar de hacerlo, justo cuándo iba a separarme de ella, aún sintiendo en el pecho el dolor de su indiferencia, caí en la cuenta de que ¡Me estaba correspondiendo! Kagome me había aceptado sin que yo se lo pidiera, no quería asustarla así que empecé a disminuir el beso, entonces sentí cómo Kagome rodeo mi cuello con sus suaves brazos, lo que me acercaba aún más a ella, continúe besándola, quería poseerla ¡Pero ahora! Sin embargo no sabía si Kagome me dejaría continuar, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, la tome en brazos y la lleve a mi habitación, mientras seguía besándola, al llegar cerré la puerta tras mí, y camine hasta la cama dónde recosté a Kagome, para luego ponerme encima de ella, pero entonces me detuve, no podía hacerle daño a Kagome, ya no podía, pero estar así con ella, que ella me permitiera hacer esto era mi sueño hecho realidad y no quería arruinarlo, no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad única. Así que continúe besándola, profundice más el beso saboreando cada parte dentro de su boca, quería comprobar que esto era realidad y no era un sueño. No podía creer que hace unos días estaba lamentándome de no tenerla cerca y ahora estaba besándome con ella, dentro de la casa del lago. Sentí cómo Kagome se tensaba, me separe un momento de ella acariciando sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas.

-Inuyasha-Ella me detuvo-

-Descuida Kagome esta bien, no hacemos algo malo-Le dije-

-Pero yo…-Su voz demostraba temor-

-Nadie lo sabrá, si eso es lo que te preocupa-Le conteste mientras me acercaba a seguir besándola, pero entonces me sentí mal, me estaba comportando cómo un verdadero patán, después de haberle dado razones para que me temiera, tenía suerte de que ella me permitiera tocarla siquiera, así que le confesé la razón de mi insistencia:

-Yo sólo quiero que está vez sea única, diferente a todas las demás, sabes perfectamente que te amo, pero yo no sé que sientes tú; sólo quiero pensar por una noche que tú sientes lo mismo por mí-Ella asintió dándome a entender que haría realidad mi fantasía-Kagome, ¿Estás segura?-Le pregunte no quería que ella dudara, si me decía que no me rompería el corazón, pero al menos lo entendería-

Cómo respuesta Kagome abrió las piernas, y yo sin dudarlo me coloque entre ellas, en ese momento perdí toda la poca cordura que tenía. Continúe besándola, empezando a quitarle la ropa, mientras cubría su cuello con besos, sentí a Kagome tensarse nuevamente y me separe de ella tranquilizándola.

-Descuida, está vez será dulce y lento, no quiero hacerte más daño-Le asegure-

Después continúe besando su cuello, era tan dulce, mientras mis manos descorrían su pequeña blusa, hasta que al fin logre quitársela, pude besar de nuevo la piel descubierta de Kagome, hasta llegar a sus pechos, quería hacerle ver a Kagome, aunque fuera sólo por esta noche la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ella, al acercarme pude detectar una cálida fragancia, el aroma tan característico de Kagome comenzaba a envolverme, encontré un pequeño pezón de Kagome y lo lamí, siempre era lo mismo, la maldita tela, empezaba a pensar el pedirle a Kagome seriamente que no portara ropa interior nunca más. No supe cuánto tiempo dure entretenido con el botoncito rosado, estaba tan envuelto en ese éxtasis, cuándo escuche a Kagome gritar:

-¡No! Inuyasha… ¡Basta!-Me pareció extraño que me pidiera una cosa, y su cuerpo hiciera otra, pero aún así continuaba besando su cuello, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos. Entonces me detuve, ya que la sentí tensarse aún más-

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Me irritaba un poco el hecho de que la historia se repitiera, entendí que todo era psicológico, y que no podía sentirme así, no después de ser el culpable de ese trauma-

-Yo, yo tengo miedo de que tú me vuelvas a hacer daño-Al escuchar eso, realmente me odie a mi mismo, yo pensando en hacerla mía, sin pensar en lo doloroso que sería para ella-

-¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¿Eres estúpida o te haces?-Me acerque más a ella pera poder mirar más de cerca a Kagome, pero al hacerlo sólo provoque que nuestros sexos chocarán, y sentir la humedad de Kagome, alrededor de mi sexo, fue tan… La sensación fue electrizantemente placentera, y cerré los ojos para no soltar un gemido de placer, no era el mejor momento para algo así, la mire molesto para poder decirle-¿realmente crees que después de decirme esto puedo hacerte el amor, sin preocuparme por ti?-

Me sorprendió que ella contestara a mi pregunta sarcástica con un si, tan serio. No pude evitar sonreírle, Kagome me permitiría hacerle todo lo que deseara, y yo me encargaría de hacer que no se arrepintiera por eso. Yo me encargaría de hacerla tocar el cielo con las manos, y de hacerla enloquecer.

-Kagome, sólo voy a decirte algo: No quiero quejas después-Le dije con dulzura-

Volví a besar a Kagome, mientras le quitaba el sujetador que portaba, pude sentir cómo Kagome temblaba debajo de mí, pero aún así no me detuve. Llegue a sus senos y con mi lengua comencé a recorrerlos ampliamente, los acaricie, los lamí, los mordí, los besé, los explore, delinee aquella suave redondez, esa calidez tan dulce, esa pequeña piel blanca, adornada por un pequeño pezón de un rosado perfecto, ¡Eran tan tentadores! ¡Tan deliciosos! ¡Tan exquisitos! ¡Kagome era sinónimo de gloría!

Mis manos encontraron sus piernas y subieron su falda, para poder despojarla de toda la ropa que la cubría hasta este momento, cuándo se la quite me acerque lentamente a el centro de su feminidad y comencé a lamerla, ¡Era más que delicioso! No podía entender cómo es que una pequeña niñita de 15 años podía ser tan diabólicamente exquisita.

-Inu... ¡Inuyasha!-La escuche gemir, no podía creer que el gemido que acababa de escuchar ¡Era de Kagome! La misma voz con la que tantas veces me rechazo, ahora gemía mi nombre de placer.

Fue entonces cuándo sentí, cómo sus pequeñas manos que antes se habían aferrado a mi camisa ahora intentaban quitarla, me enderece, para facilitarle aún más las cosas ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con que ella me desnudara? Cuándo al fin lo lograron por un momento pude sentir sus delicadas manos sobre mi piel, haciendo que el deseo dentro de mí aumentará. Sus manos llegaron hasta mi cinturón e intentaron quitarlo, sin embargo noté que sus dedos temblaban, con un poco de dificultad logro quitármelo, sin embargo a la hora de quitarme el pantalón sus manos retrocedieron asustadas, mientras ella empezaba completamente a temblar, para luego romper a llorar, la calme acariciándola, mientras le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, demasiado ya había hecho al permitirme llegar hasta aquí, no la obligaría a más, por lo que yo mismo me quite el pantalón, y la ropa interior, para poder quedar en las mismas condiciones que Kagome.

Me coloque entre las piernas de la pequeña jovencita, para poder penetrar en ella, que para entonces ya estaba tan húmeda, que yo sentía que toda esa humedad era lava alrededor de mi miembro que me quemaba y me explotaba en la cabeza, jadee de la sensación ¿Cómo era que Kagome me enloquecía hasta ese punto? Ella era la única persona que lograba ponerme en ese estado, ella sabía cómo sacar ese lado perverso dentro de mí, ella y sólo ella, Kagome…

Abrace el pequeño cuerpo que estaba debajo del mío, en el momento en que mi sexo penetro en el de Kagome, sentir de nuevo esas paredes tan cálidas acogiéndome, era placer, puro y magnifico placer ¡Y placer del más delicioso! No por lo que hacía. Sino que la persona que lo hacía era con Kagome, la misma niñita que me había robado el corazón.

-¡Inuyasha!-Escuché gemir a Kagome ¡Cuánto amaba escuchar a Kagome decir mi nombre de esa forma! Su voz tan aniñada, llena de placer-

-Kago… ¡Kagome! ¡AAHH!-¡Era estremecedoramente placentero! Kagome, ¡Cuánto amaba a esa pequeña inocente muchachita!-

Empecé a moverme lento dentro de ella, disfrutando la sensación, no todos los días la persona a la qué más amas se entrega a ti, de una manera tan plena.

-Kagome te amo-Le confesé de nuevo-El más mínimo movimiento de tu cuerpo hacer que mi ser entero se estremezca, por favor, déjame amarte, amarte cómo nunca, déjame creer que esta es la primera vez, y que no será la última, déjame creer que esta es mi oportunidad de tenerte-Le suplique-

Empecé a embestir contra el sexo de Kagome, ¡No recordaba que fuera tan placentero el poder hacerlo! La amaba, la amaba con toda mi alma y esta noche se lo demostraría.

Tal cómo se lo pedí, Kagome me permitió tenerla de una forma completamente entregada. Esa noche la ame, ¡Por Dios! Claro que lo hice, cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, fue una noche que nunca olvidaría, la noche más deliciosa que pase de todas las que había vivido hasta ahora, una noche en que le demostré a Kagome, cuán sinceras eran mis palabras cuándo le decía que la amaba. La amaba a morir, y no quería volver a despertar otro día sin ver su cara, ella me provoco un sentimiento que creció y seguía creciendo en mi interior, y ahora que finalmente la tenía, no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, incluida ella, la separaran de mi lado…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos! Y gracias por esperar pacientemente a que actualizara, ¡Creo que hoy si lo hice a tiempo! -Bueno un día de retraso no creo que sea gran cosa. Si ya se lo que están pensado "Eso lo dices tu porque no tuviste que esperar"-Dejando eso de lado aquí va el próximo capitulo y espero que les guste, porque la verdad después de lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior mi cerebro estaba frito y no sabia que mas poner que no los decepcionara, porque de nada sirve escribir algo si no le gusta a las personas a las que van dedicados, así que tras escribir y borra y volver a escribir y borra en diversas ocasiones este capitulo, esto fue lo que salio espero que les guste y que por favor me dejen sus comentario o reviews para saber su opinión respecto al capitulo y si en verdad fue de su agrado-Si no lo fue, pensare seriamente en retirarme. Si claro, eso no te lo crees ni tu misma-Bueno supongo que eso es todo me despido de ustedes esperando que disfruten la lectura de este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute los dolores de cabeza que me dieron por hacerlo y que ojala esperen con ansias la próxima entera.**

**Capitulo 22: Encontrados**

**Capitulo especial contado por Miroku:**

El día en que nos enteramos que la señorita Kagome Higurashi había sido secuestrada, todos se sorprendieron mucho, pero los más sorprendidos fuimos Sango, y yo que no estábamos completamente al tanto de la situación, yo me entere de que era lo que Inuyasha le había hecho a esa jovencita angelical, algo que nunca cruzo por mi mente tratándose de Inuyasha, y es que abusar sexualmente de ella, era demasiado; pero Sango igual se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse de que aquella persona que había violado a esa muchacha que ahora era una de sus mejores amigas, fuera Inuyasha, y es que de verdad todos nos sorprendimos mucho, ya que siempre lo vimos cómo un chico demasiado cuerdo; sin embargo lo que nadie se esperaba, es que Inuyasha estuviera tan enamorado, obsesionado o lo que fuera con esa muchacha Kagome cómo para raptarla.

El día en que eso sucedió, Sango llamó al número de la cabaña, dónde se supone debía contestar Kagome, pero no fue así, por lo que se dirigió a su pequeña cabaña, esperando encontrarla, pero cómo no fue así, llamó a la señorita Kikyo, para preguntarle si estaba con ella, a lo que esta negó rotundamente, poco después se supo de la desaparición de Inuyasha, por lo cuál Kikyo empezó a decir que él la había raptado, todo concordaba con su versión: El que faltaba ropa de Inuyasha y Kagome, el Inuyasha que se había llevado su auto que nunca usaba, el que hubiera retirado tanto dinero de su cuenta personal, y el que no contestaba el teléfono, aún así, algunos pensaron que fue mera coincidencia, pero luego de 2 días sin verlos se confirmo, y cómo la idea de que la muchacha hubiera huido con Inuyasha, era totalmente absurda, ya que Sango afirmaba que le tenía mucho temor, sólo quedaba la opción de que él la había raptado.

Durante varios días buscamos a los jóvenes, sin ningún resultado, buscamos en hoteles, en las casas de Inuyasha, y otros Taisho, en las afueras del país y dentro de este gracias a nuestros contactos y nada, nada dio resultado.

Luego de varios días las personas que buscaban empezaron a dar sus comentarios, Kikyo opinaba que no podíamos dejar a Kagome en manos de un monstruo cómo ese, Sango decía que debíamos salvar a Kagome por la delicadeza de su caso, la señora Taisho afirmaba que desconocía la actitud de su hijo, los sirvientes decían que no era posible que eso hubiera pasado, y el señor Taisho decía que por que no los dejábamos en paz, si lo que Inuyasha quería era a la muchacha, ¿Por qué no dejársela? Era mejor que arruinara la vida de ella, y no la de todos nosotros. Pero aún así todos seguimos buscando, ya casi a punto de darnos por vencidos, recordé que en una ocasión Inuyasha me había comentado de una casa en un bosque, dentro de una isla en un lago, era difícil llegar, él me había dicho cómo, pero cómo en aquel entonces creía que él sólo bromeaba, no le preste atención, sin embargo ahora todo era posible, así que les comente de mi idea a los demás, pero nadie sabía de que estaba hablando, lo que lo hacía más probable, ya que con nadie sabiendo de su existencia, la hacía más confiable para Inuyasha, sin embargo aún recordaba sus palabras "Es una casa diseñada para engañar a los tontos. Nadie más que yo sabe llegar a ella, e incluso cuándo iba con mi tío, yo tenía que guiarlo" No podía negar que esas palabras me aterraban un poco, conociendo a Inuyasha él no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con quien se entrometiera en sus planes, y si su plan era quedarse con Kagome para siempre, todos estábamos en un grave peligro.

-Dinos cómo llegar a la casa-Exigió Kikyo-

-Es difícil explicarlo-Le respondí sincero-incluso yo no sé cómo llegar a ella sin temor a equivocarme, puedo guiarlos, pero eso no garantiza nada. Inuyasha me ha comentado que tiene trampas alrededor de toda la casa-

-No importa-Gruño Sesshomaru, él se había sumado a nuestra búsqueda, hace poco tiempo, y cuándo se entero de lo que Inuyasha le había hecho a Kagome, cualquiera podría afirmar que se tornó personal ante él-

-Bien-Dije, mientra veía a todos esperar que hablará-Hay que llevar lámparas o linternas, muchas linternas, algo de comida, y agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si acaso-Todos asintieron, y los vi ir a comprar las cosas que pedí, incluyéndole a mí, habíamos quedado en vernos dentro de una hora, para partir-

Cuando la hora paso, todos ya estaban presentes sólo llevamos 2 vehículos uno era de Sango, y el otro de Sesshomaru, en uno partieron Sango, Kikyo, y Sesshomaru, y en el otro la señora Taisho, el señor y yo, por supuesto; les mostré el camino hasta llegar a aquél bosque del que Inuyasha me habló una vez, nos metimos más al bosque, cuando ya estaba cerca del anochecer, dándonos cuenta de que conforme avanzábamos la oscuridad que dominaba en él se hacía más densa por las horas que trascurrían, y decidimos dejar los vehículos, cerca de un árbol, antes de que los chocáramos, apoyándonos en las linternas, y lámparas, sin embargo no teníamos poco de habernos adentrado, cuándo la señora Taisho cayó en una trampa, tratamos de salvarla, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho, todos maldijeron y más aún el señor Taisho, quien aseguro que cuándo encontrará a Inuyasha le partiría la cara. Sin embargo poco tiempo después fue la señorita Kikyo quien cayó victima de otra de las trampas, por lo que supe que estábamos cerca, pero que no estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo si todos estaban cayendo en las trampas, Inuyasha igual me había comentado acerca de eso, todas las personas que caían en una trampa eran conducidas a un extraño lugar, una habitación, habitación en la que más tarde él se encargaba de decidir si convenía dejar ir a los capturados, o si por el contrario él decidía su forma de morir, o presentándose el caso los torturaba hasta la muerte, por supuesto que en su momento cuando mi amigo me comento de esto solo pensé que era un muy pesada broma, pero ahora sabía que si encontrábamos a Inuyasha encontraríamos a los demás, pero necesitábamos hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, la siguiente en caer en unas de las trampas fue Sango, en ese momento supe lo que se sentía, si Inuyasha le hacía algo malo, por muy mi amigo que fuera, yo mismo me encargaría de hacérselo pagar con mis propias manos, más adelante ya cerca del destino cayó Sesshomaru. Entonces el señor Taisho aterrado me dijo:

-¿Falta mucho?

-No sé exactamente-Le conteste-pero seguramente no mucho ¿Siente el clima fresco? Estamos cerca del lago.

Fue entonces cuándo me percate de que me encontraba solo ¡El señor Taisho también había caído en una de esas viles trampas! Inuyasha era un excelente diseñador de trampas y tretas ahora me quedaba más que claro.

Camine con temor, y entonces al fin pude ver el lago, pero lo que menos me esperaba era ver una pequeña barca amarrada en la orilla, me subí en ella, y empecé a remar, tenía que llegar hasta aquella isla en la cual se encontraban Inuyasha y aquella pobre muchacha, sin embargo cuándo esta estaba justo en el medio lago comencé a escuchar un sonido tan armonioso que habría hecho llorar a los mismos ángeles, me percate de que ese sonido provenía del lago mismo y deseoso de escuchar con más plenitud esa suave y cautivadora armonía, me acerque a la superficie del lago mismo, me incline aún más, el lago estaba absolutamente tranquilo, tuve que reconocer que nunca en mi vida había escuchado un sonido tan maravilloso cómo lo era ese, sabía que esta era posiblemente una de las tretas de Inuyasha, durante tanto años de haber sido su amigo había descubierto que él era capaz de engañar a la pobre inteligencia humana de la forma más simple, pero saber eso no me sacaba de mi embeleso, el sonido era tan perfecto, y su encanto hechizador, me incline tanto que hice volcar la barca en la que estaba, al instante 2 poderosos y fuertes brazos surgieron del agua , me aferraron el cuello, y me arrastraron a las profundidades del lago, intente soltarme del agarre, pero la fuerza de esos brazos era increíblemente irresistible, sólo un demonio podría tener esa fuerza tan increíble. Creí que estaba perdido, y que moriría ahí, y en un último intento quise pedir ayuda-¿Ayuda a quien?-pero sólo proferí un grito, un grito por el cual los brazos desistieron de su agarre, y me jalaron a la orilla…

Cuándo finalmente el sujeto que me halaba y yo llegamos a la orilla y pude notar que me encontraba en la seguridad de la tierra firme, inhale tratando de reponerme del amargo trago por el cual había pasado hace solo unos momentos. Pero en ese momento escuche a una voz decirme:

-Qué imprudente eres-Reconocí al instante esa voz: Inuyasha-¿Por qué intentaste entrar a mi casa? No quiero que vengan tú ni nadie a molestarme… Contéstame algo-Dijo de pronto-¿De ahora en adelante te dedicarás a hacerme la vida insoportable? No quiero asustarte pero, no quiero molestarme, si lo hago no podrían controlarme ni tú ni nadie. Nadie puede contenerme, ni siquiera yo mismo…-Sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando dado que el propio Padre del muchacho nos había confesado la verdad de aquel sorprendente experimento que le había salvado la vida a su hijo que de igual manera lo había transformado en un monstruo, en un intento de hacernos desistir de la idea de rescatar a la señorita Kagome-

Sin embargo a pesar de saberme en peligro, me embargaba la curiosidad del truco del que había sido victima, decidí preguntarle, sabía que me contestaría, por que siempre fue un chico algo vanidoso, y nada le gustaría más que alardear. Me explico que con una caña muy larga podía respirar y cantar bajo el agua, y que lo aprendió de pequeño, una vez que mi curiosidad estuvo cubierta le enfrenté:

-Esa entupida treta estuvo a punto de matarme-Inuyasha rió, pocas veces lo había escuchado reírse de forma tan atroz, él subió de nuevo al bote y me dijo:

-Escucha este consejo mi querido amigo vuelve por dónde viniste, a menos que quieras que quieras que te dé un resfriado-El seguía mofándose de una forma tan siniestra que no pude menos que estremecerme-o que a cierta jovencita de cabellos castaños le suceda algo malo-Él sabía que todos lo demás estaban ahí, pero ahora sólo se refería a Sango-

-Si te atreves a…

-¿Qué?-Su mirada y su voz era demasiado cruel-Dime ¿Qué me harás?-Sabía que no podría hacerle gran cosa, si ni siquiera pude luchar contra él en lo que paso en el lago, en cuestión de fuerza Inuyasha me superaba, y en inteligencia aún más, baje la mirada derrotado-

-Si, eso pensé-Contesto Inuyasha-

-¿Pero cómo sabes de la presencia de todos los demás aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, nadie puede sorprenderme. ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta? Llevan poco más de 24 horas aquí. No te preocupes aún no les he hecho nada. Aún… ¡Todos ustedes me están incomodando! Te prevengo que todo esto va a acabar mal, y él único que tendrá la culpa serás tú. Te imaginas que me sigues inmenso tonto; pero sé todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, y todo lo que sabes de mí hasta aquí, hace un momento te perdone la vida. Pero te propongo que no vuelvas a retarme. Todo esto es muy imprudente-Estaba tan irritado que no se me ocurrió ni por un momento interrumpirle-¿Dime qué es lo qué pretendes? Bien sólo te digo, que si sigues insistiendo en entrar a la casa de está manera, todos "Nuestros queridos amigos"-Noté el cruel sarcasmo de su voz-lo pagarán, ¡Está bien, tanto peor! ¡Yo no respondo por nada! Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, y a menos que seas un grandísimo tonto eso debería bastarte…

Inuyasha se había sentado en la popa del bote, y golpeaba los talones contra la madera de su pequeña embarcación, esperando a ver que respondía yo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí por ti, sino por Kagome Higurashi-Temí que Inuyasha se enojará por meter el asunto tan de la nada, conocía a Inuyasha, y espere por un momento escuchar su voz tonante cómo un trueno, me sorprendía que esa voz tan dulce cómo de ángel se transformará en eso, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo-

-¿Y que hay con ella?

-Inuyasha sé perfectamente que la has raptado y la mantienes cautiva. Y tú tienes el deber de dejarla partir.

-¿Mi deber?-Se río, su risa me provocaba escalofríos-No creo que tenga ningún deber, Kagome me ama-Me sorprendió que él dijera eso, pero pronto llegue a la conclusión de que eran suposiciones suyas-todo esto concluirá con una hermosa y fantástica boda… ¡Si hasta la misa del casamiento está ya escrita! ¡Verás que celebración!

-Escucha-Le interrumpí-si no quieres dejar ir a Kagome, deja ir a los demás-

Inuyasha suspiro levemente y luego contestó:

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Y ya te he dicho que Kagome me ama-No quise contradecirlo, no quería ver a Inuyasha molesto, además tenía que aceptar que si bien era un chico por demás atractivo, y tenía una voz maravillosa, en sus momentos tenía un carácter muy cruel, que lo convertía en algún tipo de demonio; pero una muchacha tan hermosísima cómo lo era Kagome tenía todo el derecho de amar a quien desee, aunque esa persona fuera un monstruo, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparme por esa bella joven, de repente Inuyasha rompió mis pensamientos con su voz-¡Ahora vete! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y otra cosa… Si quieres entrar a mi casa, tendrás que caer en una de las trampas, aunque ya sabes a dónde llevan esas trampas. Piénsalo amigo, no hay otra forma.

Inuyasha estaba parado en la popa de bote, lo cuál causaba un aspecto tétrico, pero no tanto cómo el fatal barquero, en la oscuridad la barca se empezó a alejar, y después de un rato no vi más que sus brillantes ojos de oro, y por último desapareció en la oscuridad.

Cuándo Inuyasha se fue, me quede pensando en lo que él me había dicho ¿Cómo iría a acabar todo esto? No dejaba de preocuparme por esa muchacha Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que Inuyasha planeaba hacer con ella? Pero Inuyasha había dicho que ella lo amaba, si él se llegaba a enterar que no era así, podríamos esperar de él cualquier cosa… Recordé que mis amigos estaban ahí, dentro de aquella casa, e Inuyasha podía deshacerse de ellos cuando lo deseara, no podía dejarlos ahí, su única salvación era yo. Pero no podía hacer nada, entonces recordé la proposición de Inuyasha, sólo podría entrar a través de una de las trampas, aunque eso fuera lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte. Con la lámpara alumbre el camino tratando de buscar una pero nada, ese era el secreto de las trampas no se veían hasta que caías en ellas, cuando creí que ya no encontraría ninguna, de pronto caí dentro de una, está me transporto hasta aquel famoso cuarto, ahí había una tenue claridad, pero muy poca, por lo que apoyado en ella, pude encontrar con mis amigos. Ellos me dijeron que Inuyasha ya sabía que estaban ahí, y que les había dicho que no hicieran ruido pues por lo pronto Kagome, no sabía que estábamos ahí, y si ella se enteraba, entonces se desharía de nosotros…

Lo que de verdad empezaba a creer según los relatos de la señorita Kikyo, y la bella Sango, era que el atractivo monstruo dominaba a la angelical criatura, por medio del terror, pero ella no sentía ninguna clase de afecto por él. Dada las indicaciones del que se suponía era mi mejor amigo, mientras no hiciéramos ruido y la señorita Kagome no se enterara de nuestra presencia, podríamos permanecer con vida. Por lo cuál permanecimos en silencio. A las linternas se les estaban acabando las baterías, con una de las pocas que quedaban, alumbramos el reloj que llevaba el joven Sesshomaru, y pudimos ver que ya eran poco más de la 1.00 de la madrugada. En cierto momento de la noche Inuyasha empezó a caminar cómo loco por la casa, sus pasos eran más que perceptibles, lo que era muy extraño, ya que él nunca hacía ruido, fue entonces cuándo murmuro:

-Es necesario que todo es quede concluido "Antes" ¡Y bien concluido!-Aquella frase nos asusto a todos, ¿Era que él pensaba deshacerse de nosotros? Pasamos toda la noche con la incógnita, en la cabeza. Todos aquí éramos valientes, pero ignorábamos casi en sus totalidad las cualidades de Inuyasha, ¿Qué probabilidad teníamos de sobrevivir en un duelo contra el más temible de todos los demonios? ¿Podíamos imagínanos esto sin temblar?…

Cuándo amaneció pudimos escuchar cómo la señorita Kagome, se levanto y se baño, cuándo paso por la sala algunos de nosotros cómo la señorita Kikyo y el joven Sesshomaru, e incluso Sango, no pudieron resistir las ganas de gritarle a Kagome, que habían venido a salvarlas. La muchacha se espantó y soltó un grito.

-¿De verdad están aquí?-Pregunto la joven muchacha-

-Así es Kagome-Respondió la señorita Kikyo-

-Por favor ayúdanos a salir-Suplico la señora Taisho-

-¿Pero cómo?

-Debe de haber una puerta o algo, para salir. ¿Por qué no la buscas?-Sugirió el joven Sesshomaru-

-¡Si, ya vi una puerta!-Grito ella, y todos nos llenamos de esperanzas-

Fue entonces cuándo escuchamos la voz que menos queríamos escuchar:

-Kagome, me puedes decir ¿Que estás haciendo en este lugar, a estás horas?-Creo que a más de uno le sorprendió la dulzura con que el muchacho le hablo a la joven, no era propio de él hablar de esa manera-

-Inuyasha ¿Qué están haciendo las señoritas Sango, Kikyo aquí, y todos los demás?

-Ahh… Entiendo, así que ya sabes que ellos están aquí. No te preocupes ¡Sólo vienen a molestarnos!-Dijo con sorna-

-¡Libéralos!-Exigió ella, ese momento supe que sólo ella podría liberarnos-

-Kagome-Escuchamos decir a Inuyasha-no puedo hacerlo, lo lamento tanto-Su voz se escuchaba sincera, pero no sabía si lo decía en serio, o sólo lo decía para sorprender a la joven-

Escuchamos cómo la muchacha corría hacia algún lugar, cómo Inuyasha la seguía, y después de un leve forcejeo, un grito y un carcajada atroz, cómo la chica se desvanecía en el suelo.

No oímos más ruido, durante un momento, hasta que después de un largo tiempo, Inuyasha volvió a hablar:

-Despierta, vamos despierta-Supusimos que le hablaba a Kagome, que seguramente se había desmayado, Kikyo, Sango, y Sesshomaru le empezaron gritar a Inuyasha millones de insultos diciéndole que no se atreviera a hacerle nada a Kagome, y que nos liberara, las señora sólo le rogaba que nos dejara ir, el señor también le insultaba, y yo por mi parte sólo contemplaba la escena incapaz de hacer algo, para solucionarlo, pero todos se callaron cuándo Inuyasha volvió a hablar:

-¡Ahh ya despertaste! Mira Kagome, en esta pantalla, verás el interior de el cuarto en el que se encuentran nuestros amigos-En ese momento las luces se encendieron, cegándonos por un leve momento-mira a quienes tenemos aquí, obsérvalos bien, ya que tú decidirás quien vive y quien no-Ese comentario nos asustó a todos-Mira, aquí tenemos a: Kikyo. Mi ex "Querida y amada novia"-Todos notaron el sarcasmo-una de tus mejores amigas, supongo ¿Verdad? Kikyo esto no es personal pero nunca me caíste bien. Luego tenemos a Sango: Otra de tus amiguitas, era tu psicóloga, o algo así, no creo que tu terapia haya funcionado querida, enserio. Luego tenemos, a mi querida y amada Madre, te liberaría pero, nunca me trataste cómo se debía . Después tenemos a mi Padre, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te "Quiero", y Kagome está es una sugerencia, ¿Por qué habrías de dejar vivir a alguien que desconfío de ti, y prácticamente te llamo prostituta?-Pude ver cómo el señor Taisho se encogió de hombros-Mira: Aquí también tenemos a mi adorado amigo Miroku, si no fueras tan entrometido, serías el amigo perfecto. Y por último-Su voz se torno oscura, me pregunte el por qué-mira tenemos a Sesshomaru, mi querido primo no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te detesto-Su voz erizo a más de uno-Y bien que dices Kagome, de estás 6 adorables personas, puede seleccionar a 3 de ellos y salvarles la vida, y los otros 3 morirán, pero claro también podrás decidir quienes quieres que mueran primero y de que forma. Así que elige Kagome, ¿A quienes salvarás?…

Esa pregunta le erizo la piel a más de uno, todos sabían que Inuyasha no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con nosotros pero pedirle a esa muchacha tan angelical que eligiera por él, era demasiado cruel. Inuyasha continuo:

-Un difícil decisión para ti, supongo, está bien te daré otra opción, estoy harto de vivir rodeado de personas tan hipócritas cómo estás, eres la única que cuándo me conoció no me trato así, pero esa no es la razón por la que te amo. Así que te daré otra opción, elige Kagome: La misa nupcial o la misa de los muertos-Todos se quedaron asustados al oír esto, yo había escuchado decir antes a Inuyasha que deseaba casarse con la hermosa chica, pero nunca me paso por la mente que en esta forma. Inuyasha había enloquecido de amor, quería casarse con ella de manera oficial, ante un sacerdote. Y si la bella niña no aceptaba estaba dispuesto a destruir el mundo entero y seguramente a morir el mismo-Acéptalo Kagome, el destino te encadena a mí para siempre ¡No existe otra alternativa!-Se escucho un largo sollozo-Debes decidirte ¡La ceremonia nupcial es tan emotiva en cambio la de los muertos no es alegre y es demasiado sangrienta! Y si te casas conmigo te prometo que tú serás la más feliz de todas las mujeres. Podremos vivir juntos y…¿Por qué lloras? ¿Todavía me temes? ¿No ves que no soy tan malo? Tú amor me ayudara a mejorar ¡Es la falta de amor lo que me ha hecho malvado y cruel! No quiero ser así, si tu me amarás sería tan bueno cómo un ángel y tú harías de mí lo que quisieras…

El sollozo que acompañaba aquella confesión de amor creció y creció, Kagome debía estar enfrente de Inuyasha llorando, ante sus proposiciones amorosas.

-¡No me amas! ¡NO ME AMAS!-Dudo que alguien alguna vez lo hubiera escuchado

Perder la cordura de esa manera, luego se dulcifico-

-Descuida te daré tiempo para pensarlo, tienes 24 horas para pensarlo, no más no menos. Tienes hasta las 12 de la noche del día de mañana-Dijo Inuyasha, luego el lugar quedo sumido en un silencio tétrico-

-¿Está Inuyasha presente ahora?-Pregunto Sesshomaru-

-Salio de la casa-Respondió la señorita Higurashi-

-¿Podrías asegurarte de eso?

-No… Estoy atada. No puedo moverme.

Todos nosotros soltamos un gruñido de rabia, la salvación de los 6 dependía de Kagome, y con ella atada, nuestras posibilidades de salvación eran nulas.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha la ha atado si sabe que usted no puede huir?-Intervine-

-Por qué trate de liberarlos-Contesto ella, entonces supuse que aquél lugar al que ella corrió estaba cerca de la puerta, pero nosotros no veíamos puerta alguna-

Cuando Inuyasha regreso Kagome, le dijo que las cuerdas le lastimaban y que por favor la soltara pero Inuyasha, antes de hacerlo le dijo que si lo que planeaba abrir la puerta no podría hacerlo, ya que sólo él conocía la clave, Inuyasha la soltó y fue entonces cuándo

él dijo:

-Por el momento no necesitamos oídos entrometido ¿Verdad Kagome?-Nadie entendió a que se refería hasta que sentimos que él nos estaba cloroformando, después de eso perdimos la conciencia y ya no supimos más…


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero que nada quisiera darles las gracias por esperar a que publicara. En realidad este capitulo lo tenia escrito ya desde hace algún tiempo, sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo precisamente no lo había podido publicar. Bien ahora este es el capitulo 23 de la historia y tengo que darles una pequeña noticia, quizá les agrade quizá no, verán estos son los últimos capítulos de las historia y a como lo tengo planeado pronto terminara, me gustaría que siguieran la historia hasta el final siempre apoyándome con sus comentarios. En un principio ni siquiera tenia planeado escribir algo como esto y supongo que al menos para mi el haber llegado hasta este punto es un gran avance, les doy nuevamente las gracias por haberse interesado en esta historia, que fue la primera de todas las que escribiré y bueno para no dejarles tan tristes les haré saber que ya estoy trabajando en la creación de otra historia de la que sabrán en breve, Sin más que decir por el momento los dejo con este capitulo, esperando que lo por todo y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Capitulo 23: El demonio de la perversidad**

**Capitulo especial narrado por Kagome:**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente de haberme acostado con Inuyasha me sorprendí mucho, no creía que de verdad hubiera sucedido. Inuyasha ya se había levantado y poco después él llego a la cama ¡Me había preparado el desayuno! Al acercarse a dármelo en la cama me beso en labios y luego me dijo:

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, te amo Kagome. No tienes idea de que tanto-Tenia ganas de decirle que todo había sido un error, pero al ver su rostro tan feliz, desistí-

Después de comer me levante y me di un baño, cuando salí a la sala, Inuyasha estaba ahí, fue cuándo lo escuche mascullar:

-No hay nada más molesto que las visitas inesperadas-Su voz demostraba fastidio y no entendí a que se refería-

Ya para el anochecer Inuyasha salio, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que atender, cuando volvió lo hizo mojado, eso me sorprendió un poco. Me dijo que se había caído al agua, no era nada importante y me mando a dormir. Durante el día había escuchado sonidos extraños. Pero no pude saber que eran, fue cómo si hubiera personas paseándose cerca de la casa, o dentro de ella. Fue por eso que me costo algo de trabajo dormir, pero lo que de verdad me impresiono fue lo que descubrí a la mañana siguiente ¡Cómo era capaz Inuyasha de tener prisioneras a tantas personas! Y que cuándo quise liberarlas me ató. Pero nada de eso era tan malo cómo ¡Querer obligarme a casarme con él, diciéndome que si no lo hacía mataría a todas esas personas! Algunas conocidas, otras no; pero todas vidas humanas. Cuándo Inuyasha me desato, pude ver que oprimió un botón, después de decir:

-Por el momento no necesitamos oídos entrometido ¿Verdad Kagome?-No entendí a que se refería, hasta que se acerco a mí me abrazo y me beso, trate de alejarme de él pero Inuyasha no lo permitió.

-Y que ¿Ahora me rechazas?-Dijo con cierto tipo de odio en la voz-Mira Kagome, voy a ser muy sincero contigo te amo, pero no deberías exceder de la suerte que tienes ¡Me estoy empezando a cansar de tu rechazo! Y deberías saber que cuándo estemos casados, haré el amor contigo tanto cómo y cuándo lo desee.

-Yo no te he contestado aún-Le recalqué-

-¿Entonces dejarás morir a todas esa personas?-Pregunto con burla, yo baje la mirada ante esa pregunta, no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan cruel, ni que yo me hubiera enamorado de una persona así-

Me miro con expresión divertida y luego me dijo:

-Quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué?-Le respondí aterrada-

-Que te quites la ropa, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Pero yo no; eres una persona despreciable. Y estás loco si crees que voy a acostarme contigo, estando tus padres, Kikyo, Sango, Sesshomaru, y tu amigo aquí.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, ellos están durmiendo placidamente a estás horas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunte-

-Digamos que los ayude a dormir, con algo de cloroformo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo sé…¿Querías que ellos escucharan cómo gemías mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor? Especialmente Kikyo y Sesshomaru-No, yo no quería, pero tampoco eso cambiaba las cosas, no quería estar con él de esa forma después de verlo actuar de una forma tan cruel, que jamás hubiera esperado del muchacho-

-No quiero, y ¡No voy a acostarme contigo!-Le grite-

Inuyasha sonrío de una forma perversamente atroz, y luego me afirmo:

-Te repito Kagome que voy a hacer el amor contigo. Nada te salvará de eso. Kagome, deberías de saberlo ya, pero no te culpo eres tan inocente y una niña en muchos sentidos; pero eso sólo provoca que te desee aún más-Esa confesión me hizo estremecer-

Inuyasha se acerco a mí, me sentía tan desvalida y tan pequeña al compararme con él. Pero no permitiría que hiciese de nuevo conmigo cuanto quisiese.

Inuyasha sonrío y acorralándome contra la pared que estaba enfrente me sujeto de las manos, besándome mientras se frotaba de forma penetrante contra mi, trate de alejarme de él, pero Inuyasha me levanto y cargándome en brazos me llevó a su habitación, dónde me arrojo en la cama, mientras yo le rogaba que no lo hiciera, pero Inuyasha no me hizo caso, desgarro completamente mis ropas, y luego se desnudo él, le suplique de nuevo inútilmente que no lo hiciera, pero Inuyasha no me hizo caso, si no que pudiendo más que yo, me forzó e hizo el amor conmigo, violándome de nuevo, hasta que se sacio, cuándo él termino yo me quede en la cama envolviéndome en las sabanas llorando. El chico del que estaba enamorada, había violado mi cuerpo otra vez sin tener consideración de mí. No podía dejar de recordar la forma tan humillante en que lo había hecho; levantándome las piernas sobre los hombros, todavía tenía los labios hinchados por los furiosos besos de Inuyasha, las marcas y chupetones por todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente el cuello y mis pechos, las muñecas rojas y lastimadas testimonio de la increíble fuerza de Inuyasha, y las piernas adoloridas, por la brutalidad con la que me trato. Encontré aquella daga, que él portaba siempre y tan devastada cómo me sentía, no deseaba seguir viviendo aquello, estaba decidida a atravesar mi corazón con la navaja, y acabar de una vez por todas con mi triste y patética vida, cuando…

Cuando el sonido magnifico del órgano se hizo escuchar, fue entonces que comencé a comprender las palabras de Inuyasha en aquella ocasión, cuando me dijo: "_Cantemos juntos Kagome__"__, _y por que lo dijo con tanto desprecio, un desprecio que ahora que lo entendía me dejaba estupefacta, lo que yo consideraba música era una porquería-En el sentido literal de la palabra-de lo que él llamaba música. Lo que oía, no tenia nada que ver con lo que había escuchado en hasta el día de hoy en toda mi vida. "Le Demón de Suus Sua Suum Pravitas" Por que estaba segura que esa era la pieza que estaba tocando, para hacerme olvidar el horror de lo hace poco sucedido, su obra maestra, no me pareció en un principio más que un largo, atroz y magnifico sollozo, en el que el propio y pobre Inuyasha, había encerrado toda su miseria maldita.

Recordé aquel cuaderno de notas rojas, y pensé en cómo esa música había sido escrita con sangre. La melodía me hacía pasear en todos los detalles del martirio, en lo más mínimos rincones del mismo abismo. Me mostraba Inuyasha, atrapado en las paredes fúnebres de aquél infierno, huyendo de las miradas de las sombras. Me mostraba a un Inuyasha aniquilado, jadeante y vencido, y luego cómo aquellos de acordes hermosura gigante eran magnificados por el dolor, brotaban del abismo, y ascendía hacía el cielo, aquella sinfonía triunfal y potente pareció abarcar el mundo, cómo ese dolor sublime era elevado hasta transformarlo en una sustancia divina, que vibraba victoriosa, liberada de la oscuridad y era sostenida por las alas del amor, en una zona espiritual de incomparable belleza. La música me había transportado a un éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido, yo estaba cómo ebria de la impresión, completamente anonada. Entonces finalmente la música ceso…

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí petrificada en la cama de la impresión, ¡Nunca había escuchado ni escucharía una música ni una interpretación tan magnifica y colosal!

Cuando al fin logre reaccionar me dí cuenta de que aún estaba en la cama de Inuyasha totalmente desnuda, y también noté que él ya había dejado el instrumento musical y me observaba apoyado en una pared.

-Al fin reaccionaste-Dijo con tranquilidad, lo mire aún más asombrada-

-¿Por qué nunca antes te había escuchado tocar así?

Me miro levemente sorprendido y luego me respondió con sarcasmo:

-¿Para qué?-De nuevo olvidaba las leyes de educación, pensé en decírselo pero no era el momento adecuado-Para que todos ellos se queden igual de atontados que tú. No creo.

-Inuyasha, si bien eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido. Y te gusta tomar todo por la fuerza, tengo que aceptar que también eres el más sublime, y profundo artista de todos-

-Bien supongo que eso un consuelo… Un vano consuelo-Susurro-

-Kagome sal de aquí, antes de que nuestros queridos huéspedes despierten, báñate, aún tienes unos minutos antes de que el efecto del gas termine.

No me apetecía mucho obedecerlo, pero la verdad es que la música me había tranquilizado de más, y lo que más deseba era bañarme enseguida para quitarme el aroma de Inuyasha que tenía impregnado en mi cuerpo, lo hice sin protestar, tal vez si no se enojaba volvería a tocar algo de nuevo. Me bañe rápidamente y después de eso salí a la sala. Para ese entonces todavía no habían despertado los demás. Yo por mi parte tenía un conflicto emocional, por dentro, amaba a Inuyasha, pero odiaba que me tratara así, su música me embelesaba, pero no podía olvidar que él quería deshacerse de todos nuestros amigos. Inuyasha me confundía, era cómo tener a un ángel y a un demonio dentro de una misma persona, me protegía de todo y de todos, menos de él. Me amaba, pero posesivamente. No sabía si sentirme afortunada por eso o temer de él.

Cuándo finalmente los chicos despertaron la primera en hablar fue la señora Izayoi, quien me pregunto si me encontraba bien, no podía decirle que se hijo me había violado de nuevo; por lo cual le dije que sí, sólo que había pasado una noche difícil. Después despertaron las demás personas Kikyo, el señor Inu NoTaisho, Sango, Miroku, y después Sesshomaru, todos preguntaron si me encontraba bien. Me causo una rara impresión que escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru no me provocara nada de lo que hacía antes. Conteste todas las preguntas que ellos me preguntaron, hasta que Sango me pregunto la razón por la cuál Inuyasha los había prácticamente drogado. Les dije que no lo sabía. Ellos me preguntaron que hasta ahora que decisión había tomado de la propuesta de Inuyasha. Les dije que aún no tenía una respuesta. No podía dejarlos morir. Pero tampoco soportaría más noches cómo la anterior al lado de Inuyasha, por el resto de mi vida.

Todos ellos me rogaron que lo pensará, pero también me dijeron que por que no trataba de convencer a Inuyasha. Les respondí que él no escucharía de mis labios otra respuesta que no fuera un sí. En ese momento noté que Inuyasha estaba detrás de mí. Exhale un grito y él me dijo:

-¿Te diviertes tanto hablando con nuestros invitados?

-Ya déjalos ir ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Inuyasha soltó un carcajada que me erizo desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza. Y luego respondió:

-Ya te he dicho que no lo haré. Pero ya que sigues insistiendo, he tomado una decisión, ¿Quieres conocer un pequeño juego que jugaba con mi tío, llamado el juego de la agonía?-Su propuesta me aterro-

-No, no quiero.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, completamente segura.

-No claro que si quieres-Abrí los ojos del terror-pero claro si jugamos probablemente antes de que llegue la hora de que me des tú decisión, ya se habrá muerto poco más de la mitad. Descuida no haré tan grande sus sufrimientos. Ven mira-Me mostró un control-el juego funciona de esta manera: Si presionas este botón-Rozó su dedo por encima de un gran botón rojo-se liberara en esa habitación un tipo especial de gas que provoca alucinaciones a las personas y las enfrenta a sus peores temores, variando la intensidad de las mismas según la cantidad en la que se aplique. En grandes dosis incluso puede provocar loquera…-Su voz sonaba a burla-Pero no te preocupes no tengo por planes volverlos locos… Ahora con este pequeño botón, se selecciona la dosis a usar, bien por el momento emplearemos la más pequeña, y ahora este otro selecciona durante cuanto tiempo se estará suministrando la dosis ¡Y ya está qué el juego comience! Ahora ¿Kagome sabes por qué llamó a este juego el juego la agonía?-Negué con la cabeza-¿No? Pues verás, se llama de esa forma, dado que tortura a las personas hasta el extremo, llevándolos hasta la misma agonía. Dentro de poco nuestro queridos amigos suplicaran por que les quite la vida. Al igual que algunos otros que tuvieron la mala fortuna de meter sus narices en ese lugar-Esa confesión me asusto, ¿Era que Inuyasha ya había usado ese gas antes? Temí preguntar, por temor a la respuesta-así es el gas de la agonía, uno de mis pequeños caprichos. Pero ¡Estoy harto de mis caprichos! Estoy harto de vivir así, estoy harto de esta vida. Yo sólo quiero poder tener una vida normal a tú lado. Si tú te casarás conmigo, jamás te aburrirías. Aunque no lo parezca soy una persona muy entretenida. Sabría cómo entretenerte-Pero entonces yo lo interrumpí:

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa? La pared de la habitación esta helada-El chico sonrío y luego me dijo:

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Es a causa del funcionamiento del gas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Inuyasha empezó a reír con grandes risotadas, que ahogaron mis suplicas. Estonces en un movimiento Inesperado me jalo hacía él, y comenzó a subirme la falda…

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué estás…?-Él tapo mis quejas en un beso, y en medio del mismo metió sus dedos en mi interior empezando a moverlos, no podía hacer nada contra él, ya que la fuerza con la que me tenía sujetada era irrompible, y tampoco podía quejarme, y preocupar aún más a las personas de la cámara contigua. Sólo podía quedeme callada, sintiendo lo que él hacía. Pero no podía negar que fuera de la vergüenza que sentía, y el rencor de no tomarme en cuenta, me gustaba lo que hacía, era muy… Placentero.

Inuyasha me beso, y entonces caí en un sueño profundo lo último que escuche fue:

-Duerme querida niña, duerme…


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola de nuevo a todos los queridos y aparentemente torturados fans de este fic, primero que nada me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar antes, lo que sucede es que me enferme de conjuntivitis y el médico como parte de las recomendaciones me prohibió utilizar la computadora y cualquier otro aparato que pudiera lastimar a los ojos, ya saben celulares, tablets y demás. y bueno como mi madre es algo estricta con esas cosas durante el tiempo que tarde en recuperarme me prohibió el uso de todas esas cosas-Si hasta me quito mi celular-y bueno esa es la razón por la que no había podido actualizar. Espero que lo comprendan. Dejando ese tema de lado dejo con ustedes el siguiente capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado. Si es así agradeciera que me dejaran aunque sea un pequeño review. Por el momento me duele un poco la cabeza así que sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, diciéndoles que ya he comenzado a escribir el próximo capitulo y si Dios lo permite dándome buena salud no debería tardar mucho en actualizar, esperando de esta manera acabar con su sufrimiento me despido de ustedes dejándolos con el siguiente capitulo ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Capitulo 24: Que comiencen las torturas**

**Capitulo especial narrado por Miroku:**

Cuándo finalmente desperté del sueño en que Inuyasha nos había sumergido a propósito,

Ya se habían despertado la señora Taisho, el señor, la señorita Kikyo, y Sango, fui uno de los últimos en despertar, sólo antes de Sesshomaru. Me lleve una grata impresión al notar que todos se encontraban bien y que incluso estaban platicando con la bella prisionera de Inuyasha, la señorita Higurashi, ella contesto gentilmente a cada una de nuestras preguntas, pude notar que era una muchacha adorable, ya que sin conocerla se había llevado mi confianza y aprecio, fue así cómo pude comprender de que manera Inuyasha había caído enamorado de ella, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir lástima por la joven, Inuyasha nunca la dejaría en paz, la quería demasiado, recordé cómo él mismo me había dicho que la amaba, que ella le obsesionaba, un amor obsesivo. Entonces finalmente Sango, pregunto qué cual había sido la razón de que Inuyasha nos hubiera drogado. Ella contesto que no sabía, pero a diferencia de los demás que lo creyeron, pude percibir que eso era mentira, pero si ella no quería decir la razón debía de ser algo muy importante o doloroso. Preguntamos que decisión había tomado respecto a la pregunta de Inuyasha. Ella nos respondió que aún no sabía, entendimos que debía ser una pregunta muy dura para ella. Le pedimos que tratará de convencer a Inuyasha de que nos liberara, pero ella nos contesto, que él no escucharía de sus labios otra respuesta que no fuera un sí, aceptando su propuesta de matrimonio. Entonces de repente oímos un grito, proveniente de la hermosa chica, no entendimos hasta que escuchamos de nuevo aquella voz:

-¿Te diviertes tanto hablando con nuestros invitados?-Inuyasha estaba ahí-

-Ya déjalos ir ¿Por qué no lo haces?-Ella pidió-

Inuyasha soltó un carcajada, para luego decir:

-Ya te he dicho que no lo haré. Pero ya que sigues insistiendo, he tomado una decisión, ¿Quieres conocer un pequeño juego que jugaba con mi tío, llamado el juego de la agonía?-La mención de tal juego hizo que todos nos asustáramos-

-No, no quiero-Contesto la chica decidida-

-¿Segura?

-Sí, completamente segura.

-No claro que si quieres-Oímos que Inuyasha le decía a su pequeña prisionera-pero claro si jugamos probablemente antes de que llegue la hora de que me des tú decisión, ya se habrá muerto poco más de la mitad. Descuida no haré tan grande sus sufrimientos. Ven mira el juego funciona de esta manera: Si presionas este botón se liberara en esa habitación un tipo especial de gas que provoca alucinaciones a las personas y las enfrenta a sus peores temores, variando la intensidad de las mismas según la cantidad en la que se aplique. En grandes dosis incluso puede provocar loquera…-Su voz resultaba perversa-Pero no te preocupes no tengo por planes volverlos locos… Ahora con este pequeño botón, se selecciona la dosis a usar, bien por el momento emplearemos en la más pequeña, y ahora este otro selecciona a que durante cuanto tiempo se estará suministrando la dosis, ¡Y ya está qué el juego comience!-Eso nos espanto a todos, pero no sentíamos nada ¿De verdad él nos iba a matar en este lugar?-Ahora ¿Kagome sabes por qué llamó a este juego el juego la agonía? ¿No? Pues verás, se llama de esa forma, dado que tortura a las personas hasta el extremo, llevándolos hasta la misma agonía. Dentro de poco nuestro queridos amigos suplicaran por que les quite la vida-Eso nos hizo perder toda esperanza de salvarnos y de que Inuyasha nos perdonara la vida-Al igual que algunos otros que tuvieron la mala fortuna de meter sus narices en ese lugar. Así es el gas de la agonía, uno de mis pequeños caprichos. Pero ¡Estoy harto de mis caprichos!-Al parecer empezaba a alterarse-Estoy harto de vivir así, estoy harto de esta vida. Yo sólo quiero poder tener una vida normal a tú lado. Si tú te casarás conmigo, jamás de aburrirías. Aunque no lo parezca soy una persona muy entretenida. Sabría cómo entretenerte-En ese instante la chica lo interrumpió:

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa? La pared de el Salón esta helada-Lo que la joven decía era verdad, todo dentro de la cámara estaba helando, todas las personas ahí dentro incluyéndome, estábamos congelándonos por el frío abrasador, del que éramos victimas ¿Es que Inuyasha planeaba matarnos de esta forma? El frío era tan intenso que daba la impresión de que nos encontrábamos, en un desierto en plena media noche, y lo que dijo Inuyasha si esta era la dosis más pequeña ¿Cómo serian las otras? Temí responder esa pregunta, pero entonces lo escuchamos contestar:

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Es a causa del funcionamiento del gas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Inquirió la muchacha-

Inuyasha rompió a reír con inmensas carcajadas, que ahogaron los sollozos de Kagome. No sabíamos que sucedía hasta que escuchamos la voz asustada de la pobre criatura.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué estás…?-Él acalló las protestas de la joven, todos evitamos preguntarnos que seria lo que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo, y la forma en que la callo, por un momento no se oyó ruido alguno hasta que la voz de Inuyasha se hizo nuevamente presente:

-Duerme querida niña, duerme…-¿Qué demonios era lo que le había hecho Inuyasha a Kagome? No sabíamos pero después de eso todo quedo en un completo silencio, y ya no tuvimos tiempo de preocuparnos por Kagome, ya que nosotros no estábamos prácticamente congelando, entonces pude notar que todos aquí empezaban a alucinar, presas del frío que sentían, trate de llamarlos en sí, pero ellos habían caído dentro de extraños espejismos. El señor Taisho creía que llevábamos días enteros caminando dentro del desierto, la señorita Kikyo se la pasaba maldiciendo a Inuyasha, pensaba que este estaba enfrente de ella, y estaba gritándole a una de las paredes, Sesshomaru se la pasaba llamando a Kagome a gritos, Sango junto con la señora Taisho pensaban que estaban rodando en una selva africana a altas horas de la noche y creían escuchar el rugido de un León, de un leopardo, o tal vez el de algún otro animal salvaje-Recordé que desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaría Inuyasha era capaz imitar los sonidos sonoros más difíciles-inesperadamente el frío comenzó a disminuir y rápidamente fue remplazado por un calor igual de atroz, no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que nos estuviéramos ahogando de calor dentro de esa habitación. Todos se estaban muriendo de sed al igual que yo, la señorita Kikyo me anuncio que acaba de ver un oasis, y todos se entusiasmaron.

-¡Es un espejismo!-Les grite-Pero ellos no me hicieron caso y fueron tras aquella visión engañosa, y yo los seguí por que me resulto imposible resistirme; y es que no sólo veíamos un manantial, también lo oíamos, llegamos hasta la pared de la ilusión y la lamimos, en seguida nos retorcimos de dolor ¡Estaba ardiendo! Entonces vi un puntito negro en el suelo, pensando que sería comida lo tome, entonces para mi sorpresa se corrió una trampa en el piso, y por esa abertura nos llego una brisa fresca. Vimos una escalera de piedra y bajamos, de inmediato se hizo presente la disminución en la temperatura ¡Que alivio se sentía pasar de un horno ardiente a esa refrescante oscuridad!

Cuando al fin logramos acostumbrarnos a la oscuridad de la habitación. Notamos unos objetos redondos. Los iluminé con la única linterna que nos quedaba y descubrimos que eran barriles. Supusimos estarían llenos de vino. Estábamos en la bodega de Inuyasha. Notamos que estaban herméticamente cerrados, tratamos de abrir uno, después de mucho esfuerzo lo conseguimos-

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó el joven Sesshomaru mientras tomaba uno de los pequeños objetos que se encontraban dentro de aquellos barriles-Esto no es vino.

Dirigí única linterna que nos quedaba a sus manos y miré, la linterna cayó de mis manos y se rompió. Todos me miraron asustados.

-¡Es una bomba!-Grité. Todos se cubrieron la boca del susto, ahora entendíamos las perversas amenazas de Inuyasha. Si sus planes amoroso fracasaban estaba dispuesto a llevarse a la tumba, este bosque y seguramente a más de un distrito entero de la ciudad. ¡Pobre Kagome Higurashi! Si ella decía que si, se casaría con ese demonio viviente, y si decía que no moriría junto con millones de personas. ¿Sabría ella sobre los siniestros planes de Inuyasha?

Volvimos a subir a la cámara alejándonos de aquellos explosivos. Al llegar comprobamos que las luces se habían apagado y el calor había cesado ¡Mañana a las 12! Me repetí, y entonces me quedé paralizado, cómo habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo no sabíamos que horas eran. Tenia la sensación de que hacia semanas que estábamos ahí.¿Y si faltaba poco para las 12 de las noche? Le transmití a los demás mi idea, y me dí cuenta de que ellos pensaban lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo teníamos antes de que todo acabará?

Empezamos a dar gritos, la señorita Sango, Kikyo y el joven Sesshomaru llamaban a Kagome preguntándole si estaba bien y el señor Taisho, la señora y yo llamábamos a Inuyasha tratando de convencerlo de que todo era una locura. Y siempre preguntándonos ¿Qué hora es? Sin embargo nadie nos respondió.

De repente escuchamos pasos en la habitación contigua, unos golpes en la pared y luego la dulce voz de Kagome Higurashi:

-Bien ¿Están todos bien?

Nosotros le respondimos, y pudimos escuchar cómo la señorita Higurashi, se ponía contenta, ya que temía hubiéramos muerto a causa del gas y de sus peligros. Nos contó de que Inuyasha sólo pensaba en su boda con ella, aún que Kagome le había prometido ser su esposa, si hacia que el juego parara, el muchacho se negó, y la dejo sola para que tomara una decisión.

-¿Qué hora es?-Le preguntamos-

-¡Son las doce menos cinco!

-¿Las doce de la mañana o de la noche?

-¡Las doce que determinaran la vida o la muerte! Eso me dijo Inuyasha antes de marcharse, mientras maldecía a toda la humanidad. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso y delirante. Me miro durante un eterno momento y luego se puso a reír cómo loco ¡No hace más que reír! Me dijo_: __"_¡Decídete! ¡Tienes cinco minutos! ¡Te dejo sola a causa de tu vergüenza nupcial!… ¡No quiero que te sonrojes delante de mí, cuando me digas que "SI" cómo las tímidas novias!" ¡Les digo que está loco! "Toma, me dijo entregándome 2 pequeños cofres, mira en uno de ellos encontrarás un botón de un rojo cereza y en el otro uno de un tono azul turquesa, ellos son los responsables de decir si o no, si oprimes el botón rojo, durante 3 segundos, significara que deseas casarte conmigo, si haces lo mismo con el otro botón, significara que no. Decídete; cuando vuelva veré que botón has elegido" Y luego riendo me gritó: "Y por favor Kagome ten cuidado con botón azul… Te sorprenderías de lo que puede causar…"

Entendí que Inuyasha con su macabro y lúgubre sentido del humor, se refería a los dispositivos de bomba escondida en lo sótanos. Si Kagome oprimía el botón azul, pondría en funcionamiento el mecanismo que haría explotar aquellas bombas. Había que oprimir el rojo, lo más pronto posible. Aquel botón rojo que respondía al sí tan deseado por Inuyasha. Era la única manera de evitar esa catástrofe. Le explique este razonamiento a la muchacha y ella lo entendió.

Hacía buen rato ya que los cinco minutos habían transcurrido... Y él no había vuelto... ¡Sin duda se habría puesto a salvo!... Y estaba esperando quizá la explosión formidable... ¡Ya no esperaba más que eso!... No podía esperar en verdad que Kagome consintiera jamás en ser su esposa de forma voluntaria...

Oímos sus pasos, entonces me precipite a alzar la voz:

-¡Inuyasha! Soy yo ¿Me reconoces?-A este llamado Inuyasha respondió enseguida con un tono extremadamente pacífico:

-¿Todavía están ustedes vivos ahí dentro? Bueno, traten de permanecer quietos…-Quise interrumpirle, pero me dejó helado al escucharlo decir muy fríamente-Ni una palabra más, "Amigo" o hago volar todo por el aire-Pero enseguida agregó:

-¡Aunque ese honor va a tenerlo esta hermosa señorita!... La señorita no ha tocado

el botón rojo, la señorita no ha tocado el botón azul, pero hay tiempo para todo, mire usted, señorita ¡Qué lindos botoncitos! ¡Qué bien diseñados están... Y qué inofensivos parecen!.. ¡Pero el hábito no hace al monje! Si se oprime el botón azul ¡Saltamos todos, señorita! Hay debajo de nuestros pies las suficientes bombas como para hacer saltar más de un distrito entero del país, pero... ¡Si se oprime el botón rojo, el mecanismo de todas esas bombas quedara arruinado y no servirán para nada más que objetos de decoración!... Preciosa señorita, con motivo de nuestra boda va usted a hacerles un precioso regalo a los centenares de personas que están descansando sin temor en sus casas. Va usted a regalarles la vida... ¡Porque usted va, con sus lindas manos, señorita, a oprimir el botón rojo!... Y enseguida, ¡Ah, que alegría! Nos casaremos. Pero si dentro de dos minutos, no ha oprimido el botón rojo... Yo oprimiré el botón azul ¡Y todos volaremos por el aire!

Me estremeció la calma con la qué hablaba, reino de nuevo el más espantoso de los silencios. Yo sabía que cuando Inuyasha adoptaba aquella voz pacífica, tranquila y fatigada, es que había llegado al extremo de todo, capaz del más titánico crimen o de la más inaudita abnegación, y que una sílaba ingrata a su oído podía desencadenar un huracán, muchas veces ya lo había vivido en nuestros días de escuela, aunque nunca a este nivel, mientras tanto todos mis compañeros sabían que no había nada más que esperar, y que sólo les restaba orar, así que puestos de rodillas rezaban…

En cuanto a mí, mi corazón latía con tal violencia que tuve que oprimirlo con las manos, de miedo a que estallara... Presentíamos demasiado lo que pasaba en aquellos segundos supremos en el espíritu atribulado de la pobre inocente criatura que estaba frente de Inuyasha.

En fin, la voz de Inuyasha volvió a oírse pero esta vez suave, de una suavidad angelical...

-Los dos minutos han transcurrido... ¡Adiós, amor!..

-Inuyasha-Exclamó Kagome, que seguramente debió precipitarse sobre las manos

del muchacho-¿Me juras por este infernal amor que si oprimo este botón, no pasará nada malo?

-Sí, y que aceptarás nuestra boda.

Pudimos escuchar los sollozos de la pequeña Kagome.

-¡Nuestra boda!.. ¡Inocente criatura! ¿Aún no te decides?-Escuchamos un sollozo aún más grande que los otros, y luego la voz de Inuyasha:

-Ya veo que has tomado la mejor decisión.

Por un momento esperamos que todo volara por los aires, pero entonces sentimos un crujido bajo nuestro pies, primero débil... Después, más denso... Luego, muy fuerte... ¡Agua! ¡Agua! Sí, era agua lo que subía, agua para nuestras gargantas sedientas. Bajamos a la bodega, y bebimos hasta aplacar nuestra sed. Sin embargo pronto nos percatamos de algo, el agua seguía subiendo ¿Porque, no se detenía? Subimos de nuevo a aquel cuarto en el que minutos antes nos encontráramos pero el agua seguía ascendiendo... Y el agua salía de la bodega, se derramaba por el piso de la habitación... El suelo del lugar era ahora un lago pequeño en el que chapotean nuestros pies. El agua pronto nos llegó a las rodillas, y yo le grite a Inuyasha que le cerrara la llave de paso. Los otros suplicaban a Kagome, que convenciera a Inuyasha. Pero nadie respondió ¿Es que acaso nuestro destino era perecer ahogados? El agua continuo subiendo, hasta que nos llegó a la garganta y tuvimos que empezar a nadar. No veíamos cómo escapar de ese lugar y nuestras fuerzas se iban debilitando…


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores de este fic! Primero que nada quiero disculparme porque les había dicho que no iba a tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero a decir verdad el no hacerlo estuvo fuera de mis manos. Lo que sucedido fue que tal y como les había dicho el día después de publicar me dedique a terminar el capitulo siguiente de mi otro fic "Lazos de sangre" y con tan buena inspiración que tenia logre hacerlo, una vez hecho esto comencé con los toques finales de este, sin embargo como a mi mamá no le gusta que pase mucho tiempo en el computadora decidí dejarlo hasta ahí ese día, bueno sucedió que al día siguiente al despertarme-Demasiado tarde de hecho-me entere de que mi querida hermana mayor se había ido de excursión a un pueblo con unas amigas debido a un trabajo que le dejaron en la escuela a hacer durante las vacaciones y como su computadora se le había echado a perder se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevarse la mía sin pedirme permiso. La llame por teléfono y e exigí que regresara, cosa que muy obviamente no hizo. Y bueno no se le antojo regresar hasta hace 3 días y solo porque tenia que regresar a clases, sobra decir que aún estoy molesta con ella. El resto es historia durante estos 3 últimos días estuve explotando mi pobre cabeza para crear la continuación de esta historia, que espero que les guste. Eso es todo, gracias por entender nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Capitulo 25. Un sacrificio de amor**

**Contado por Kagome:**

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no podía creer que Inuyasha me hubiera obligado a decirle que sí, si él me lo hubiera pedido de una manera más cariñosa, estaba segura que hubiera aceptado sin ninguna negación, pero él no era así, todo lo tomaba por la fuerza…

Una vez que le hube dicho que sí, él me halo a su habitación, aunque yo trataba de liberarme para tratar de ayudar a nuestros amigos que gritaban desesperados, ya que seguramente terminarían ahogados ahí adentro, nunca en mi vida pensé siquiera esto ¡Me había enamorado de un violador, que muy probablemente también fuera un asesino! Le suplique a Inuyasha que me dejara ir a ayudarlos, pero en vez de eso él me tapo la boca con una de sus manos, librándose de mis peticiones, finalmente llegamos a su habitación, él me quito la mano de la boca, y yo continúe pidiéndole que los salvará, sabía que Inuyasha, estaba demasiado enamorado de mí, cómo para negarme algo, así que use mi último recurso:

-Por favor, Inuyasha, te prometo que si los salvas, si eso es lo que deseas me convertiré en tu esclava de por vida. Y haré sin protestar todo lo que me digas pero por favor, ¡Sálvalos!-No sé si lo hizo por lo que le prometí o por conciencia humana, pero fuera lo que fuera, no importo, ya que él hizo lo que yo le pedía, y en algunos minutos regreso con las 6 personas, a las cuales hizo escupir toda el agua que habían ingerido, y sacando una botellita, con un líquido extraño se los dio de beber, antes de que despertaran me aclaro que eso era un tónico, que producía un sueño profundo, y que cuándo despertarán se sentirían mejor. Acababa de atender a Sango, cuándo ese muchacho llamado Miroku, con él cual no había podido interactuar, pero había podido ver que tuvo una fuerte relación respecto a Inuyasha, despertó.

-¿Te sientes bien amigo?-Su voz era increíblemente pasiva-Ahora están a salvo gracias a bondad de esta bella señorita. No te preocupes, dentro de poco los llevare de vuelta a sus casas para complacer a mi esposa-Me miro a mí-

Inuyasha le hizo beber al muchacho, la misma poción que a todos los demás. El joven se durmió después de verme, cuándo él se hubo dormido, Inuyasha llevó a todos al bote, y luego regreso, diciéndome que los llevaría a sus casas, pero que cuándo regresará deseaba hablar conmigo. Yo ya sabía, a que se refería con _"__Hablar__"_Asentí, y el chico se marchó, siempre que Inuyasha decía eso, terminaba forzándome a acostarme con él, y tuve algo de miedo, aproveche que él salio para poder bañarme, sin importarme la hora que era. Cuándo Inuyasha regreso, yo estaba esperando sentada en la sala, no quería que se molestará, sabía lo violento que se ponía en esos casos. Me pidió que le acompañará a su habitación, no pude evitarlo y temblé ante su proposición, me aterraba, la sola idea de que la historia de la noche anterior se repitiera, aún me dolía el cuerpo por la brutalidad con la que me trato Inuyasha. El muchacho me dijo que no me preocupara que sólo deseba poder hablar conmigo. Me tranquilice un poco y le seguí, lo primero que hizo Inuyasha al llegar a su cuarto, fue mirarme, me sorprendió que su mirada se mostrará tan aturdida y destrozada, nadie que estuviera en ese estado podía hacer mucho daño ¿O sí? Así que me relaje un poco más, e Inuyasha empezó a hablar:

-Desde pequeño, siempre fui diferente. Aunque supongo que eso tú ya lo sabías. Toda mi vida la pasé sin tener la menor misericordia de la personas que me rodeaban, lo que con el paso del tiempo me transformo en un ser déspota, y frívolo, cuándo te conocí las cosas fueron muy diferentes, nunca me trataste mal, a pesar de que yo si lo hice, debo admitir que desde el primer dí que te vi, tú belleza me estremeció, aunque me negaba a aceptar que una niña de 15 años me provocara ese tipo de sentir, algo que ni siquiera mujeres más grandes y desarrolladas habían intentado sin éxito, es por eso que cuando descubrí el tipo de deseos que tu presencia me provocaba, pensé en que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti, yo no te merecía era un ser llenó de odio y heridas repugnantes, que no merecía ni una sola de tus miradas. Pero por más que me lo decía menos lo intentaba, y más deseaba tenerte-Era extraño, pero el relato de Inuyasha me perecía muy interesante ¿O tal vez era que no quería dejar de mirar su cara?-quiero que sepas que nunca estuvo en mis planes dañarte, nunca desee hacerte algún mal, lo único que yo ansiaba tener de ti era un beso, uno para poder recordarte para siempre, pero…-Su voz se lleno de rencor, eso me asusto un poco-

Una noche en la que me dirigía a tu habitación, pensando en alguna escusa para poder verte, te escuche decir que estabas enamorada de mi primo Sesshomaru-Entonces entendí, por que se ponía tan molesto cada vez que yo mencionaba su nombre, aunque se lo merecía por entrometido-a partir de eso los celos no me dejaban vivir en paz, sólo pensar que alguien más tenia tú corazón era una verdadera tortura para mí, sin embargo podría haber vivido con eso, y seguir siendo feliz con verte cada día, cuando le pedí a mi Madre que te pusiera de mi sirvienta personal, lo único que deseba era poder estar más cerca de ti, y así tal vez poder borrar de tu mente y de tu corazón, la imagen de mi primo, pero agonizaba cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabra de tu boca: _"__Mi amado Sesshomaru__"__, _hubiera podido vivir con eso eternamente, tal cómo te decía lo único que yo deseaba era un beso ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?-¿Y cómo poder olvidarlo si fue mi primer beso, él no quería soltarme y yo acabe llorando?-pero lo que no esperaba es que tú reaccionaras de una forma tan infantil cómo esa-¿Infantil? ¡Yo no era infantil! ¿O si lo era?-y mucho menos que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra, esa tarde en que no estuviste en la casa, a causa de que yo te pedí que salieras a comprar, fue sólo una escusa para buscar en tú cuarto algo que me ayudara a conseguir tu perdón. Pero lo que menos esperaba encontrarme era tu diario personal-¿Se metió en mi cuarto y encontró mi diario? Una duda atroz pasó por mi cabeza, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que preguntarle:

-¿Leíste mi diario?-Y si él de verdad lo había leído, cómo podría a partir de ahora mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que conocía todos mis secretos-

-No creo que eso sea lo más importante-¿Qué no era importante? Inuyasha y yo teníamos una gran diferencia al definir que era importante y que no-¿Bien en dónde nos quedamos?-Pude ver cómo el meditaba en algo, hasta que continuo-Bien cómo te decía lo que menos esperaba era encontrar tu diario personal, no pude resistirme y si lo leí-No pude hacer otra cosa que poner una cara de indignación-entre las cosas que leí encontré, una en que tu decías que amabas más que nunca a Sesshomaru, y que ansiabas el día en que al fin pudieras entregarte a él en cuerpo y alma, eso me llenó de rabia ¿De manera que te comportabas cómo una niña inocente delante de mí pero deseabas ir a entregarte a Sesshomaru? No permitiría que él, ni nadie te tuviera de esa forma ¡Me enfermaba el sólo pensarlo!-Me asusto un poco el rencor con que lo dijo-Fue entonces cuándo me cruzo por la mente aquella idea, si tu desebas con tantas ansias el saber cómo era el entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un hombre, yo te enseñaría cómo hacerlo, y dominado por la furia me deje llevar hasta cometer ese acto tan ruin, del que me reproche en muchas ocasiones ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de poner mis sucias manos en alguien tan pura cómo lo eras tú? Al principio mi plan fue sólo tenerte una vez, sólo una pero, una vez que te hube tenido no deseba detenerme, me volví un completo adicto a tus besos y a tu cuerpo. Sé que eso suena un poco pervertido pero es verdad-¿Un poco?-También sé que eres una mujercita tonta e ingenua, pero eso no cambia las cosas ¡Te amo y siempre te amaré!-Eso me sorprendió, pero no por que me dijera que me amaba eso ya lo sabía ¿Inuyasha me veía cómo una niña tonta e ingenua?-Desde siempre la naturaleza de mi condición disminuye mi capacidad de amar y ser amado. Una persona cómo yo, completamente expuesto a los sentimientos más crueles y viles de todos los que lo rodean en verdad que no va a sentir una gran cantidad de amor. No sabe dar amor, por que no confía ni un poco en los demás. Incapaz de dar, tampoco puedo recibir. Mi alma endurecida por el aislamiento, se vuelve inaccesible y, por lo tanto no resulta fácil que otros me amen. Es cómo un circulo, este se cierra y yo quedo atrapado adentro. Sin embargo te amo, a mi estúpido y desatinado modo pero ¡Te amo! Perderte es casi cómo… Volverme impotente, odio la idea de perderte-Se callo de repente y me pregunte cuál seria la razón-quisiera poder retenerte por la fuerza y obligarte a amarme, pero no puedo ser tan cruel contigo, la única persona que en verdad me ha dado un aprecio sincero, me duele en el alma decirte esto-No podía creerlo ¡Inuyasha estaba llorando! Nunca lo había visto ponerse tan triste-¡No puedo, no quiero obligarte a algo que tu no deseas hacer! Algo que yo desearía que naciera de ti… Vete, puedes irte, no voy a obligarte a que te cases conmigo, una decisión que sólo yo deseo hacer realidad, y mucho menos voy a obligarte a cumplir una promesa que yo mismo te arranque de los labios ¡Por que te amo no pudo hacerlo! En realidad en momentos cómo estos siento que te odio, por hacerme tomar decisiones que me rompen el corazón, pero que son lo mejor para ti, sólo quiero que sepas que cuándo te conocí mi vida cambio y cambio radicalmente por ti… Y que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo por que te amo y…-Inuyasha no era una persona tan mala cómo todos pensaban, y si era así suponía que le podía dar una oportunidad-

Besé a Inuyasha, interrumpiéndolo y él no lo pensó 2 veces en corresponderme, supuse que él había entendido, mi decisión de darle una nueva oportunidad, o al menos eso es lo que creí hasta que lo escuche decir:

-Al hacer esto sólo haces las cosas más duras para mí-¿Es qué no entendía nada? decidí explicárselo-

-Inuyasha-Le sonreí-¿Cuál crees que fue la razón de que aceptará casarme contigo?

-Aparte de que yo te obligue…

-No acepte por eso, yo realmente deseo casarme contigo-Pude ver su cara de duda, seguía sin entender nada-

-No entiendo que quieres decir, cuando tú aceptaste estabas… Llorando.

-Eso fue por que me dolía que me tratarás de esa forma ¿Por qué no podías ser un poco más común y menos cruel al pedírmelo? Admito que al principio si te odiaba por todo lo que me hiciste, pero lo que de verdad me molestaba era que no tomarás mis sentimientos en cuenta. Pero aún así eso no evito que yo me enamorara de ti, en realidad pienso que en parte también amaba tu lado perverso, es decir ¿Que chica alguna vez no ha fantaseado con tener de novio a un chico malo? Yo creo que por que todo me decía que me alejara de ti, es por eso que más te buscaba, mi Padre solía decir: Y es por qué el abismo nos asusta que por eso no acercamos a él. Sé que eres un idiota pervertido violador pero aún así yo… ¡Te amo!-El muchacho había quedado cómo en un trance-Inuyasha te ¿Encuentras bien?-Le pregunte, él me sonrío y luego me contesto:

-Por supuesto mejor que nunca. Sólo queda una pregunta por hacer ¿De verdad deseas casarte conmigo?

-No lo sé. Si tú no vas a arrepentirte.

-Cómo podría arrepentirme de lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Y hay otra cosa, estoy seguro que serás la novia más hermosa del mundo.

-Bueno justo ahora, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo-Le sonreí, lo que decía era verdad, me sentí muy feliz-

-¿Mujer?-Se burló él-Si apenas tienes 15 años.

-Voy a cumplir 16 muy pronto-Le reproché-

-Si, y yo cumpliré 18 la semana próxima. Genial-Noté el evidente sarcasmo-Un año más viejos-¿Se quejaba por un año más de vida? Tenía que admitir que en ocasiones este chico era raro-

-¿Dices que estás viejo por que vas a cumplir 18? Eso no es nada.

-Eso lo dices tú, por que todavía no llegas a esta edad. Ya te veré en mi lugar-Se mofó-

-Bueno para eso no falta mucho, sólo eres 2 años mayor que yo-Le dije-

-Sí, pero soy mucho más maduro-¿Maduro de dónde?-

-Tú madurez me impacta-Bromee con él-

-Eso no es gracioso-Me respondió en el mismo tono-

-Lo es para mí-Le sonreí-

Inuyasha me miro unos minutos, y luego me abrazo de la nada, besándome en la mejilla. Cuándo él alejo su cara de la mía le sonreí, me sentía tan feliz. Sin embargo había sido un día tan pesado que sin poder evitarlo un bostezo se escapo de mi boca,

-¿Estas cansada?-Escuche decir a Inuyasha con un muy evidente tono de preocupación-

-Si, solo un poco…-Le respondí con tranquilidad-

-En ese caso será mejor que te lleve a tu recamara para que puedas descansar.

-Ohh, pero eso no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo sola-Le hice saber-

-Aún así. Insisto-Añadió el chico con una sonrisa-

Al ver que no llegaríamos a nada con aquella discusión finalmente accedí y de esta manera el chico termino acompañándome a mi habitación.

Cuándo llegamos me senté en la cama por un momento y el chico se sentó a mi lado, simplemente mirándome.

-Duerme bien Kagome-Le escuche decirme después de unos breves momentos en el cual ningunos de los 2 dijera nada-

Asentí y entonces el chico se levanto de la cama dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo tomando su rostro entre mis manos le planté un beso para seguidamente separarme de él y decirle:

-Espero que tu también duermas bien…-Le sonreí-

Tras decir estas palabras la mirada del chico se centro en mi observándome fijamente, sin que pudiera evitarlo mis mejillas se llenaron de color al sentirlo mirándome esa manera tan penetrante, el chico acerco aún más su rostro a mi cara de tal manera que pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cabeza.

-Kagome…-Le escuche decir un segundo antes de que sus labios aprisionaran los míos en un seductor y apasionado beso, al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo estrechándome contra él. Podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que me quemaba. Durante los primeros minutos le correspondí, lo amaba y el compartir algo como eso con él era delicioso y me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, pero después de algún tiempo y de que el beso se prolongara más de la cuenta de forma inevitable comencé a quedarme sin aire, a esto empecé a golpear su pecho con mis manos, para ver si lograba hacer que me soltará, pero no lo hizo, finalmente después de un largo tiempo el chico separo sus labios de los míos por un momento, y justo cuándo quería volver a besarlos yo voltee la cara, completamente sonrojada. Inuyasha se me quedo viendo por un largo rato sin decir nada, entonces sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro acariciándolo.

-Te amo Kagome…-Le escuche decirme después de un muy largo tiempo de silencio-Y tal vez no sea el mejor momento para pedírtelo pero quiero hacerte el amor…-Solo en ese momento me dí cuenta de que en medio del beso él me había estando semi desnudando, me sonroje completamente por lo directo que Inuyasha podía llegar a ser cuándo quería, volví la mirada a sus ojos, no, no me gustaba esa mirada era tan directa y desafiante, era cómo si me desnudará con la mirada. Inuyasha era tan directo, me dije que si tan sólo pudiera ser un poco más directa cómo él, las cosas para mí serian más fáciles, él siempre decía lo que quería cuándo quería algo, y cuándo deseaba algo, lo conseguía aunque fuera por la fuerza, no se contenía por nada, no se preocupaba, ni se sentía perdido nunca… No podía creer qué ese chico tan atractivo de verdad estuviera interesando siquiera en mí, y aún más que dijera que me amaba. Lo mire en silencio, deseaba en verdad deseaba corresponderle pero después de lo sucedido durante los últimos días no me sentía lo suficiente preparada para hacerlo, ni física ni mentalmente. Y es que tal vez no tuviera sentido pero tenía miedo, miedo de que las cosas volvían a ser cómo antes, de pronto me vi recordando la noche, la primera noche en que él me hizo suya, y no pude evitar sentirme mal… ¿Sería rara?

-Inuyasha yo…-Musite con suavidad, no quería lastimarlo y esto no era un rechazo, solo quería pedirle más tiempo hasta que me sintiera lo sufriente segura conmigo misma como para corresponderle, y esperaba que él pudiera entenderlo-Yo…-Quería encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que sentía, pero por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a nada-

Inuyasha se me quedo viendo por un leve momento y entonces me soltó. No pude más que mirarlo sorprendida.

-No te preocupes pequeña, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no hay por que precipitarse tanto-Le escuche decirme, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no podía creerlo. Él sabía lo que yo quería decirle incluso antes de que se lo dijera-Así que por favor mantente tranquila, quiero que sepas que yo esperare hasta que tú quieras aceptarme en ti… Mientras tanto te trataré con tanta delicadeza cómo si fueras tan frágil cómo el cristal… Por mucho que me enfade, pase lo que pase, no te obligare a nada-Me abrazo y me miro su mirada era tan cálida-No te preocupes Kagome, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras-Después de decirme estas palabras el chico me soltó-

-Gracias-Musite-Gracias por entenderme-

Luego de decir aquello separándome de él me dirigí al cuarto de baño que tenía mi recamara, y ya dentro de ella me puse la pijama, cuándo acabe de ponérmela salí de dicho cuarto solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha ya no se encontraba ahí. Esto me sorprendió ¿En verdad había tardado tanto?

Al dirigir una pequeña mirada de inspección a la que era mi habitación no pude evitar notar que sobre la cama se encontraba una pequeña cajita con objetos que yo consideraba importantes para mi: Cartas de amigas que había tenido de pequeña, regalos que mis padres y hermanitos me habían hecho, cosas que me habían regalado en la escuela por mis compañeros y maestros antes de salir de ella, una foto de Sesshomaru, por quien si bien ya no sentía nada, apreciaba mucho por lo que había hecho en su tiempo por mi y guardaba por agradecimiento entre otras cosas. Aún así eso no explicaba porque Inuyasha ya no estaba aquí, preguntándome el porque salí de la habitación solo para encontrarme con que él se encontraba en el pasillo que daba para mi habitación.

-Inuyasha-Lo llame-

-Ahh, Kagome ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Te amo y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-Él dijo eso, pero al hablar su mirada me aterro, era tan fría, era cómo si todo ese río de pasión dentro de él que tanto amaba se hubiese congelado ¿Cómo era posible que aquella cálida mirada de hace un momento se hubiera congelado? Lo único que me mostraba ahora era hielo, hielo gélido y su voz igual fue demasiado fría-

Mientras él hablaba puede darme cuenta de que el muchacho sostenía algo en sus manos pero no pude darme cuenta exactamente de que era, ahora bien dejando ese tema de lado no podía entender por que razón ponía esa cara. Él tenía que explicarme por que se había puesto así, no podía molestarse conmigo sólo por que no hubiera querido acostarme con él está noche. Dí un par de pasos hacía él dispuesta a confrontar a Inuyasha y pedirle una explicación, pero no había dado ni 2 pasos hacía él cuánto tomando aquel objeto que sujetaba entre sus manos lo vi apuntar con él hacía mi, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al darme cuenta de que era, y mucho más al saber que el chico al cual amaba estaba apuntándome con una pistola.

-Inu… Inuyasha…¿Qué haces?-Le dije, apoyándome contra la pared-

-Kagome, mi querida y dulce Kagome; fui realmente feliz al creer que me amabas y aunque eso no haya sido verdad, no puedo culparte por eso, he estado pensando por mucho tiempo si hacer esto seria lo correcto y después de mucho pensarlo he decidido que… ¡Voy a matarte!…

Esa confesión me heló ¿Realmente Inuyasha quería matarme?

**Contado por Inuyasha:**

¡No podía creerlo! Kagome me había dicho que sí, que aceptaba casarse conmigo, pero no fue su decisión yo la obligue y eso me dolía…

Sabía que todos nuestros conocidos morirían ahogados por causa del agua que subía sin parar, sin embargo no hice nada y saqué a Kagome de la habitación, llevándola a mi cuarto, Kagome empezó a forcejear, ya que ella escuchaba los gritos de ayuda y quería ir a buscar la llave y cerrarla, o tratar de abrir la puerta, pero yo le tape la boca con la mano, y la arrastre a mi habitación, pero una vez ahí adentro ella no dejaba de llorar pidiéndome que los ayudará, entonces ella ya no sabiendo que más decir me suplico:

-Por favor, Inuyasha, te prometo que si los salvas, si eso es lo que deseas me convertiré en tu esclava de por vida. Y haré sin protestar todo lo que me digas pero por favor, ¡Sálvalos!-Me conmovió su mirada tan triste y decidí hacer lo que me pedía-

Cerré la llave de paso, y cuándo el agua bajo, los saqué y me encargué de revivirlos. Cuando hubieron escupido toda el agua, les dí de beber un tónico que los pondría a dormir para que pudieran descansar, pero entonces pude ver a Miroku recobrar la conciencia:

-¿Te sientes bien amigo?-Le dije con voz tranquila-Ahora están a salvo gracias a bondad de esta bella señorita. No te preocupes, dentro de poco los llevare de vuelta a sus casas para complacer a mi esposa-Mire a Kagome-

Le dí a Miroku de beber la misma poción que le hice tomar, a todos los demás. Miroku se durmió, después de ver a Kagome, ayudando a todos los demás, y quedarse sentada en la punta de la cama, supuse que debía de darle lástima que un muchacha tan inocente cómo ella, se sacrificara para salvarlos. Cuando él se hubo dormido, puse a todos, en el barco, y los lleve, sacando las llaves del auto, entre a la casa, para decirle a Kagome, que cuando regresará deseaba hablar con ella. La pequeña chica asintió, y luego de eso yo salí, y me encargue de llevar a cada uno de ellos de regreso a sus casas, a cada uno le deje una carta especial, explicando mis motivo de tratarlos así, que por favor me perdonaran y que no se preocuparan por Kagome, ya que ella estaría bien. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que fui yo, quien los devolvió a sus casas, sino que sólo ellos lo supieran. Cómo eran aprox. Las 2 de la mañana las cosas fueron un poco más simples. Al regresar a la casa del lago, Kagome estaba esperando sentadita en la sala, al llegar la llame, y le pedí me acompañara a mi habitación, ella tembló ante mi propoción, pero la tranquilice diciéndole que tal cómo le había dicho antes de marcharme solo deseaba poder hablar con ella. Eso la tranquilizo y me siguió, un poco más tranquila, ya dentro de la habitación finalmente la miré, me sentía totalmente aturdido y destrozado, y supuse que mi mirada debió reflejar esos pensamientos. Al parecer eso conmovió a Kagome ya se que se relajo y me escuchó con más tranquilidad, trate de ser más paciente con ella, ya que sabía que después de todo lo que le había hecho debía ser una tortura para Kagome, estar en la misma habitación conmigo, entonces empecé:

-Desde pequeño, siempre fui diferente. Aunque supongo que eso tú ya lo sabías. Toda mi vida la pasé sin tener la menor misericordia de la personas que me rodeaban, lo que con el paso del tiempo me transformo en un ser déspota, y frívolo, cuándo te conocí las cosas fueron muy diferentes, nunca me trataste mal, a pesar de que yo si lo hice, debo admitir que desde el primer dí que te vi, tú belleza me estremeció, aunque me negaba a aceptar que una niña de 15 año me provocara ese tipo de sentir, algo que ni siquiera mujeres más grandes y desarrolladas, habían intentado sin éxito, es por eso que cuando descubrí el tipo de deseos que tu presencia me provocaba, pensé en que lo mejor sería alejarme de ti, yo no te merecía era un ser llenó de odio y heridas repugnantes, que no merecía ni una sola de tus miradas. Pero por más que me lo decía menos lo intentaba, y más deseaba tenerte-Kagome me escuchaba demasiado atenta-quiero que sepas que nunca estuvo en mis planes dañarte, nunca desee hacerte algún mal, lo único que yo ansiaba tener de ti era un beso, uno para poder recordarte para siempre, pero…-Mi voz se ensombreció-

Una noche en la que me dirigía a tu habitación, pensando en alguna escusa para poder verte, te escuche decir que estabas enamorada de mi primo Sesshomaru, a partir de eso los celos no me dejaban vivir en paz, sólo pensara que alguien más tenia tú corazón era una verdadera tortura para mí, sin embargo podría haber vivido con eso, y seguir siendo feliz con verte cada día, cuando le pedía a mi Madre que te pusiera de mi sirvienta personal, lo único que deseba era poder estar más cerca de ti, y así tal vez poder borrar de tu mente y de tu corazón, la imagen de mi primo, pero agonizaba cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabra de tu boca: _"__Mi amado Sesshomaru__"__, _hubiera podido vivir con eso eternamente, tal cómo te decía lo único que yo deseaba era un beso ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?-Le dije memorándolo yo mismo-pero lo que no esperaba es que tú reaccionaras de una forma tan infantil cómo esa, y mucho menos que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra, esa tarde en que no estuviste en la casa, a causa de que yo te pedí que salieras a comprar, fue sólo una escusa para buscar en tú cuarto algo que me ayudara a conseguir tu perdón. Pero lo que menos esperaba encontrarme era tú diario personal.

-¿Leíste mi diario?-Ella preguntó entre algo abochornada y molesta-

-No creo que eso sea lo más importante-Le dije-¿Bien en dónde nos quedamos?-Dije tratando de recordar hasta que lo hice-Bien cómo te decía lo que menos esperaba era encontrar tú diario personal, no pude resistirme y si lo leí-Dije en modo de afirmación, sólo para ver cómo ella ponía una cara de indignación-entre las cosas que leí encontré, una en que tu decías que amabas más que nunca a Sesshomaru, y que ansiabas el día en que al fin pudieras entregarte a él en cuerpo y alma, eso me llenó de rabia ¿De manera que te comportabas cómo una niña inocente delante de mí pero deseabas ir a entregarte a Sesshomaru? No permitiría que él, ni que nadie te tuviera de esa forma, ¡Me enfermaba el sólo pensarlo! Fue entonces cuándo me cruzo por la mente aquella idea, si tu desebas con tantas ansias el saber cómo era el entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un hombre, yo te enseñaría cómo hacerlo, y dominado por la furia me deje llevar hasta cometer ese acto tan ruin, del que me reproche en muchas ocasiones. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de poner mis sucias manos en alguien tan pura cómo lo eras tú? Al principio mi plan fue sólo tenerte una vez, sólo una pero, una vez que te hube tenido no deseba detenerme, me volví un completo adicto a tus besos y a tu cuerpo. Sé que eso suena un poco pervertido pero es verdad. También se que eres una mujercita tonta e ingenua, pero eso no cambia las cosas, ¡Te amo y siempre te amaré! -Pude ver cómo los ojos de Kagome, se dilataron de la sorpresa-Desde siempre la naturaleza de mi condición disminuye mi capacidad de amar y ser amado. Una persona cómo yo, completamente expuesto a los sentimientos más crueles y viles de todos los que lo rodean en verdad que no va a sentir una gran cantidad de amor. No sabe dar amor, por que no confía ni un poco en los demás. Incapaz de dar, tampoco puedo recibir. Mi alma endurecida por el aislamiento, se vuelve inaccesible y, por lo tanto no resulta fácil que otros me amen. es cómo un circulo, este te cierra y yo quedo atrapado adentro. Sin embargo te amo, a mi estúpido y desatinado modo pero ¡Te amo! Perderte es casi cómo… Volverme impotente, odio la idea de perderte-Me callé de súbito la parte más difícil seguía ahora-quisiera poder retenerte por la fuerza y obligarte a amarme, pero no puedo ser tan cruel contigo , la única persona que en verdad me ha dado un aprecio sincero, me duele en el alma decirte esto-Me sorprendió que estaba llorando las lágrima caían por mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo-¡No puedo, no quiero obligarte a algo que tu no deseas hacer! Algo que yo desearía que naciera de ti… Vete, puedes irte, no voy a obligarte a que te cases conmigo, una decisión que sólo yo deseo hacer realidad, y mucho menos voy a obligarte a cumplir una promesa que yo mismo te arranque de los labios ¡Por que te amo no pudo hacerlo! En realidad en momentos cómo estos siento que te odio, por hacerme tomar decisiones que me rompen el corazón, pero que son lo mejor para ti, sólo quiero que sepas que cuándo te conocí mi vida cambio y cambio radicalmente por ti… y que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo por que te amo y…

No pude continuar ya que Kagome, cubrió mis labios con los suyos, en un dulce beso, una despedida, o un gesto de agradecimiento supuse, sabía que eso sólo dificultaría las cosas, pero no pude evitar corresponder a él, cuándo Kagome, se separo le dije:

-Al hacer esto sólo haces las cosas más duras para mí.

-Inuyasha-Ella me sonrío, sentí nacer ese cálido este sentimiento que me nacía del pecho al verla sonreírme así-¿Cuál crees que fue la razón de que aceptará casarme contigo?

-Aparte de que yo te obligue…

-No acepte por eso, yo realmente deseo casarme contigo-Eso si me confundió-

-No entiendo que quieres decir, cuando tú aceptaste estabas… Llorando.

-Eso fue por que me dolía que me tratarás de esa forma ¿Por qué no podías ser un poco más común y menos cruel al pedírmelo?-Eso me sorprendió aún más-Admito que al principio si te odiaba por todo lo que me hiciste, pero lo que de verdad me molestaba era que no tomarás mis sentimiento en cuenta. Pero aún así eso no evito que yo me enamorara de ti, en realidad pienso que en parte también amaba tu lado perverso, es decir ¿Que chica alguna vez no ha fantaseado con tener de novio a un chico malo? Yo creo que por que todo me decía que me alejara de ti, es por eso que más te buscaba, mi Padre solía decir: Y es por qué el abismo nos asusta que por eso no acercamos a él-Creí que estaba soñando, pero si esto era un sueño no deseba despertar-Sé que eres un idiota pervertido violador pero aún así yo… ¡Te amo!-Sentí morirme de la felicidad en cuanto ella dijo esas palabras y mi mente no lo podía asimilar sólo pensaba: _"__Me ama, me ama ella lo ha dicho, me ama, Kagome me ama__"__-_

-Inuyasha te ¿Encuentras bien-Pregunto ella-

Le sonreí y luego le conteste:

-Por supuesto mejor que nunca. Sólo queda una pregunta por hacer ¿De verdad deseas casarte conmigo?

-No lo sé. Si tú no vas a arrepentirte-Contesto ella-

-Cómo podría arrepentirme de lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Y hay otra cosa, estoy seguro que serás la novia más hermosa del mundo.

-Bueno justo ahora, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo-Me sonrío-

-¿Mujer?-Me burle-Si apenas tienes 15 años.

-Voy a cumplir 16 muy pronto.

-Si, y yo cumpliré 18 la semana próxima. Genial-Dije con sarcasmo-Un año más viejos.

-¿Dices que estás viejo por que vas a cumplir 18? Eso no es nada.

-Eso lo dices tú, por que todavía no llegas a esta edad. Ya te veré en mi lugar.

-Bueno para eso no falta mucho, sólo eres 2 años mayor que yo.

-Sí, pero soy mucho más maduro.

-Tú madurez me impacta-Me dijo con evidente ironía-

-Eso no es gracioso-

-Lo es para mí.

La mire por un momento y luego la tomé en mis brazos besándola en la mejilla, ella no se alejo, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco. Separe mis labios de su rosada mejilla y entonces me sorprendí al escucharla bostezar.

-¿Estas cansada?-Le pregunte sin que pudiera evitarlo, aunque a decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba esa opción resultaba demasiado obvia si contábamos todas las cosas por las cuales Kagome había tenido que pasar durante las últimas horas y días-

-Si, solo un poco…-Le escuche decir y eso debo admitir me tranquilizo un poco, al menos ella no se encontraba tan mal-

-En ese caso será mejor que te lleve a tu recamara para que puedas descansar-Le ofrecí-

-Ohh, pero eso no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo sola-La oí objetar-

-Aún así. Insisto.

Al darse cuenta de que no cedería hasta que ella aceptara Kagome termino cediendo a mi petición y me permitió acompañarla hasta el que era su cuarto.

Cuándo finalmente llegamos a este ingresando al mismo Kagome fue directamente a sentarse en la cama y yo me senté junto a ella simplemente admirándola, ella era tan hermosa...

-Duerme bien Kagome-Musite al darme cuenta de que me había quedado viéndola más tiempo de lo normal y eso seguro la había incomodado, además contando que estaba cansada lo mejor seria dejarla sola para que pudiera descansar-

Al oír mis palabras la pequeña muchachita asintió a lo que yo me incorpore de la cama dispuesto a marcharme, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo la pequeñas manos de Kagome sujetaron firmen hete mi rostro y acercando su angelical cara a la mía me plantó un beso en los labios, para seguidamente separase de mi diciendo:

-Espero que tu también duermas bien…-Ella sonrió, su dulce sonrisa me provoco deseos de comérmela a besos, ella era tan tierna…-

Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se centro en ella observándola fijamente, incapaz de poder asimilar que un ser tan puro y dulce como ella en verdad existiera. Acerque mi rostro aún más al suyo oliendo el dulce aroma que impregnaban sus sedosos cabellos.

-Kagome…-Susurre al tiempo que sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo besaba sus pequeños y rosados labios, el sentir ese pequeño contacto con ella basto y sobro para encenderme, sentía tanto calor, la acerque más a mi empezando a desnudarla… Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, hundiendo mis manos en su cabello, mientras la besaba, era tan suave; sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en este momento no era del todo correcto, sabía que aún tenía muchas cosas por que disculparme, aún muchas que deseaba decirle, pero en cuánto la tocaba… Parecía que perdía el sentido. No podía dejar de besarla estaba completamente perdido en sus labios, cuándo de pronto sentí cómo las pequeñas manos de Kagome, golpeaban mi pecho, intentando que la soltará, me separe un segundo de sus labios, sólo para retomar el beso, aún más profundo, pero en ese momento ella ladeo el rostro, completamente sonrojada. Al notar aquella reacción de parte de ella no pude más que sorprenderme, aunque bien ahora que lo pensaba quizá estaba yendo demasiado rápido con ella. Aún así la amaba tanto y la deseba tanto como la amaba… Tomando su pequeño y delicado rostro entre mis manos susurre:

-Te amo Kagome… Y tal vez no sea el mejor momento para pedírtelo pero quiero hacerte el amor…-Le confesé, al decirle estas palabras pude ver cómo ella se sonrojo completamente y puso la típica miradita de _"__No, no me mires así_" sabía perfectamente que lo que le pedía estaba mal contando lo sucedido durante los últimos días y mi comportamiento para con ella, pero es que la deseaba tanto-

-Inuyasha yo… Yo…-La escuche susurrar apenas-

Y mientras hablaba por un momento pude notar que temblaba, así que me aleje de ella mirándola completamente serio, entrecerré los ojos, apartándome de ella, tratando de no perder el control, sabía que si Kagome estaba así era por mi culpa, y yo no podía obligarla a hacer algo que le hiciera daño, no a ella, la solté y me aleje de la ella, ante la mirada atónita de Kagome.

-No te preocupes pequeña, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no hay por que precipitarse tanto. Así que por favor mantente tranquila, quiero que sepas que yo esperare hasta que tú quieras aceptarme en ti… Mientras tanto te trataré con tanta delicadeza cómo si fueras tan frágil cómo el cristal… Por mucho que me enfade, pase lo que pase, no te obligare a nada-Le dije abrazándola, alce la mirada y la miré. Deseaba tenerla, pero no podía, después de todo esa era la única forma que me evitaría lastimarla-No te preocupes Kagome, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras-Tras decir estas palabras decidí soltarla-

-Gracias. Gracias por entenderme-

Después de aquello, Kagome se retiro al baño que se encontraba dentro su recamara y durante los primeros segundos permanecí inmóvil en la cama, pero tras los primeros minutos decidí que nada perdía con conocer un poco más acerca de la vida de Kagome, así que mientras ella hacia eso tomando una pequeña caja en la que según pude notar Kagome tenía cosas importantes me dispuse a verlas, encontré varias cosas, cartas, dibujos, letras de canciones y demás sin embargo mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al contemplar una enorme fotografía de mi primo Sesshomaru ¿Kagome guardaba algo como esto? ¿Por qué? Sin que pudiera evitarlo la verdad apareció ante mis ojos de forma insoportablemente dolorosa. Era porque ella lo amaba, Kagome nunca había dejado de amar a Sesshomaru y esa era la razón de que aún guardara algo como esto entre sus objetos más preciados. Ella había dicho que me amaba, pero aún así eso seguramente solo había sido una mentira, ella tenía tanto miedo de mi que pensó que diciéndome exactamente aquello que deseaba escuchar podría ganarse mi confianza y de esa forma escapar más rápido, ya que incluso cuándo yo le dije que podía irse ella no había creído que en verdad yo la dejaría completamente en paz. Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas más y más a cada segundo, había sido tan feliz solo por un segundo al creer en la remota posibilidad de que ella también sintiera algo por mi, de que ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos, pero ahora mi corazón estaba más que roto al darme cuenta de la verdad: Kagome no me amaba y nunca me amaría, hoy y por siempre ella estaría enamorada de mi primo Sesshomaru.

Salí de la habitación pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo y decidí que no podía vivir de esa manera, mientras Kagome estuviera viva jamás le permitiría tener una vida normal, mientras ella siguiera viva jamás podría dejarla en paz, el que ella no me quisiera, me despreciara y no quisiera verme más era algo con lo que podía vivir, pero definitivamente no podía soportar la sola idea de que estuviera junto a otro ¡No podía! Incluso si terminaba dañándola no podía permitirle el separase de mi, no podía permitirle el ser feliz al lado de algún otro porque la necesitaba demasiado, mientras Kagome estuviera aquí, mientras Kagome aún estuviera viva jamás estaría a salvo, la única forma de liberarla de mí, la única de salvarla, era…

Fui a mi habitación y tome ese pequeño objeto, era un excelente tirador, tenía una puntería perfecta y sabía que acertaría, sin embargo el problema era buscar el momento perfecto. Mi habitación no quedaba en verdad muy lejos de la de Kagome y esa fue la razón por la que más pronto de lo que lo hubiera planeado me encontré de nuevo frente a ella.

-Inuyasha-La escuche llamarme-

-Ahh, Kagome ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Te amo y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-Musite con una voz incluso más fría de lo que a mi mismo me hubiera gustado, y no quería ni imaginar como resultaba mi mirada. Aún así no podía evitar el sentirme dolido después de haberme enterado de algo como lo que había descubierto hace unos cuantos minutos atrás-

Observe ala pequeña chica dar un par de pasos hacía mi y en ese momento le apunte con la pistola.

-Inu… Inuyasha…¿Qué haces?-Dijo ella refugiándose contra la pared-

-Kagome, mi querida y dulce Kagome; fui realmente feliz al creer que me amabas y aunque eso no haya sido verdad, no puedo culparte por eso, he estado pensando por mucho tiempo si hacer esto seria lo correcto y después de mucho pensarlo he decidido que… ¡Voy a matarte!…

Esa decisión me dolía aún más a mí que a ella, pero mientras ella viviera no la dejaría vivir en paz, lo lamentaba mucho; demasiado Kagome, y sabía que al matarte mi corazón moriría contigo, pero esa era la única manera de que estuvieras a salvo, lo haría, por qué te amaba….


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola de nueva cuenta a todos los seguidores de este fic, primero que nada una disculpa general por no poder haber actualizado antes la verdad es que tuve unos pequeños problemas personales durante los últimos meses, de los cuales no deseo mucho hablar en estos momentos y debido a ello no había tenido mucha inspiración que digamos. Lo lamento. Volviendo a la historia ya les había comentado antes que estábamos en los capítulos finales así que tengo una pequeña noticia, este es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, ya que tengo previsto el final para el próximo capitulo. Decidí terminar la historia con 2 especiales, este es el primero por Kagome y el último será a voz de Inuyasha. Espero les agrade. El capitulo final ya lo he comenzado así que debería subirlo a más tardar la próxima semana. Gracias por todo. Espero que disfruten con la lectura.**

**Capitulo 26: La promesa**

**Capitulo especial contado por Kagome:**

Inuyasha se acerco a mí, lentamente y me dijo:

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡Si no quieres morir ahora mismo, tendrás que jurarme algo! ¡Jura que me quieres más que a nada en el mundo! ¡Y qué me seguirías hasta la muerte!-Para ese entonces Inuyasha ya me había puesto la pistola en la frente, sin embargo la quito y me la metió en la boca-Estoy seguro, que sabes que no estoy jugando… -Inuyasha me acorralo más contra la pared, y yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos, la pistola continuaba dentro de mi boca, quise decirle algo, pero por culpa de ella no pude-¡Kagome, no quiero que seas de nadie más! ¡No quiero dejarte marchar! ¡Júrame eso! ¡Si no lo juras, te mato aquí mismo!-Jamás había visto a Inuyasha tan furioso cómo lo estaba ahora, más que furioso estaba cómo desesperado, él había sujetado mi cuello con su otra mano, y casi no me dejaba respirar, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ¿Por qué él me trataba así? ¿No ya le había dicho que lo amaba?-

No sé cómo pero pude hablar un poco y decirle:

-¿Tan poco desconfías de mi amor?-Pude ver cómo los ojos del chico se abrieron de la sorpresa-No sería la primera vez qué me amenazas, y tampoco sé si será la última, pero si sé que tú no te atreverías a dañarme de esta manera ¡No hace falta que te jure nada! ¡Te amo! Y aún después de todo lo qué me has hecho, de que me trataste mal, me secuestraste, me violaste en mi primera vez, e incluso esto, después de que todo eso ha pasado no he conseguido dejar de quererte ¡No puedo odiarte! ¡Te amo, y el sólo hecho de que ahora este aquí es prueba de lo que digo es verdad!-Inuyasha que ya había sacado la pistola de mi boca, pero aún la sostenía contra mi frente, me estaba mirando fijamente, entonces empezó a alejar la pistola, hasta dejarla caer en el suelo, entonces me abrazo, tan fuerte que sentía que no podía respirar-

-Kagome, te amo tanto…-Susurro Inuyasha-

-Yo también te amo, así que por favor no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi de esa manera.

-Descuida no lo volveré a hacer-Musito con un muy evidente gesto de culpabilidad y a decir verdad la expresión que tenía al decir aquella frase me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal-

Baje la mirada y entonces con mis manos lo aparte levente para de esta manera poder separarme de él. El ambiente entre ambos en esos momento resultaba con sinceridad un poco incomodo. Suspire y entonces levantando la mirada hacia el atractivo chico lo invite a pasar nuevamente a mi habitación, ya que suponía que si discutíamos al respecto de lo sucedido aquel ambiente de incomodidad desaparecería. Más sin embargo el chico se negó diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde y debería irme a dormir, pero que si así lo deseaba podríamos hablar al respecto al día siguiente, viendo que no podría disuadirlo de hacer lo contrario asentí y sin decir más me dirigí a mi habitación para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante más tarde de lo de costumbre, había estado pensando mucho al respecto de lo sucedido con Inuyasha y debido a esto no había podido conciliar el sueño durante la mayor parte de la noche y cuándo finalmente conseguí hacerlo faltaba poco para el amanecer. Suspire y entonces me levante de la cama y después de peinarme y cambiarme la ropa me dirigía hacía la sala con la que contaba esta pequeña casa con la intensión de comer algo sin embargo me sorprendió el darme cuenta de que Inuyasha no se encontraba en ese lugar, así que después de comer y sintiéndome con el derecho suficiente de hacerlo decidí ir a buscarlo a su cuarto, encontrándome con que el muchacho tampoco se encontraba ahí, tal vez él habría salido o algo así que decidí esperar un rato sentada en la sala, pero tras un par de horas de espera me convencí de que él no regresaría tan pronto, el resto de la mañana y gran parte de tarde pasaron sin inconvenientes, pude bañarme, pasear por la casa, preparar la comida, pero aún así en ningún momento pude ver a Inuyasha, eso se me hacía muy extraño, el muchacho no regreso hasta muy entrada la noche y en el momento en el cual quise acercarme a él para cuestionarle por lo sucedido ayer, el chico solo argumento que se sentía demasiado cansado y que ya hablaríamos del tema en otra ocasión. Ni siquiera me dio una pequeña explicación al respecto de en donde rayos había estado durante todo el día, suspire y sin otra opción me dirigí hacía mi habitación, quizá mañana podríamos hablar al respecto sobre todo eso, con ese pensamiento en mente me quede completamente dormida. Había pensado que al día siguiente podríamos discutir sobre lo sucedido en los días pasados y es por eso que aquel día me levante muy temprano solo para enterarme de que Inuyasha no se encontraba en la casa, lo espere durante todo el día, pero igual que como había sucedido el día anterior el muchacho no regreso sino hasta muy avanzada la noche. Los días posteriores a este se desarrollaron de la misma manera el muchacho se ausentaba durante todo el día y solo regresaba por noche para decirme que estaba atendiendo un asunto muy importante y que yo no debería quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde, aquella situación sobra decir ya empezaba a hartarme, ya que estaba más que segura de que Inuyasha lo único que estaba haciendo era evitarme y por ende tratar de evitar la conversación que teníamos pendiente.

Estaba segura de ello y es por eso que aquella noche en cuestión sin dudarlo me metí dentro de la habitación del muchacho, lo quisiera o no esta noche Inuyasha tendría que darme una muy buena explicación por todo lo sucedido. Aún así tal y como lo hacía últimamente el chico no regreso hasta ya muy tarde, ingreso a la habitación con aquel atractivo porte de elegancia tan propio de él, tenía la mirada baja, suspiro y entonces empezó a desabrochar la camisa que tenía puesta para poder quitársela, levantó la mirada y en ese momento un claro gesto de sorpresa invadió su rostro.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-En su voz resplandecía la duda, al parecer encontrarme en su cuarto era algo que evidentemente el muchacho no se esperaba-

-No. Primero tú tienes que darme un par de respuestas. Has estado evitándome últimamente ¿No es cierto?-Musite acercándome a él hasta quedar justo enfrente del apuesto chico-

-No sé de que estás hablando-Musito el muchacho bajando la cabeza, para evitar mirarme-

-¡No mientas!-Musite al tiempo que levantaba su rostro a mi cara para obligarlo a mirarme, solo en ese momento me di cuenta del más que evidente gesto de culpabilidad que adornaba aquel perfecto rostro, ese gesto era el mismo que Inuyasha pusiera después de…-Inuyasha…-Susurre, al parecer el chico aún no había podido superar lo sucedido entre nosotros algunas semanas atrás-

-Lo siento-Musito repentinamente el muchacho-Realmente lamento haberte causando tantos inconvenientes.

-No tienes que disculparte no me siento molesta por ello…-Sonreí-Además incluso por lo que hiciste aquella vez te lo dije, no puedo odiarte, así que puedes estar tranquilo no te guardo ningún rencor.

-¿No lo comprendes no es cierto?-Farfullo el chico-Incluso aunque tu puedas perdonarme eso no significa que yo lo haga, jamás me perdonare por el solo hecho de haber sido capaz de levantar una mano contra ti ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Inuyasha!-Musite al tiempo que pasaba a abrazarlo, ya que era demasiado obvio que con tanta culpa ahogándolo en el interior, lo que Inuyasha más necesitaba en este momento era apoyo-Olvídalo no me siento molesta por ello, es más ya lo había olvidado y es por eso que tu tampoco tienes que sentirte culpable por ello.

-Kagome…-Susurro suavemente el muchacho-

-Por favor-Musite-si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, cualquier cosa solo dímelo pero por favor no vuelvas a poner otra vez esa expresión de culpa, por que me haces sentir culpable a mi también, tan solo deseo que vuelvas a ser el mismo Inuyasha de siempre, por favor…

El chico se me quedo viendo por un leve momento sin decir nada, al parecer incapaz de asimilar las palabras que le había dicho.

-Inuyasha…-Repetí-

En ese momento el chico di un paso en falso hacía atrás que provoco que los 2 cayéramos al suelo de bruces, el chico de espaldas y yo sobre él, detrás él en ese momento se encontraba un pequeño mueble con varios cajones así que para minimizar el impacto del golpe el chico se asió fuertemente a uno de dichos cajones provocando que este se abriera en consecuencia. Gimoteé un poco ante lo doloroso del golpe, pero entonces dándome cuenta de que seguramente Inuyasha se abría llevando la peor parte ya que no solo había recibido el golpe sino que además había tenido que cargar conmigo le pregunte:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Ahh? Si, descuida no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Ya veo, me alegra saberlo…-Musite con una sonrisa, pero dicha sonrisa se borro de mi rostro al volver la mirada hacía el objeto que se encontraba dentro del cajón que había sido abierto por Inuyasha durante la caída-

-Inuyasha ¿Eso es…?

Al escuchar mi pregunta el muchacho ladeo la mirada hacía el lugar al cual apuntaba la mía y entonces sonrío de la misma manera que sonríe un niño al cual han atrapado haciendo una travesura.

-Si, veras… Es que era demasiado lindo como para dejarlo abandonado, así que cuándo empaque todas las cosas que necesitaríamos una vez aquí opte por traerlo…

-Inuyasha…

-¡Vamos! Admítelo, es mejor tenerlo aquí donde al menos alguien lo aprecia a haberlo abandonado en la casa en donde nadie lo usaría.

-Inuyasha…-Repetí con una muy notable voz de irritación, no era para menos en las manos del muchacho se encontraba el que alguna vez fuera mi uniforme de sirvienta, no entendía porque estúpida razón él querría traer aquí algo como eso-¿Sabes qué?-Añadí de pronto-Tan solo olvídalo no deseo hablar más al respecto sobre eso-Musite con voz cortante ya que dicho trajecito no me traía muy buenos recuerdos que digamos-

El chico sonrió nuevamente y entonces me insto a levantarme para luego hacerlo él mismo. Entonces le escuche decir:

-Bien entonces ¿En donde nos quedamos?-Musito el muchacho con una voz irresistiblemente encantadora-

-¿Ehh?-Añadí, no entendía que era lo que él quería decir con eso-

-¡Ahh si, ya me acorde! Estabas diciendo que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera con tal de que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Qué?-Añadí con un poco te temor y es que aquella sonrisita que adornaba el atractivo rostro de Inuyasha no traería seguramente nada bueno con ella-

-Y bueno después de pensarlo un poco y tomando en cuenta lo sucedido durante los últimos minutos lo he decido-Musito el muchacho sin tomar demasiado en cuenta mis pequeñas objeciones-Kagome quiero que vuelvas a ser mi sirvienta personal al menos por lo que dure esta noche…

-¡¿Qué?!-Musite con voz incrédula, no podía creer que él en verdad me hubiera pedido una cosa así-

-Lo que oíste-Añadió el muchacho con una sonrisa-

-Yo… ¡Yo no voy a hacer algo como eso!-Me negué con firmeza-

-Si, lo harás-Respondió el atractivo chico con una sonrisa-Después de todo tu misma lo dijiste, si había algo CUALQUIER cosa-Remarco el chico con un énfasis demasiado exagerado según mi gusto-que pudieras hacer con tal de que pudiera volver a ser el mismo de antes, entonces tu lo harías… Aunque por supuesto nadie te culparía de ser una mentirosa y no cumplir con tu palabra…

Baje la mirada sintiéndome entre irritada y arrepentida por haberle hecho semejante oferta a Inuyasha, debía haber supuesto que él me pediría algo como esto. Aún así no podía dejarme de sentir molesta conmigo misma por lo haberlo hecho…

-De acuerdo lo haré-Musite con voz débil, dándome por vencida-

-Sabía que lo harías-Farfullo el muchacho con una sonrisa al tiempo que me ofrecía el irritante trajecito-

-A veces puedes llegar a ser una persona tan molesta…-Le hice saber con una leve irritación-

El chico simplemente se limito a sonreír y acto seguido me invito a pasar al cuarto de baño que tenía su habitación para poder cambiarme, hacerlo me llevo un poco más de tiempo del que hubiera querido hacía mucho tiempo que no me ponía el dichoso traje y era natural que me sitiera un poco incomoda con él, cuándo acabe de ponérmelo resople y entonces abriendo la puerta del baño procedí a salir del él para encontrarme con Inuyasha.

Cuándo salí el chico se me quedo mirando sin decir absolutamente nada durante un par de minutos sintiéndome algo incomoda al respecto musite:

-Inuyasha…

-¿Ahh?-Me respondió el chico de forma un poco distraída, como si lo hubiera sacado de algún tipo de trance-

-¿Sucede algo?-El muchacho sonrió al mirarme-

-No, nada, es solo que había olvidado lo hermosa que te veías cuándo usabas ese traje-El que él dijera aquello hizo que me sonrojara inevitablemente-

-Bien ¿Y ahora que se supone que es lo que debo hacer?-Le cuestione con irritación, todavía seguía algo molesta con él por haberme obligado a usar nuevamente este traje-

-No sé, eso decídelo tú…-Me sonrió el muchacho, que para esos momentos se había sentado en la cama-

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que debo cumplir con mis deberes de sirvienta y empezar a limpiar-Musite al tiempo que me acercaba a la cama ya que en el buró que se encontraba cerca de ella Inuyasha había colocado un plumero de tonalidad rosada que suponía quería que yo tomara-

Cuándo finalmente logré llegar hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba aquel pequeño artefacto tomándolo en mis manos suspire, no podía comprender que rayos era lo que se proponía Inuyasha haciendo todo esto. Resople dispuesta a darme la vuelta para empezar a limpiar de una vez esta casa y acabar lo más pronto posible que fuera cuándo escuche al chico decir:

-Kagome…

Me volví para mirarlo con cierta molestia.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres Inu…?-Las palabras se cortaron en mi boca y ni siquiera pude terminar la pregunta que estaba haciendo ya que en ese momento los labios de Inuyasha cubrieron los míos empezando a besarme de forma irresistiblemente pasional-

El muchacho rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y entonces girando sobre su propio cuerpo me estampo en la cama al tiempo que el beso se tornaba mucho más húmedo y pasional.

-Inuya…-Conseguí susurrar apenas entre sus labios al tiempo que trataba de apartarlo, era tanta la pasión, tan desbordante el deseo con el cual me besaba que en menos de un minuto me había quedado completamente sin aire-

Supongo que el muchacho comprendió el mensaje ya que separando sus labios de los míos dejo de besarme concediéndome de esa manera un poco de tiempo para respirar.

-Inuyasha…-Susurre cuándo hube tomado el suficiente aire como para hablar-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que iba a limpiar la casa?-El chico respondió con una irresistible sonrisita burlona a mi pregunta-

-Kagome-Le escuche decir después de unos cuántos segundos-¿Podrías explicarme cual sería la razón por la cual la sirvienta más hermosa del mundo debería ocupar su tiempo en realizar aquellos estúpidos deberes más que insignificantes?

-¿Qué?

-Eres demasiado hermosa como para desgastar tu tiempo de esa manera-Me hizo saber el muchacho, no entendía nada ¿No se suponía que entre los deberes de las sirvientas se encuentra el limpiar? Y si él quería que fuera su sirvienta entonces…-Por eso-Añadió el chico-y porque estoy seguro que cuándo te dije que quería que fueras mi sirvienta personal por esta noche no me refería a que estuvieras limpiando, más bien te asignaría otro tipo de deberes…-Farfullo el chico y su rostro estaba tan cerca de mi cara que podía oler el embriagante aroma de su aliento-

-Inuyasha no…-Musite sacudiendo la cabeza negando mientras lo veía mirándome. Ahora estaba segura que era lo que el apuesto muchacho se proponía y no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, era cierto que lo amaba y lo deseaba, pero no era un juguete en sus manos con el cual él pudiera hacer y deshacer a su gusto. Y es por eso que esta noche incluso si lo deseaba no le daría el gusto a Inuyasha de salirse con la suya, él tenía que aprender a respetar mis decisiones-

Cuándo termine de reflexionar en todo esto volví la mirada hacía el muchacho y pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos estaban vagando por toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo. El chico me miró profundamente a los ojos y luego alejó la mirada al costado de mi cara mientras alejaba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro. Su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla y luego se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuello y sobre mi hombro. No se detuvo ahí sino que en cambio siguió moviéndose más al sur a lo largo de mi brazo hasta que alcanzó la línea que marcaba el comienzo del encaje blanco que tenía mi uniforme. Entonces se detuvo y fue directo a mis senos. Lo mire molesta, indicándole con la mirada que por su propio bien lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerse, pero al verme poner semejante expresión una increíblemente sensual sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara mientras me miraba a los ojos, entonces abriendo ambas manos llenó cada una con una cantidad más que generosa de mis pechos, y con sus pulgares empezó a masajear suavemente mis pequeños pezones aún sobre la tela que los cubría. Cerré los ojos intentando resistirme ante lo placentera que había resultado la caricia, y para mi completa sorpresa pude darme cuenta de que mi intimidad comenzaba a sentirse mojada y también como mis pezones se iban endureciendo, no pude evitar sentirme molesta conmigo misma por darme cuenta de lo que con tan sólo un pequeño toque él estaba empezando a hacerme sentir.

Mis ojos se abrieron sin que pudiera evitarlo en el momento en el cual sin pedirme el menor permiso el muchacho me bajo la parte superior del que una vez fuera mi uniforme, y de paso con él también mi sujetador dejando de esa manera mis senos desnudos delante de él.

-Inuyasha…-Musite con voz molesta-

Al escuchar mi voz el chico me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de burla, al ver aquel gesto plasmado en su rostro sentí como la irritación que sentía empezaba a crecer, ya que sin poder evitarlo el ver semejante expresión en aquella atractiva cara me hacía recordar vagamente momentos que si bien eran semejantes a este no me eran nada gratos de recordar.

-Basta ya, esto no es divertido-Añadí al darme cuenta que si no paraba esto pronto las cosas podrían pasar a ser mucho peores-

Pude notar como a mis palabras la sonrisa que adornaba el atractivo rostro del muchacho se ensanchaba mucho más, podía darme abiertamente cuenta de la manera en la cual él estaba jugando conmigo, no tomaba mis palabras en serio, nunca lo había hecho. Y eso solo conseguía enfadarme más.

Sin darme el suficiente tiempo como para reaccionar el chico acerco su rostro a uno de mis pechos y entonces abriendo la boca deslizo suavemente su lengua por toda la superficie de este hasta llegar a mi rosado pezón. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía como su lengua se movía adelante y atrás a través de mi pezón, al tiempo que su otra mano sin dudarlo por su solo momento empezaba a masajear mi otro seno, lo cual provoco que pequeños gemidos de placer se escaparan de mi boca, no podía evitarlo era tan placentero, un dulce y delicioso placer…

El chico empezó a mover su lengua todavía más rápido, lo cual me hizo gemir una y otra vez de placer, después de algunos minutos haciendo lo mismo los labios del chico capturaron mi sensible pezón, atrapándolo en el interior de su cálida boca, para seguidamente empezar a chuparlo con avidez. Sin embargo después de algún tiempo Inuyasha movió su boca a mi otro seno al cual mostró una cantidad igual o aún mayor de atención que al primero.

-Inuyasha…-Conseguía susurrar a penas entre aquella enorme orbe de placer que me invadía, llenándome de los pies a la cabeza, impidiéndome pensar lo suficientemente claro como para hacer algo más al respecto que no fuera llorar y gemir por sus caricias-Detente… Es suficient…-No pude terminar ni tan siquiera de decir aquella frase ya que para mi completa sorpresa en aquel preciso momento una de las manos de Inuyasha empezó a acariciar suavemente mi ya bastante húmeda feminidad para seguidamente y antes de que siquiera pudiera reponerme de la sorpresa que acababa de sufrir deslizar 2 dedos dentro de mi interior. Fue en ese momento que desperté abruptamente del trace en el cual había permanecido solo para darme cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, ya que antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto el chico empezó a frotar lentamente, sin prisa alguna sus dedos contra las húmedas paredes del interior de mi sexo acto que debido al embriagador ritmo al que lo hacía resultaba ser tan placentero como torturante, el chico permaneció haciendo lo mismo durante un par de minutos solo para finalmente curvar ambos dedos hacía atrás de forma que estos se mantuvieran acariciando mi inflamado clítoris. En ese instante abrí los ojos y casi grité de placer, pero logré morderme los labios justo a tiempo, no quería que Inuyasha me escuchara gemir por algo como esto, no quería darle ese gusto, cualquier cosa menos eso… Cerré los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba los labios con más fuerza tratando de contener otro gemido mientras sentía como de la excitada que estaba la cálida humedad que nacía de mi interior se deslizaba lentamente por mis piernas hasta empapar completamente la mano del que alguna vez fuera mi jefe. Entonces sin poder evitarlo mis manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sabanas que cubrían la cama y pude sentir como contra mi voluntad mi cuerpo empezaba retorcerse bajo el intenso toque que me brindaban las manos del apuesto muchacho. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta pero estaba jadeando en busca de aire y tratando de no gritar, y mientras el placer que sentía iba creciendo envolviéndome más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, sin darme cuenta exactamente de cómo envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y simplemente me limite a abrazarlo tan fuertemente como lo podía. Al verme hacer aquello el chico sonrió de forma provocativa, entonces su otra mano se coloco sobre uno de mis pechos al tiempo que con una voz intoxicantemente sensual me susurraba:

-¿Sabes Kagome? Adoro ver esa expresión de placer en tu rostro, es tan malditamente sensual…-Al escucharlo decir aquello sin que pudiera evitarlo mis mejillas se pusieron súbitamente rojas y sintiéndome avergonzada baje la mirada-

Escuche al muchacho reír suavemente y deseando ver la atractiva expresión que sabía adornaba su cara en esos momentos volví el rostro enfocando mi mirada en él pero antes de que pudiera contemplarla casi inmediatamente estuve retorciéndome por los azotes que hacía la lengua de Inuyasha al enredarse en mis rozados pezones. Cerré los ojos nuevamente mientras sentía como el chico continuaba moviendo muy lentamente aquel par de dedos dentro de mi, al tiempo que su lengua se mantenía dando lamidas alrededor de uno mis pezones, para seguidamente cubrirlos con sus labios y succionarlos como un verdadero sediento. Sin poder soportarlo más separé los labios y estaba justo a punto de ponerme a gritar de placer cuándo el muchacho aparto sus manos de mi cuerpo completamente para seguidamente hacer lo mismo él.

-Lo siento Kagome, creo que esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos…

-¿Qué?-Musite, mientras que sin poder evitarlo lo contemplaba con un muy notable gesto de confusión-

-Verás después de escucharte decir que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera y que descubrieras tu antiguo uniforme entre mis cosas se me ocurrió hacerte esta pequeña broma, respecto al cuándo aún eras una sirvienta, sin embrago creo que me excedí, lo que menos pretendía era hacerte pasar un mal rato, sabes que jamás te obligaría de nuevo a hacer algo que no desearas, aún así a decir verdad creo que tengo un sentido del humor bastante complicado… Lo siento…-Escuche todas las palabras del muchacho sin decir nada ¿Así que todo había sido una broma? ¿Inuyasha nunca había tenido en verdad la intensión de…?-

Baje la mirada hacía el suelo sintiéndome avergonzada, me importaba muy poco si esto había comenzado como un juego, porque con sinceridad en estos momentos sentía como si un incendio me devorara por dentro…

-¿Kagome?-Escuche añadir al chico con voz preocupada, para que Inuyasha me hablara así suponía que debía tener una expresión de esceptismo de lo más…-Nuevamente lo siento, repito que no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, así que por favor no deseo que…

-Inu… Yasha..-Musite con la voz entrecortarla al tiempo que volvía la mirada hacía el apuesto chico-

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-Le escuche preguntar en el mismo tono que antes-

Baje levemente la mirada mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer a más no poder y entonces musite:

-Hazme… Hazme el amor-No podía creer, que mis labios hubieran proferido esas palabras, Inuyasha me estaba volviendo una pervertida al igual que él, el joven chico se me quedo viendo extrañado, cómo si no hubiera captado lo que le dije, pero aún así no lo repetí. Inuyasha continuo viéndome algo extrañado, y entonces cuándo menos me lo esperaba me beso, se separo por un momento y entonces acaricio mi rostro con suavidad al tiempo que me decía:

-Kagome, te amo…

Sonreí.

-Lo sé. Y yo también te amo-El muchacho me miro con dulzura durante unos segundos y entonces empezó a besarme, para seguidamente comenzar a trazar un camino de mis labios hasta mi cuello, entonces sólo para bromear se me ocurrió decirle:

-Espero, que no te moleste que haya deseado hacer esto con Sesshomaru, en alguna ocasión-Eso fue muy mala idea… Inuyasha se separo, y pude ver en sus ojos una creciente rabia-

-Kagome-Le escuche decir con una voz increíblemente gélida para lo dulce que había sonado hace solo unos momentos-No quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar cualquier otro nombre de hombre, que no sea el mío mientras hacemos esto… Por que de lo contrarío… Me muero de los celos si lo haces…-Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharlo decir aquello, es decir sabía que Inuyasha era celoso pero jamás imagine que a tal grado, o tal vez era que solo estaba exagerando. Sólo para probar le dije:

-Si lo hiciera… ¿Seria malo?

Escuche al chico reír de forma escalofriante, para después decirme:

-No, pero para el digas algo como eso me hace pensar que tú y yo no nos comprendemos bien todavía. No te preocupes, vas a aprender a conocerme entre las sabanas-Musito al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa, al verlo así me sonroje, era inevitable…

Cuándo me desperté era de mañana, había pasado toda la noche con Inuyasha, al querer levantarme sentí un peso sobre mí, era Inuyasha y estaba totalmente desnudo, arriba de mi, que estaba en las mismas condiciones; recordé todo lo que paso la noche anterior, y mis mejillas se cubrieron de rubor. Mire a Inuyasha, nunca antes había visto su rostro al dormir, ya que en las pocas veces que lo hizo después de violarme, siempre se daba la vuelta, y no podía observarlo, o se refugiaba en mi pecho, impidiéndome verle el rostro-no es que estuviera esperando el momento para verle-Inuyasha se veía tan tranquilo, jamás te imaginarías que con esa cara tan pacifica de verdad podría causar daño. Su rostro estaba desasido cerca del mío, casi cómo si me fuera a dar un beso, por lo cual podía sentir su respiración. Yo seguía recordando todo lo que paso la noche anterior, lo que sólo provocaba que me pusiera más roja. Fue entonces cuándo escuche su voz:

-El corazón te late muy deprisa, y hasta te has puesto colorada-Comento con su típica sonrisita burlona-

-Inu… Inuyasha…¡¿Ya te has despertado?!-Le grite asustada, levantándome un poco de la cama, tanto cómo Inuyasha me lo permitió. Dentro de mí no dejaba de preguntarme ¿En que momento? ¿En que momento se despertó?-

-Sólo quería que me vieras durmiendo, así que sólo estaba fingiendo que lo estaba ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Es que te quedaste con ganas de seguir con lo de anoche?-Dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos-

-¿Pe… Pe…. Pero qué estás diciendo?-Le dije retrocediendo, cayendo de nuevo en la cama-

Inuyasha se sentó sobre la cama tocándose la sien, cómo si le doliera la cabeza, por lo que yo también pude hacerlo.

-Por Dios… Qué desagradable…-Comento si salir de su posición-

-¿Qué pasa te sientes bien?-Le pregunte empezando a preocuparme-

-Es que yo quiero volver a hacerlo-Me dijo con una cara de perversidad que daba miedo-

-E… Esto… Inuyasha-Le dije retrocediendo asustada, Inuyasha me sujeto de las muñecas, tumbándome en la cama-No… No…

El muchacho acalló mis quejas empezando a besarme de nuevo. Y yo no tarde mucho en ceder ante él. Sumergiéndonos de nuevo en aquel mundo de pasión…

Ya para la tarde nos encontrábamos comiendo, Inuyasha estaba tan perfecto cómo siempre, cuándo lo escuche preguntar:

-Qué sucede Kagome, ¿Te sientes enferma? Luces muy cansada-Levante la mirada reprochándole ¿Qué lucía cansada? ¡Sí todo era su culpa! Que no me dejo en paz la noche entera, y además toda la mañana, al ver mi rostro de reproche el muchacho ladeo la cara para no verme. Si de algo estaba segura es que no le volvería a pedir por mi misma que me tocará de esa forma, por que una vez que se lo decía ya no quería soltarme-

-Kagome-Dijo levantándose de su silla, para acercarse a mí y besarme ¡Genial! ¿Y esto que era el remate final o qué? Apenas y podía mantenerme en pie, no me explicaba cómo era que Inuyasha aún estaba en perfectas condiciones-

Baje la mirada al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente y entonces recordé…

-Es verdad ¿Me quieres decir a donde has estado yendo durante todos estos días para que llegues tan tarde?-Al oír mi pregunta el muchacho sonrió-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte, es una sorpresa…

-¿Qué?

-Pero por otra parte Kagome, vístete, vamos a salir-Me ordeno-

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-Le pregunte-

-Tú sólo has lo que te digo, y no preguntes.

Asentí, pero aún no podía creerlo, por fin iba a salir de la casa del lago.


	27. Chapter 27 Final

**¡Hola a todos! Tal y como lo prometí aquí esta el último capitulo de esta historia comenzado la semana, primero que nada quisiera darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron conmigo desde el principio de esta historia apoyándome. Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Y bien ahora como no quiero aburrirlo los dejo con el capitulo final, que lo disfruten. Y si no es ninguna molestia dejen reviews para saber que les pareció el final.**

**Nos veremos en algún otro fic. Nuevamente gracias. Att. Kagokyo009.**

**Capitulo 27: La sorpresa**

**Capitulo especial contado por Inuyasha:**

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Kagome, en cuanto le dije que saldríamos de la casa del lago, y no pude evitar preguntarme que cara pondría cuándo se enterara que el único lugar al que nosotros iríamos, sería a la misa de nuestra boda. Después de que Kagome, me había dicho que me amaba, me marcaron todos nuestros amigos, que seguramente a esa alturas debían odiarme, pero ellos me comentaron que después de haber leído las cartas que les deje en que les explicaba mi comportamiento respecto a ellos, se habían conmovido mucho, pero no podían creer que de verdad estuviera arrepentido si había sido capaz de obligar a Kagome a casarse conmigo, les explique cómo era la situación y ellos se sorprendieron aún más, luego dijeron que si una muchacha tan noble cómo Kagome había sido capaz de perdonarme después de todo el daño que le había hecho ellos también e incluso mi Padre me pidió perdón. Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a preparar a la ex sirvienta, para la gran ocasión, y ella ni siquiera lo sabría. Así que durante los últimos días debido a los preparativos había tenido que salir mucho, para inspeccionar todo, verificar que estuviera perfecto y por supuesto tomarme las medidas para mandar a hacer el traje que usaría. Aún así después de lo sucedido con Kagome estaba un poco dudoso de que ella aceptara, pero lo último que había que perder era la esperanza, después de todo lo peor que podía pasar era que después de haber organizado todo esto y estando los 2 frente al altar ella me dijera que no…

Bien regresando a lo de la boda, era obvio que no podía planearlo todo yo solo. Por supuesto tenía ayuda en ello: Miroku se había ofrecido para conseguir la iglesia de la recepción, Kikyo y Sango-Que ahora empezaban a caerme bien-se habían ofrecido para preparar a Kagome, es decir vestirla, maquilarla, etc. Mi Padre y Sesshomaru, se habían encargado del banquete, y por último mi Madre se había encargado de buscar a la Madre de Kagome, que sería la mejor sorpresa, a ella la habían dado de alta, la semana pasada y se había quedado en casa de mi querido primo, al que ahora empezaba a apreciar…

Kagome, salio de su habitación, se veía tan hermosa, ¡Ella era hermosa!, no me cabía la menor duda de que sería la novia más preciosa del mundo. Aunque claro más que la ceremonia y verla con ese vestido blanco, lo que yo más esperaba y con demasiadas ansias era la luna de miel, y quitarle el bello vestido… Recordé que no debía pensar en esas cosas, ya que dentro de poco estaría en una iglesia, y realmente las cosas que deseba hacerle eran demasiado… Pecaminosas, cómo para pensar en eso en un sitio así.

Navegamos en silencio por el lago, y pude ver cómo a Kagome le causaba cierta nostalgia alejarse de ese lugar, bien quizá más adelante y si ella lo deseaba podría volver a traerla de nuevo. Al llegar a la ciudad la lleve a una tienda, y le dije que podría pasear por allí, ya que yo tenía un pequeño asunto que atender en privado y por ello tenía que dejarla solo por unos momentos y que lo mejor era que se entretuviera con algo ya que tardaría un poco en regresar. Si embargo ese no era el plan, para esos momentos Sango y Kikyo debían de estar al lado de Kagome, fingiendo que estaban sorprendidas, luego le dirían que Sango planeaba casarse, y estaba buscando un vestido de bodas, y todo lo demás, cómo le había dicho que tardaría un poco ella iría con ellas, y las ayudaría sin pensar que en realidad eso era para ella.

Yo por mi parte también debía de ir a recoger el traje para la boda. Estaba en eso cuándo escuche la vocecita de mi amigo Miroku:

-Quien te viera Inuyasha, nunca creí que una chica te cautivará lo suficiente cómo para casarte con ella. Esa niña Kagome debe tener algo especial.

-Kagome es la chica más especial que he conocido. Y respecto a casarme, créeme estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.

Continuamos con toda la preparación. Para ser sinceros en la boda, sólo estarían nuestros 6 amigos, la madre de Kagome y por supuesto Kagome, el cura y yo.

La tarde llegó y yo me dirigí a la iglesia, aún estaba algo nervioso, no por la boda, sino cómo me trataría la Madre de Kagome, nadie le había comentado ni una palabra acerca de lo que había pasado entre su hija y yo. Si no estaba seguro que aunque le costará la vida-Ya que le habían ordenado reposo-la señora no descansaría hasta verme muerto y enterrado. Cuándo llegue al fin a mi destino, ahí ya estaban todos menos las 3 jóvenes chicas. Mi padre se empezó a burlar de mi al ver que me impacientaba, diciéndome que no me preocupara que las novias siempre se hacían esperar. En ese momento todos volteamos y la boca al igual que los ojos se abrieron de súbito al ver a la joven novia que entraba a la iglesia, ¿De verdad esa muchacha tan hermosa era Kagome? Kikyo y Sango nos estaban jugando una broma, ¿Verdad? Era casi inconcebible pensar que de verdad ese hermoso ángel que estaba a unos metros de nosotros fuera la ex sirvienta.

-Ya ves que valió la pena la espera-Me dijo al oído Miroku, quise darle un golpe para hacerle ver que me molestaba que viera a Kagome de esa forma, pero no podía dejar de ver a la que muy pronto se volvería mi esposa, me picaban los dedos por despojarla de la ropa que portaba y poseerla ahí mismo, pero recordé que ese era un lugar sagrado, y debíamos hacer todo como se debía-

Cuándo Kagome llegó hasta mí, la mire, le sonreí y le dije:

-Kagome, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ella me miro con su carita de ingenuidad y duda, la amaba tanto.

-Si mira-Le dije mostrándole a su madre quien además se encontraba en compañía de 2 pequeños niños que sabía eran los hermanos menores de Kagome, cosa de la que me había enterado no hace mucho, los niños sonreían, en tanto que la Señora Higurashi con ayuda de mi Padre y Sesshomaru se mantenía en pie. Volteando a ver a Kagome pude notar cómo su rostro se bañaba de alegría y sorpresa. Y luego corría a abrazar su Madre y a sus pequeños hermanos. Luego de que los niños la abrazaran y le dijeran que se veía muy bonita y le hablaban de lo mucho que la habían extrañado, escuche decir a la señora:

-Kagome, querida, toda mi vida soñé con poder verte así, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto. Eres muy pequeña aún-Odiaba cuándo decían eso por que sabía que era verdad-pero si esa es tu decisión.

Luego se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Y tú jovencito, espero que puedas hacer feliz a mi hija. Y espero que no la trates mal, por que si no, no me importa los millones que tengas, yo misma te lo haré pagar-En ese instante puse una cara de susto, y todos se empezaron a reír., sería mejor que no le hiciera daño a Kagome-

El padre invitó a todos a que se sentarán para poder oficiar la misa, una vez que todo hubo acabado, nos pusimos las argollas, dijimos los juramentos, y después de todo lo demás finalmente escuche esa tan esperada frase:

-Los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia-No espere ni medio segundo antes de acercarme a ella y reclamar sus labios como míos. Kagome, esa dulce sirvienta finalmente era mía en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mía sola y únicamente mía. Mi Kagome-

Después de la misa pasamos a la recepción que habían preparado mi primo y mi Padre, para ser una recepción para tan pocas personas la comida era demasiada. Mientras seleccionaba algo de los postres-Por alguna razón en todas las fiestas y recepciones sólo comía entremeses, botanas o postres, nunca platos fuertes, y cuándo lo hacía era muy raro-en eso se me acercaron Kikyo y Sango. Kikyo me miró y me dijo:

-Mira Inuyasha, sigo pensando que eres un sucio pervertido, pero al parecer a Kagome le gustas, así que-Me miraba muy sería, entonces sonrío-Cuida de ella, por que si no ya no sólo tendrás que cuidarte de la mama de Kagome, sino de mi también.

Voltee a ver a Kagome y pude ver que estaba platicando con mi Madre, siempre y cuando no le estuviera metiendo ideas en la cabeza todo estaba bien.

-Inuyasha-me llamó Sango-Solo quiero decirte que por favor cuides bien de Kagome, y no le hagas más daño, por que si te atreves ¡Yo misma me encargo de refundirte en un manicomio por psicópata y en una cárcel por violador!-Entonces sonrío y dijo-¿Entiendes? Cuida de Kagome, es una buena niña-¿Por qué todo el mundo me decía eso? ¿De verdad parecía una persona tan mala? Las 2 muchachas se fueron y entonces llego una de las personas a la que no tenía por pan de Dios, pero empezaba a apreciar.

-¡Hola primito!-Me saludo-

-Hola Sesshomaru.

-Sólo vengo a decirte que…-Le interrumpí, completando la frase:

-Que cuide de Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, casualidades que da la vida-Le dije con sarcasmo-

-¿Así que todos te han dicho lo mismo he Inuyasha?-Ladee la cara para no verlo-

-No puedo, de verdad que no puedo entender cómo es que una chica cómo Kagome, se hubo fijado en ti, tienes demasiada suerte-Sonreí ante el comentario-Y bueno volviendo a lo que vine, sólo quiero pedirte que cuides muy bien de Kagome, aprecio mucho a esa muchacha, siempre la he visto cómo una hermana menor.

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunte riéndome, me estaba ahogando de la risa, y pensar que yo había sentido celos de el "hermano" de Kagome-

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Nada, olvídalo.

Nos divertimos mucho, salvo, por que cada vez que cada vez que alguien quería bailar con Kagome, yo lo mataba con la mirada, a pesar de saber que no tenía por que tener celos, no podía evitar sentirlos, y cuando ella me miraba-Tal y cómo hice en la casa-fingía que estaba tan sereno, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Llegó la hora de partir, aún ni siquiera sabía a dónde iríamos de luna de miel, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, Kagome se volteo para tirar el ramo de flores, e inexplicadamente le cayó a Miroku ¡Ja! El que se burlaba de mí, ya lo vería yo en su boda. Le había pedido a nuestros amigos que no hicieran reservas, quería preguntarle a Kagome, a dónde deseba ir, pero por la noche de hoy la llevaría a un lugar especial, la limusina nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto, dónde nos esperaba mi avión privado, así en medía hora estaríamos ahí, me urgía llegar, me moría por poder disfrutar nuevamente de la piel de Kagome en todo su esplendor. Poder tener ese dulce deleite que sólo ella podía darme, el piloto nos aviso que ya habíamos llegado. Le dí las gracias y al bajar del avión este despego, Kagome se asustó, pero le pedí que se tranquilizará, que todo estaba bien la lleve cargando hacía ese lugar y pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa al ver el hermoso paisaje, una cabaña-Esta vez si era una pequeña cabaña, de 3 pisos, con alberca, jardín, y áreas verdes-cómo era luna llena, y todo estaba apagado, las luciérnagas, hacían un espectáculo, inolvidable, entramos-Yo siempre cargaba a Kagome, ni siquiera me tomé las molestias de encender las luces, no llevábamos ropa, pero ya compraríamos algo en los centros comerciales-al llegar a la habitación la coloque sutilmente en la cama, la mire y ella me dijo:

-No vas a hacerme daño, ¿Verdad?-La miré extrañado y le pregunté:

-¿Por que la pregunta?

-Todos me dijeron que me cuidará mucho de ti-Rolé los ojos, esas personas si que no sabían cuándo parar-

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto, hablemos de eso mañana, Señora de Taisho-Me encantaba cómo sonaba esa frase en mis labios, Kagome se sonrojo, y yo me acerque a ella, y le coloque una pequeña cajita en las manos-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi regalo de bodas ¿Por qué no lo abres?-La incite-

observe a la muchachita mirarme con cierta expresión de duda para luego hacer lo que le pedía.

Sus delicadas manitos tomaron la caja que aún se encontraba en las mías y entonces procedieron a abrirla.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué es esto?-Le escuche preguntar mientras miraba con expresión confundida aquello que se encontraba dentro de la caja-

Sin poder evitarlo me empecé a reír ante su pregunta y la cara que tenía.

-Ahh, eso. Son las escrituras de tu nueva casa-Le finalmente explique-

-¿Escrituras de qué?

-De tú nueva casa, de que más. Bien vamos a ir un poco más lento-Añadí al notar la cara de esceptismo que ella tenia-¿Recuerdas aquella casa a la cual te lleve cuándo aún trabajabas como mi sirvienta? Ya sabes aquella "Cabaña"-La jovencita asintió a mi pregunta-En alguna ocasión tu me dijiste que esta te había gustado mucho y bueno como ya tengo 18 y todas las propiedades de mi abuelo han pasado a las mías, mi primera orden al tomar posesión de todo ello fue el mandar a que las escrituras de la casa fueran puestas a tu nombre. Y no fue algo fácil, hubo que hacer un sinfín de tramites después de todo la casa esta escatimada en 122 millones de euros. Bien, como sea espero que mi regalo te agrade-Sonreí-

-Inuyasha eso es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo-Farfullo la muchachita-

-En realidad si, ahora eres mi esposa… Aunque si quieres puedes empezar a pagarme, y cómo garantía te tomare a ti-Entonces la abrace-

-Cuándo te conocí, jamás imagine que terminaría casada contigo-Comento ella bajando la cara-

-Y yo menos imagine que tú me robarías el corazón ¿Sabes Kagome?… Te amo.

Ella me sonrío, y yo hice lo mismo.

-No quiero pensar en que algún día me pueda separar de ti-Le dije abrazándola más fuerte-

Tomé a Kagome entre mis brazos, empezando a besarla mientras me subía sutilmente sobre ella y le comenzaba a descorrer la ropa, sabía que a partir de hoy ambos lograríamos una vida nueva, lograríamos volar hacía un nuevo horizonte, desplegando las alas, hacía nuevas experiencias, pero nunca podríamos olvidar esta historia, y es que no todos los días puedes tener una relación que oscila entre el amor, la pasión y la locura…


End file.
